A Price for People's Lives
by Izzycity12
Summary: In the year 2281, New Vegas was calmed by the Courier named Andrew Garnet. After two years under his rule, the independent City-State had not only formed an Alliance with the NCR but also expand and acquire new resources. These resources, though, are not coming from post-war America. Instead, it comes from the new world of Remnant. And Andrew isn't planning to stop. Fallout/RWBY AU
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

In the year 2281, a world drenched in fire found itself once again brought to war by the needs of humanity. Fought by two nations on the sun-bleached land of the Mojave desert. Each an example of the Old War reclaiming lost strength after a sea of mushroom clouds blackened their earth. Each buying for control over the oasis of New Vegas and Hoover Dam. Key puzzle pieces in the race of what was the Western part of the United States.

Nearly all who lived in this region believed one of these two nations would rain supreme. Destroying the other in the process as they brought their law onto the land. Instead, though. A young man from Californa that once held the job titled Courier. Would be the one standing above all those before him.

Andrew Garnet. Hero of the Republic, Bringer Mortis to Legion, Guardian of Vegas, Courier. All these names are used to describe him. All forming around the journey this man took after two bullets marked his head.

Traveling up and down the Mojave, he saw the troubles that plagued that desert. Fixing each and every one of them in the ways he saw fit. Deciding who would live and who was to blame. Earning him the love and respect by all who matched his idea's of good.

It was to no surprise that Mr. Garnet would be seen fighting the second battle of Hoover Dam. Pushing back Legion forces and adding the NCR soldiers when necessary. With this, as well as Andrew's previous positive history with the Republic, all had assumed the NCR would be victorious with the Courier at their side. It then came as a surprise when an army of Securitrons appeared on the scene with Andrew giving them orders to secure the Dam.

With an already beleaguered force and a string of internal problems back home, the NCR retreated from the Mojave desert. Leaving Andrew to seizing it as his own. Creating an independent Vegas under his leadership.

Using the plans left by New Vegas's former dictator. Andrew followed each step provided and exploited them for all their worth. Allowing for the assassination of President Kimball, powering up the robotic army under the Legion's Fort, and earning the backing of a few key factions throughout the area. With some 'extra's' thrown into the plan as well. Such as Ceaser's assassination and the like.

An all new position of power, Andrew created the Mojave Alliance. A nation mixed up with members of the Brotherhood of Steel, the Boomers, each family of New Vegas, Followers of the Apocalypse, and other key figures of the region. Held together by common interests and Andrew's sheer will of charisma and strength.

The NCR would later create an alliance with the Mojave to some extent under their new 'hero' President. Receiving power from the Dam and water along with technological documents Andrew was fine with giving away. In exchange for military support if need be and more beneficial trade deals for New Vegas's caravans.

With Legion dying off in the East and the NCR willing to follow his command. Andrew Garnet became the most powerful man in all of Western North America. Using his new strength to drive back Raider groups throughout Vegas and brought an area of peace to New Vegas. Allowing for the focus of less militaristic problems to be solved.

But no one in ever satisfied with what they got. Resources though plentiful for now would eventually become scarce. Like many nations before his, Andrew would need a solution. Working with the NCR towards plans of expansion in hopes of these problems being solved. The intended action was to send out an expeditionary force to scout out areas of importance. This all got put on hold though when something appeared inside Mr. House's database.

A device that would allow one to travel between worlds. A farfetched idea that Andrew became willing to use as his answer to all his current woes. After months of work and testing, with both NCR, Brotherhood, and even the Brains at the Big Empty, the device finally opened. Reviling a world filled with life. Human life.

A whole new situation presented itself after it was confirmed that humanity was alive and well on this planet. It was something that confused everyone in the beginning but soon they all just worked to accept this. How to handle this new planet's human population was discussed and at times. War was thought to be the best course of action. Other's fought against this and even threaten to leave the alliance if a war was chosen. In the end, though, the decision was left to Andrew. Who came up with a plan that all saw as acceptable. A plan pre-war American would have loved. Capitalism.

* * *

Overlooking the Kingdom of Mistral. Inside one of its large skyscrapers. A young man was looking out his window inside an office room. A woman entered the room and the young man turned to her.

"I told you it would work."

* * *

 **Izzycity12: Certain chapters of this story are currently going through rewrites. Please keep that in mind in case something doesn't make sense.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Corporate Empire**

"Told you it would work."

Standing by an open window. A young somewhat tanned man turned towards a woman in a dark green business dress with a black strip of fabric tied around her waist. Brown eyes and short hair popping out with her light skin color. She stared towards her long time friend with a frown at his attempt at a joke.

"Yes, Andrew. I know. Your always right," The door behind her was shut with more strength than what was necessary. A tired frown forming on her face.

"It a good thing to remember Veronica," Andrew replied back. Poking fun at Veronica's lack of confidence when this all first started.

"What has it been now? Three years of you using the same old joke that only gets you to laugh. Think you'd come up with better material by now," Veronica snapped back. Taking a seat at one of the ends of a businesses table laid out inside the conference office.

Andrew soon joined his companion. Laughing slightly at her comeback while taking the seat next to her. His own attire matching the business look Veronica presented.

A checkered suit and dark tie with solid black pants being worn under a long sleeved gray duster. That back of which, marked with the symbol of the MoJave. The white stars and stripes of Old Glory. As while as a large clean device, admitting an amber light, attached to his left arm. It being his Pip-Boy. The only thing not being kept formal being his messy black hair covering his ears and forehead. Nearly reaching his own brown eyes. Still, Andrew looked every bit like a businessman should. Clean face and all.

Today was yet another day in the office. Almost four years of constantly working through and passed the restraints of the world they found themselves in, the world of Remnant. Andrew Garnet built possibly the strongest military organization seen since the Enclave. The MoJave Paramilitary Corporation, or MoJave PMC for short. It's symbol the same as what's found on Andrew's duster.

It's HQ built inside a mountain overlooking the city of Mistral. One out of four Kingdoms found on the planet of Remnant. A more modern building that seemed quite out of place within the city's rural environment. Love for the planet was this Kingdom's motto so it wasn't much of a surprise to see the industrial parts of the MoJave weren't present. That, luckily enough, was found passed the Kingdom's natural borders were Andrew could collect resources in peace.

Oil, Uranium, and the like were mined and gathered where ever they could be found. Mines and wells littered across the landscape of a once sea of forest and mountains. With the resources being collected once a completely unknown and unwanted source of power to the people of Remnant only a couple years prior.

Sold mainly on a lower level when in comparison to the other services the MoJave provides. These resources were brought back through the portal to Earth. Providing the people of the world with new luxuries never before seen since the Old World. Building up the land to new heights. Though, thanks to hindsight, both the people of Vegas and the NCR still worked towards more cleaner alternatives. Wishing to never again see a repeat of the Resource Wars.

The MoJave paid for all of this by providing three basic services. Medicine, weaponry, and security. Stimpacks brought forth a whole new age of medical treatment. With severe wounds being healed completely in a matter of days. Gunpowder weaponry found new buyers with it's added impact and subsonic speed compared to guns commonly found on Remnant. Energy base weaponry being kept solely in MoJave PMC hands. Which brings about the soldiers of the MoJave. The bulk of which were Remnant born. Found all over the Kingdoms of Mistral and Vacuo. Both having sign high-grade security deals with the MoJave.

Through all of this expansion. A clear line had been drawn between the four Kingdoms. Those who found add with the MoJave and those who found add with its rival, the Schnee Dust Company. Largest producers of the most sought after resource on the plant, Dust. An energy source found in everyday commercial items, such as T.V.s and radios, to integrate machines, like airships and robotics.

Dust was one out of many things that confused him when first arriving of Remnant. Its ability to change forms depending on its environmental condition became quite a headache to figure out. But in time, thanks to studies made by those before him. Andrew had an understanding of the material better than most of the plant. An understanding that made the material obsolete inside the MoJave's equipment. Thanks in part to its volatile tendencies if placed incorrectly and the less than adequate performance when put against gunpowder.

However, something that did continue to confuse Andrew, even after all this time, was the powers contained by this world's heroes. Arua and, the more personal step up, Semblance was commonly used by Huntsman and Huntresses alike. Turning them into superpowered humans with a strength and durability unmatched on the battlefield by other human soldiers. Powers they used to drive back the one thing on Remnant that forces its human population to be contained by four Kingdoms, the Grimm.

Animalistic creatures whose only desires in life is to end the lives of humanity. Attacking remote villages where ever they could be found. Trapping humanity behind their walls and natural barriers. Over the ages, Grimm had been given a plentiful of names. Creature of Darkness, The Devils Army, Monsters. All names well earned by the dark creatures but to Andrew and his MoJave. They quickly became know as Bullet Eaters. For just how hard they tried to meet their end at their hands.

A year-long campaign, devised in the earliest of days of the MoJave PMC which succeeded on a level far greater than anything Huntsmans could achieve. Marching through village after village, forest after forest. Brotherhood Paladins, NCR Rangers, and the few non-robotic soldiers of Vegas left a trail of black dust in their wake. Obliterating the local Grimm population around Mistral.

Though the Grimm were not completely gone, the MoJave had made its presence known. Earning its place into the affairs of Remnant. Within a week, Mistral became the first Kingdom to sign their security to the PMC. Leading to the present.

The rest of the staff required for today's meeting had just arrived. All of which having a few touches made to their clothing. A Remnant style image with MoJave symbols.

First was General Hsu, the current CEO of the MoJave PMC. A position Andrew had given to the trusted NCR General, once Colonel, because of a few reason. One was the fact Andrew still had responsibilities back in Vegas and couldn't always be stationed on Remnant. Though that did not stop him from continually staying on the second world for extended periods of time. The second reason was because of Hsu's past history with Andrew. Both aiding each other even after the NCR fled Vegas. Mainly against Raider groups such as the Fiends.

"Good morning General," Veronica greeted Hsu. The man dress in gray formal military attire. Fitting for the commander of their armed forces.

"Same to you," Hsu greeted back. Taking his seat after he and Andrew nodded to each other.

Next was the commander of their Power Armored forces in the area, Paladin Ramos. Dress in similar attire to Hsu, though with less of an important air to it. Taking his seat with a woman with short blond hair following right behind. She was Mags. Wearing the iconic armor of the NCR Rangers minus the helmet. Chosen to be a part of this thanks to a personal recommendation from Andrew. He being the one who trained the girl when she was still considered a washout. Mags had earned her way up the ranks after the Legion attacked Camp Golf. Passing the Rangers test with flying colors. Now no longer a misfit but Andrew right-hand man when it came to undertaking sensitive mission throughout Remnant.

"Great. Our Paladin and Ranger are here. Now, where's the rest?" Andrew questioned just as three figures came through the door. Each with a mix expression of frustration and discontent.

Boone, Arcade, and Cass. The other three companions Andrew brought along with him for his adventure into capitalism. None of them changing too much from their days back in the MoJave.

"Cass drove," Arcade explained, noticing the questioning eyes directed towards them.

"Not my fault the bastard cut me off," Cass replied back, her untamed anger seeming to still lash out even in the business like setting she now lived in.

The more things change the more they stay the same, Andrew supposed. A little bit worried about the damage Cass brought about well driving again of Mistal's roads. It being one of many things the woman tried to learn since the MoJave earned a place inside the Kingdom. Along with all, it's alcohol. Most of which couldn't compare to her whiskey.

"Since everyone's nowhere. Let's get started," Andrew called out, the room's eyes now presented onto him.

Before anything, though, Andrew pressed a button on his Pip-Boy. The windows around the office soon being covered by metal shutters. Can't be too careful considering they're be talking about Earth during this meeting. Knowledge of that being kept secret from all of Remnants population. Even those high up in the MoJave.

"What's first on the agenda?"

"Our current Manpower is still growing recruits from Mistral and Vacuo turning our initial force of one hundred and sixty soldiers into 30,000s strong," Hsu had decided to go first. His calm voice of reason doing well to ease any worry Andrew may have had with their troop numbers. Though, he shouldn't have really worried.

Nearly anyone who could carry a gun and wanted to fight Grimm was joining the MoJave. If they couldn't reach the height of Huntsman that is. Taking part in the PMC thanks to its previous successes against the forces of Grimm.

"The MoJave's Special Forces continually doing well to stay away from our regulars."

The term 'Special Forces' was given to any soldier from Earth not a part of Andrew's council. All of them being either NCR Rangers or Brotherhood Paladins. With few Vegas born troops who happened to reach high into the ranks thrown in. Being kept separated from the average MoJave soldier, or Grunt, for security reasons. Don't want a Grunt learning about Earth thanks to someone not keeping their lips silent.

With Hsu now done with his report. Arcade started up.

"Medical supplies have met their quota this month. Both for those being shipped to Earth and the rest of the Kingdoms. Other than that nothing new." A quite dry report but a report none the less.

Arcade was leading the MoJave's medical operation. Constantly having to check if shipments made it on time and if research projects were being driven in a positive direction. Arcade found himself with less and less time as the weeks went on. Becoming far more tired than he ever could with his research with the Followers of the Apocalypse back home.

Andrew didn't press the man any further. Seeing the bags under his eyes as evidence that Arcade needed a rest.

The medical report now finished. Attention fell onto Mags and Ramos. Both giving the other a second glance before speaking.

"The White-Fang attacked us last night," Ramos explained. Their meeting now falling into a somber tone.

The White Fang being at it again was nothing new. They're made up internally by the oppressed people group in Remnant, the Faunus. Humans that had animal addition made to their body. Once the slave race on Remnant, now the oppressed minority after winning their freedom.

A story Andrew had heard before and wasn't all that surprised to find on Remnant. Given how humanity treated the difference's between them and exploited for personal gain in the past. Ghouls and Super Mutants being the first that came to mind when he saw how Faunus were treated. A factor he had tried to fix within his Vegas and MoJave. Allowing for either to join up if they wished. A step in the right direction that so far hasn't shown any fruit in the case of the Faunus.

"I want casualty report and whatever they stole to be given to me now. And make sure the families of those lost get proper treatment," It was sadly routine at this point for Andrew.

They had sent troops to deal with the White Fang in the past. Search and Destroy mission that left the organization bleeding hard. But much like Radroaches, the White Fang always found it's way back. With new soldiers willing to fight the Kingdoms and their employees in hopes of gaining Faunus right.

"Two of our soldiers died in the fighting. A few civilians were injured as well. The families already being taken care of," Mags hand down the report for Veronica to file away. "It's what they stole that we need to worry about."

Mags then placed the shipping manifest onto the table. Those beside Mags and Ramos haveing the same shocked expression right now.

"We lost that!" Cass yelled out. Voicing the thoughts of those sharing her emotions right now.

On the manifest was something Andrew was trying to get rid off. It was an experimental weapon Andrew found during one of his trips to the Big Empty. When it was brought up the Brains no knowledge of it. He had to rely on what he found on the terminal next to the weapon and what it said scared him.

Intended to be a large scale version of an EMP, meant to knock Chinese electrical equipment. If the White Fang had that in their hand and figured out how to use it. The damage they could cause would be on a nuclear level. They all knew what had to be done. That EMP must be brought back into MoJave hands so it can finally be disposed of properly. There was no chance Andrew would calmly sit by and wait for that weapon to be used in ending a Kingdom.

"We tried tracking down its beacon but found nothing at the tracker point," Ramos explained. Any hope of retrieving the EMP quickly being lost.

"What we got on White-Fang movement right now?" Andrew asked.

"If recon teams are to believe. Large parts of White Fang forces are head towards Vale right now. Most likely for the Vytal Festival," Boone finally spoke. Replying to Andrew's question. He knowing possibly more about the latest military reports than even Hsu.

The Kingdom of Vale. One out of the two Kingdoms, the other being Atlas, that refuse to allow MoJave military personnel operate within their borders. Relying on the Schnee Dust Company to provide their Kingdom with Robotic soldiers for defensive proposes as well as Huntsman. Though they did allow MoJave medical equipment to be sold within their walls. Anything else was blocked by trade laws.

Even so, Andrew's mind was made up.

"We're going to Vale," Andrew stated to all those present.

"Wait, wait. We can't just go into Vale with are PMCs everywhere!" Arcade tried to reason. Knowing full well of the international incident that might develop. "We can't just walk up to them saying we lost a super weapon."

"That would be hard to explain in a time of peace now wouldn't it," Veronica added. Agreeing with Arcade as Andrew started to think.

"We can't just let the White Fang run around with a super weapon. Therefore we're going to Vale. For how we do that, though. I'm opened to idea's," Andrew admitted.

The group at the table started to think. Plans began to form only to be trashed after finding one huge flaw. Andrew, for all his planning, when securing Vegas, was left in a bind. Enter Vale without explaining would get them labeled as invaders. Enter Vale well explaining and Atlas as well as the Schnee Dust Company jump onto them like a pack of Feral Ghouls. Do nothing and Andrew would see an event that will most definitely knock out one of the four Kingdoms. He couldn't live with himself if that happened.

Then Veronica turned towards him. With an expression that released well of the amount of crazy, she was about to spout out.

"What if you went to school?" All eyes were on Veronica. Completely confused with where she was going with this. "Now hear me out. Beacon Academy is starting a new semester this year. And you out of anyone here can easily get it without trouble. We can use that as our reason for entering Vale with soldiers on the scene. With the heir of the MoJave needing protection and all."

It was a plan, Andrew would admit as much. One that covered a few bases that were giving him trouble. Andrew did hold the position of heir to the MoJave PMC if Hsu was to ever lose the job in some way. And did give them a legit reason for having soldiers in Vale that they could use to track down the White Fang. But.

"Oh, yes Veronica. Cause a 22-year-old man with no training in Arua, let alone his semblance. Should just enter a school filled with teenagers trying to become Huntsman. That's just a great idea!" Andrew sarcasm was noted by all in the room.

Veronica now pissed off at her friend as the rest began to think up a new idea. That was until Hsu spoke.

"We finally found a plan that could work and you're allowing something as trivial as Arua stop you. You're the Courier. The same man who decimated Legion forces as if he was a one-man army," Hsu had snapped. Seeing enough war in his day to simply let Andrew's undisciplined like nature get in the way of something that could protect lives.

"Well you also have the age thing to worry about Hsu," Andrew replied back. Sounding more aggressive than he had originally intended for.

"If I recall correctly," Cass then began to speak. A shiver running down Andrew's spine at whatever the woman was about to say. "When you forged our Birth Certificates into Mistral's systems. You made yourself a 16-year-old kid. Meaning by now you're 19 years old. A little older than the usual age for first years but not uncommon."

'Why do I keep that woman around?' Andrew questioned himself. As such an old fact found itself into the light once more.

"If I remember. He said 'the younger the better'?" Arcade added on. Placing more weight onto Andrew agreeing to this plan. "Hey lighten up. You still look 17 to me, you old man."

Some at the table laughed at the joke. Mainly those who knew Andrew the best. The others, though, waited for his reply. After a minute, Andrew gave one.

"Looks like I'm going to school."

* * *

 **Izzycity12: Certain chapters of this story are currently going through rewrites. Please keep that in mind in case something doesn't make sense.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wolves Head Out**

'I'm sure this is Veronica's way of getting me back over all my gloating. Note to self, stop' Andrew thought to himself as their Vertibirded entered the city of Vale's airspace.

The MoJave's objective here was simple. Find the EMP and get out, with maybe a few extra achievements if fate was so kind. Vale, though a Kingdom that refused MoJave troops, wasn't about to deny a security detail for the companies heir. Which leads to Andrew being the 'why' this secretive operation could be taken in the first place.

Beacon starts tomorrow, therefore Andrew was given the chance to help get things set up. Two Ranger squads, one of which was lead by Mags, and a group of Paladins working with Andrew's companions to track down the White Fang and, hopefully, the stolen superweapon. But that would be their job. Andrew, on the other hand, was going to attend one of Remnants most prodigious Academies. Which currently presented itself right outside his window. Taking center stage of the city's image.

This wasn't the first time Andrew came to Vale but it was the first time Beacon Academy held his attention. Towers seemingly stripped from fairy tales placed around and through the school's main building. A triumphant structure made out of the finest of stone works with large courtyard place in front of it. Trees, arches, and monuments to past heroes placed within the courtyard.

The academy had actually asked for Andrew to join before. Knowledge of his skills in battle being commonly known around Remnant after a few attempted assassination. Not to mention the back story Andrew built for himself and the MoJave as a whole.

'A father and his son of an unknown destroyed village somewhere in the Kingdom of Mistral. Had discovered new forms of energy that could compete with Dust. During their escape from the Grimm, though. The father was killed well the son continued to live on. Defended their research until he made it to the city of Mistral. There he made contact with a friend of the family. Which brought about the MoJave.'

A fun tale to tell that covered a good amount of their tracks when first setting things up. The only troubling part being the friend, Hsu. But after a some 'fixing' within Mistral's systems. All became good. Beacon Academy remain less so.

Yes, Andrew was offered a place within their walls but he had refused. A reaction which brought about another commonly known fact surrounding the MoJave heir. His hatred of Huntsman. Calling the whole lot nothing but want to be heroes trying to see who can out sacrifice the other. Dying long before any progress could be made in turning the forces of Grimm back.

Some would saw this sentiment came about because Andrew's home village wasn't saved by the heroes. But in reality, Andrew had other motives behind shaming Huntsman. One was to make his MoJave look better in comparison. They were competitors in the area of protection after all. And the second was simply because Huntsman reminded him of his early work. Running from job to job well doing some good but overall doing very little in changing how things were. Taking control of the system itself was a much more effective way of helping people.

But here he was now. Entering the same school for Huntsman and Huntresses alike he had called useless in the past. The joke wasn't lost on him.

Their Vertibird then landed. Not far from the school which allowed Andrew to get one good last look before tomorrow.

Once everyone was out, the MoJave civilian Vertibird took off. Leaving them on the roof of some hotel.

Boone, Cass, Arcade and Veronica grabbed their things and began helping the Rangers and Paladins with their equipment. All well Andrew walked up to a black man in a butler get up.

"Mo! It's good to see you again." Andrew greeted the hotel's manager. Shaking the man's hands.

"To you as well, Garnet sir. Your room has been made and as always I'll be making sure you're not bothered with your stay here." Mo finished. Reminding Andrew why he loved this private hotel and it's services so much. Pay men like Mo enough and they'll keep their lips smiled on just about anything.

The MoJave forces soon began to follow Mo into the hotel. Leading them down decorative halls towards their room. A calming sense of emptiness being thankfully noticed by the MoJave. After a few door, Mo stopped. Opening a fine wooden door into a room the better fit the description of a house.

"As you have requested. Your room is more than ready to be converted into anything you desire. With a living room able to fit 20 or so people. Along with 5 bedrooms, each with their own bathrooms, you should find everything to be too your pleasure," Mo praised the room to the Wastelanders. Impressed by their current living space. "Also, the floor has been cleared of any other occupants. Don't want the common rabble interfering with your private lives and all."

The Paladins and Rangers quickly went into work. Setting up their equipment with Andrew's companions doing the same. All while Andrew turned to Mo with a stack of plastic cards in his hands.

"Once again Mo. You've done everything perfectly. Here's a tip." Mo accepted Andrew tip with glee. The tip being quite generously large.

The door was then slammed in Mo's face. With this, the manager took his leave. Understanding that his guest had more important thing to do.

"Ok people! We got work to do." With a commanding voice, the room's focus was placed on Andrew. And in just a matter of seconds. The MoJave forces surrounded a table with a map of Vale laid out. All as Andrew had requested.

"The White Fang have increased their operations here in Vale over the past few weeks. We're sure this is because they're planning something for the Vytal Festival coming up soon. We were going to leave Atlas to guard the festival but something came up." Andrew explained. Informing those not yet told what their mission was. "White Fang forces hit one of our trains some days ago and stole one of the weapons being shipped to be disposed of. That weapon was an EMP."

The discipline of these professional soldiers showed itself once hearing this. None of them going slack-jawed like their higher ups did when they learned of the stolen weapon. Nothing but calm expression's all around. Even the Brotherhood Paladin's showed little emotion to hearing dangerous technology being left in the hands of those who were untrustworthy.

A hand then went up. Andrew quickly gave a nodded to its owner to speak.

"Sir. How did we get permission to operate in Vale?" A Paladin named Kc asked. She like the others confused by just how the Courier pulled this one off. Their thoughts being a lot more impressive than what they heard next from Cass.

"You didn't hear. Next, to fighting off the bad guys, we're also expected to make school lunches for our sweet little boy here," Cass's finger was pointed towards Andrew. The man beyond annoyed by Cass's outburst of sensitive information.

"We didn't get permission from Vale's council. The only reason we're allowed to have armed forces here it because I'm now a student at Beacon academy." Andrew explained fully.

The soldiers now split between those who were laughing and those unsure of their plans effectiveness in the long run. All of the focus, though, now lost.

"This was the best plan we could make at the time. Your only choice now is to accept this and do your jobs," Boone spoke up. Putting the focus back where it belong.

Andrew was happy he brought the former First Recon sniper along. Boone's simplistic military nature going well with Andrew's need for a command structure.

"With that out of the way. Yes, well you guys work to find the EMP. I'll be at Beacon so our story fits but I want to make one thing clear. This will not be permanent, and when you find something you inform me before anything else. Is that clear?" Andrew orders were loud and clear. The Rangers and Paladins making their backs straight as the Courier made himself known one again. "Now. Finish up setting everything up. Our mission starts tomorrow."

The team was now dismissed from the briefing. Working through the rest of the day as they prepare for the extended operation ahead.

As night soon fast approached. Andrew watched today's current news cycle. Checking for just about anything that may prove useful in their search. One of the stories being about a robbery at a local Dust shop. A spring of which that have plagued Vale for some time. This time, though, police were able to identify who's behind these robberies after it was stopped by some Huntresses in training.

Roman Torchwick appeared on the screen. Orange hair and white trench coat describing enough to remind Andrew of who he was. The criminal's past history staying well documented by the MoJave. Having to deal with him on far to many occasions. A few occasion that involved the White Fang in some shape or form.

"Mags!"- Andrew yelled out for the Ranger. In a second she was by his side. Watching the same screen as him. "Look into whatever Roman is doing. White Fang aren't too far behind with him around."Mags nodded. Walking back to her team to begin looking into the matter.

A new day then came. Andrew and those with him falling asleep quite early in the night. Which lead to them waking up as the sun began to rise.

As Mags and Veronica began passing out orders to the men. Andrew pulled Cass off to the side. He personally giving the woman her orders.

"I have to do what?" Cass asked. Shocked by Andrew's demanding request.

"You heard me. I need you using the skills we made when blackmailing the Crimson Caravan," Andrew explained once again. "From family owned businesses to whatever contracts Vale's council has with the Schnee Dust Company. We'll need it if things take a sideline towards the worse."

"With no help. I'll try, but don't be surprised if you find me passed out next to a bottle of whiskey." Cass elaborated. Being completely honest about what may happen.

"Well, you have proven to get more stuff done when drunk. So drink to your heart's content," Andrew joked. A side of him knowing Cass would take him up on that offer.

Now, though, Andrew day began. The airship for Beacon was leaving in an hour so he'll have some time to make up. On his way out the door, both Veronica and Cass decided to get in last words of advice.

"Make sure you find some friends."

"And if any of them are girlfriends then no having your way with them. Don't need you putting your dick where it doesn't belong," Cass's joke brought up the morale of those inside the room. Andrew included, who laughed his ass off right out the door.

* * *

Andrew's walk to the airship didn't take him long. Arriving just as parents were finishing saying their goodbyes. Allowing Andrew time to find a comfy seat out of the way of everything.

The airship took off not long after. Entering the skies towards the upper cliffs of Beacon Academy.

Not much happened during the ride for Andrew. Staying away from everyone and thing in hopes that this mission could go as smoothly as possible. However, there were two exceptions Andrew took note of.

One was the fact people were recognizing him. Andrew may not be the CEO of the MoJave but he sure as hell was its face. Interviews becoming common place for the MoJave's heir. Hsu passing off this responsibility to Andrew since the Courier was better suited for T.V. life. It came naturally for Andrew. Sending false smiles and laughs to the people who watch. Always willing to provided a good example for his MoJave. Not to mention, he was there when Mistral and Vaco signed their security deals. Placing his face further into the forefront of the MoJave.

'Guess word got around,' Andrew thought. Hearing what was his fellow classmates whisper about rumors being correct.

The second of these exceptions was a girl in a red hood. If he recalled, Andrew saw her on the news last night. She being the same person described as one who fought Roman Torchwick.

His seat wasn't that far from her. So he could easily hear the conversation she was having with Goldielocks. The nickname Andrew gave to the muscularly built, blond haired girl, who screamed party lover, standing next to his interesting red head.

Listening to them speak, Andrew learned the girl's names. His fighter being an extremely young Huntresses in training named Ruby Rose and the other her sister named Yang Xiao Long. The part about them being sister's becoming lost to Andrew. Resemblance not showing.

He'll have to keep both girls in mind. Speaking to someone who dealt with Roman could prove helpful. Andrew thought about asking Miss Rose about her interaction with the criminal now but stopped himself upon noticing the distrustful glare he was getting from her sister.

Seemed he had found the first of many in Vale who found the MoJave to be nothing but trouble. It wasn't that uncommon to see really. The MoJave has built quite a large reputation both thanks to Andrew and through their actions. The more lethal approach to things, mainly against the White Fang, earning them the title of merciless thugs. Body counts were higher when compared to what was seen with Huntsman. Becoming a negative people used when going against the organization.

Their airship had finally landed but Andrew waited for everyone else to get off before him. Wishing to remain unseen for as much time as he could get. Once they were off, Andrew passed some kid puking his lunch out. Leaving the airship and taking the full view of Beacon Academy.

"Let's get this done."

* * *

 **Fallout is own by Bethesda and RWBY is own by RoosterTeeth. Other than that I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Shining Beacon**

From both the ceiling and floor, gears could be seen turning. Ticking away as the sun shined into the office. Windows all around, allowing anyone to have full coverage of the world below. The room was largely empty besides for a glass desk and metal chairs laid out in the center. The only way into this office was by elevator. Which had just opened up with a woman, who looked ready to scold a child, rushing out.

Her eye's were glued to the only other person in the room. A man dressed in a green three piece suit and scarf, continuing to drink his coffee well observing the new students of Beacon Academy enter his school. Seemingly oblivious to the marching steps of the woman's heel. Her glasses adding to her glare towards his back.

"Ozpin," Miss Glynda Goodwitch began to say. Stopping next to the man. "May I ask why I found this name in our list of students?"

Glynda presented Professor Ozpin with the clipboard she had been carrying. Taking his eyes away from the new students, Ozpin turned to see what Glynda was showing him. A full list of student names were printed down on a sheet of paper but one stood out. Circled in fresh red ink, 'Andrew Garnet'.

Ozpin then nodded his head, remembering the heir's request into Beacon.

"Oh yes. Mr. Garnet filled out a request to attended Beacon Academy. I thought you knew?" Ozpin explained innocently. Causing Glynda to sigh in frustration.

"I knew about that Oz. What I didn't know was why he was accepted," Glynda said.

Professor Ozpin knew well way she wasn't told. A reaction like the one he was receiving now being his reason.

"Because I already knew your opinions on the matter. And I could not allow for it to interfere with Mr. Garnet's wish to learn here," Ozpin explained. Receiving another sigh from the teacher.

Ozpin understood the woman's frustration better then she might think. The MoJave and it's heir has been stirring up trouble for Huntsman like themselves for the past three years now. Insults were common, as well as actions that lessened the importance of Remnant's warriors. From the MoJave's PMC forces on the ground to influencing a Kingdom's Council to lessen an Academies budget. Heaven Academy in Mistral being the predominant example of this. The school's not starving for money by any means but Headmaster Lionheart will have to be smart with his Academies spending this year.

However, even with all of this in mind. Ozpin could not turn the heir away with a clear conscience. Andrew Garnet was a young, slightly rash, man who wished to help the world. That much was clear to Ozpin with what he had seen from the boy's interviews and from...

"Crow should have looked into this Oz," Glynda said, taking Ozpin away from his thoughts. "We can't just cook this up as some boy's eagerness to learn. Not with this _heir_ at least"

The report Crow had given them about the MoJave came rushing back. It revealing the true identity of the PMC's leader. A factor Ozpin had placed a large amount of effort to when signing Andrew's papers. And even still, his decision stood.

"You know as well as I do that Crow has enough on his plate with recent events. He should be left alone well we monitor Andrew and the MoJave here," Ozpin said. Getting some acknowledgement from his old friend.

"Very well then. I'll trust you with this decision," Glynda said with a sliver of doubt which Ozpin quickly worked to fix.

"Don't worry Glynda. If he shows sign of being a threat to our students than I'll personally deal with the matter. Until then, he'll be treated like any other student here with the hope of learning something valuable," Ozpin reassured Glynda. Sounding far to optimistic for her taste.

Even so. She trusted Ozpin to do what's right. If he thought Andrew should be allowed into Beacon then who was she to refuse.

"It's going to cause some trouble for teams this year but I'm sure we'll work something out," Glynda said. Looking back at the list of an odd number of students.

"My apologize for the extra work," Ozpin said with sincerity.

A dark smile soon appeared on Gylnda after he spoke. The woman both annoyed and happy for what she was about to say and do.

"You have my apology as well then Oz. Your needed in the school's entrance to give a speech for our First years," Glynda explained.

Now it was Ozpin's turn to sigh in frustration. Following Glynda onto the elevator to proceed with the annually speech he so tired of. As they road down, both could have sworn to hear an explosion from outside. But had written it off as something else.

* * *

Andrew ran into a sprint once he heard the blast. Passing through the court yard he made his way into an opening. Eye's scanning the area for signs of an explosion and for those possible injured.

What he saw though wasn't a tragedy. Instead, his head began to hurt.

As the smoke cleared, Ruby could be seen arguing with a pale girl dressed in white. Arguing, though, wouldn't be the word Andrew would use to descried what he was seeing. More a one sided verbal beating by the ladder. Of course, Andrew wasn't all that surprised by this. The girl in white was a Schnee after all.

Weiss Schnee actually. The Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and a princess by every definition of the word. To see her yelling at someone like Ruby was to be expected. The girl did it to almost anyone she saw as beneath her which would explain Andrew's distaste for her. He'd seen the heiress plenty of times during trips to Atlas, whether to see her father or the like, and each time Andrew was reminded of younger version of Mr. House with all a woman's charm added on.

With Weiss continuing to harp on about Ruby causing the explosion, Andrew still didn't know if this was true nor did he care, the once Courier was about to rush in and save the day again when someone else stepped up. Another color codded girl dressed in black and white, mainly the former, with cat like amber eye's that showed only discontent with the world around her. Along with a bow tied upon her head that Andrew saw twitch.

'She's a Faunus,' Andrew thought. Watching as this girl took center stage in between Weiss and Ruby.

"Its heiress actually. Weiss Scene. Daughter to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest providers of energy in the world." The new girl explained with Weiss quickly thanking the girl for recognition. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Andrew nearly laughed his heart out after hearing this. Watching a Schnee get put down a notch was always an enjoyable sight. Weiss then walked away from Ruby and the rest to continue doing whatever she was doing before hand. Now clearly pissed off with how her morning started. The girl in black soon left as well. Leaving Ruby confused and defeated as she fell to the ground in a slouch.

Seeing the girl's pitiful state, Andrew started to walk over. Even after all he's been through he never could leave someone in need alone, no matter how much he knew them or not. Not to mention Ruby could provided maybe some useful information about Roman. She being the last one to see the criminal publicly. So speaking with the girl wasn't all that bad of an idea.

Before he got over to her though. Andrew noticed another set of footsteps from his right. Turing his head in an instant to see vomit boy from earlier pass him and reach Ruby.

"Need a hand," Vomit boy asked with his out towards Ruby.

As the girl got up, Andrew took the moment to view the boy. The guy wore white armor with an orange hoodie and blue jeans underneath. Add that with blond hair and wide blue eyes and the guy looked 'normal' for their setting. Huntsman were practically defined by style from their weapon's to their cloths. This guy though didn't have anything that stood out.

Andrew then made his presence known as the two made introductions. Vomit Boy's name being reviled to be Jaune Arc.

"That could have gone a lot worse." Andrew said making Jaune jump a little. Somehow he didn't notice even after walking past him."But with a Schnee. What happened was probably the best outcome."

The added insult was very necessary in Andrew's mind but for Ruby it just ruined her mood more.

"Don't be ashamed. That was a compliment. Names Andrew by the way."

At the use of his name the two recognized the heir. Jaune taking a step back unsure of the situation he now found himself in well Ruby started to hold her breath. Frightening Andrew as the girl's silver eye's began to sparkle.

"You were on the cover of weapons weekly. I remember you showing off the laser weapons the MoJave has. Do you have one on you right now?" Ruby blustered out. Unable to control her joy.

At the mention of it, Andrew remembered the photoshoot. Showing off energy weapon's used by Mojave Special Forces, such as the Paladins, like the Plasma Rifle. It stirred up quite the reaction when the public learned of the weapons after effects. But as Andrew explained then, 'their for killing, not injuring'. If the public had a problem with his men having the best gear then so be it.

Still, the interview was another reminder of how much his life had change. If you had asked what he thought he'll be doing now five years ago. Andrew would have said help some no named town in California. Of course that was five years ago before the Courier became manifested and before Remnant received a new war based company. Which leads him back to the present, taken back by a young girl's wish to see a tool made to end lives.

"Yes?" Andrew said. Unsure of himself for once.

This answer brought about an excitement seen usually when a girl is asked out by the one guy she likes. Ruby's mood had taken a full 180 with the once defeated girl now turning into a smiling handbook of useful information about weapon's. From how their built and maintained to each situation a certain weapon could be used in. Scaring Andrew as the girl's knowledge went past his own. Jaune looked equally scared.

It took a good solid four minutes before either Andrew or Jaune could get a word out.

"Wow. You know a lot about weapons don't you." Jaune said, stating the obvious.

"Why wouldn't I. Weapons are an extension of ourselves, a part of us." Ruby went on to explain. "Their so cool!"

Andrew agreed with the last part, the rest falling into the realm of naivety in his opinion. Weapons were tools that came with the added bonus of making problems disappear with flare but tools none the less. It's still the user that takes credit for what the tool helped them create.

"Just look at my weapon, Crescent Rose."

Ruby then pulled out a weapon strapped to her lower back and began to unfold it. A curved blade at one end and a trigger at the other, Andrew placed the weapon into the 'why' category. Reinforcing his belief that all Huntsman weaponry was something he'd want to play with but never use.

"Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked. Ruby's crimson multipurpose weapon creating an intimidation factor Andrew didn't know the young girl could pull off.

"It's also a high-impact sniper rifle," Ruby explained with pride."I made her myself to."

"That weapon looks like a lot of maintenance," Andrew said letting his thoughts out. Ruby smiled back.

"It does, but I don't mind it,"Ruby said.

"That may be but in any long turn field work you'll lose time trying to clean it. Making mission longer and increasing the chance of failure," Andrew said as if explaining a fact. Offended Ruby that her weapon was criticized.

"Well, well. What do you have?"

Andrew didn't care about the childish tone Ruby used on him. Instead, he was happy to show off. Guitar music, that only he heard, began to play as Andrew drew a silver revolver from under his duster, the Mysterious Magnum.

".44 Magnum rounds. Quick reload speed, good at both short and medium ranges, six rounds, and has not once let me down," Andrew praised the weapon that kept him alive throughout the later stages of capturing Vegas.

It was relatively new, considering the collection of guns and blades Andrew has, but it served him better then any other side arm in the past. Requiring little maintenance on his part after receiving it pristine from a wandering music man. Powerful enough to stop Yao Guai or, the Remnant equivalent, Beowolfs in their track and small enough to hide for the odd secretive operation. And Andrew couldn't think of a better handgun.

From how Ruby was reacting, she would agree with him. Looking as if she wanted the break open and resemble the gun on the spot. The offense towards Crescent Rose being forgotten.

"The rounds you use don't have dust right? Oh, I always wanted to take apart a MoJave weapon but my sister never lets me." Ruby complained well assessing Andrew's gun as well as conforming Andrew's original thoughts of the blonde haired girl from earlier.

Andrew just put the weapon back into its holster, slightly fearful Ruby would try to grab it. After seeing one new weapon today, though, Ruby turned away from Andrew to face Jaune. Her obvious question for the man being predictable.

"What do you have Jaune?"

"Oh, well I have this." Jaune said, ashamed as he pulled out both a sword and a shield. "Not very impressive uh."

Though they tried to hide it, both Andrew and Ruby agreed. Jaune's choice of weaponry was rather plain and unoriginal.

"Whatever works, works I guess," Andrew said causing the boy's depression to grow.

"You can't beat the classics." Ruby said trying to be encouraging.

It was then all of them heard a bell go off, noticing as well that they were alone in the courtyard. Andrew let a sigh of frustration, having forgotten they were needed by the main entrance of the school. Soon he sprinted off with Ruby and Jaune right behind him. Ruby, though, was the first to make it.

The room was packed with students. Forcing the three to push their way inside and getting separated in the process. Andrew was again alone, frustrated at the fact he wasn't able to ask Ruby about Roman but, just as quickly as it had came, it faded. There was always next time and Andrew wasn't in any rush. If anything he was satisfied at the fact he'd carried a conversation with someone here.

'Maybe this won't be so bad,' Andrew thought as the empty stage in front of him now became occupied by two of the Academies teachers.

One of which he recognized as Professor Ozpin.

"I'll keep it brief." Ozpin began, sounding tired. "You have all traveled here today for the search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. When finished you plan to give your lives to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. A need for purpose. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But with our time at this school. You will learn that knowledge can only take you so far. It's up to you to take the first step."

'Inspiring,' Andrew thought as the Headmaster left. Leaving the woman to organize the students towards the Banquet Hall. Being the place they'll sleep until tomarrow's exam. 'Wonder what the teams up to right now?'

* * *

"Boone, do you have eyes on?" Veronica said over the radio.

Boone right now was overlooking an old warehouse district in downtown Vale. He and his team of Ranger's just got a call from Veronica about a Dust robbery. From what they got it may have been an affiliate of the White Fang, but they weren't sure. It wouldn't hurt to look.

"I see them." Boone said looking through the scope of his rifle.

Near a rundown building Boone saw three armed goons run across the street into another building.

"We can't lose sight. Let's follow." A Ranger named Roland said.

Like the rest of the team, they all had on stealth boys. Making both Boone and Roland invisible to anyone looking.

"You two stay right there. Cousland and his split off team got them." Veronica said referring to the other half of Boone's team that was being led by Cousland.

"Cousland here. Robbers are right in front of us. You want us to capture?" Cousland said over the radio. "Wait hold up."

"What happened?" Boone asked. It was one minute later before Cousland replayed back.

"Conform. White Fang. Got six soldiers here, and they're now taking the stolen Dust. How to copy?" Cousland said, making both Boone, Veronica, and Roland happy they found the White Fang as soon as they did.

"I say we hit them now." Roland said ready to start a fight. Boone just gave him a glare making Roland quite down.

"Good work Cousland. You guys should head back now. We need to look into who's leading those robbers." Veronica said over the radio.

On that note Boone and his spotter, Roland got up and headed back to the hotel with the rest of his team. All the way being unnoticed by the people around them.

* * *

 **Izzycity12: This story is currently going through rewrites. Please keep that in minds in case something doesn't make sense later. Otherwise, please enjoy!**

 **Fallout is own by Bethesda and RWBY is own by RoosterTeeth. Other than that I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Start of a Good Day**

The night went by quick for Andrew. He slept in a nice corner and stayed there till the next morning. Ruby didn't find him last night, but Jaune did so the two just stayed by each other. Mainly because Jaune had no one else to talk to and Andrew didn't mind the company. As morning came the intercom shouted out a woman's voice waking everyone up. Andrew himself was already up at this time.

"To all first years. You are to grab whatever you need and report to Beacon cliff for your initiation."- Jaune woke up to the woman talking having a little spasm.

"Wait? Who? What?"- Jaune said looking both ways. Once he released what happened he just looked down in shame.

"Get dress. We got to get to our initiation."- Andrew said being a little too happy then he should have, but who could blame him. You see, Andrew hasn't been on that many combat mission than he once had. Running a billion dollar company made sure of that. So, one of the positives Andrew found with coming here was the fact he'll be put back into action, and he so wanted to prove he still had it.

As the two men… As the man and boy finished their breakfast they went to their lockers to grab their gear. Jaune was the one who actually needed to grab something. Andrew just came along with him. Well, Jaune was trying to find his locker, Andrew found that his locker was next to someone that can give the best of headaches.

"Weiss Schnee! Oh, it has been too long."- Andrew said well taking the risk of a headache. Weiss was next to her locker with another girl, who looked familiar to Andrew. She had on future looking legion like armor but made for a woman's body. Her hair was red with a tiara. She also had green eyes. When Andrew shouted over the girl gave a confused look over, well Weiss looked at him in horror.

"No."- Weiss said now releasing that she'll now have to contain with Andrew Garnet. "Why are you here?"- Weiss asked wanting answers from Andrew.

"Me. Well, I wanted to look into this whole Huntsman thing. See if I'm proven right or wrong. But knowing me I'll probably be right."- Andrew said fully aware that this answer would anger Weiss more. As Weiss was considering the benefits of killing Andrew right now the other girl started to speak.

"Are you Andrew Garnet?"- The girl asked.

"Why yes I am, and you would be."- Andrew said. Before the girl answered Jaune showed up trying to put the moves on Weiss.

"Hello, Snow Angel. Is my friend giving you trouble here."- Jaune said trying to sound move, but ended up making Weiss more annoyed. 'Thanks for turning on me jerk off.'-Andrew thought.

"Great. I got two annoyances now."- Weiss said sounding very bitchy.

"Hello, again Jaune."- The other girl pop in sounding happy. Apparently, the two have already met.

"Cool. Cool. So what's going on with you two? Do you want me to help Weiss? I can more than provide."- Jaune said, still trying at his futile effort.

"One, you wouldn't win. Two, I'm just saying hi to Weiss here."- Andrew said explaining the situation to Jaune.

"Well if that's the case. Maybe me and Weiss here will be on a team, well you and Weiss's friend here can be on the other."- Jaune said getting a little too close into Weiss's personal space.

"Well, I think the teams are comprised of four people. So, maybe we'll all be on a team."- The red head girl said off to the side. Jaune though looked a little disappointed to what the girl said. Andrew himself already knew they'll be in teams. After all, Beacon has always done the four-man team.

"Well, hot stuff maybe if you play your cards right you'll join up with the winning team."- Jaune said still trying, though now with the red head. Andrew though was cringing at Jaunes lines. Weiss though was having none of it.

"Jaune right? Do you know who this is?"- Weiss said pointing at the girl next to her. Jaune though did not.

"Hello."- The girl said a little nervous. "This is Pyrrha Nikos. She graduated top of her class at Sanctum."- Weiss said filling both Andrew and Jaune in on the girl's name. Jaune though still didn't know who she was. Andrew on the other hand.

"Pyrrha"- Andrew said now remembering who the girl was. "I watch you on the news once. You were talking about being on the boxes of Pumpkin Pete."- Andrew said now wondering why he knew that. This fact though now made Jaune remember who the girl was.

"That's you! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"- Jaune said like a fanboy. Pyrrha herself just acted modestly to the whole thing.

"It was cool, but the cereal isn't very good for you."- Pyrrha said stating a fact about the cereal. Though Jaune will forget that fact later.

"Well after hearing that. Do you really think you can be on her team?"- Weiss said being a little mad that it was the cereal that made two people recognize Pyrrha.

"I gauss not."- Jaune said now looking down in defeat. But then Pyrrha tried to rise Jaune's spirit backup. An act both Weiss and Andrew disagreed with. "Well, it looks like Pyrrha's on board with team Jaune. Come on you two spots are filling up quick."- Jaune said with a new sense of hope. Hopes that were then crushed when Weiss asked for Pyrrha's help, and she throw a spear that put Jaune into a wall by his shirt. Pyrrha though did apologize for it.

"Would all first-year students report Beacon cliff for your initiation. Again. Will all first years' students report to Beacon cliffs for initiation."- The woman over the intercom said again. After she said it both Weiss and Pyrrha walked away leaving Andrew to Jaune.

"Come on big guy."- Andrew said picking Jaune up as the two now began to walk to Beacon Cliffs.

Everyone was now present at the cliffs. Andrew was all the way at the end with Jaune next to him. All of the students were standing on stone pads with Ozpin and Goodwitch in front of all of them.

"You have all trained to become worriers."- Ozpin said starting up another speech for the students. "And today your abilities will be tested in the Emerald Forest."

"On the subject of teams. Each and every one of you will be given teammates today."- Miss Goodwitch said making Ruby cry a little.

"These teammates will be with you till you leave Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work well with."-Ozpin said making Ruby even sadder. "That being said. The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner."-Ozpin finished almost making Andrew right then and their insult the man. 'That is unbelievable stupid. You can't just expect things to go well with a system like that.'-Andrew thought to himself.'-Andrew thought to himself. "Though because of an odd number this year with students."-Ozpin said looking at Andrew for just a second. Andrew though noticed it. "There will be one student you will go through their stay at Beacon without a team."- Ozpin said making almost everyone a little scared at the idea of going through Beacon without a team. Not Ruby or Andrew though. Both Ruby and Andrew were happy at the idea of not having to deal with people. Both for different reasons. "Any questions?"-Ozpin asked. Jaune raised his hand but Ozpin ignored it.

Jaune question was how they will get to Emerald Forest. A question even Andrew wanted to be answered. It didn't take long, though. The pads under the student's feet began to launch them one at a time. Both Jaune and Andrew now knew how they will get there.

As Jaune was launch into the air screaming Andrew looked at Ozpin with an angry expression.

"You FUUUUUCCCCKKKKEEERRR!"- Andrew screamed as he was thrown into the air into Emerald Forest.

* * *

"What was that?"- Veronica said looking up at what she was doing. One of the Paladins, Terra, just looked up at her. Both she and Veronica were in the hotel looking over what they had so far.

"What was what?"- Terra asked.

"It sounded like someone screaming."- Veronica said looking for the source of the noise.

"It was probably nothing," Terra said as she went back to her work. She like everyone else was now looking over the gangs that filled Vale. The one's that Boone's team reported inlets the team now know the White Fang are working with the underworld of Vale. Now though they were looking to find which gangs have worked with the White Fang in the past. As they were looking through the list the two Ranger teams showed back up at the hotel. Mags team found nothing of interest well they were out.

"Good to see you back."- Veronica said as Boone and Mags came into the main room. "You guys find anything else well you were out?"

"No."- Boone said in his expressionless tone.

"How is your team doing?"- Mags ask Veronica.

"We're looking through the list now. Would be easier if Vale police kept a better track of White Fang."- Veronica said sighing along the way. Vale police were not known to be very effective at their jobs. Just look at the city's two 'best' detective if you don't believe it.

"Lookup which gangs have worked with Roman Torchwick. We already know he's worked with White Fang before."- Mags said making Veronica look it up. Once she and everyone else was done they were left with three gangs to look into. "Well, will you look at that."- Mags said happily.

"Ok, now we just look into these guys, and see which one is working with Roman now."- Veronica said. "You guys rest up. You'll be back at it soon."- Veronica finished with both Mags's and Boone's team going to rest up.

'Today was a good day.'-Veronica thought to herself not knowing her best friend was thrown into the air and is now falling to the ground screaming absurdities all the way.

* * *

 **This will be that last Chapter for some time. I'm going to be working on Dead Man Walking again and I have Finals this week. Besides that though I hope you enjoy. I love every review I've been getting and then some for this story. Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth. Please support the official release.**


	6. Chapter 6

Five Percent Effort

'How am I still in the air?'- Andrew thought to himself. Right now Andrew was just launched into the air and was falling fast into the ground below. He needed a plan quick because unlike the other students this fall could actually kill him. After all, his aura is not as develop to what is expected of Beacon students. Thankfully Andrew is a quick thinker.

Andrew moved his hand to his Pip-Boy. In a blink of an eye, Andrew was covered in an amber light just as he hit the ground. For just a second one could see two bright yellow eyes in the smoke of where Andrew landed. As the smoke cleared all one could see now was Andrew in his normal attire. Though now Andrew had a very large rifle in his hands.

"Hello, beautiful. It has been too long."- Andrew said with a devil like a smile. The weapon Andrew had out was his 'Bozar'. The weapon was as big as an average human with a large scope attached to it. It has a thirty round clip that fires 5.56mm rounds. The same type of ammo used by most MoJave PMC forces. "Now. Where do I go?"- Andrew said out loud.

Andrew wasn't able to get any real clues, as he was falling, to where he needed to go. So he decided to just explore the area. Hoping something comes up along the way. As he was exploring something did come up. Two red eyes started to pear out of some bushes next to Andrew. Those two red eyes soon multiplied into ten more. Five Beowolfs came out of those bushes looking ready to tear Andrew apart.

'Easy.'- Andrew thought with a little disappointed. He stilled smiled at the Beowolfs as he lifted his rifle. The beasts charged at Andrew with the first three being mowed down by Bozar. The last two missed Andrew. As the last Beowolfs turned back around Andrew re aimed at them and fired. The two were quickly dealt with as Andrew's clip ran empty. After that was over Andrew just reloaded and went on his way.

On the other side of the forest though Jaune was currently hanging from a tree. Him being held there by Pyrrha's spear, with them, now being new partners. Not too far off both Ruby and Weiss have been declared partners as well. As every student was now finding their new partner for the year. Ozpin and Glynda were up atop a cliff looking over the many cameras's they had littered throughout the forest.

"They'll going to need work."- Glynda said commenting on Weiss and Ruby's fight against a few Grimm. Clear to say Glynda was quite disappointed with their 'performance'. Ozpin on the other hand was watching Andrew. "You don't have to worry. We've made sure he'll be by himself. You should put your attention on some of our other students."- Glynda said trying to reassure Ozpin that their plan for Mr. Garnet will work out.

"You're probably right."- Ozpin said.

* * *

'What's burning?'- Andrew thought as he sniffed the air. He looked to his left and saw burning trees in the distance. "Seems I'm not the only one who ran into trouble."- Andrew said this as he shoved the barrel of his gun into a Ursa Major's mouth. Andrew pulled the trigger, killing the beast, then pointing his magnum at a Beowolf. Andrew killed the last of the monsters leaving a pile of dead Grimm at his feet. He himself showing no real reaction to it.

Andrew looked around to see if any more Grimm will show. "Still got it."- Andrew said happily at the fact the fight took little out of him. Once he was sure no more Grimm were coming, Andrew began his walk again. 'Now where is that damn temple?'- Andrew thought to himself.

"EEEEEEHHHHHH!"- A loud yell went out making Andrew get into a ready position. As he stopped to hear he determined that the yell came due west of him. With only that to go on Andrew went into a sprint to see what's has happened. As he ran he looked up to see Jaune flying through the air. This made Andrew stop and question life for a moment.

It did not take long though for Andrew to get back into things. There was the sound of trees falling to the left of Andrew, and when looked over he saw two things. Pyrrha running towards him and a giant radscorpion behind her. Andrew not wanting to fight the damn thing began to run with Pyrrha as well.

As the two ran, they soon came into a clearing. Andrew looked to the left to see one of many things. One was the temple that had five different people just standing around talking. The other thing was both Weiss and Jaune falling onto the ground. As this was going on both Pyrrha and him were still running from the Death Stalker.

"Will you get your thumbs out of your asses and help us!"- Andrew screamed across to the group by the temple. This gave enough time for the Death Stalker to land a hit on both Andrew and Pyrrha. "Bitch!"- Andrew again yelled as both he and Pyrrha were thrown over to the temple.

"Great the gangs all here. Now we can die together."- Yang said, she being one of the faces Andrew recognized. The other being Ruby, with the last two being unknowns to Andrew. Both Andrew and Pyrrha began to get up as Ruby just now decided to help. Key word being help because she just ran straight at the monster. Ruby not releasing she was paper against that things armor.

"I'm fine!"- Ruby yelled back to the group. She now running from the Death Stalker. As she ran a Nevermore appeared and launch its feathers at Ruby, trapping her as one feather hit her red cape. Seeing this both Yang and Andrew started to run towards Ruby to try and save her from the Death Stalker that was now ready to strike. Lucky for all three of them Weiss was able to stop the Death Stalkers stinger from hitting Ruby.

"You are so childish."- Weiss said to Ruby. Weiss had just made an ice barrier that trapped the Death Stalkers stinger. As Weiss was now scolding Ruby both Yang and Andrew ran up to the two. As both Weiss and Ruby 'worked' out their problems Andrew began to walk behind the now exposed Death Stalker.

"Guys! That thing's circling back."- Jaune said pointing out the Nevermore. The whole group was now next to each other, not including Andrew. "What are we going to do?"

"Look. There's no sense to diddle dawdle. Our objective is right in front of us."- Weiss said pointing to the chess pieces inside the temple.

"She's right. Our objective is to grab an artifact and deliver them back to the cliffs. We don't have to fight these things."- Ruby said sounding a little 'adult'.

"Run and live. That's an idea I can get behind."- Jaune said as both he and Ruby walked over to grab their own artifact. Once they were finished Andrew got back to the group.

"Where were you?"- Weiss demanded.

"Oh me. I was just setting up some fireworks."- Andrew said making the group confused as to what 'fireworks'. It didn't take long for them to find out. Andrew pulled his detonator and the back side of the Death Stalker started to shoot out explosions. All well Andrew had his back towards it.

"When did you?"- Yang asks as everyone was left in a little disbelief.

"Well, thanks to Weiss here I was able to plant C4 under the beast. After that, it was just pulling a trigger."- Andrew said back to the group. "If you don't mind. I'll just go grab my artifact and we can all be on our way."

Andrew walked over to the artifacts looking for which one to choose. He did find it quite comical that the artifacts were chess pieces. 'Let's see, which is most like me?'- Andrew thought to himself. 'I would say King, but the King is only good at leading. So that leaves me...'- Andrew finished that thought by grabbing the black Queen. 'All in one. Fits me just right.' Andrew was now done and the Nevermore screamed out getting ever so closer again.

"Time we left."- The boy in green East Asian clothing said. Andrew will come to find the kids name is Ren. The group started to run for the cliffs with Ruby leading the way. The group ran into another large clearing with old stone walls littering the way forward. All the way at the end was the Nevermore. It standing on a stone tower that was right over a very deep canyon. Right behind it was the cliff they would need to climb to finish their objective. They would have had an easy time killing the damn bird to. But thanks to the screaming from the Nevermore more Grimm showed up. That being a few packs of Beowolfs and Ursas.

"More in coming!"- Andrew yelled out as he pulled out Bozar once again. Both Ruby and Jaune looked at each other and knew exactly what their plan should be.

"Weiss, Yang, Blake. We're going to handle the Nevermore!"- Ruby yelled out getting her team together.

"We'll keep the rest of the Grimm of your back!"- Jaune yelled out now getting his team together. Everyone now knew what their job was and quickly began getting it done.

The Nevermore shoot out its feathers at the group forcing them to find cover. This allowed some of the Grimm to get by Jaune's team. "Pyrrha! Andrew! Get those Grimm off them!"-Jaune yelled to the two. Both Pyrrha and Andrew quickly killed the Grimm that was behind Ruby's team. With them in the clear and now fighting the Nevermore. Jaune's team didn't need to worry about cover that much now. This made the pink haired girl happy. Andrew finding out letter her name was Nora. Nora with a sadistic smile began to shoot off her grenades into big packs of Grimm. Ren then moved into kill off what was left.

The Grimm still closed in. Pyrrha and Jaune were right next to each other killing the Grimm that got close to them. Pyrrha doing most of the work. The group was finishing off the group of Grimm when even more showed up. Another off the Grimm being a Death Stalker.

"Another one!"- Andrew yelled out. Ren though somehow didn't see the Death Stalker and was hit by the thing into a stone wall.

"Nora! Keep Ren safe!"- Jaune said giving Nora an order she was more than happy to follow. This left Pyrrha, Jaune, and Andrew to deal with the new threats. "Andrew, you got anything that may help here?"- Jaune ask.

"I got something. Just stay behind me!"- Andrew yelled out to the two. The Grimm were a little off no. This left enough room for Andrew to let out Mercy. As Pyrrha and Jaune got behind him, Andrew went for his Pip-boy to find what he was looking for. Andrew pulled out a large dark brown grenade launcher. Written on it was 'Hei Goi Bye-Bye'.

Andrew made sure plasma grenades were loaded up and let loose onto the Grimm before him. In just a matter of seconds, the Grimm were wipe from the face of the Earth. Even the Death Stalker couldn't hold out long from the barrage of grenades hitting it.

When all was said and done all that was left was new large holes in the ground. The team just looked on happy that it was over. No more Grimm was coming their way so Jaune's team started to look to see if Ruby's team had finished their job.

"Wow!"- Was all Jaune said as everyone looked on to see Ruby cut off the head of the Nevermore. Andrew though just smiled.

'These kids are insane.'- Andrew thought.

* * *

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	7. Chapter 7

Headmaster

"Jaune Arc! Lie Ren! Pyrrha Nikos! Nora Valkyrie!"- Headmaster Ozpin said their names as the four walked onto the stage. All of the first year students had just gotten back from the Emerald Forest. Currently, the Headmaster, some staff, and ever first-year student were now gathered to be called up and be made a new team by the Headmaster. "The four of you collected the White Rook pieces. From this day forward you will work as team JNPR. Led by Jaune Are."- Ozpin finished leaving Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha very happy with themselves. Jaune though was in complete shock that he was chosen to lead.

The four walked off the stage with Pyrrha congratulating Jaune on his new position. Then Ozpin started to call the next new team to the stage. "Blake Belladonna! Ruby Rose! Yang Xiao Long! And Weiss Schnee!"- Ozpin said this as the team came onto the stage in front of the Headmaster. "The four of you collected the White Knight pieces. From now on you, four will work together as team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose."- Ozpin said this leaving Weiss and Ruby a little shocked. For both different reasons.

As team RWBY now congratulated one another there was still one student left. The student that will go through Beacon without a team. "Andrew Garnet!"- The Headmaster called and Garnet came to the stage. "You young man collected the Black Queen piece. From now on you will be the only member in team A."- Andrew showed little emotion to the fact he'll be working by himself. If anything he was quite happy. 'Now I don't have to worry about teammates getting in the way of my work.'- Andrew thought.

"Do not think you'll be working solo on missions. If a mission shows to be too dangerous for just one team. You will be added to their mission to assist them."- Ozpin added on explaining Andrew's new role in Beacon. Andrew again didn't mind this much. It's what happened afterward that got his attention.

Once everything was getting wrapped up and students began to get keys to their new rooms. Ozpin at one point came up to Andrew. "If you would Mr. Garnet. I would like to talk to you in my office."- That was all Ozpin said as the man began to walk back to his office. Andrew though was left a little confused. Miss Rose saw what happened and walked up to Andrew.

"Hey, Andrew. What was Ozpin talking to you about?"-Ruby asked.

"Probably to go over some things. You know, with my being in a single man team."- Andrew said. This, of course, made Ruby jealous a little.

"You're so lucky. You get a whole door room for yourself."- Ruby said well looking down. "I'm mean. It's not like I don't like my team, but a whole door room and BATHROOM!"- Ruby finished looking very mad at this fate.

"Guess I am. Well, I shouldn't disappoint the Headmaster. See you around Ruby."-Andrew said as he began to walk to Ozpin's office. Not noticing Yang glaring at him.

* * *

Andrew walked into Ozpin's office taking in the gears moving from the ceiling and the floor. Ozpin was at his desk with Miss Goodwitch right next to it. Goodwitch was clearly mad about something, but Ozpin ignored her once Andrew walked in.

"That will be all Glynda. Thank you."- Ozpin said now giving full focus onto Andrew. Glynda got the message and walked out of the office. Streaming all the way out. This left just Andrew and Ozpin to take in the full impression of the man in front of them. From their faces neither looked too impressed. But looks can be deceiving. 'This man has the power to take away the reason you're here. Make sure respected is shown.'-Andrew thought to himself. 'Crow told me all about who really runs MoJave. That means this one person can easily start a war on Remnant. You need to know if he can be allied.'-Ozpin thought to himself looking at Andrew.

"Please take a seat."-Ozpin asks Andrew, who did just that. The two were now face to face. "Why did you come to Beacon?"- Ozpin asked. Andrew though already had a response for this question.

"Why? Well, I truly just wanted to see the training that goes in becoming a Huntsman. Mistral's and Vacuo's schools are nice and all, but I only go for the best and Beacon is said to be just that."- Andrew said. "Also, Hsu said it would be great character building for when I take over the company. So, here I am."- Andrew added on confident Ozpin won't call his bluff.

"So you come to Vale with armed guards. One of the Kingdoms that denies the MoJave soldiers."- Ozpin said looking down a little. "And it's well known you have a vendetta against Huntsmen and Huntresses. So you can find it quite hard for me to accept the fact that you're here."

"I wouldn't call it a vendetta. All I have seen is Grimm running amok and proving to be quite the adversary to humanity. Is it so wrong that MoJave forces help the fight against Grimm and all I do is praise them just a little too far."- Andrew said adding a little truth to his lie. "If so then I'm truly sorry for that."- Andrew said adding another lie. Ozpin though was willing to get one last shot in getting the truth from Andrew, and he had just the trump card.

"Though it may not be a vendetta. I do know that every time we've offered for you to go to this school. You've refused."- Ozpin said. "And now for some odd reason you just decide to come to my school. Have your soldiers in Vale and have them operate here as well. I'm just a little curious as to why?"- Ozpin said with a smile coming to his face.

Andrew, on the other hand, was surprised this man knew that, and after some consideration. Andrew figured Ozpin truly did know about their operation. 'I don't know how, but bullshitting this man won't get me anywhere now.' So, with a smile, Andrew came out with it.

"You're cut from a different cloth, aren't you?"- Andrew said. "The truth is I am interested in going to your school, and I plan on staying here for some time. The fact is though that's not the whole truth."- Andrew was saying having Ozpin sit back to take in this new information. "The real reason I'm here is because of the White Fang. They have something of mine. Something I don't really want getting out to the generally public. So the plan is for me to go to Beacon and be the reason MoJave forces are here. Well, the real mission gets on its way."-Andrew finished.

Ozpin just sat in salience for some time. The room got quiet as the two-man just sat there. Andrew waiting to see what Ozpin's response will be. After a while, Ozpin was done thinking it over.

"I see. Very well. I will in no way interfere with your mission."- Ozpin said leaving Andrew a little shocked. 'I didn't see that response'-Andrew thought. "In keeping this secret I have a few rules."- Ozpin said giving Andrew his catch. "If you in any way harm my students or the people of Vale there will consequences."-Ozpin said being very stern with his statement. This though made Andrew angry at the fact Ozpin thought he would intentionally bring harm to the people of Vale.

"I would never think of it Ozpin."- After Andrew said that Ozpin was sure Andrew one hundred percent meant it. 'So, did many others, Mr. Garnet.'- Ozpin thought to himself. But in the end was happy with what he now had.

"I thank you for being honest with me. I do hope though you will learn something with your time at Beacon."- Ozpin said, starting to end this little meeting. "On another subject, though. I decided to hold onto your dorm key. Here you go."

"Thank you."- Andrew said getting up and grabbing his key. "I do hope the next time we talk it will be a better subject. Andrew then left Ozpin's office after that.

"As do I"- Ozpin said in his now empty office.

* * *

'Cozy'- Andrew thought to himself after looking at his new room. Unlike other dorm rooms at Beacon. Andrew's room only had the one bed and desk. It was still as big as the other rooms. Bathroom on the left, two windows, and reddish carpet, walls, and ceiling.

After the talk with Ozpin, Andrew just wanted to lay down after this long day. Too bad for him though there was one thing to check up on. His real team.

"Veronica. Hello, Veronica. You're there right?"- Andrew said making a call to Veronica. Andrew was making the call from his Pip-Boy. An added feature that lets him stay in touch with MoJave personal's whenever he needs it.

"This is Veronica. Don't tell me you already need lunch money."- Veronica said over the Pip-Boy. Andrew was just too tired to care about the joke.

"You have any updates about our friends?"-Andrew asked as he was also getting ready for bed.

"They're in Vale alright. Boone spotted a few working with the gangs in Vale."-Veronica said making Andrew happy that there was progress going on even without his help. "We were able to limit it down to the ones who've worked with Roman."

"Good work. Make plans to look into these gangs some more. One of them is bound to lead us to the White Fang."- Andrew said, sounding tired.

"What happened with you?"- Veronica asked, concerned about her friend. "Don't tell me those kids tired you out."

"No. No. It's just been a well since I last did a combat mission. I just need some sleep." Andrew said, ready to just end the day.

"Get some sleep ok."- Veronica said ending the call. And just like that sighed and fell right to sleep.

* * *

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	8. Chapter 8

New Burdens

 _Screaming. So much screaming. It's so annoying._

 _This isn't the most annoying dream I've had. The drug dream with the Sorrows takes the cake there. At first the dreams I had about people burning made me too scared to go to sleep. Now though. These nightmares are nothing more than a commonplace annoyance that I now deal with in life. Like having to eat and drink water. Just things I have to go through now that stop me from doing something more productive. Like making new reason to have these nightmares._

 _So? What will I see tonight? People of Frosthill being killed by Marko? The sorry screams of Nipton as it burned to the ground? The sound of battle against the Legion or White Legs? Or maybe it will be of the Divide as it once again went through nuclear fire? These are all things one doesn't forget. Even if they're shot in the head._

 _You can understand my surprise in seeing this dream was none of those. Instead I now look upon soldiers being cut down by a lone swordsman. I couldn't get a good idea of who the soldiers were. Just that they had rifles that did them no good against this one mask wearing freak. The mask this man had was torn apart. The only thing it covered was his face, it being held there by a strap. The mask though had a face of an old world god on it... Mars. The God of war._

* * *

Andrew woke up to his alarm clock. He had classes today so he needed to get up early. The dream he had last night was brushed to the side like all the others that came before it. Andrew didn't care much for the idea of dreams telling your future, and the presence of Lanius did little of changing his mind. Andrew battled the Legate of the Legion yes. But he also was able to talk Lanius into retreating from Hoover Dam. Once Andrew was able to calm the man down some.

Andrew could have easily killed Lanius right then and there. But Andrew only needed the leader of the Legion, Caesar, to die. Lanius may have been the new leader of the Legion after Caesar's death, but Andrew knew Lanius wouldn't hold the Legion together for long. So, instead of giving Lanius an honorable death in battle. Andrew chose to let Lanius go and let the man see the Legion fall apart around him.

This is all old news, though. Now Andrew had to go to school. 'Now for the boring part.'-Andrew thought to himself as he got dressed for school. The academy had uniforms, so now Andrew was working on making sure the new uniform was somewhat armored. "Plan for the worst, hope for the best" was one of the many things Andrew lived by.

Once he was dress Andrew checked the time and found class will began in 45 minutes. Not wanting to run the risk of being late on the first day (and not having anything else to do), Andrew went to class. Along the way he saw team RWBY's door open. He looked in and saw all four members just now unpacking their stuff. They were also building bunk beds out of their original beds. Andrew just continued on happy he didn't need to deal with the trouble of sharing a room.

Andrew was the first in class and went to take a seat near the back. There were thirty minutes to spare, so he started to read files on his Pip-Boy to pass the time. Students began to walk in and take their seats with both team RWBY and JNPR running in with one minute to spare. Both teams took their seats just as the teacher came into the classroom.

Now Andrew wasn't big on the idea of shooting someone just because he himself disagreed with what they talked about. If he did he would have killed Mr. House the first time he meets the man. Andrew prefers talking and trying to understand ideas from other people if it proved useful. This 'teacher' though, Professor Port, made him think that idea over. 'This is a joke right?'- Andrew thought to himself.

"The Grimm have many names. But I only refer to them as prey. Ha Ha!"- Professor Port said to his class trying to get them to laugh. It didn't work. "Um? You will too soon."

"I already do."- Andrew said getting some of the class to giggle. The others, including Port, just glared at Andrew a some.

"As I was about to saw."-said Port getting the focus back onto him. "Vale, along with the other three Kingdoms, are safe havens from an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to rip you apart. That's where we come in. Huntsman! Huntress!"- Port said the last word with a wink to the girls in class. 'That's just not right.'-Andrew thought to himself as Yang, and some of the other girls looked creped out.

The man then went on to an old adventure he had. This made almost everyone stop paying attention, and start doing other things. Like with Ruby. Who went and drew a funny picture of Professor Port. Everyone who saw the picture began to laugh as quietly as they could. Weiss though for some odd reason was still taking this class seriously. So when Professor Port ended his story and began to talk about all the things a Huntsman should be. Honorable and dependable, things Andrew knew he didn't all the time fit. That one night in Vegas proved that. Port asked who among the class did fit that description of a 'true' Huntsman. Take a guess who raised their hand first.

"I do sir!"-Weiss yelled out trying to prove herself.

"Well let's find out!"-Port said as a metal cage came out into the room. Inside the cage was a creature of Grimm. Port now expected Weiss to fight this Grimm in the middle of his class. So Weiss got her weapon and went into the middle of the classroom ready to fight this monster. With Andrew in the background going mad during the whole thing. 'I know they're being trained to fight these things, but in the middle of class!'-Andrew yelled in his head.

The fight was set and team RWBY cheered on Weiss. Like this was all just a tournament. Something Andrew found very wrong. 'This is not a tournament. One wrong move and she'll be dead in the middle of the class, and then I'll have to save everyone.'-Andrew thought to himself, madder about fixing everything then Weiss dying. "Ruby, I'm trying to focus!"-Weiss said mad at Ruby's cheering. 'Great. She's already distracted.'-Was all Andrew thought.

The cage was then opened and the Grimm Weiss will fight showed itself. It was a Boarbatusk. A Grimm known for its armor, and all Weiss had was here sword that reminded Andrew of a tooth pick if anything. 'Good thing Weiss's weapon uses dust. This fight should be over quick.'- Andrew thought to himself. But instead of using her weapons dust like Andrew expected. Weiss charged head on into the Boarbatusks charge. Weiss got her weapon stuck between the Boarbatusk tusks. This resulted in her weapon being thrown across the room and her being thrown onto the other side.

"What will you do now without your weapon?"- Port said having no care that his student was actually in trouble now. Andrew was half tempted to stop the fight right then and there. But held back once Weiss was able to get around the beast and retrieve her weapon.

"Weiss go for it's under belly! There's no armor there!"-Ruby yelled to Weiss trying to help the girl.

"Stop telling me what to do!"-Weiss yelled back doing two thing she shouldn't have done. One was putting her focus onto Ruby and not the fight. The other being not listening to good advice. Not the less Weiss did use that advice. The Boarbatusk ran at her again. This time though Weiss used her dust to make a wall that the creature ran right into. It fell onto its back leaving it's under belly exposed. Weiss went right for it and killed the creature. She was now all workout as she took deep breaths.

"It would seem we are indeed in the presence of a Huntress in training!"- Port said not taking in account just how bad that fight went. Andrew though would have none of it.

"You're praising her! That fight was pathetic!"- Andrew yelled across the room. The class went silent as Andrew got up and walked right where Weiss was standing. "You don't praise work like that."- Andrew said now in the middle of the classroom.

"You think that could have gone better?"-Port asked Andrew.

"100%. That fight should have been over in two seconds. But for some reason, she decided to fight that thing head on. Even though her weapon didn't have the power to penetrate that monsters armor."- Andrew said explaining the reasons way this fight should not be praised.

"Hey!"- Weiss yelled back mad that this whole fiasco was going on. With her at its center.

"Not only that but when Ruby here was trying to help you. You went and snapped at her. She's your leader. Listen to her, especially when it could save your life."- Andrew said right at Weiss.

"You thought her life was in danger?"- Port said trying to make Andrew look like the dumb one here. Andrew again would have none of that.

"With fighting like that? Yes."- Andrew said getting some of the class to laugh. "You're supposed to help train these kids to fight Grimm. But for some reason, you praise fighting that would have gotten them killed in any kind of field work."- Andrew said making sure this words would hit home. For Port it did, and now even he agreed on a little with what Andrew was saying. As did much of the class.

The bell rang just then ending Professor Port's class. Weiss ran out with Ruby right behind her. The rest of the class left as did Andrew who was now done with Port.

Down the hall, one could hear both Weiss and Ruby yelling at each other. The rest of team RWBY and team JNPR walking up behind Andrew.

"That was harsh."- Yang said, mad at Andrew for what he did.

"You need to be. If she doesn't learn quick she'll be a liability. It's the same thing we do with MoJave soldiers."- Andrew said as if he was stating a fact.

"This isn't a military. It's a school."- Yang said getting even madder.

"A school that teaches you to fight Grimm. And who has proven more effective against them?"- Andrew said that as he turned and left. This leaving the two teams with each other.

"I hate to say it, but he does have some what a point."- Blake said getting her two sense in. "We'll need to work as a team and what Weiss did was not very team like."

"She's right. You guys need to work out some stuff."- Pyrrha said as everyone else had to agree. Yang just looked at the ground in defeat.

"Hey, guys. We do need to head to our next class. Like right now."- Jaune said, and like that, the group was off. With Ruby and Weiss trying to find out how they will make their team work. Lucky for the two of them the teachers of this school was there to actually help this time. Ozpin getting Ruby and Port getting Weiss.

* * *

The rest of the day was able to go by quite well. That was until Ozpin found Andrew. He was just heading to his room for the night.

"You would make a horrible teacher."- Ozpin said as he walked over to Andrew. Andrew though was still mad about what happened earlier that day.

"Really? Says the guy who hired a motivational poster for a teacher."- Andrew said back.

"Port may be..."-Ozpin stopped as he looked for the word. "'Extravagant'. But I know to trust the man. He helps these kids stay positive with their time here. Something we all need Mr. Garnet."

"You're training these kids for battle Ozpin. Praising your students on such big mistakes will only make them think what they're doing is right, and that will get them killed."-Andrew said back to Ozpin.

"I thank you for caring about my students Mr. Garnet, but it is my and every other teacher's job here to teach them. Not you."- Ozpin said getting angry. "But as you said, they are just 'kids'. Is it so wrong to let them be that, well they still are."- Ozpin said calming down. This though got to Andrew. Unlike the students that go here. Andrew really didn't have the best childhood. That was made sure once he was born into the atomic wasteland that was post-war America.

Andrew had to agree with Ozpin. 'They are just kids. It's not wrong to let them be that way a little longer.'- Andrew thought to himself. Even without Andrew saying it. Ozpin knew he had him convince, and just smiled as he went on his way. Andrew did as well. This time though a little calmer than he once was. It was then Andrew ran into Weiss. The two stopped right in front of each other.

"Weiss."- Andrew said. The two stayed silent, both embarrass after how they acted today. Weiss then broke the silence.

"Thank you. I needed to hear what you said today. I acted childishly."- Weiss said taking the blame. Andrew as well felt ashamed of himself.

"Listen. Compared to me. You need a lot a work, but that doesn't mean what I did was right. So, I'm…"-Andrew stopped with the words with his ego once again getting in the way.

"It's fine. I know what you mean."-Weiss said knowing they'll be there until morning for Andrew to finally say "Sorry".

"Thank you."- Andrew said. "Just know this. From what I saw at the cliffs proved anything. Ruby's a damn fine leader."- Andrew was completely sincere. Ruby proved herself to him when she took control and help them get out of the Emerald Forest.

"I know that now."- Weiss said. The silence then came back as the two just stood there.

"We don't have to hug now do we?"- Andrew asked.

"No."- Weiss said with her, as Andrew put it, 'Bitchy' attitude came back.

Andrew and Weiss were happy after that and went on their way. Weiss went into her team's room as Andrew got back to his room. He opened his door, went inside, and got ready for bed. Along the way though Andrew got a call from Veronica. After what she said Andrew's anger went into full force.

"Someone What!"

* * *

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Last Legionary**

"Move! Move! We need to find the bastard!"- An officer, to the MoJave PMC, yelled out to his men. He, like his soldiers, was wearing the MK.3 combat armor. The armor covered the soldier's whole body and gave almost a much protection as T-45 Power Armor. But even with that much protection. The officer's men were still being cut down by the guy they were hunting.

Currently, these MoJave soldiers were hunting down a mask wearing freak. A freak mind you that now has all of Mistral hunting him down. This criminal just killed MoJave staff at MoJave HQ. Now everyone was trying to take revenge on the bastard. Said criminal though was now just a few blocks away from MoJave HQ with its PMCs right behind. That didn't mean he was running, though.

The criminal was walking down the streets of Mistral without much care. Scaring everyone away from him. Though, who could blame them? This man was in old and torn armor that only really covered his chest area. The weapons he had also gave people fight. Strapped to his back was an old rusty assault rifle, but the one he had in his hand was truly monstrous. A large sword that was the size of the whole man's ad normally muscular body. His mask though was that of Mars, the god of war.

Before the PMCs caught up to him, this masked criminal stopped in front of a store's window. The store was showing off TVs, but it was what those TVs were showing that got the man attention. On the TV was a news broadcast about Andrew Garnet. The news team was talking about Andrew's new 'home' in Vale, but before it continued the criminal swung his sword through the store window into the TVs. The PMC's just now catching up to the criminal. All with their guns up ready to fire.

"Put your hands up, NOW!"- The officer yelled to the sword-wielding criminal. The criminal just turned his head back to the officer.

"Profligates."- Was all the criminal said back. He now removed his sword from the store window and he turned to the soldiers all now standing around him ready to fire. Looking around the criminal started walking up to the officer.

"Stop Now!"- The officer yelled at him and his men becoming scared. After all, this one guy, with a sword, was now just walking right up to a group of armed men ready to kill. The aura this criminal gave off didn't help much either. This criminal was still walking towards the officer even as the officer had the gun aimed right at his masked face. The officer was now shaking.

"FIR…"- The officer didn't finish his order. Just before he did the masked criminal backhanded the officer killing him almost instantly. The masked criminal then rushed the next soldier before he fired and cut him down with one sword swing. The other soldiers opened fire onto the criminal as he moved onto his next victim. He quickly thrusted his sword into another soldier. He also grabbed the gun strapped to his back and opened fire on the soldiers behind him. Forcing them to take cover.

With them out of his way that left two more soldiers right in front of him. Without saying much. They didn't last long. The other soldiers wouldn't have either if a vertibird didn't fly in and opened fire onto the masked criminal. The criminal ran into an alleyway trying to get out of the open. The vertibird moved to get a better angle as what was left of the soldiers opened fire into the alleyway.

The criminal though was lucky enough to get out of the alleyway before their shots could do much damage. He moved down onto the next street moving in and out of alleyways. All well trying to stay out of the vertibirds line of sight. The criminal though would need to find some way to escape and fast. More MoJave PMCs were on their way with more than just grunts to help.

It was then the criminal's luck was proved once again. Cause he wasn't the only one giving the MoJave a bad day. White Fang soldiers moved into the area hoping to hit the MoJave with their pants down. With an even bigger fight now starting the mask criminal was able to find an old building to hide out in. He closed the door behind him as a group of White Fang soldiers were mowed down by a MoJave vertibird.

For the next few hours, the criminal just rested. As the sound of battle came from outside a cracked window. The fighting outside didn't last long. The MoJave wasn't planning for a White Fang attack tonight, but they were more than prepared. Losses on the MoJave's side was almost nonexistent. White Fang bodies though now litter the streets of Mistral. Leaving a lot of cleanups for the MoJave.

The fighting had stopped with soldiers now moving house by house looking for what was left of the White Fang in the area. The masked criminal though was just about to leave the house when he saw a White Fang soldiers ran by him.

"Follow me. We have to go now."- The White Fang soldier said to the masked criminal. Without anywhere else to go the criminal followed the White Fang down a manhole into the sewer.

"We have to meet up with the others. Only then can we feel safe."- The White Fang said. The two began to move deeper into the sewers. With what sounded like MoJave vehicles moving above them. "We awaken the best tonight didn't we?"- The White Fang laughed at his own joke as the two came into an opening.

The two were now with a whole group of White Fang. With what looked like a White Fang Lt. running up to the two. He was not happy.

"Soul! Why the fuck did you order an attack?"- The White Fang Lt. asked the one that was leading the masked criminal through the sewers.

"This is Adam. He was under attack by MoJave goons."- Soul said trying to defend himself. "I couldn't just leave him out there."- Soul finished as the Lt started to get a good look at the masked criminal.

"That's not Adam!"- The Lt. yelled at Soul. "You just killed half of our soldiers tonight."

"Wait? You're not Adam?"- Soul asked the masked criminal. The criminal just started to look around understanding what situation he was now in. After a few seconds, he replied.

"No. I am not this Adam."- The masked criminal replied. Soul now in full realization of what he just did. "I have a question for you now."- The masked criminal said getting the Lt. attention. "You are enemies of the Courier, Andrew. Is this correct?"- The criminal asked.

"Yea. We are."- The Lt. said answering the masked criminal's question.

"Then we are allies."- The masked criminal said back. Soul now was somewhat happy he saved an allied today. 'He may not be Adam, but at least my men and I saved someone today.'- Soul thought to himself.

"You a Faunus?"- The Lt. asked. Soul though knew what the Lt. would do it this man answered no. So, he answered for him.

"It doesn't matter. This guy killed MoJave soldiers like it was nothing. And he's an enemy of the MoJave. Which makes him a friend to us."- Soul said to the Lt. trying as hard has he can to stop the Lt. from doing anything extreme. Just then what sounded like an armored column stopped right onto the road above them.

"Fine."- The Lt. said with an anger expression. "But if he tries anything. I'm shooting you both."- The Lt. said as he moved back into the group of White Fang. Trying desperately make sure the escape of White Fang soldiers goes smoothly as possible.

"Well. That worked out I guess."- Soul said. "What's your name by the way?"- Soul asked the masked criminal.

"Lanius."- Was all the masked criminal said.

* * *

Back at MoJave HQ. The staff were all moving around trying to clean up or help in anyone they could after the attack. The room they were in though was where the MoJave kept its most guarded secret. The portal between their two worlds. The room was covered in bodies of scientist and both a Brotherhood paladin and a Ranger that were guarding the room. But there was also two over bodies. They were wearing Legion armor. Caesar Legion. It looked like they had one last shot to kill some 'profligates'. Though now all let remained from the attack force was Lanius.

It was then the portal opened again. Everyone in the room quickly grab whatever weapon they could as they aimed at the portal. Waiting to see if it was more Legion. What came through wasn't Legion, but he wasn't one of theirs. NCR Rangers quickly moved through the portal as well. So, everyone in the room lowered their weapons sighing in relief. Everyone moved to make sure this room was secured. With one of the scientist walking up to the unknown man.

"Who are you?"- The scientist asked the man.

This unknown man was enigma to almost everyone in the room, but be ushered. This man was a wasteland legend, much like Andrew. His whole body was covered head to toe in bandages, showing only his eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and had on an old police vest. Holstered to his vest was a small M1911. That had words written in Greek text on it.

"I'm the one here to find the last Legionary."- Was what the man replied. His name being, to him, unneeded. But to those who are wondering. The man's name in Joshua Graham. Also known as the Burned Man.

* * *

 **Hope you all are enjoying this story so far. For some damn reason, I choose to put even more stuff in this story so that's fun. I hate to be that guy, but I look at the reviews for this story and I see a lot of the Followers have not left a review. I would love to get more fed back from you readers even the negative ones. Cause even the ones that may dislike this story could still help me in some way. Other than that I thank all of you who are reading and hope you continue doing so.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	10. Chapter 10

**School Day**

"So? How did it go?"- Boone asked Veronica. The two of them were sitting in the main room of the Hotel. Just a few minutes ago they got a call from MoJave HQ about the attack that happened tonight. To say the least the two were equally mad about it. But, the anger Andrew had once Veronica told him was something else entirely.

"About as good as I thought."- Veronica said to Boone, both understanding how Andrew was now reacting to this. Lucky for the two of them Andrew decided to hang up before they could take the full force of Andrew's anger. Just then Mags came into the room.

"Did you guys hear about the attack?"- Mags asked. Both Boone and Veronica just nodded at Mags's question. "Did you tell Andrew?"- Again Boon and Veronica nodded to Mags's question. She now understanding the situation they were now in.

"We still have work to do. We'll have to worry about this attack later."- Boone said surprising Veronica and Mags. Everyone knew about Boone's hatred for the Legion. Him being there when Andrew killed Caesar. So to hear him not wanting to go after Legion said a lot.

"He's right. We need to worry about our job at hand."- Mags said agreeing with Boone. Veronica just silently agreed with the two.

"Ok then. Get your teams together. I'll feed you guys back information about which gang you'll look into." Boone and Mags then got up to start their mission for the day. "And please make sure you don't get into a fight."- Veronica said just as the other two exited the room.

* * *

A new day had started for the students of Beacon. Unlike yesterday, today every student got to class on time today. It would only be next week were any field work would be allowed to first-year students. So, too bad for Andrew. He'll need to wait next week to let out the frustration he had right now.

To say Andrew was angry was an understatement. He may not have been saying anything, but the anger on his face showed itself well to all those around him. Everyone though was quick to know why he was so angry. News about the attack at MoJave HQ was in full force today. With every news channel in Vale talking about the attack. So when lunch came around Ruby thought it would be a great idea to try and cheer Andrew up.

"Hey, Andrew. I don't have anything planned after school. Do you want to show off those MoJave laser weapons?"- Ruby asked trying to get Andrew's mind off the attack. It didn't work.

"Ruby. You should probably let him be right now."- Weiss said. She out of everyone at the table was more than aware what Andrew was feeling right know. With her also being affected by White Fang attacks.

"No. No. It's fine."- Andrew said trying, but failing, to keep his anger down. "You didn't do anything, and shooting some targets sounds fun."- Andrew said agreeing to Ruby's request. Ruby then gleamed with happiness as to finally being able to see MoJave laser weapons.

"That reminds me. Where do you keep your weapons, Andrew?"- Pyrrha asked. She like everyone else did not know how Andrew was able to just pull weapons out of nowhere. So now everyone was looking at Andrew waiting for an answer.

"Right here."- Andrew said showing off his Pip-Boy to all those around. "One of the most advanced equipment in MoJave technology. It works mainly like the scrolls you guys use, but it has one huge distinction. This bad boy is able to break down just about anything and holds it inside of it. Much like a backpack."- Andrew said this with his wrist, that's holding the Pip-Boy, right in front of everyone.

"So? How much stuff do you have in there?"- Ren said making Andrew remember the kid was there with Nora right next to him. Nora was jumping at the idea of being able to carry so much stuff at once. In fact, everyone was excited at the idea.

"Right now?"- Andrew said. Him not knowing how much stuff he really did have stored in his Pip-Boy. "Um? I'll say five other heavy weapons. Three medium range weapons. A few knives and other close quarter gear. Everything else is just medical and extra stuff."- Andrew said making many jaws hit the floor.

"Is that all?"- Yang asked with a surprised expression.

"There is one more thing, but it's a secret."- Andrew said smiling to himself. 'Oh, How I love that secret.'-Andrew thought to himself as he started to daydream about using said secret.

"How much can that thing carry?"- Blake asked.

"Does it matter? That thing makes him a walking armory!"- Nora said with much glee. "I want it!"- Nora said with some very dark idea's coming to her head.

"It has a limit. You can't have anything over 400 pounds."- Andrew said getting many in the group to sigh in relief. Many of them just happy the tool had a limit. "Also don't get your hopes up. The likelihood of any of you using one of these this is slim to none. After all, I'm the only one allowed to use it."- Andrew said. This made both Nora and Ruby cry a little by the fact they couldn't get their own Pip-Boy. The others were just happy the MoJave didn't have that much power in their arsenal. Just then the ball went off. Signaling their next class.

"Oh, I don't want to miss this class."- Yang said as she was the first out of the lunch room.

"What's our next class again?"- Jaune asked as the group got up and followed Yang.

"It's Goodwitchs class. Today we'll begin sparing one another."- Weiss informed everyone. Jaune became scared as Andrew was just happy he could let off some steam.

The class had begun with everyone now taking their seats. The classroom they were in though resembles a battle arena more than a classroom. It had two floors with students sitting up on top with a battle area just below for all to view. Miss. Goodwitch was on the second floor with her students.

"I'm sure you have all heard what today's class is all about. But for those of you who do not know."- Goodwitch said well adjusting her glasses. "We will begin sparring matches today. Everyone will be expected to participate in at else one match per week."- Goodwitch then looked around the room at the student's faces. Everyone was ok with this except Jaune. "Any questions?"- Goodwitch asked.

"Ah. Yes, um."- Jaune said as he raised his hand.

"Good. With that out of the way."- Goodwitch began making Jaune look down in defeat. With Pyrrha trying to comfort him. "Who will like to go first?"- Goodwitch asked. Two hands went right up. "Very well. Miss Yang Xio Long and Mr. Garnet. You two will be our first match."

Goodwitch finished as Yang and Andrew got up to head down into the arena. Once they were down there. Yang looked more than ready to fight Andrew. She was in her regular outfit with her two Shotgun gauntlets. Again Andrew was reminded of just how weird Huntsmen weapons are. Andrew though just screamed cocky. He had no weapon out as he had one hand in his pocket. With a shit eating grin on his face.

"Before you began. Some rules."- Miss Goodwitch said. "First, Mr. Garnet. You are not allowed to use any MoJave type ammunition in this fight. The second is if your aura becomes too weak the fight will be called. Other than that you are allowed to do whatever you need to become victories."- Goodwitch said making Andrew's grin go away. He couldn't use a least 75% of his weapons and his aura could be brought to zero from just one good hit.

'Great. I'll have to be defensive.'- Andrew thought to himself.

"Began!"- Miss Goodwitch yelled as the fight began. With team RWBY cheering on Yang.

Yang went right for Andrew without a second to spare. Andrew though was quick enough to roll out of the way as her fist came right where his face just was. Andrew needed a weapon fast to help block Yang's attacks, and he knew right then which he would use. Greased Lightning. Andrew didn't know the full ins and outs of this power fist, but he did know it made him a lot faster. That's exactly what he wanted right now.

Yang moved in to get closer to Andrew but because of Greased Lightning, he was able to speed right by her with his fist right in front of him. It may have looked like a miss to those around Andrew, but he did exactly what he wanted. He was now right behind Yang and let loss punch after punch into her backside. Andrew then punch her right in the back of the head making her fall face first into the floor.

Andrew then backed up from her as he looked at a screen that showed their auras. Andrew was still green, but Yang looked like she didn't take any hit at all. He was left confused as Yang got up with a new fire burning inside of her. She turned around and ran swinging right towards Andrew who was right now left UN guard. He was just able to cover himself with his arms when Yang punched him right into the wall behind him. His aura now going into the yellow.

'How'-Andrew thought to himself. Yang though would give him no time to think about what just happened. As she was right on him again. This time, though he was ready and was able to get to the right side of her. With her punch just leaving a crack in the wall. Andrew punch her right into her side, but this time, it did little to the girl. Yang then went for a kick but missed him by inches. Andrew was again pushed into a wall when Yang launched her next punch. Again she missed leaving another crack in the wall. Though this time Andrew noticed something. The second crack was much bigger than the last one.

'Is that it?'- Andrew thought to himself as he backed away from Yang. 'I got nothing else to go off, and it's not like punching her is working.'- Andrew then came up with his plan. Yang turned back at Andrew with her fist raised. Andrew's grin though had returned. This pissed Yang off to no end. The fight continued on with Andrew just dodging Yang's punch's every which way as she throws them.

This went on for a good minute before Yang made a big enough opening for Andrew. The one he had been waiting for. Andrew was able to sweep kick Yang to the floor as he got out the weapon he would need to finish the job. He was now holding a long metal pole. At the top of it though was a purple light that made the new weapon look like an ax. It was a proton ax, and it could do a hell of a lot of damage in the right hands. It was most definitely in the right hands with Andrew.

Andrew brought the ax down right onto Yang's back. Enough to say it got the job done. With that many protons hitting you at ones. We'll go done even with a very strong aura, and that's what exactly happened to Yang. With her aura now hitting red and Miss. Goodwitch calling the match.

"That. What?"- Yang asked as she got up feeling very weak. She almost failed right back onto the floor if Andrew didn't catch her.

"Sorry. Looks like the proton ax was a little overkill."- Andrew said feeling kind of bad about what he did. Something that doesn't happen often when he fights.

"Please, Mr. Garnet. Refrain from using so much force next time."- Goodwitch told Andrew who just blew it off. Andrew helped Yang out of the arena as Goodwitch called for two new fighters. Though Andrew was just happy his frustration was killed off after that fight.

"You made me think near the end of the fight there. I took a wild guess that your aura's semblance would make you stronger after every hit."- Andrew said to Yang.

"Just be quiet."- Yang said not looking at Andrew.

"You're not a fan of losing, are you? I can relate, but unlike most people, I never lose."- Andrew said trying to get a good reaction out of Yang. Though, he didn't get any reaction. Yang just walked away from Andrew back to her team. Andrew was now again left pissed off.

The rest of the matches went off without a hitch. With class ending and all of the students now left to do whatever they wanted. After all Miss. Goodwitch's class was their last one for the day. Andrew would have just gone back to his room and check up on his team. If it wasn't for one little problem. He made a promise to Ruby to show off his laser weapons to her, and the girl remembered.

So now Andrew was in the school's weapons range with Ruby right next to him. The girl waiting anxiously. Andrew also got all of the team JNPR to come along. Them to wanting to see MoJave weapons first hand. The rest of team RWBY would have joined as well if Weiss hadn't already seen MoJave weapons, and Blake said she wanted to read. Yang though didn't have much of a reason. Just that she wanted to be away from Andrew. With that leaving him with just the R in team RWBY.

"Show me! Show me! Show me!"- Ruby said over and over again as Andrew was just getting to the range.

"I'm getting to it!"- Andrew just yelled back to her. With Ruby now quiet, Andrew started to look through his Pip-Boy for just the right weapon. It wasn't long before he found it. What he pulled out was a full-fledged laser rifle that had a few changes to the normal rifles used by MoJave PMCs. Wires were running all along the rifle and it had a sticky note on it. It telling the user what focus the rifle should be turned to. Ruby was now drooling at the sight of this rifle.

"The AER14 Prototype. Otherwise known as the prototype to the regular laser rifles we use now."- Andrew said. Andrew then took aim and fired his rifle. The green laser came out of the rifle as Andrew hit the target perfectly.

"That's something."- Jaune said as Andrew turned to the group grinning.

"This weapon here was one of the first laser weapon's we ever started using."- Andrew said almost as if he had practiced this before. "Even after two years in my service. It still proves to be one hell of a weapon."- Andrew said taking great pride in his weapon.

"Can I fire it?"- Ruby asked with puppy dog eyes, and well. Andrew couldn't refuse.

* * *

Inside of team RWBY's dorm, Yang was walking back and forth with Weiss and Blake watching her. Yang was currently not happy. Mainly because Ruby was now with Andrew and that just rubbed her the wrong way. Andrew was the next to be in charge of the MoJave. A group, in Yang's eyes, that had killed far too many people this their time of peace. To her, it looked like the MoJave was working towards a war rather than the peace and security that it 'offers' to the Kingdoms. With last night just making her feel even more right with her feelings towards the MoJave.

Blake was just watching the news, and of course. The shootings at MoJave HQ where still the top story of the day. The new team was now showing MoJave soldiers moving house to house. Forcing their way into people's home as they tried to find any remaining White Fang in the area. The title for this story was "MoJave Massacre" with showing estimated fatalities so far. Both civilian and MoJave deaths being very low, in the thirties to fifties. With White Fang casualties being much higher. With some reports saying it's in the hundreds.

"Oh no."- Black said looking at the charts. Just then MoJave forces were shown throwing Faunus after Faunus against a wall. Many of which didn't even have White Fang armor on. This pushed Yang over the edge.

"Damn MoJave bastards. Just look at what they're doing."- Yang said to the two girls in the room. "How can we trust Andrew when he has a huge part in this?"

"Yang. You're just mad about losing earlier. Andrew has no part in how the MoJave in reacting to this."- Blake said, even though she too felt a great amount of fury about the MoJave's action.

"Of course, I'm mad about the fight."- Yang said being honest. "But how could I not be. That guy had that stupid grin on his face through the whole thing. It's like he wasn't even taking it seriously."- Yang said with a whole new argument about to start. It would have to if Ruby hadn't entered the room.

"You guy's should have been there. That laser rifle was so cool!"- Ruby screamed as she entered the room. "What's going on?"- She asked noticing the tension in the room.

"Ruby. I don't think we should hang out with Andrew anymore."- Yang said seriously making Ruby look on in shock.

"What? Why?"- Ruby asked for Yang to explain. Ruby has not once distrusted Andrew. Andrew was a good and strong type of guy in Ruby's eyes. With the MoJave stuff not bothering her none. She, unlike her sister, saw the MoJave as 'another' way of helping people. That mentality being put there by MoJave gains against Grimm.

"He just…"- Yang stopped herself when coming up with her reason. "He just rubs me the wrong why Ruby. And I really think he's not someone we can have as a friend."

"She's just mad that she lost to him in their fight, Ruby."- Weiss said getting her two sense in.

"Yang. You told me to find friends here, and Andrew isn't a bad guy. He may be cocky, but that doesn't mean we should avoid him."- Ruby said trying to defend Andrew.

"Ruby, look at this."- Yang said as she motioned Ruby to look at the news. The MoJave attack still on. Showing her the MoJave's reaction to the attack. Even now it still wasn't pretty. "These guys kill hundreds of people just to get their way, and then start arresting people who don't even look like White Fang."- Yang said hoping Ruby would be turned to her side. "There's also the fact Andrew has praised actions like this. Well insulting Huntsmen and Huntresses that we're all trying to become."- After Yang said this Ruby had to stop and think before she made any response. But when she did, it was much unexpected.

"Then we'll change that."- Ruby said making the rest of team RWBY very confused. "Think about it. Andrew came to this school for a reason. A school mind you that teaches its students to become Huntsmen and Huntresses. That means he believes in it in some way."- Ruby said explaining what she thought.

"She is on to something. Why did Andrew come here?"- Blake asks, she all too familiar with what Andrew has said about Huntsmen in the past. The group then began to look at Weiss.

"I don't know. That guy has always contradicted himself."- Weiss said.

"See Ruby."- Yang began with something new to go off on. "The guy contradicts himself. He probably came here just for a laugh right before he gets the MoJave all to himself."- Yang finished. Once again hoping Ruby would listen to her.

"That's even more of a reason to convince him."- Ruby said with an even greater motivation towards her plan. "If we can show him what good Huntsmen and Huntresses do then he'll most likely change his mind about the whole thing. In doing that then we don't have to worry one bit about him taking control over the MoJave."- Ruby said as she was now thinking up of plans of how to get Andrew to change his view on how Huntsmen and Huntresses handle things.

"We can try."- Blake said getting on board with Ruby. "It is a better way of doing things."

"It'll most definitely be hard. My father had repeatedly offered MoJave millions of Lien for their business before they took over Mistral, and each time they refused."- Weiss said. "But I say it's worth a shot."- Weiss was now on board with the plan.

Yang for all her anger couldn't stop herself from becoming happy. Even after she tried so hard to convince Ruby to look the other way. Ruby still worked to find the best in people. The cause of that, even Yang had to agree with Ruby's plan. Even if she was reluctant to do so.

"Yes. We'll all on board. Not even our third day at Beacon and we already have a mission."- Ruby said as she was now working with the rest of team RWBY to come up with their plan. To say the least, Ruby was more than overjoyed that her team now had her back in this. Unlucky for her Andrew was a very hard man to convince.

* * *

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	11. Chapter 11

Same Shit, Different Day

Two weeks. It has been two weeks since the MoJave started their secret operation in Vale. So far only Ozpin knows what's going on, but thankfully he's kept a closed mouth on it all. Other than that the operation has gone on quite smoothly. Andrew has played the student role quite well. Having no other real indecencies other than on the first day. With the rest of his team working on finding White Fang cells in Vale.

There have been 'outside' disturbances since their operation began. That being the attack at MoJave HQ. The effects of this attack were still being felt now. With MoJave organizing large-scale searches for those behind the attack. It was this search and more that Andrew was currently getting updates on from Veronica.

"The soldier's so far have been able to find three White Fang holdouts in Mistral. Though there was nothing on the EMP."- Veronica said over Andrew's Pip-Boy. Andrew was enjoying lunch before he walked off from his table. He was now alone in one of the large hallways that filled Beacon.

"How has our new agent been doing?"- Andrew asked referring to Graham. Andrew has had a hard time keeping track of what's going on in his home world. So when he heard Graham was helping a team of veteran Rangers finds what was left of Caesar Legion. You can understand him finding it surprising.

"From what I've been told by Ramos. The 'new agent' is the one finding all of these hideouts."-Veronica said. Andrew had decided not to use Graham's name. Mainly because the man was once a general in Caesar's army and many weren't just going to let that be. With only a few knowing who he really was. That included Andrew's mean team and the team that came here with Graham.

"Good. Tell Ramos and Hsu are new 'agent' and his team are the ones in charge of finding this 'criminal'."- Veronica knew right away who Andrew meant by the criminal.

'Graham can handle Lanius. I know he can.'- Andrew thought with some shred of doubt.

"Well."-Andrew said with a sigh. "Anything else to report?"-Andrew asked.

"Mags team found nothing with their search. Boone is finishing up his, but it doesn't look promising."- Veronica said getting a little mad.

"That's fine. We were able to narrow it down."- Andrew said trying to cheer up Veronica. "When you get to the last one. Just know to keep me in touch on it. Bye."- Andrew hung up as the bell for next class came.

* * *

The next class was history. Something Andrew already learned extensively of when he first came to Remnant. Andrew did this mainly because of an old friend. Who once told him "Who are you? If you don't know your history". So when Oobleck, the history teacher, began to explain the last real war on Remnant. Andrew already knew everything that was coming out of the Professor's mouth.

The Professor though was still an odd case to Andrew. The man had normal attire on with some glasses. But has green hair and a thermos filled with coffee with him at all times. Oobleck also had the strange case of having his semblance on at all times. Which meant the professor was moving around the room with mass amounts of speed.

"Before the Faunus war. Humankind was adamant about keeping the Faunus population in Menagerie."- Oobleck said this dashing around the room. Andrew knew this story well. Menagerie was the home continent for Faunus, but they weren't able to make any real settlement there. So, Faunus wanted to escape to the other four kingdoms. Which ended in anti-immigration laws being passed by the four Kingdoms. This all spiraled into the Faunus was.

"Though this may fill like ancient history to many of you. It is imperative you remember these are relatively recent events."- Oobleck said as he dashed across the room again. "The repercussions of this war are still felt today."

'Like with the White Fang'- Andrew and many others had this thought.

"I have to ask. How many of you have been discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"- Oobleck asked all the Faunus in the class. Almost all raised their hand. All but Blake. Who Andrew was sure was a Faunus.

"Awful. Just awful."- Oobleck said in a disappointed tone. "It is this exact ignorance that breeds violence."- Oobleck said. Andrew smiled well agreeing with Oobleck. "Now which one of you young scholars know what many to believe to be the turning point in the war?" - Oobleck asked this as Weiss raised her hand.

"The battle at Fort Castle."- Weiss answered.

'Who calls a fort a castle.'- Andrew thought to himself. Back at Andrew's home world. On the East Coast of America in the city of Boston. The General of the Minuteman sneezed.

"Precisely"- Oobleck said back in Remnant. "Now who among you can tell me what advantage the Faunus had over General Lagoon's forces?"-He asked as Jaune, who was asleep through most of the class, woke up. "Mr. Arc. Finally, decide to contribute to the class are we? Excellent. What is the answer?"- Oobleck asked.

Jaune though did not know the answer. So he bundled his whole way through until he found one. Mainly from looking at Pyrrha who was pointing at her eye. "Binoculars!"- Jaune said confidently. He was wrong, though, and the class began to laugh.

"Very funny. Mr. Arc."- Oobleck said as Pyrrha face palmed. "Cardin. Maybe you would like to share your thoughts on the subject."-Ooblock said looking at Cardin.

Cardin though was probably the worse person to answer this question. Cause over the past two weeks, Cardin has become known as the school's bully. With Cardin going after Faunus and Jaune the most in the school. A fact the Andrew was more than aware of.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal rather than a soldier."- Cardin said getting his joke in. Though, thankfully, no one laughed. If anything everyone got quickly mad at Cardin. Andrew included.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals are you?"- Pyrrha said this before Andrew decided to make a comment. Cardin just growled at Pyrrha.

"Carful Pyrrha. He might bite."- Andrew said getting a few laughs. Cardin started to get up, looking ready to start something.

"Cardin sit down!"- Oobleck said not wanting a fight in his class. Cardin went back to his seat as Oobleck now looked at Andrew. "Mr. Garnet. Do you have the answer?"- Oobleck asked.

"Night vision."-Andrew said it as a fact. "Faunus are known for having night vision because of their animal genes. General Lagoon forgot this fact and his army was disseminated in the night."- Andrew said. "That battle is one of the reasons the MoJave started using night vision goggles and flash bangs for its soldiers."-Andrew added this fact on. Blake for some reason looked uneasy after Andrew said flash bang.

"Though it pains me to say it, class. What Andrew said is an example of learning from history."- Oobleck said becoming disappointed. "With history, we must learn from it. Otherwise, we are doom to repeat it."

The bell rang signaling the end of today's classes. Jaune and Cardin were asked by Oobleck to stay after so Pyrrha said she'll wait for Jaune. This left everyone else to go back to their dorms to relax. The day was coming to an end and Andrew got no call from Veronica. So bed looked like a nice option. Andrew went right to bed not caring about anything else going on tonight.

* * *

On a train heading for Vale. The detachment of White Fang in Mistral was on it licking their wounds. The MoJave went at them hard this time. With what's left of the Mistral detachment on this train because the fight in Mistral was all but given up at this point. The leaders of the White Fang having to order the detachment to Vale else lose all the soldiers they had in Mistral.

The fighting in Mistral was brutal on the White Fang. The MoJave had a new leader in charge of their search and the White Fang didn't plan on the tactics this new leader implemented. With all the White Fang hideouts in Mistral having to be abandoned and even the Lt. in Mistral being killed in the fighting.

The only reason the Mistral detachment survived was because of their own new leader. A man that goes by the name Lanius. This one man was able to organize what was left of the White Fang forces and get them a viable escape route. Though not without sacrifice. Out of the original 2,000 White Fang soldiers in Mistral. Only about 300 of them were now on this train heading to Vale.

Soul was currently honoring their sacrifice in his own way. Once he was done he got up and started to head back to the officer quarters. Lanius for some reason made Soul his second in command once he was made the de facto leader of the White Fang detachment in Mistral. No one had the nerve to be the new leader after the Lt. died and no one wanted to get in the way of Lanius. Who most were sure was a Faunus at this point. After all. In their mind, only a Faunus could hate the MoJave as much as Lanius did.

The power Lanius showed scared Soul to his core. Lanius had on more than one occasion fought and even killed MoJave Special Forces. Who many in the White Fang thought weren't killable. Soul thought only Adam was able to kill MoJave Special Forces, but Lanius had proven him wrong.

Soul was now back at the officer quarter of the train. As he went back inside he could see Lanius talking to someone over a monitor. With other White Fang soldiers around him. The person on the monitor had his own mask on like Lanius, but his looked more like what a White Fang member would wear. Soul knew right away it was Adam.

"So. You're the one who saved my brothers and sisters in Mistral."- Adam said. Adam had blood red hair and was wearing a black overcoat. "I thank you for your help. But I have to ask. Are you a Faunus?"- Adam asked just when Soul got right behind Lanius.

"It matters little. You need soldiers to fight the MoJave. I know how to fight them."- Lanius said with no emotion.

"It matters."- Adam said getting angry. Just when he was about to continue another person came on screen. It was a woman in a red dress. "What now?"- Adam said to the woman.

"I wanted to meet our new friend."- The woman said. "Now if you don't mind. I'll like to talk with this man before you do something regrettable."- The woman said well looking at Adam. Adam back down as the woman became clearer on the screen. Now Soul could see this woman had long black hair and had orange eyes. Eyes, Soul would point out, that showed the burning fire in this woman. Soul, as did many others, notice that this woman was not a Faunus.

"Wait? Why is this human here?"- One of the White Fang yelled as he and the others around him started to feel betrayed by Adam.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."- The woman said as Adam stayed off to the side.

"No! We don't work with our enemies. What's going on here?"- The man yelled again. Lanius stayed quiet as the argument started to brew.

"As she said. Desperate times."- Adam said. "Either way, she's agreed to help us with our fight."- Adam said getting mad. The man was about to begin again if it wasn't for Lanius looking right at him. Lanius's mask showed no emotion besides 'I'll kill you'. So the man just shuts up right then and there.

"Woman."- Lanius said getting the attention/anger from the woman on the screen. "Are you an enemy of the MoJave?"- Lanius asked.

"Yes."- The woman said. Even behind the mask. Soul was sure Lanius smiled at her answer.

"Then I ask for your help in killing the Courier."-Lanius said. This made the woman and everyone else confused as to who Lanius meant by 'Courier'.

"Who?"-The woman asked.

"Andrew Garnet."- Lanius said. This answer made the woman laugh as a sadistic smile came to her face.

"I have to go now. But do know if you listen to me. Andrew will be all yours."- The woman said waiting of Lanius's response.

"I agree."- Lanius said with much hesitation. The woman just smiled at Lanius's answer as the screen was turned off. This left everyone wondering what just happened. "All of you leave now."- Lanius said to the White Fang in the room. All quickly followed this order as they headed right for their rooms. "Not you. Soul."-Lanius said getting him and Soul alone after everyone left.

"Yea."- Soul said kind of scared. Lanius scared Soul even more so when the two were alone. Soul though was wondering what Lanius wanted.

"What do you know of Vale?"- Lanius asked. Over the course of their train ride. Lanius would try to learn everything he could about the new world he found himself in. He was already planning what he would do in Vale long before Soul started to tell him details about the city. Lanius will have his battle with the Courier. If he has to follow a woman then so be it. Lanius's anger proved to be more powerful now than his pride.

* * *

 **Sorry, I wasn't able to get this chapter out my normal update time. But you know. Other things came up, and as much as I hate to say it. I wouldn't expect the normal update time for this story. Not because the story is being given up. But because of two things. One is I have other things going on right now so time is sparse. The second reason is because I want this story to be good. That means I hope, I'll be making better and longer chapters for this story. So as always I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review. It helps a lot.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Forever Fall**

Inside of Beacon's armory. Ruby and Andrew were working on their weapons. With Ruby joining Andrew just after he began to work on his Bozar. Ruby though had more than the motive to clean her weapon. She was trying to get a conversation going with Andrew and well. It wasn't going as she planned.

"No."- Andrew said responding to Ruby's question. She just asked Andrew if he would like a melee option with his Bozar. Andrew, of course, found that to be a bad idea.

"But all Huntsmen have more than two options with their weapons."- Ruby said back. "Just think about. Shooting Grimm from afar with Bozar and then cutting them down when you switch to a scythe."-Ruby tried marketing the idea to Andrew but ended up dreaming about her own weapon.

"You do remember I'm a walking armory thanks to my Pip-Boy right?"- Andrew asked as Ruby just then remembered why Andrew probably never needed a multi-tool weapon.

"Oh right."-Ruby said. That didn't mean she was about to give up, though. "What if instead of making Bozar have a scythe mod. We make a whole new weapon with both MoJave and Huntsmen ingenuity."-Ruby said getting all joyful at the idea. Making a whole new weapon with MoJave schematics was a huge dream of hers. Ever since she saw what the weaponry could do to Grimm.

"Well, I guess that could be...fun?"- Andrew said not sure what two weapons he would put together, and could work together for that part. It was then an 'idea' came to Andrew's head. "If I do that though I want a proton sword. That turns into an assault rifle into a sniper rifle. Finishing off with a mod for both a rocket launcher and attack helicopter."- Andrew said with a smile.

"It doesn't work like that!"- Ruby yelled at the absurdity of Andrew's idea.

"That can't work, but a scythe gun can?"- Andrew said questioning the practicality of Ruby's weapon again. Before the two started going at it Jaune showed up. He looked nervous about something.

"Hey, guys."- Jaune said with both Andrew and Ruby looking at him.

"Hi, Jaune. What are you doing here?"-Ruby asked as Andrew started to notice Jaune's nervous state.

"Oh, you know. I wanted to sharpen up my blade before we go on the field trip tomorrow."- Jaune said as both Andrew and Ruby just nodded and went back to what they were doing. "Hey, Andrew. I was curious about something. Do you have those MoJave flash bangs with you?"-Jaune asked.

"Yes, I do. Why you'd you want to know?"- Andrew answered now giving his own question.

"I was curious. You were talking about them in class the other day and well…"- Jaune said now trying to think of what to say next. "I was wondering how affected they would be against Grimm. See if I could get some on missions later."- Jaune said trying to be confident.

Andrew clearly saw something else was going on, but for whatever reason decided to get out one of his flash bangs. "Standard issue military equipment. Mainly use as a non-lethal weapon against White Fang forces. Though it has proven to be useful against Grimm. So yes. I guess it would be useful in missions, but until Vale allows MoJave to sell weapons in the Kingdoms generally market. I don't see that happening."- Andrew explained. Jaune was about to continue the conversation, but Ruby came up with an idea.

"Can you give us a live demonstration?"- Ruby asked now curious as to what MoJave grenades could do. Juane, of course, agreed with Ruby as Andrew reluctantly agreed as well.

"Make sure your eyes are protected."- Andrew stated as he got out a few flash bangs and a few other goodies. Now at the armories shooting range, Andrew pressed the button the brought up some targets. "Grenade out!"- Andrew yelled more out of habit then of Ruby's and Juane's sake.

The flash bang went off sending out a blinding light and one hell of a loud bang. Once it was over both Ruby and Andrew looked happy with the weapon. Juane though began to look nervous. "That's not all I have."- Andrew said willing to show off some more grenades. Ruby, of course, wanted to throw one herself.

Andrew said yes and was currently showing Ruby how the grenade work. Leaving him for just a second unaware of Juane taking a flash bang and putting it in his pocket. With the rest of their time now spend on Andrew explaining the many uses of his grenades to Ruby.

"Hey, guys. Don't we have that field trip tomorrow?"- Jaune said now pointing out the time to Andrew and Ruby.

"Oh, that's right. We should be heading back to our rooms."- Ruby said as both she and Andrew started to clean up what they left. Jaune though just said bye as he quickly left the room.

"Ok. What's going on with Jaune right now? Cause I haven't been keeping track of what's been going on."- Andrew asked Ruby. Hoping she could explain Jaune's behavior.

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to him later."- Ruby said trying to have Andrew keep out of it. Andrew was more than happy to let Ruby take care of it. With him having too much stuff on his plate as is. The two said their byes as they headed back to their rooms for the night.

* * *

The next day came quick. It was already mid-day when Andrew's class field trip began. With an airship bringing the class to the Forever Fall forest. Andrew would say the forest looked like the Sierra Madre. If all the buildings were replaced with trees and there was no poison gas everywhere. The whole forest was covered in red leaves. With the trees being able to produce one hell of a sweet syrup. The forest was also deep in Grimm territory, so all the students had their weapons on them.

The reason the students were in the forest was because one of the academies teachers wanted some of the syrup the forest provided. So they got the students to do if for them. With Miss Goodwitch supervising the 'field trip'. To say the least, Andrew wasn't happy he was doing someone else's work, but he wasn't complaining. A nice walk that could give him the opportunity to kill things was all was worth it in his mind.

So after Goodwitch told them to have fun. Each team started to fan out into their own little groups. With Andrew joining team's RWBY and JNPR. Jaune though would not be joining them. Cause for some reason he headed off with Cardin's team. Leaving Andrew a little stumped as to why.

He went over to Ruby to ask what happen, but she had no real replay. With everyone else just going on their way. All but Pyrrha who gave Jaune an angered look as he was dragged off by Cardin. Pyrrha told Andrew and Ruby that Jaune knew what he was doing, and to just go on their way.

So they were a little confused as to what was going on. Though Andrew just decided it was some school drama and just passed it off. Not wanting to get involved. Ruby was still worried but went on her way as well. With the two teams and Andrew now working on getting some syrup.

"Um? Is she going to be ok?"- Yang asked Ren. Yang was referring to Nora, who just consumed almost all of team JNPRs syrup after an hour of work.

"Besides the work to make back all that syrup. She'll be fine."- Ren said sighing at Nora's antics. Both Andrew and Ruby started hiding their syrup from Nora. Not wanting to have to make up all that lost work if Nora got her hands on their syrup.

The feeling around the teams was quite relaxed. They may be in Grimm territory, but no real danger showed itself. So if anything the teams and Andrew were having some fun. Even if Andrew didn't have the chance to shoot some Grimm.

Andrew though was still alert to everything around him. Years of walking in the Mojave wasteland has made it impossible for him to feel completely safe. So when Cardin and his team showed up on a hill behind them. Andrew, of course, notice them right away. With Jaune right next to Cardin.

Getting close Andrew started hearing what they were saying. It wasn't good. Cardin was planning a prank on Pyrrha and Andrew himself. Which involved syrup being thrown at Pyrrha and him. With some syrup hungry Rapier wasps being thrown out afterward. If that wasn't enough, Jaune got his hands on one of Andrew's flash bangs. With Cardin planning on throwing it to make sure no one came to the rescue too quickly.

Andrew, of course, wasn't going to let this happen. He would have stopped it right away to, but Jaune did exactly what he should have. He told Cardin off as he throws the jar of syrup at Cardin. Andrew was happy with Jaunes actions and that he didn't need to get involved.

Cardin though, as expect, was angry. With him now dragging Jaune away to most likely beat Jaune a new one. Andrew would have normally stopped this, but he was a man who held grudges. With his thought being, 'You did the right thing Jaune, but don't steal my shit'. Andrew would say Jaune's beating was a great why for him to learn his lesson.

'Cardin's time will come.'- Andrew thought as he went back to work collecting syrup.

It wasn't long though before a loud roar rang out. Followed by a big bang of some sort. Looking to the right the rest of Cardin's team were seen running away from something. They were screaming about an Ursa Major that got Cardin. Jaune though wasn't with them. Leaving Andrew regretting his choice of action.

"Blake! Yang! Go get Miss Goodwitch."- Ruby yelled to her team. With Pyrrha telling a similar order to the rest of her team as well. This left Andrew, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss to save Cardin and Jaune.

The four ran to where Cardin and Jaune were and saw what was happening. Cardin lost his weapon with both him and one big Ursa trying to reopen their eyes. With what was clearly a used flash bang right next to them. Jaune though somehow avoided the flash. As he was the first to get his bearings back.

Unlike Andrew, Jaune wasn't as observant. As he somehow didn't notice the other four now looking on to what was happening. Also unlike Andrew. Jaune didn't hold that big of grudges. He ran right at the Ursa determined to help Cardin.

Unlucky for him though the Ursa got its bearings back as well. With it now right over Cardin. Jaune though was quick and was able to block Ursa's strike. He was even able to get the beast away from Cardin.

Everyone else just watched. Not getting involved because Pyrrha told them not to. Apparently, Pyrrha believed Jaune could beat this thing without help. Andrew was willing to see if she was right.

Jaune ran back at the Ursa. With the two now charging at each other. In what looked like slow motion. Jaune raised his shield and blocked Ursa's strike once again. This time, though he had an opening. With just one swing Jaune was able to cut Ursa's head clean off. Leaving everyone amazed by this feat.

Andrew though noticed something in the corner of his eye. When Jaune raised his shield, Pyrrha had her hand out. Almost like she was trying to move the shield herself. This left the other three confused. With Andrew not being the only one to notice what Pyrrha did.

"How did you?"- Weiss said.

"Well. Ruby has her speed. You have your glyphs. My semblance is polarity."- Pyrrha explained. Andrew knew semblance gave great power to all Huntsmen and Huntresses. But the power over metal, something so widely used, was something greatly new to Andrew. It made him even more fearful of the power Huntsmen and Huntresses could have.

"I'll make sure to remember that."- Andrew said as he turned to leave. With Pyrrha right behind him.

"Wait? Where are you guys going?"- Ruby question.

"Jaune doesn't need any intervention here."-Andrew said as he continued walking. Pyrrha though turned back at Ruby.

"Let's just keep this our little secret, ok."- Pyrrha said getting Ruby and Weiss to follow behind her and Andrew. Leaving Jaune with Cardin.

Whatever happened between Cardin and Jaune was left to them. With Jaune now looking happy with himself as the teams left Forever Fall back to Beacon.

* * *

It was late at night when Andrew got a call from Veronica. She was filling Andrew in on how their investigation was going. As Veronica explained Andrew started to smile. After she was done he had only one thing to say.

"Give me the time and the place."

* * *

 **Is it wrong if I do the Youtube thing? Oh, screw it. Please follow and leave a review if you enjoyed. If you didn't well. Leave a review anyways. Ever bit can help. Other than that I do hope you guys are liking the story. I'll be working back and forth on this and "Dead Man Walking" for now. *Shameless plug* You should go read my other story by the way. It's just started and I would really like to hear what people think of it. Other than that until next time.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	13. Chapter 13

Operation: Valentine

The nightlife of Vale was in full force. People from all over began looking for the one place to spend their night. To make new fun memories or, in some cases, regret. Vale's night club all over could provide both and then some. But it was only one club that had the MoJave's attention, Junior's club.

Owned by a gangster that goes by the name Junior. In the past, his gang has only been a part of small street crimes. Crimes that normally the MoJave would leave to the police. But Junior's gang has had contact with one of the MoJave's most wanted, Roman Torchwick. Making the street gang a new high priority target for the large-scale military company.

The fact the MoJave could one day be after Junior never once scared the man. For one the MoJave wasn't allowed in Vale. So helping those who go up against the MoJave only looked profitable to him. So the man never once came up with a plan for if the MoJave came after him. A fact he will soon be regretting this night.

Junior's club was just on the outskirts of downtown Vale. Right next to a bridge that would take you to the poorest districts of the city. The club itself was well known tonight partiers. It being known for its more questionable product than anything else. Though it only quite recently reopened after a large fight took place there. Learning from the past even more bouncers both for inside and out.

Now though many of the club regulars were just happy to see the place opened again. Forming a large line outside waiting to get back into the fun the club provided. The club was booming once again and Junior couldn't be happier.

As the sun finally disappeared from the sky a van began driving down the street towards the club. Parking right outside in a no parking zone. This immediately got a bouncer's attention.

"Hey! You can't park there!"- The bouncer yelled at the driver of the van. The driver of the van made no response. Instead, inside the van, the driver was now talking to the man in the back. All present in the van were clearly in white armor that being the only thing one could see from outside.

"Surely you can't be serious with this plan?"- The driver said nerve's clearly showing.

"I'm serious. Also, don't call me Surely."- A voice that belongs to a man said. The bouncer outside of the van could be heard yelling even louder for them to move. "Showtime people."- The man inside the van said as he and all around him began putting on a white mask. A mask the clearly belong to the White Fang.

Before the bouncer had any time to react. The van opened up as White Fang soldiers began pouring out. Rushing the bouncer and punching the man to the floor and unconscious. People immediately began running from the club screaming for help. The rest of the bouncers outside were quickly dealt with. All of them now laying on the ground unconscious.

The group of White Fang started looking around making sure the threats outside have been dealt with. Once they were sure they began stacking up against the club's main door. One of them putting an explosive device on the club's main door.

"Remember. Check your shots. We're here for only one man, not to cause a bloodbath."- What looked to be the leader said to his team. On the count of three, the doors to the club were thrown off. The White Fang storming the building shooting into the ceiling. Those of the club's dance floor began running for whatever exit they could find. With the team of White Fang moving out of their way.

The parties were had now cleared out more or less. The team of White Fang now searching for their target. They didn't have to wait long. One of the White Fang pointed out a man that looked to be their target. He had a white shirt with a black vase and pants. His face fitting the description of your average gangster. The man was confirmed to be Junior when he started yelling.

"You can all go back to Roman and tell him whatever business we had is now over!"- Junior yelled as he and the rest of the bouncers began forming around him. All of them were heavily armed and outnumbered the group of White Fang ten to one.

"Junior right? We're just here to talk. Stand down now and we'll settle this peacefully."- The leader of the group said knowing Junior wouldn't come peacefully.

"Peacefully? You shot up my club!"- Junior yelled as he and his boys started moving towards the group of White Fang. Too bad for them this wasn't a normal group of White Fang. The bullets this group had didn't have dust in them. Instead, the bullets were standard issue MoJave type ammunition. Specially made to take down a person's aura.

In any other situation. Junior's plan to fight the White Fang in a melee would have worked. The group, after all, loved their swords. Today, though, he had his man were cut down with ease. Their aura's doing very little in defending them against the onslaught of bullets.

All that survived the onslaught were now running out of the club. Those that didn't were now bleeding on the dance floor. Junior alone with them, having a bullet in both his chest and right leg. Before he blacked out he saw a White Fang member running towards him yelling for a medic.

* * *

"You got it from here?"- Andrew Garnet said. He like all those around were wearing White Fang armor. All happy the operation went as well as it did. Junior will live and will be able to answer all their questions in due time. The only real trouble tonight was cleaning up. Police were on the scene just after they got Junior. Leaving only a few seconds for them to get whatever they needed before they headed out.

"All and all the operation was a success. We got Junior and no innocents were killed tonight. So yeah, I think we can handle it from here."- Mags said glad the operation went right with Andrew's plan.

"Well if you guys need someone to show you how it's done. Just call me."- Andrew said annoying all that took part in the operation. "Now if you don't mind. I don't want to be late for school tomorrow."- Andrew said as he turned a said his goodbyes. Once he was out of sight. One of the Rangers asked Mags just why Andrew was here.

"He was bored."- Mags said to familiar with Andrew's love for a good fight. "Well, we're not paid to sit around. Let's go people."- Mags said to her team. Leaving just about nothing for the cops to find.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is short but I wanted to get something out after such a long wait. Sorry about that by the way. This one chapter proved to be a little harder to write. Mainly cause I wanted to do something different and other life matters got involved. Though do know I'll be posting more chapters for this story in due time. Other than that I hope, as always, you enjoy.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A New Search**

Operation: Valentine was a huge success for the MoJave. All of the missions objectives were accomplish. Junior was captured, there were no civilian casualties, and the news didn't seem to care much. Unlike the attack on MoJave HQ. The shooting that took place a few night ago wasn't given as much air time as it being label as just another White Fang attack.

That didn't mean people weren't taking notice of the attack. Ozpin had looked into the matter but after a talk with Andrew, he knew he wasn't going to get anything out of him. So, Ozpin decided to let this case be. The same could not be said for others.

"What happened?"- A man yelled at two girls. They were inside a warehouse with Faunus, wearing white armor, moving shipments around. At the center of the room was the only three humans. Them being the two girls and the man yelling at them.

"We don't know. Junior gave us the night off when White Fang attacked the club!"- One of the girls yelled back. Both girls looked almost exactly alike suggesting they're twins. Both have similar black hair and green eyes. Leaving only their outfits left to tell the two apart. One girl has a red nightdress on and the other has a light blue nightdress on.

The girl in red is Militia and the girl in blue in Melanie. They were supposed to protect Junior and his club, being the best Junior had to offer. Junior, though, gave the sisters a night off on same night Junior's club was attacked. Leaving the two with very little to go off on other than the camera's the club had. Seeing White Fang soldiers shooting up the place and carrying Junior away.

So now the sisters were with their White Fang contact looking for their boss. Leaving them now arguing for answers with Roman Torchwick. "So now we're left trying to find Junior."- Melanie said after her sister.

"Wait, wait? What happened with Junior?"- Roman asked just as confused as the twins.

"You ordered the attack on Junior. Junior was dragged off by your guys. And now we're left trying to find him. That's why we're here!"- Militia yelled becoming even more furious. Her sister though was there to calm her down some.

"Junior's missing?"- Roman asked. Melanie nodded as she was working calming down her sister. "That's just perfect. I'll have to find someone else to work with."- Roman said getting angry himself. Melanie and Militia were left shocked by Roman's statement.

"Junior helped make sure your operation is a success! You're just going to abandon him!"- Melanie yelled. Militia though wasn't that surprised. After all, this was the underground. Abandoning people is just part of the game.

"Take my advice and don't go looking for a dead man. Whoever took him probably wanted to have fun first."- Roman said as he started to walk away from the two girls.

"Hey! We're not leaving till we find Junior!"- Melanie yelled a Roman much to her sister's dismay.

"I don't have Junior."- Roman said getting tired with the two.

"We're not leaving till we find him."- Melanie said with great determination. Her sister though was left scared knowing how Roman would respond.

"You really want to push this don't you."- Roman said with a tired sigh. He snapped his fingers signaling the soldiers in the warehouse to get their guns. Now with an armed mass of soldiers pointing weapons at them. The twins started to get scared. "I'm feeling generous so I'll give you the chance to leave."- Roman said pointing towards the exit.

"Come on Melanie. We got all we can here."- Militia said trying to get her sister to follow her out the exit. Reluctantly Melanie followed her sister. Leaving Roman and the White Fang alone with their work.

* * *

"Got anything out of him?"- Andrew asked Veronica over her screen. Currently, Mags was interrogating Junior. The interrogation was happening in another room that was made sound proof. Making it so no one hears any 'disturbance' in the hotel.

"Don't know right now. She's been in there for a whole hour and hasn't called for us once."- Veronica said worrying about Mags.

"Hey! I have the weekend off. If you need an interrogator I'm always here for you."- Andrew said jokingly, making Veronica smile.

"You should enjoy your break, Andrew. We'll be fine here."- Veronica said ensuring Andrew that they didn't need him on this one. Just then Mags came into the main room with Veronica. "I'll talk to you later."- Veronica said hanging up on Andrew, who was yelling at her not to hang up. Too little, too late.

"How it work out?"- Veronica said getting up from her seat. Everyone else in the room got up as well. Walking over to Mags who looked exhausted. Mags took as seat as everyone gathered around her.

"Andrew makes that look easy."- Mags said wiping her forehead. She was still new to the interrogator role. Even with help from Andrew and others around her. Getting someone to talk when they really didn't want to was hard. Especially if you're following the moral high ground.

Andrew had ordered no extreme forms of interrogation will take place. An order that was given for both this case and all others the MoJave does. He knew first hand what little that did and never wanted to see such acts be taken place in his army. As Andrew puts it himself, "Better to have a new friend then a washed up punching bag".

"You get anything?"- Arcade asked handing Mags a bottle of water. She took a big drink before she answered.

"I was able to make a deal if that's what you mean."- Mags said with shame. Everyone was left either confused or mad by this answer. They were all asking why Mags would make a deal. "It was the best I could do. Also, it's not that difficult. We just need to find two girls."- Mags informed everyone trying to get them on board.

"Why does he need two girls for? You're not planning on helping some guys fetish, are you?"- Ranger Couseland said trying to get Mags to explain herself.

"If he asked me to do that I would have shot him right there."- Mags said in disbelief. "No. We need to find two girls who work with the guy. Apparently, he won't work with us until he talks to them"

The room was left quiet after that. Thought's of the unknown entered everyone's mind. A trap was the first thing that many thoughts of with many agreeing on the risk wasn't worth the reward. Others thought differently and lucky for Mags it was the people who mattered.

"We have to do."- Arcade said with Veronica and Boone coming to his side. "It's our best option right now and our most peaceful one. Not mention it won't be difficult for us to find two girls. I say we do it."

As Boone and Veronica came to his side, everyone else on the team did as well. So plans were now being made to find two specific girls in the city of Vale. How hard could that be?

* * *

Inside of Beacon, Andrew was in his room cleaning his guns once again. It was the weekend so he didn't have much to do. Any and all school work was quickly worked on and he now just wanted to turn them in. So that left him with not much else to do than clean his guns. He usually didn't have this much free time. Usually, he'll be doing paperwork that would always take hours upon hours to finish. No one ever tells you about all the paper pushing you'll have to do as you build a large scale PMC. So, here he was doing one of the few things he found relaxing whenever he had free time. Though, even that was getting tiring. So when a call came in from Veronica, he was quick to pick it up.

"Did he talk?"- Andrew asked right away when he answered.

"He talked but now we're in a new predicament."- Veronica said trying to go easy with Andrew. He, though, just asked her to explain more, wondering what they had to do now. "We have to find two twin girls somewhere in the middle of Vale. We do that and he'll talk to us."- She said. For a good minute, Andrew was quite. Thinking both about what may have put them in this spot and how they'll pull it off.

"Ok then."- He said surprising Veronica. She had expected Andrew to get mad about now having to find another group of people before the White Fang. "Get the Rangers out and have our guest give details to me and everyone else about who we're looking for."- Andrew said as Veronica now moved to forward the information they had on the two girls. Once he got them a new idea came to his mind. "Once we find these two. I'll like to talk to our friend before anyone else. Is that clear?"- Andrew said as Veronica just agreed to whatever idea Andrew now had.

With that all now being wrapped up. Andrew and Veronica said their goodbyes as she now started working on finding these two twins from what information Andrew had got. He could guess the girls had some important to Junior so that made them good leverage in Andrew's mind. Though, now he was left doing nothing again. He needed to fit the role of student as everyone else once again started working on the fun parts of their mission. So again he was left cleaning his guns in his room. That was until a red-caped girl entered his room.

"Hi, Andrew!"-Ruby screamed as Andrew's instincts took over. He throws a knife he had on him right by Ruby's head. Scaring the girl half to death. Once seeing who it was, Andrew was glad he became sloppy. "Why did you throw a knife at me?!"- Ruby demanded as Andrew was left somewhat shameful.

"Instincts are hard to control I guess."- He said making Ruby confused as to what he meant. "Any who. What you want?"- Andrew said moving on to another subject. Ruby saw what he did but decided not to push. Instead, she remembered why she came here as a smile came back to her face.

"There's a small little shooting tournament going on in Vale today. I thought it would be fun for everyone to go. I already got JNPR to join so all that leaves is you."- Ruby said with a bright smile. Andrew was a little surprised Ruby was asking for him to join them. Though he became less surprised after he remembers he chose her and everyone else to be his group of 'friends' in Beacon.

"That could be fun."- Andrew said agreeing to go.

"Great! There's an airship leaving for Vale in an hour. We'll see you there."- Ruby said all happy as she left Andrew's room. Andrew smiled as well, happy that he didn't need to stay in his room all day. Getting up and walking over towards his knife. Andrew again looked over the information they had on the girls they were looking for.

"Maybe I'll get lucky."- Andrew said to himself as he started to get his things to gather for his ride into Vale.

* * *

 **Fallout is own by Bethesda and RWBY is own by RoosterTeeth.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bringing People Together: Part 1**

The sun shined down onto the city of Vale. Reflecting off windows from tall skyscrapers to small shops. The sky only had a few clouds out this weekend and many of the city's population was out enjoying it. Some were out trying to beat the heat well other's were out doing their work. Either way, there was an air of joy around the city streets today. That joy was helped along thanks to little festival's going on around the city.

The Vaytal Festival was still many months away and these little festival's around Vale sure a hell couldn't compare to it. But a great number of people were happy with what they could get now. Making many of these festival's pack with people all looking to waste away their time. These festivals offered a wide range of entertainment. From the classic carnival games, food stands, and competitions. One festival even has a live shooting competition for any type of sharpshooter. Even Huntsman and Huntresses in training.

"Just sign here."- A woman sitting inside a booth said. She gave a pen to Andrew as he signed his name into the shooting competition. Ruby had rounded everyone up and brought them all here to spend time together. Even getting Andrew after showing him her puppy dog eyes. It would only be him, Pyrrha, and Ruby in the shooting competition. Leaving Andrew pretty sure he'll win the competition with little trouble. Not that he thought the other's were not capable. Just that he was more so. The competition, though, will begin sometime later. Leaving Andrew and the rest wondering what to do with the time they had.

"Ok! Now, what do we do?"-Ruby asked not sure of herself. Most if not everyone thought Ruby would have a plan for the rest of the days activities. But here she was, with everyone else, unsure of what to do at this festival. Instead of coming up with her own idea, Weiss began bashing Ruby for not having a plan. The two began to argue as Andrew noticed two people weren't with them.

"Wait? Where did Ren and Nora go?"- Blake asked as she to notice that the two were not present.

"I think they said they wanted to try out some of the food here."- Pyrrha explained a little sheepish. Hearing this, Ruby forgot about her argument with Weiss and now began thinking about what they should do. When she looked up ahead of her, Ruby knew exactly what they should do.

"Games!"- Ruby said with great vigor. Right ahead of her was a row of booths that had all types of carnival games. Yang was quick to back the idea, as was Andrew. After all, Veronica did tell him to have fun. The other's weren't really sure about it. "Come on! We'll have like a gazillion try's with Andrew paying."- Ruby said pointing at the man.

"Who said I was paying?"- Andrew said a little shocked Ruby would use him as the cash cow. The other's just ignored Andrew, suggesting they really would make him pay for everything. Andrew could pay for it all but it was a little hurtful seeing everyone just jump to that conclusion.

Thankfully for him, Weiss got Blake, Jaune, and Pyrrha to agree to lunch. As hard as Ruby tried, they walked off to do their own thing. Leaving Yang and Andrew with her to play some carnival games together. Not really what she had hoped for but now that left her with a whole new plan. Seeing a new opportunity with getting Yang to trust Andrew. The plan had fully formed into her head as Yang started comforting her.

"Don't worry. We'll spend time with them later. I find it kind of fun being with my little sister at the carnival again."- Yang said to Ruby trying to cheer the girl up. Yang moment with Ruby was ruined, though, when Andrew reminded her that he was stuck with them. Ruby's moment was improved, though, as the evilest smile Andrew had ever seen came to the young girl's face.

"Right. I'll go up ahead to find games that are open, ok."- Ruby said as she used her semblance. All that was left after the young girl blurred from Yang's and Andrew's visions was a petal of roses. Leaving the two both confused and alone.

* * *

"Where did she go?"- Yang said getting angry with herself. Ruby had just left her with Andrew on a day Yang thought would be spent with her and Ruby. Now, though, both she and Andrew were looking for the girl after she sprinted off from them. Yang was left quite mad at her sister for doing this. Not only did Ruby just ditch her but Ruby knew Yang didn't have a 'liking' for Andrew.

Yang may have agreed with Ruby's plan about him but she was still very reluctant about the whole thing. Adding all Yang had said before about Andrew and the MoJave, there was something else not right with Andrew. Yang wasn't sure of it herself but there was a gut feeling she had whenever the guy was around her. Yang usually would give everyone she meet a chance to prove themselves but this gut feeling she had with Andrew told her not to, and Yang learned to always trust her gut.

"Sorry."- Yang apologized to a family. Yang had thought their little girl was Ruby and ended up scaring the girl. The girl was fine but Yang was still left embarrassed about what she did. Though, she was surprised at how closely their little girl looked to be Ruby under that shadow. The family walked away leaving Yang back to her search. Looking around she notices something that makes her boil even more on this hot day.

It was Andrew and instead of looking for Ruby like he should have been. He was instead buying soda at one of the food stands. Yang started marching towards him as he turned around looking right at her. Seeing that angry look on Yang's face didn't scare Andrew like it would most people. Instead, he just grinned at her as he turns and takes a seat at a picnic table that was laid out. He started drinking his soda, putting another soda on the table, as Yang finally came back over to him. Looking about as angry as Andrew thought she would be.

"What are you doing?"-Yang asked trying very hard to keep her anger down. Something, Andrew would add, she was failing at. Finishing his sip, Andrew only then looked up at her. Still, unfazed in seeing the clear fire burning in the girl's eyes.

"Well let's see? It's a hot day out and you and I have been running around looking for Ruby. Why would I want a drink?"- Andrew replied sarcastically with his grin coming to his face. This, of course, pissed Yang off even more. Though, before she made any comeback. Andrew handed her the other soda surprising Yang. "Come on. You look like you could use a drink."- He said offering it to her.

"Thanks."- Yang said accepting to drink. Somehow Andrew had not only pissed Yang off but also calm her down in just a few seconds. So with the chance to catch her breath. She sat down next to Andrew as the two drank their soda's. The two stayed quiet as they looked around rather awkwardly. Yang not sure what they could talk about, well Andrew was just happy with the quiet. Quit being able to sit down with a sea of voices all around the two.

It kind of reminded Andrew of New Vegas actually. People all around, trying to have a good time with themselves and others. The voices all blurring together under the hot sun. Add with the crowded streets with tall building all around them. The feeling of home came to Andrew's mind this day. The people here may not be gambling or puking their guts out, but today felt oddly similar Vegas.

Thinking about home brought a smile to Andrew's face. Over the past three years since he's been in Remnant building up the MoJave. He's visiting back home have become less and less as he became more needed here in Remnant. Right now, the last time he was back on Earth was six months ago and that was just for a routine business trip with the current Madam President of the NCR. His work had quickly become the most controlling factor in Andrew's life when he won New Vegas's independents. Though, he couldn't be happier with what he has done so far. He did miss the days he could just do whatever he wanted to do.

That's why today was giving him such happy thoughts. For once in a long time, Andrew didn't have to worry about the next big attack or business meeting. Though, those thoughts were still on the back of Andrew's mind. Today was special in the fact he really didn't need to do anything. Everything was put off to the side as he was finally able to relax and do what he wanted to do. Something Yang was quick to pick up on seeing that smile coming to his face.

"What are you smiling at?"- Yang asked as she finished her soda.

"Don't tell me it's wrong to smile now?"- Andrew said laughing at his own joke. A joke Yang didn't find that funny. "What can I say. It's been a long time since I've had some free time. It wasn't that long ago I was working with the snobby businessman and tv reporters of the world."- Andrew said giving Yang some perspective. She never really thought about the life Andrew would have in his world.

'It's probably similar to the stories Weiss told about her home life.'-Yang thought to herself, remembering the few times Weiss talked about her home life. To say the least, Yang was sure Andrew and Weiss just handled that stuff differently. With having to put on a mask constantly when in public and only haveing very few people they could be themselves with. Well, that's what Yang was thinking anyways.

"So what do you what to do now?"- Andrew asked Yang stopping her train of thought. Yang was about to say that they'll look for Ruby again but stopped herself.

'Maybe Ruby is right.'- Yang thought. "We should begin looking for Ruby again but I'm sure she's having fun without us. What do you want to do?"- She asked Andrew who was now giving the most sincere smile she had ever seen on his face.

"Sitting here is just fine by me."- Andrew said putting his hands back. For just a few second the world and all its problems were complete gone from Andrew's mind. For once in a long time, Andrew's guard was completely down as he closed his eyes. Those few seconds of bliss would be the last he'll ever have caused it was all ruined by one little scream.

"What the...?"- Andrew said as he came back to looking around for where that scream came from. Once he did he saw people running from gunshots that could be heard not far off. Getting up from their seats. Both Yang and Andrew looked at each other, knowing right away what the other was thinking. The two ran towards the shooting, past the sea of scream people all trying to find safety.

As they got closer to the end of the rampage of people, they entered a parking lot. In the center of the parking lot was Ruby who had Crescent Rose out at the ready, looking all around her for something. It was clear by the damage cars that a fight had taken place here. The being supported, even more, thanks to the casings all over the ground. It was two other things he saw that gave Andrew worry. One was what looked like a blur moving into an alleyway. The other was the fact the two girls his team was looking for were right next to Ruby, and they did not look happy.

* * *

 **Don't worry. Next Chapter will be out a lot sooner than a week. This week was kind of bad for me so that's why I wasn't really working on this or "Dead Man Walking",** Shameless plug. **Though, now it's a new week with a new chapter. So as always I hope you enjoy.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bringing People Together: Part 2**

This 'scene' did not please Andrew. He was enjoying the nice day today when he and Yang heard screaming. Knowing neither could just abandon someone in need, they ran right to where a fight had just occurred. In a parking lot, cars had just been given new dents. Both cars and walls, though, had clear bullet holes in them. Bullet casing littered the ground showing that two very distinct types of ammo were used in this showdown. At the center of all this destruction was Ruby Rose and two other girls named Militia and Melanie. The two girls Andrew's team was currently searching for.

"Ruby! Are you ok? What happened?"- Yang said running towards Ruby, ignoring everything else around her. Andrew was right behind her but unlike Yang, he was a lot quicker to understand what had happened. It's wasn't that hard for him to put two and two together. His team was looking for two girls and they found them. It just didn't go as planned, making Andrew disappointed.

"Yang! Andrew!"- Ruby yelled upon looking back to see who was calling for her. Andrew notices right away the sweat covering Ruby's face, as well as the void of almost any color. Once he and Yang got right next to her, she began looking around as if another attack was coming. Yang again asked what had happened, this time, though trying to be easy on Ruby. Who was clearly shaken up."I saw these two running from something, so I decided to help them. I didn't expect I would fight a 'ghost'."- Ruby said filling Yang and Andrew more on the situation.

'I know the feeling.'- Andrew thought to himself, completely understanding Ruby's reaction. Deciding it was best to have Yang calm down Ruby. He turned his attention to the two girls still lying on the ground. Both looked to have been hit by a truck. Each had wounds that looked to have been caused by blunt force, and other wounds that looked to have been caused by bullets grazing them. Andrew was kind of impress by the twos tenacity. Not many could get away from a Ranger hunting them down.

Looking back at Ruby, Yang had just now managed to get Ruby to put Crescent Rose away. She was still shaken up but now she wasn't looking in every direction for that next attack. It was then more people started to show up. Circling the group and asking anyone about what had occurred here. The rest of Team RWBY showed up as well with team JNPR right behind them. Andrew needed to move the situation out of here and fast. Too many questions from too many people would lead many to look into the things they don't belong in.

Looking back at the twins, Andrew started forming a plan inside his head. A plan that would hopefully end with him capturing the targets. Looking at their wounds, Andrew got his reason to start moving them to a less populated area.

"One of you call an ambulance. These two are going to need medical help. The rest of you, keep the crowd under control till paramedics arrive."- The others would have to wait for answers later as Andrew started ordering them to help keep things under control. Yang was still looking after Ruby as Weiss called for an ambulance. As everyone was busy doing what they needed to do. Andrew was 'help' the two sisters.

Whether out of fear or desperation. The two sisters stayed right where they were as all of this was going on. Melana was trying to care for her sister this whole time and vise verse. So, when Andrew offered to care for the two they agreed. Not knowing him pulling out two syringes. Ever so slightly, Andrew pushed the needles of both syringes into the girl's body simultaneously. Pushing the syringe's contents into their system. The last thing the girls saw was Andrew's grin as they fall unconscious. Them being conscious didn't fit into Andrew's plan so he decided this was a nice compromise.

After a few minutes, both paramedics and police arrived on the scene. Neither they or anyone else notice what Andrew did as he let the paramedics do their work. Once the girls were put in the ambulance, the cops came over and started asking questions about what had happened here. Of course, Andrew answered each and everyone with as much truth as he would allow.

* * *

"Looks like the festival was close early."- Yang said looking at the now empty booths. Once the police showed up, everyone that wasn't needed was told to vacate the area. Thereby closing the festival and ending any other activities the group was planning for today. It was a sad sight, knowing this area just a few hours ago was filled with laughter and joy was now empty with trash on the ground and a worker or two cleaning up.

"Looks like no tournament then."- Pyrrha said referring to the shooting competition that they planned to take part in. Most had forgotten about it thanks to all the excitement that happened today.

"No more food?"- Nora asked, sadden by the fact she couldn't finish going to all the food stands the festival had. Ren was there for her, though. With what food he had left, he gave to Nora. Hoping it would cheer her up.

"Looks like we should head out?"- Jaune said seeing that there was no reason to stay here. He wasn't the only one thinking about leaving. Everyone was ready to leave and go home by this time. Their day had turned into a mess thanks to a fight Ruby got drawn into. So, with much disappointment, everyone got up and started walking themselves out of the festival's grounds. Unlucky for two people in their group, though, their day wasn't over yet.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm going to drop by the hospital to see how those two girls are doing."- Yang said confusing some in the group. When asked, Yang explained that she knows the girls that were attacked and wanted to see what kind of trouble they were in. Ruby asked if she could go with her, but Yang said no. Stating that Ruby didn't need to worry about. So, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

The group was quiet the rest of their walk to the ship that would take them back to Beacon. Most were still disappointed with how today turned out but were happy knowing everything turned out good in the end. The group boarded the ship once it arrived and took their seats. However", right before they took off Ruby noticed that one head was missing from their group.

"Wait, where's Andrew?"

* * *

Inside the hospital, Yang walked down it white hallways following a nurse. She had just arrived there hoping she could see the twins. After some convincing, she was given permission to see the girls. From what she was told, the twins were still unconscious and the doctors were still figuring out why. They were confused because it was clear the girls didn't suffer any kind of serious head injury and that they were in any kind of shock.

The nurse had stopped and pointed Yang towards a room right next to them. By the rooms door was an officer who simply tipped his hat toward the nurse. He opened the door for Yang, allowing her into the room the twins were put in. Once inside Yang could see they weren't being treated for anything serious. The doctor had just put bandages on were needed and put the girls onto some beds. Now, though, both had on white gowns making it even harder to tell the two apart.

"Is there anyway yu could wake them up?"- Yang asked, noticing the two were still not coming to. Seeing no real problem with this, both the officer and nurse told her it would be fine. The nurse headed out after that, leaving Yang alone with the twins and an officer right outside the door.

Yang took a seat and waited. For now, she would stay here hoping every passing minute the twins would finally come to. Yang had her own reasons for worrying about Militia and Melanie. One was the fact she got information from Junior and if the twins were in trouble that meant Junior was in trouble. Meaning Yang wanted to know all she could about who was after them and her informant. The other reason was the fact the two needed help. No matter how she may have felt about them, Yang wasn't at all cold hearted enough not to make sure they were ok.

So time passed. Yang was taken at the hospital waiting for the two to wake up and answer her questions. It wasn't until late afternoon did anything interesting happened. With eyes opening and closing Yang was just about to fall asleep when the light went out all around the hospital. For a few second everything went dark making Yang become fully awake again. Outside the door, she could hear a man yell just before a loud thud hit the floor.

The emergency power for the hospital came on filling the room with a dark red light. Just outside the door, Yang could just barely hear footsteps as people were yelling all around the hospital asking what had happened. For a few second Yang could only now hear the yelling going on throughout the hospital. For what felt like an eternity, Yang stood there at the ready waiting for someone to come bursting through the door when it finally came.

The door was pushed opened as what looked like a blur came running at her. Acting quickly, Yang moved to the side and throw a fist at the blur as it ran past her. Her weapons may not have been on her but Yang's punch did the work, hitting blur onto the floor. With her focus on the target in front of her, Yang didn't notice the second blurry figure come in from behind her.

The second blurry figure moved behind Yang and attacked her with a weapon that had some kind of purple glow at the end of it. Making contact, the figure was able to use enough strength to throw Yang into a wall. Moving fast, the figure went for another attack, this time, hitting Yang right in the head. The figure didn't go for another attack, seeing the damage was done.

Yang was caught off guard and had paid the price. She was on the floor of the hospital room slowly losing consciousness. Her attacker had been able to quickly get past her aura and do real damage to her body. With her vision slowly become black, the last thing Yang saw was the invisible figures picking up Militia and Melania. After that, nothing.

* * *

"Next time on my day off. Make sure you don't need me cleaning up after your mistakes."- Andrew said clearly displeased with his team 'performance' earlier today. He had learned one of the Ranger tried to corner the twins in an alleyway. It's clear to say it didn't work. The Ranger was caught off guard when the girls started fighting back with some kind of skill. Giving them enough time to run away from him beginning a chase that led to the rest of today's events.

"I'm sorry Andrew. I gave my man the ok thinking we could quickly capture the two with little trouble. I see now I should have waited for a better opportunity."- Mags said taking responsibility for her team's failure. She was the one who gave the ok for the Ranger to move in on the targets making Andrew even more displeased finding out one of his most loyal troops gave the ok to such a request. He would have waited until night and moved onto whatever building they were staying at. Not attack in a public area during daylight.

Mags, though, was able to save some face with Andrew. None of them like the idea of attacking a hospital but when Mags gave Andrew the plan he agreed to it without hesitation. They moved into the building with stealth boys and had the power cut when they found the room they were looking for. They made sure the emergency power would turn on, making sure there was very little damage done to the hospital patients and employees. They didn't even kill anyone inside, though, Andrew did fill kind of bad for Yang and that officer.

'They're going to have on bad headache when they wake up.'- Andrew thought to himself. Currently, he and Mags's team of Rangers were moving Militia and Melania in the van they used during the Valintine operation. They were now a few blocks away from the hospital which now had police just outside it. They had moved quickly and were just able to beat the cops right before they arrived.

Andrew may have been disappointed in Mags's team but that didn't stop him from being satisfied with the mission. He was able to capture the two girls Junior wanted and could now, hopefully, start getting information from the man. That and the fact no one was able to find out it was the MoJave that causes all the trouble today. He may get a talk from Ozpin but he could handle that. All in all. Andrew was happy today went as well as it did. That was until he heard footsteps come up from behind them.

"Andrew?"- Ruby said coming right behind Andrew and his team. Turning around Andrew's fears came to fruition. One of the worst case scenarios is now occurring and Andrew had forgotten one of his most important rules. "Plan for the Worse."

Andrew men, Mags included, started aiming their weapons at Ruby. They to taken by surprised by Ruby being here. Ruby had Cresent Rose out and seeing them aim their weapons at her force her to bring her weapon at the ready. Andrew had to think fast or there would be a fight on his hands. A fight he knew would be a lose, lose situation for him. Lucky for him, and everyone else around him. Andrew was a good improviser.

"Put down your weapons."- Andrew ordered his men who followed through. With their weapons now lowered, Andrew turned back to Ruby who slowly brought down her weapon. Still clearly taken back by what she was seeing. Now with everyone's weapons down, Andrew began walking toward Ruby slowly. "I know you're confused right now. But all I'm asking is for you to hear me out Ruby."- Andrew said being a calming as he could.

"How could explain any of this?"- Ruby asked still thrown off by what she was seeing. Ruby may be naive but she wasn't stupid. She could easily put two and two together and see that Andrew, and the people he was with, were involved with the attacks at both the festival and the hospital she passed by. She could also see that these people were MoJave thanks to the armor and weapons they had on them.

"I know. That's why I'm going, to be honest."- Andrew said as he now stopped just a few feet away from Ruby. "Those two girls are a part of something that my man and I need to stop. I can't go into full detail but these girls will lead us to the White Fang here in Vale. The same White Fang that attacked my people at MoJave HQ. I don't plan on hurting them. I just need them for information that I know they wouldn't give me without unnecessary trouble."- Andrew said seeing Ruby was becoming somewhat convince. Somewhat.

"Unnecessary trouble? You attacked a hospital."- Ruby said just barely stopping herself from yelling.

"No one, myself and everyone else here included, were happy with what they needed to do today. Though, I know it's not saying much. Do know that there were no unneeded victims made today. It was only people who have information, like those girls, that have information that will help us. Please understand that all of this was done for a just cause. A cause that would allow us to avenge the innocent that died during that attacks those many nights ago."- Andrew explains working off of Ruby's beliefs of helping people and trying to do good by them.

For on of the longest minutes in Andrew's life. He waited in silence for Ruby to respond to what he had said. For all the time he had spent with her. Andrew knew Ruby understood some of the MoJave more 'extreme' actions. She's still young to it all and would most likely never condone the actions he had taken. But Andrew was hoping she could understand that when the innocent were killed, they deserved to be avenged. Something he knew almost everyone in the world wouldn't disagree with. Finally, though, Ruby responded by putting her weapon back into its holster.

"Andrew."- Ruby began taking a deep breath. "If you needed help with stuff like that, I'm willing to help you. But you have to know this isn't right. I won't say anything, but you can do this another why."- Ruby said trying her damnedest to show Andrew that his way's of doing 'good', could be done a better why. Looking at him with desperation, Ruby was hoping he would take his words to heart.

"Thank you."- Andrew said with his grin coming to his face. This time, though, his grin wasn't out of superiority, but out of glee that Ruby had listened to him. She may not have agreed with him but for now. She would let him be. The only thing Andrew really needed. Once that was done, Ruby simply left allowing Andrew and his team to get back to work.

"You handled that well."- Mags said walking up to Andrew. "Though, it's still wired hearing any kind of desperation coming out of your voice."- Mags said knowing full well the game Andrew had just played.

"What can I say. I'm just really good with people."- Andrew said grinning. This time, though, it was out of superiority. "Let's clean up."- After Andrew said that everyone finished what they needed to do and the group of MoJave 'employees' left the area as the moon began rising into the sky.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Devil Speaks**

The morning sun rose into the sky as students began waking up. Beacon Academy came to life as both students and staff went about their morning routines after which they all gathered in the school's lunchroom to enjoyed their breakfast. Each table had students talking all except one. It was the table most expect to be the loudest in the cafeteria but today the students who set there stayed quiet.

The table had, of course, both team RWBY, team JNPR, and Andrew Garnet. Normally, by this time Nora or Yang would have started a conversation but today was different. Yesterday's events were still on everyone's mind and after what Yang told them about what happened at the hospital. No one was sure how to begin this day off normally. Not even Ruby, who kept oddly looking at Andrew so often waiting for him to do something. Andrew. as did most at the table, noticed this right off the bat. No one at the table could tell why but Andrew knew well he'll need to talk with Ruby later.

His talk with her last night will keep her silent for a time but he knew that a full proof plan was needed if he wanted to kept Ruby from talking. For Andrew, though, he wasn't only thinking about Ruby. No, he was thinking all about yesterday and was now waiting for what was to come. Ozpin will catch wind of his involvement and he didn't want the man on his back when his goal was so close. Mags will get the information they needed soon but it will all be for not if either Ozpin or Ruby mess the whole thing up. It's been a long time since Andrew was put in a situation like and, to say the least, it pissed him off to no end.

Time passed as the group continued to eat in silence until oddly enough the second quietest person in their group spoke up. "Um, anyone knows if Prosser Ports homework was due today?" Blake asked trying her best to lighten up the mood. Try as she might, she only got a strange forward answer from Pyrrha who was, in all honesty, just trying to be helpful. The table became quiet again when finally Andrew got a call from his Pip-Boy and without saying so much a goodbye left the cafeteria out into the hallways. Once he was gone, Yang looked over towards Ruby wanted an explanation.

"What happened with Andrew?" Yang asked, forgetting her own thoughts that filled her mind just seconds ago. Ruby just looked at her sister as if nothing was wrong and took a sip from her drink. "Ruby, please tell me. You've been watching Andrew all day and now that he's gone you can tell me what happened," Ruby knew Yang only wanted the best for her. But she also knew what would happen if she told Yang and the others about what Andrew did and she didn't want to risk losing the trust of who she considered a friend. So, thinking quick on her feet. Ruby came up with an explanation that even Andrew could be proud of.

"Well, as you guys know. I went looking for Andrew after we couldn't find him on the ship coming back to Beacon. And after that, I told you all that I found Yang back at the hospital and you were yelling about how those invisible guys toke them away.," Ruby said to the group stating what they were already told. "What I didn't tell was that I found Andrew and well. He wasn't in the happiest of moods. He told me he had an idea of who was behind the attacks and asked me to keep it a secret from everyone," Ruby explained trying her hardest to sound sincere. Some at the table bought it but others.

"Wait, he knows who kidnapped the twins?" Yang exploded, feeling betrayed by both Andrew and Ruby. Andrew, she expects this from but Ruby knew how much this was bothering her and she kept this a secret. Everyone else held their tongue, waiting for Ruby to explain further.

"He said it didn't concern us and that he'll handle it. I told him that we could help but each time he refused," Ruby told her sister hoping her words would calm her down. It worked and Ruby was now left to explain even more. "He seemed really mad about the whole thing and wanted us to have nothing to do with it. I think he just doesn't what us getting hurt. So, don't go after him so much ok," Ruby pleaded with her sister in hopes her lie would get her and everyone else of her back. Lying wasn't something Ruby normally did but she knew why Andrew did what he did. Though she may disagree with how he did it, Ruby knew Andrew didn't need everyone turning on him right now. In her mind, Andrew just needed help and that wasn't going to happen with Yang trying to kill him!

"So, let me get this straight," Weiss said getting the groups attention off Ruby and Yang. "Andrew knows about who cause all that damage yesterday and hasn't told anyone yet. I think he's hiding something," Weiss blurted out, sounding as if she just made a major discovery. When in actuality, her statement was quite obvious. After all, everyone has something to hide.

"Now the question is what?" Blake asked the group, with Ruby becoming relieved that no one was asking her any more questions.

The group pondered on just what Andrew was hiding, as the man himself came back to the table. This time, though, instead of looking cold and anger about something. He now looked as if the greatest news had just come to him and the world around him could do nothing to stop the bright smile plaster on his face. The group became more concerned over what made him so happy that any thoughts about his secrets were put right into the back of their minds. Andrew took his seat and began eating his meal once again, being ever so happy with the world.

"Hey, buddy. What made you so smiley?" Jaune asked, fully concerned over his friend. Normally, when Andrew smiled he had that shit eating grin on his face. But now, he was generally smiling about something and it was freaking out everyone at the table. Putting his food back onto his plate, Andrew looked around at the many faces at his table. It took but a second for him to do so, but Andrew sized everyone what and knew right away what they were talking about.

'It would seem I have to cover up one of Ruby's miss haps,' Andrew thought to himself. Even with finding out Ruby did something that could mess up his plans, Andrew's bright smile never left his face. Instead, a lie was formed inside his head and ever so naturally. He told it. "I was just told that the ones responsible for the attacks at MoJave HQ have been captured," Andrew will easily work out something later to make sure this lie holds. But for right now everyone from the ever still suspicious Yang to the always ill-informed Juane knew what had Andrew so happy. They knew well how mad Andrew became that day and hearing him say that they've been captured brought a smile to their faces as well.

The only ones not smiling were Blake and Ruby. The later of which, Andrew knew why. Ruby knew he was still looking for those people after last nights interaction. Leaving Ruby only to guess what really made Andrew so happy. Blake, on the other hand, Andrew didn't know why. Maybe because she's a Faunus and the stories say it was the White Fang who attacked. Leaving Blake to feel sad for those of her kind. Andrew didn't know and he didn't much care.

Their breakfast hour past by quickly after that and the group seemed to move on from the morning's absence of joy. They were all talking again and talking about the stuff Andrew wanted to hear. School work, missions, stuff like that but nothing about him or his MoJave. Meaning, for now, that bridge had been cross and won't be burning anytime soon.

Today's classes passed by with little incidents. All how Andrew liked it. By late afternoon Andrew was back in his room thinking up all kind of ideas for what he'll do next. The call this morning was from Veronica and she told him all about Mags' interrogation. From what she said, Andrew would be proud. She had gotten the information they had needed without incident. Earning the trust of her prisoners and never once laying a finger on them. She even got Junior to agree to a little partnership. His crew will keep Andrew's teams inform about the underground in Vale and in return the MoJave doesn't lock them all away. It reminded Andrew of his time getting the NewVegas family to come to his side and work with him after Mr. House died. It was a tricky slope the whole way but in the end, it was worth it. They may still pull things Andrew doesn't like but they know what will happen if the push it too far. This same treatment will just have to be applied to Junior and just like that Andrew will have someone to helping out for the greater good.

It was then the school's intercom came on and Miss Goodwitch began to speak. "Would Andre Garnet report to the Headmaster's offices. Again, would Andrew Garnet report to the Headmasters office, immediately," The intercom turn off and Andrew was left with today's new challenge. Ozpin.

* * *

The walk to the Headmasters office was short but it was enough time for Andrew. He didn't know how but Ozpin had gotten wind of who was really behind yesterday's attacks. Whether he like it or not, Andrew had to face whatever Ozpin throws at him and somehow in the end still keep him out of MoJave business. The ball wasn't in Andrew court at all. He had broken both of Ozpin's rules when he attacked Yang and put the people of Vale in the crossfire when capturing the two girls. Andrew hated the fact he did what he did but he knew well of the dangers to come if he didn't.

Vale's security was incompetent beyond belief. It was so bad that one time the city's police force had an officer who beat the living hell out of a self-driving car! It was no wonder this Kingdom relied so heavily upon Atlas for security. Then you have Ozpin. Andrew knows the man has greater influence beyond being Headmaster. Everytime Andrew talked with him, he was sure Ozpin could get a small army together and fight a huge battle in his name. It was that feeling that made Andrew worry so much about this talk. He'll have to play the game perfectly if he doesn't want Ozpin nuking the whole building down on his operation.

Inside Ozpin's office, the Headmaster was also thinking up a plan to handle Andrew and his MoJave. Normally, when someone hurts his students. Ozpin would make sure the individual would pay dearly for the crime. But with Andrew, it was a whole nother story. Andrew could start a war on Remnant and that was something he wanted to avoid at all cost. Because after all, war never changes.

The elevator door opened and in came Andrew. Acting as relaxes as ever. If there was anything he had to hide then he wasn't showing it, not this early anyway. Unlucky for Andrew, though. Ozpin wasn't giving anything away either. The stayed where they were knowing the power the other had. This was going to be a tricky game for the both of them but as always. Each man came prepared. With their plans no fully gripped in their minds, both smiled and said hello to each other. Almost as if this would end up being a nice little chat.

"Please. Take a seat," Ozpin pointed towards a chair just in front of his desk. Andrew obliged and took his seat wanting to get things on their way. "Tell me Mr. Garnet, and be honest. What's your favorite Fairytale?" Ozpin's question came right at Andrew he didn't even have time to stop his face from showing the pure confusion he felt.

"My favorite Fairytale?" Andrew needed to ask twice just to make sure he heard it right. Ozpin replied with the same question giving something Andrew had never thought about in years. Only when he was still growing up did Fairytales ever crossed Andrew's mind, and they were mostly about heroes like the Chosen One and the Vault Dweller. He has read stories about Little Red Riding Hood but the only stories that ever affected him were the ones about heroes of old or the ones made about himself.

Even when he told the full story, people still got the adventures of Andrew Garnet wrong. But there was one adventure almost everyone he knew got right. It was the story formed by two Couriers and the message they carried. The two meet in the hellscape that was the Divide and fought under the flags of the world old. Cause both these Couriers carried more than a simple package. They carried a nation with all its glory and burdens. Oh, how that story quickly became popular. Even with all of his stories that one was asked the most and it was the one Andrew took most pride in. So, why not tell it again.

"Tell me, you ever hear the story about the two Couriers?" Andrew asked knowing well that Ozpin wouldn't know of.

"I do not. Please enlighten me," Ozpin asked all too curious. It may not be the way he planned for things to go. But Andrew was willing to tell the story and go with what he had.

"It's a long one so I'll keep it as short as possible," Andrew said, coming up with the best way to tell his story. "Two Couriers walk the same roads but never once do they cross paths. Each man carries their own packages and goes about their daily lives with no knowledge of the other man's existence. Until one day people started walking the same roads as those two Couriers and even more, people show up. It wasn't long until a town was made on those roads, and it was all thanks to those two Couriers. If they never walked those roads then no one would have followed them and that little town wouldn't have been made," Andrew had only finished the first part of the story but already he had Ozpin's full attention. "Now here when those two Couriers start having serious history with the other. You see the first Courier saw a home in that little town. Something he could call a home at least and stayed around to help out. That second Courier, though, saw it just as another town that needed packages delivered. Things were fine for a time but like all things. Darkness finds it's way in, and it came with that second Courier. He had carried a package into that town and left it just as soon as he showed up. Unknowingly, though, that package allowed for powerful Grimm to wake up and attack the town. In one night that prosperous town turned to dust and that first Courier saw it all. He had lived only to find he was the only survivor," The second part of the story finished as Ozpin could see where this was heading. "That first Courier learned something that day and he promised himself that he'll share that message with that second Courier. After years of hard work that first Courier was finally ready to face the second one. And so he finally got that second Courier to come home. Or, at least the home he helped create," Andrew said, remembering the days he walks the roads of the Divide. It was the definition of a hellhole and anyone who said differently ended with a broken jaw delivered by Andrew.

"So, what happens next?" Ozpin asked, making Andrew come back to reality and remembered that he had a story to tell.

"Well, I could tell you all about the monsters the second Courier fought to get to the first on but I think that will be unnecessary. Instead, I'll skip to the ending," Andrew said, a little mad he didn't have enough time to tell the full story. "The two Couriers fought under the flag of an old world. The world where that old town belongs to. Now here what makes this story fun. No ones know who survived. For all, anyone could tell both men could have killed each other. But what I do know is the fact that old world flag can be seen on the back of someone walking around in that ghost town. Now personly, I like to think both men came to an agreement. Worked their problems out civil but maybe that's just naive of me to say. Either way, I do have to ask. What do you think the story means?" You can tell a lot out of someone by how they talked about stories like these, and that's exactly what Andrew is hoping for.

It took some time but the Headmaster finally came up with his answer. "I think it tells people the danger of not learning about the powers that they carry," Ozpin explained and Andrew couldn't disagree. It was his mistake and it's one he was hoping not to make again. But that was the past and now he was going to explain what he thought about the story and the lesson Ulysses gave him.

"That's one way to look at the story but I see it as something else. And that something is the power of a single man. And whether being careless with that power or using it in great strife. That fact reminds that all it takes is a single person to leave a big impact on the world,"Andrew explained his thought on the story and Ozpin couldn't find disagreement with the man. "That brings me to now and why you called me here. You're a busy man so I'll wait for you to explain," Andrew said now more than ready to hear what Ozpin had to say. He didn't have to wait long.

"Mr. Garnet. You have broken the deal we made with each other and to be as honest as I can. I would throw you in jail for the crimes you and the MoJave commented yesterday," For the first time since he came to this school. Andrew saw Ozpin become anger. His usually acted with a calm demeanor but right now Andrew could see the anger this man had for him. It didn't really fit the Headmaster's personality. "But at the same time. I've seen you work hard to help those around you. When a fight broke out you can be seen running towards it and not away. In your mission's you made sure innocent people stayed alive and well at the end of the day. I may disagree with how you conduct yourself but the fact is I still see promise in you," Whatever bad scenario that Andrew planned for were no gone from his mind. Ozpin will stay out of the MoJave's way and that's all that mattered.

"Well, I didn't see this meeting turning out this way," Andrew said being one hundred percent truthful with Ozpin. The meeting, though, wasn't over.

"Neither did I," Ozpin said as the anger from before left his body. "But this brings me to something important. It's about the question of 'What's your favorite Fairytale'," Andrew again became confused by the question but this time had an idea of where Ozpin was going. "You see, one day I'll like to tell you about my own favorite Fairytale. But for right now you need to prove that you deserve it. And trust me when I say you're going to want to hear it," Ozpin said and just like that their talk was over.

Andrew was told he could leave and like that he left. Leaving Ozpin alone in his office to the sound of only gears turning. Andrew, on the other hand, was left to ponder. What's so important about a single Fairytale?

* * *

 **Author: Ok, so let's get this out there. I'm sorry for not updating. I had plenty of time to work on this story and I ignored it. So for that, I apologize. Now, though, let's get to the fun part. What did you guys think? Please leave a review and as always I hoped you enjoyed. PS: Here's hoping the next chapter won't take so long to make.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hunting The Monster of The East!**

Inside Beacon's library, Andrew was reading his copy of the Morman Scripture. It was a gift from Joshua after he helped the former Legate get ride of the White Legs in Zion. The books was an interesting read and Andrew gave his thanks for the read. But it's safe to say the book didn't push Andrew into becoming a religious man. If anything the book provides Andrew only with a few minutes to think.

A plan was still being formed for their attack on the White Fang inside Vale. The information given to them by Junior was most helpful, allowing Andrew's team to discover multiple hideouts both inside the city and outside its walls. His team was still working on finding which hideout was the White Fangs HQ and where they stored its equipment inside Vale. If they could find either of these two places then finding the EMP should be easy.

For now, though, Andrew had to wait. He'll be there when the attack happens but for now he has time to read. Which he was doing. The only people at the library was a few random faces and Ren. Ren was usually quiet, so he only said hi to Andrew after he showed up and went back to reading. It was kind of peaceful for Andrew as he let his mind wonder about other things besides's his current mission. That was until Blake showed up.

Andrew didn't have that much of an opinion about the girl. She stayed quiet most of the time and besides the hiding of extra ears under her black bow. Andrew didn't notice she was their half of the time. As if she was just around at times just to be around. So like many times before, Andrew ignored the girl and went back to what he was doing. Even as she took a seat right next to him. The two read their books respectable until someone else showed up. It was Nora.

"Ren! I need your help! Now!" The pink haired girl screamed across the library, letting everyone know of her presence. She went right by Blake and Andrew and ran right for Ren after she spotted him. She grades the book out of his hands and throws it on the desk Ren was seated at. "We need pancakes!" Nore yelled again as she now pulled Ren out of his seat and forced him to follow her.

Blake and Andrew looked on in pity for the man who had to put up with Nora's antics. It kind of surprised the two that Ren would even be friends with the girl, to begin with. They were complete opposites with Ren being quiet and relaxed and Nora being loud and vibrate. Andrew thought it was a case of opposites contracting. After all, he was friends with Veronica who is the definition of a vibrate person. She is the only person Andrew meet that wanted to find a nice dress somewhere inside the post-apocalyptic wasteland that is Earth now.

After Ren and Nora left the library, with the former looking down in defeat as he was dragged to where ever Nora was going. Blake and Andrew just looked at each over not sure how to respond to what they just say.

"Looks like will be eating pancakes later," Blake said first making Andrew laugh a little at the joke.

"It would seem so. Unless Nora eats them all before we can," Andrew made his own joke making Blake smile some. Then the two remembered the girl will most likely do just that and became scared. They remembered the last time Ren made pancakes and how they were left in shock as to just how many pancakes Nora was shoving down her mouth. They barely finished their fist set well Nora was on her tenth.

Moving on from their fear of Nora's eating powers. Andrew went back to reading well Blake decided to take a look at the book Andrew had. She became confused when she saw the book was a bible of some kind. She wasn't of what religion but she was surprised to find Andrew was reading any religious text at all. "I didn't know you were religious?" Blake said assuming that was why Andrew was reading the book.

"No, No. I'm not a fan of going to my knees and pray to some big man in the sky. I just find the stories interesting that's all," Andrew explained as he closed the book. He saw that a conversation was starting and it was rude to read while talking.

"What religion does the book belong to?" Blake asked now very curious to know a little bit more about Andrew himself. Like Andrew, she didn't have that much of an opinion on him. Ruby had given them a mission to get to know the guy but she's mainly pushed it to the side and let the others take care of it. She didn't want to get caught up with pointless drama. Though, if you asked Blake her opinion of Andrew some couple months back and she would have had an answer for you.

"It's not from any of the big ones you know about but the guy who gave it to my was deadly serious about the beliefs his religion supported. To the point I even asked for a copy of his religious scripture," Andrew said to Blake as he remembered his days in Zion. Oh, how the beauty of that once national park fills one's minds with safety only to be crush when White Legs attacked your caravan. Good times is what Andrew would say about the experience.

"He got you to start reading religious scriptures?" Blake questioned wondering just this serious man got Andrew interested in this apparently all new religion. She wasn't religious herself but she too was curious about the stories that came out of religious books. If anything this was a win-win for Blake. She could both finally find something new to read about and finally contribute to the mission Ruby had given her.

"The guy was a good missionary I suppose. But the reason I became so interested in it was because of the man himself," Andrew said, as Blake notice the sorrow in his voice. "The guy had his fair share of misfortune and he let them get to him. To the point, I had to stop him from killing an unarmed criminal," Andrew said doing his best to explain the story without giving hints about his world. He has done it many times so it wasn't hard for him at this point.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Blake said all too sincere. She knew something about stopping someone from hurting those who gave up, as much as it pained her to remember those days. But she was kind of shock Andrew would at all be a part of something like that. With him being the MoJave's figurehead, she was guessing he wasn't involved with anything like that.

"Don't worry about. I'm after all one hell of a good talker and like many of my news interviews. He listened to me," Andrew said taking pride in his skill in speech. It had made sure many of his fights ended without someone unnecessarily getting hurt. Leaving him the chance to get the person letter. Blake would have talked more with Andrew but he just then got a call from Veronica. "Sorry, but I have to take this," Blake understood and let Andrew go answer his call.

Andrew got up from his seat and went to find somewhere secure to answering his call. Once he did he pick up the call and asked Veronica what she had to report. She had a message from Hsu who just went through with a mission earlier this morning. "Did Graham get him?"

* * *

 _Earlier that morning._

"Sir, we're going to enter Vale's territory by late afternoon. So, I suggest...," Soul stopped talking. Lanius had only raised his off hand and it was enough to let Soul know now was the time to shut up.

Soul may have both fought and stayed with Lanius for about half a month now but he was still scared of the man. Not once did Lanius take off his broken mask nor leave his giant sword in the care of our quartermaster. Lanius was all was ready for a fight to the point of absurdity. He would pick fights with many of the soldiers on the train just so he'll stay in practice. Of course, Lanius won every fight and Soul learned quickly that no one here could beat his new commander in a fair fight. Even when Soul explained all about Remnant to Lanius, the new White Fang Lt. was an enigma.

Soul became both scared and confused by almost ever question Lanius had. From asking about what the Four Kingdoms were named to stuff about how best it would be to take out a division of MoJave grunts with the help of the White Fang. It was as if Lanius was already planning on fighting a full fledged war against the MoJave. Not that Soul mind. He knew the White Fang needed to do more than just random bombings of civilian filled areas. If Lanius was willing to do more than just annoy the MoJave than Soul was willing to see just how far Lanius will go.

"I have another question. This time about you," Lanius asked surprising Soul. Not once had Lanius ask Soul about himself so this took him off guard. They were the only ones in the officer's train car so it was much more easy for Soul to put himself to gather as he waited for what question Lanius had for him. "What's your opinion of the _MoJave_ and _Andrew Garnet,_ " Distaste filled Lanius's mouth when he spoke those names.

If there's anything Soul learned about Lanius, it was the man's pure hatred for the MoJave and more importantly, Andrew Garnet. Soul had his own hatred for the MoJave's leading face but Lanius was on a whole different level. Ever time Andrew Garnet was brought up the rage that Lanius kept down sprang to life. Screaming was common when this happened as well as a computer or two being destroyed. Whatever Andrew did to Lanius, Soul sure as hell didn't what to be there if the two ever came face to face.

"I,...um,"Soul stopped, fearing that if he doesn't give a good answer then Lanius may fall into another fit of rage. He was sure this was a test of some kind and wasn't sure how he should answer. After a minute, Soul realized that it was best, to be honest here and hold nothing back. "I'm in the White Fang for a reason sir. They may say they support the rights for Faunus with allowing us to serve in their army. But I like many others know they just send me brothers and sisters to die in human battles and never Faunus ones. Because of that their my enemy and since Andrew Garnet is going to be that monstrous organization's future leader. That makes him my enemy as well. And like all enemies, they will fall. I just hope it doesn't take the lives of those caught in the crossfire," Lanius listen intently to ever one of Soul's words. From what Soul could tell, he gave a correct answer.

"Good. I now know you're be fighting this to the end. I'll need soldiers like you," Lanius said, and then went back to what he was doing before Soul came in. Soul took Lanius words as a compliment and was surprised his commander could do such a thing.

"You can trust me to be there, Sir!" Soul said hitting home his loyalty. Lanius may be scarier than fighting a whole division worth of MoJave Special Forces but Soul was sure now he was the man to help lead the White Fang to victory. Lanius showed Soul that he can lead troops into battle and work out a plan towards victory during their escape from Mistral. He just worked to find out a little bit more about Soul which earned even more of Soul's respect.

Everything was going great for Soul that morning. He now learned Lanius had the undeniable right to lead this part of the White Fang and he'll even be able to not worry about the MoJave once they enter Vale's territory. That was until a flurry of rockets slammed right into their train forcing it to derail and crash into the forest they were next to. Afterward, Soul wasn't sure what happened. He fell unconscious with the last thing he saw being a MoJave Vertibirds flying towards them.

* * *

"On the left!"

"Right! Right!"

"I need a weapon now!"

Soul awake to the sound of screaming and gunfire. He first looked around to see Lanius was gone as well as much of the train he was just in. Debris was all around him as small pieces of the train could be seen here and there. It was clear the train was beyond any hope of being repaired as it now was nothing but scrape. Soul then looked over toward the sound of fighting to see his brothers and sisters take up positions and try to defend against enemy fire coming from above. It was then Soul looked up to see one of his biggest fears. MoJave assault Vertibirds.

Those Vertibirds were used in every large scale mission the White Fang planned out, and they were the cause of much of their high casualty count. Soul knew they didn't have anything that could fight back those birds of death. Staying out in the open would only lead to more of his brothers and sisters into an early grave. So, he needed to get up now if he wanted to save them.

"Retreat into the woods! All of you go and regroup later!" Lanius showed up yelling at everyone to run for it. Soul only now saw his commander and saw he wasn't in the best of conditions. Lanius had a metal pole coming out of his side.

"Sir, your...," Soul pointed at Lanius's injury only to get a rifle thrown towards him by Lanius. It was the other weapon Lanius kept on him and it had found its way into Soul's grip. Lanius ran up to Soul and handed him some ammo.

"Follow me or you're dead," That's all Lanius said before he ran off with everyone else into the woods to escape the Vertibirds.

All Soul could do was follow as gunfire rain in from above. The MoJave was again in full force in trying to kill off the White Fang from Mistral. Soul didn't look back once, knowing it will only help get him killed. His once family was either crush under a destroyed train or being shot down like Grimm by Vertibirds. Soul's hatred for the MoJave grew every time he heard either a brother scream out after being hit or a sister yelling out for someone to help her. Soul wishes he could but knew nothing could be done now. He'll do what he all was done. Survive another attack and help those you survived afterward.

Keeping an eye on Lanius's bronze color armor. Soul went deeper and deeper into the woods even as the gunfire died down. Deeper and deeper they all ran until they were sure the sound of Vertibirds could no longer be heard. Lanius stopped and looked up at the sky trying to see if they were followed. As he was doing this, Soul and a few others ran for the position Lanius had stopped at. They all assuming this was the regroup point.

"Are we safe," A male fox eared Faunus said, as he and everyone took this chance to catch their breaths. Lanius only raised his hand signal them all to stay quite. Soul listen/waited for the Vertibirds. Just barley he could hear them but he knew they won't see him and the rest in the thick trees. Though, he was sure they were safe from the Vertibirds Soul heard a man cry out as what sounded like a sniper rifle rang out. No one in his group was shot so he was sure they weren't in the sniper's line of fire. But...

"They'll be on us soon," Lanius said as he now finally looked at all who survived. It was about eight people including Soul. A fact that brought, even more, sorrow in Soul's life. "What direction is Vale?" Lanius asked, showing a level of cool-headedness Soul only saw out of him during Mistral.

"Do west in that direction," A cat like Faunus said, pointing in a direction, thankfully, away from the MoJave. Lanius throw his sword over his shoulder and started moving the way the girl pointed. Everyone else just followed along. They all knew if they get to Vale then the MoJave can't follow them. It was their only hope to escape.

"I hope we don't run into any Grimm," The fox eared Faunus from before said out loud. This was only something else Soul had to worry about.

As they moved the sound of Vertibirds could no longer be heard and the sniper from earlier wasn't showing up. Besides the marching of feet, everything became quite. Any animals that may have filled these woods with sound were no gone, most likely driven off by the shooting. They haven't run into any Grimm but Soul was sure in was only a matter of time. Grimm attracts themselves towards any form of misery. Something Sou had plenty of at the moment.

A never ending line of trees was the only thing Soul say for miles. By train they could've been in the Kingdom of Vale by this early afternoon but now. It would take them all day and night if they wanted reach Vale, and that was without stopping. Something he could see that everyone around him would need pretty soon. Many of them, Soul included, were injured during the Train crash and would need to be looked after. Soul had some knowledge about medicine and could help make sure they get some care. But it would be some time before they get the care they need. And time was once again against them. As the Fos Faunus fell to the ground followed by the sound of a rifle.

"Sniper!" Soul screamed out as all those sound him went to find cover behind a tree. Another round filled the air as another brother fell to the earth. The bullet went right through the tree's bark and Soul knew their cover was worthless. "Run! Run! We're dead if we stay here!" Soul yelled out as everyone went to make a run for it. The sniper fired again but this time missed. Giving Soul enough time to find a ditch to hide in. Everyone follow him as well as Lanius becoming clear of the sniper's fire.

The situation became worse for them. The sound of soldiers boots filled the air giving Sou a whole new problem to contend with. He couldn't run without being shot down by the sniper and to fight back was a long shot. Even if Lanius looked more than ready to pull it off. Soul sighed, he knew this ditch would be his grave but he was going to follow Lanius like he said. He brought his rifle up aiming for the first MoJave soldier he could find.

A loud roar then filled everyone's ears as they looked to the left to see an almost never ending sea of Grimm. Soul was sure every kind of Grimm was in that large pack that formed thanks to the fighting. From the common Beowulf to even two very abnormally large Goliaths. Fear was the only thing filling Soul's mind knowing now there was no hope. No one could fight off that many Grimm with or without an army like the MoJave. Then everything moved in a blur.

"FIRE!"A man screams out as the once quiet forest became a battlefield.

"Run all of you!" Lanius yelled out and Soul was more than happy to comply. Everyone who belonged to the White Fang followed Lanius away from the battlefield. That Soul ran as hard as he could to get away even as the sound of Vertibirds filled the air once again. Fear pushed Soul to survive and besides a few Grimm that followed them. That fear help makes sure he lived. He turned around and killed off the Grimm with his rifle. Afterward, he looked around to see no other real danger in his life which made him ponder for just a moment.

"I lived?"

* * *

"The fighting still going on from what I've been told, but it seems once Graham took control. The battle's turning into a victory for us. So, there's the positive in all of this," Veronica finished explaining to Andrew. It would seem the Rangers inside Z company took a chance to kill Lanius and mobilized the whole company to get the job done. Without permission from Graham, who was given full command over the Z company. The soldiers ordered to track down those responsible for the MoJave HQ attack.

It would be an hour later until Andrew got a full report. Out of the 300 soldiers that were a part of the newly made Z company. Only 47 soldiers were confirmed KIA. It was a number Andrew was more than ready to accept thanks to the situation those soldiers were put under. They were not properly armed to fight off that many Grimm but in the end got the job done. Killing an estimated total of over 800 different types of Grimm before given the call to fully retreat from the area.

Lanius may have gotten away and Andrew will have to pay for repairs of the railway. But he saw this as a victory. He could now hold to his lie about capturing those who attacked MoJave HQ because no doubt news teams are going to have a field day with this. And since the fighting was so close to Vale. The Kingdoms people and more importantly it's government had a front row seat to just how effective the MoJave was in getting things done. Even against such overwhelming odds. There'll be the backlash, Andrew was sure. But he now had leverage in showing Vale as to why they should allow the MoJave into their Kingdoms. After all, he was sure no Huntsmen in history could pull off what the MoJave did against that many Grimm.

Lanius may have gotten away and Andrew was more than mad about that. But in the end, Andrew knew this day had more positives than negatives. This day also let Andrew know Lanius was on his way to Vale. Probably ready to fulfill the promise Andrew made to him during those finally hours at the 2nd battle for Hoover Dam. Andrew was looking forward to seeing the Legions Butcher again. This time, though, talking things out will be the least thing on Andrew's mind. First thing first, though.

"You wouldn't have happened to find were our lost friends are, did you?" Andrew asked acting spy like. Veronica laughed, enjoying the spy talk as equally as Andrew was.

"As it happens, I did. They're going to the docks this weekend to do some fishing. Mags is already working out a plan to join them," Veronica said using her own spy voice.

"Can't wait wait to see them"

* * *

 **Izzycity12: Hoped you all enjoyed this more action packed chapter. And don't worry, the fight at the docks is going to be even more action-packed. But I have a question for all of you Fallout players. What do you think about the new Fallout 4 DLC, "Nuka World". I'm going to be playing in right after this chapter is posted and I'm curious as to how other fans think about it. And for all the RWBY fans. Here's a question for you. How many of you are looking forward to Volume 4 this year? I know I am.**

 **Other than that, as always. Leave a review telling me what you think about this story so far. It's a lot of fun to write and I want to know if everyone is enjoying it. I hope you're enjoying it!**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Cat Is Out Of The Bag!**

Andrew was glad this mission was almost over. Time after time he had to make sure his team's and his own tracks were covered. It was hard work as is but it was made harder thanks to the likes of Ozpin and Ruby. Both would have to be figured out sometime in the future but for now, Andrew was pleased that all he had to worry about for now was tomorrow. It would hopefully be the last part of their mission and like many fighters before him. Andrew had his own way in getting ready.

It involved a quick workout followed by a check up on all the things he had currently inside his Pip-Boy. All weapons were accounted for as well as the ammunition they all used. He then looked at his medical supplies and was happy to find since this mission started, only two very special syringes were used. Andrew had to smile when looking at everything.

'How does anyone fight me?' Andrew thought to himself. His Pip-Boy showed an absurd amount of ammunition and stimpaks making him realize just how overpowered he was. Expanding his ego ever more.

Andrew was sure he'll go through this routine tomorrow but he had finished what he set out to do. Nothing was missing and he was more than prepare for battle. After stopping his clock, which showed fifteen minutes, Andrew looked out his window to see the sun was still high in the sky. It was a weekend so Andrew didn't have to worry about classes but that did mean he had nothing to do, again.

Out of everything that plagued him during this mission. It was the times that Andrew had nothing to do that annoyed him the most. He may owe this time to the plan he made for after the mission was over, but. Through most of it, he stayed on the sidelines and cleaned his guns. As fun that may be, Andrew was growing tired of cleaning.

He was thinking about going to the school's armory but then remembered he wouldn't have the ad for mention red-caped girl for company. For all the trouble Ruby was causing in Andrew's life. He would be lying if he said she wasn't one of the best things to come out of this mission. She had shown to be someone you could rely on and that was always a good treat to have in Andrew's mind. Ruby had also looked for the best in him and Andrew was more than taken back by this. She could have at any time turned him in but didn't. Instead choosing to make it clear that he could count on her for whenever he was in trouble.

After years of hard work in getting everyone in Vegas to join his new nation. The fact that Ruby would help him just because they were friends was a foreign idea to Andrew. Even those who best know him, like Boone and Veronica, Andrew had to go through all the hard work in getting them to fully trust him. But Ruby was willing to take the chance just like that. It confused Andrew a little because the girl had proven to be smarter and older than she looked. Maybe Ruby was just that naive after all. That he would actually ask for her help in anything serious. If anything, Andrew sure it would be for the best both her and everyone else in this school stayed out of his way. This brought Andrew's mind to Ozpin.

Andrew wanted to know what 'fairytale' the Headmaster wanted to tell him. It would seem Andrew would still need to 'prove himself' to Ozpin if he wanted to hear it. The story must have some connection to Ozpin and his work. Leading Andrew to read up on the many fairytales throughout Remnant. He made some guesses in what the story may be but in the end found nothing that could be useful. The venture wasn't all bad ,though, cause the stories did keep him entertained for a time.

But now he had no stories to read up on nor the need to clean his weapons. Andrew had to do something to kill his boredom and when he looked at the paper next to his desk. He found his answer would have to be homework. He knew there was no point in doing the work now because the mission would be over soon and the first chance he gets Andrew's leaving Beacon. But he thought this could humor him for some time.

"Do the teachers here even try to make this hard?" Andrew said out loud to no one. He was going through every question with ease and currently having no problems.

Both science and math were done and over with in a flash leaving only the history homework Oobleck gave them. Andrew was confident he'll finish this with ease like all the rest. The first few questions were done just as fast as the math and science. Then Andrew came across one question about the history of Huntsman. Andrew was sure he looked over just about anything involving Huntsman and Huntresses but this one question left him stump. It was asking who lead the charge against the Grimm during a battle at High Wood Forest, and nothing was coming to his head. He had even forgotten there was a place called High Wood.

"I don't know this," Andrew admitted to himself. He screamed the sentence again inside his head multiple times.

Andrew couldn't just leave something that should have been easy for him left undone, so he got the textbook out. And found nothing about the battle. He then went online and found nothing about the battle. Andrew then tried as hard as he could to remember any lecture about the battle and could remember nothing. This was now getting to him.

'This will not beat me. This will not beat me. This will not beat me!' Over and over Andrew screamed in his head trying to move on from the question. It worked at first but it soon found it's way back into his mind. Andrew came to a harsh realization. He's going to need help. Not knowing the answer to what should be a simple question forced him to this point.

The first person he thought to ask was Veronica. After all, she was technically his secretary and they're supposed to help the boss with simple things like this. But she had more important things to do so he decided to look closer home. He thought of Ruby but remembered she was in Vale with the rest of her team. Knocking four people off his list. Then thought of the second team he knew entered his mind.

'Jaune! No, wait, he's not good with school work,' Andrew gave up on that thought quickly but knew just who else in team JNPR that could help him. "Pyrrha," Like that Andrew left his room and ran for team JNPR's dorm room like his life depended on it. Or more importantly, his self-esteem.

Getting to their dorm room was the easy part. What wasn't easy was opening the door. Andrew prides himself on being the man with the plan and always in control. Even if the situation took all control away from him, Andrew somehow, in the end, took that control back whether it be through his charming words or his very large guns. Everything would be in his court. Now, though, it was one of those times his pride had to be sucked up and put to the side. Otherwise, this one little history question will win. And Andrew did not like losing to such simple things.

As Andrew was preparing to finally open the door, someone else opened it for him.

"Oh! Hi Andrew," Jaune said, surprised to see Andrew just behind the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Pyrrha," Whatever lost esteem Andrew had before Jaune opened the door was now back inside him. "Is she here?" Andrew asked, not wanting to explain just why he needed to see the red head. Explaining his crisis to one person was one too many as is.

"I wouldn't bother her right now," Jaune explained sounding nervous. His words were then followed by a loud crash inside the room as what sounded like yelling started up. "She has her hands full at the moment," Jaune finish after looking back into the dorm room.

Andrew pushed past Jaune into the dorm room. He didn't care about whatever pointless predicament team JNPR was currently in. Only after his own situation was dealt with would he care about getting invested in their problem. Though, as he entered the room he saw that their 'predicament' would maybe take first priority.

Ren was trying and failing, to grab some kind of scrapbook out of Nora's hands. Next to them was a chair lying on the floor most likely the cause of the crash earlier. During all of this, Pyrrha was off on the side trying to calm down the two but was failing just as bad as Ren. Jaune then walked back into the room knowing there was no escaping from this now. Andrew knew he would have to do something about this if he wanted help from Pyrrha. So, he did the most rational thing he could do in this situation and that's getting people's attention.

"What the hell are you all doing!" Like that, everyone's eyes turned to Andrew and for a moment. The struggle between Ren and Nora stopped as all in the room looked surprised to see Andrew. Who, was still waiting for an explanation.

"Hallo! Sorry about all this, we weren't expecting company," Pyrrha tried to play it off as a laugh but couldn't stop herself from looking awkward. She had independently decided she would explain the situation and was now getting the full force of Andrew's condescending face. "Nora here wanted to show off some old photos of her and Ren. And you know Nora, things just got out of hand," Pyrrha was trying hard not to offend anyone but also help fill in Andrew. Leading her to stutter throughout most of the explanation.

"That's an understatement," Andrew replied, as a headache started growing inside his head. Nora then appeared right behind him with the book in hand, shocking everyone. Even Ren, who was right next to her just a moment ago, was looking back and forth wondering how she just magically appeared across the room.

"That's mean Pyrrha! I didn't push anything out of hand!" Nora tried to defend herself well everyone was still wide-eyed. "Ren here wanted to take my book away. So I had to defend myself!" Nora then opened the book in her hands showing both Andrew and Jaune its contents.

Inside the old scrapbook was rows of pictures of both Ren and Nora as children. From the first time, Ren cooked too little Nora shooting her grenade launcher for the first time. It was all beyond cute. Especially the picture of both Ren and Nora hugging each other. If there were any pictures of Andrew's childhood, then he was sure he would look just as nauseatingly cute. The thought of his childhood then emptied itself from Andrew's mind just as soon as it entered.

"Ow, Ren! You had the same colored rubber ducky as I did!" Jaune said in a very baby talking voice. Andrew then looked at the picture Jaune pointed out and saw a very young Ren in the bath with a blue rubber ducky floating around next to the toddler.

'I could be fighting terrorist right now!' Andrew thought, desperately wanting to move on to something else.

"If you think that's cute wait till you see..." Before Nora could finish, Andrew put his finger in front of her mouth signaling the girl to be quiet. He knew he had to stop Nora now or he'll be looking at these pictures all day.

"As interesting as all this is. I didn't come here to see old photos. I came here to asked Pyrrha something," Andrew explained and started walking over towards the girl. Who, was staying out of the way as all this went on.

"Of course! What do you need help with!" Pyrrha said, happy to move onto something else. Nora and Ren had been at it all morning so she was growing tired at haveing to deal with their ruckus. Even if the pictures were worth it.

Though, she wasn't sure what Andrew would ask of her. Never once did Andrew ask her for help in something so she had no clues as to what he needed help with. Even as he pulled out a sheet of paper Pyrrha didn't make any conclusion. It was this that made her so surprised as to what happened next. Andrew got close to her left ear making Pyrrha blush some. Ren, Nora, and Jaune looked at the two unsure as to what Andrew was doing.

"I need your help answering this question," Andrew explained discreetly to make sure the rest in the room didn't hear him. Andrew was trying to keep this on the down low in fear that Nora, or someone else, would make this into something it shouldn't. Pyrrha, though, didn't catch on to what he was doing.

"Sure, I'll help you with school work. You didn't need to come up right to my ear to ask that," Pyrrha blurted out allowing all to hear.

Everything that happened afterward was out of Andrew's hands. He couldn't stop Nora from coming up with the idea that they all should study together and he couldn't stop everyone from agreeing with her. And just like that, he was forced to spend the rest of the day studying with team JNPR. Though, he would try many times. The question that had brought him to their dorm room in the first place was pushed to the side over and over again. Instead replaced by questions of subjects he already knew about.

'To think, I could be with Boone and the others right now!' Andrew thought to himself, working on science questions.

* * *

'To think I could be with Andrew right now,' Boone thought to himself.

He was overlooking the dockyards with the rest of his side of the Ranger squad. They were given orders by Veronica to scout out the dockyards for tomorrow night's attack. Currently, there was no activity to be seen other than cargo being moved around by workers here and there. Normally, Boone would be ok with missions like this but the smell of rotting fish filling his nostrils had more than helped make him unfocus. And when the once First Recon sniper was unfocused, he became even more "cranky." As Andrew would explain.

"You see anything?" Boone's mood became even worse thanks to Roland. Who, had just asked for the fifth time over if Boone had spotted something.

The sniper took a deep breath as he again answered Roland's question with a hard no. The two, of course, had stealth boys on, making them almost impossible to see this high up. They had taken a position on top a roof of an apartment complex with it being the tallest building they could find this close to the docks. They've been up there since this morning and were waiting to see if the rest of their team had found anything. After a quick radio call, Cousland replied back saying they found nothing so far.

The day passed on as nothing was coming into view. They did find multiple paths into the dockyard that could prove useful in the assault. But besides that nothing important was coming up. On this ordinary sunny day, one would never expect this part of Vale would ever be a part of a White Fang operation. No, the people in Vale were then content to think the war being fought outside their walls. That a battle between the MoJave and White Fang would never take place inside their lovely city. That was until yesterday.

Boone had seen the news teams report on what happened at the train attack just outside Vale's territory. He also got a full report and, though, he may not be a politician. If there was anything he learned from Andrew. Events like this will leave an impact on the people. There was already talk about how Vale's council should either punish the MoJave for an attack so close to their territory. Or ask for the MoJave's help to combat the White Fang. Neither the people or their government had expected that the White Fang could move troops so easily. Especially into Vale.

Boone wasn't sure if the talks would go anywhere but he knew this Kingdom had to do something about the White Fang. Just a few blocks away a robber had taken place at some dust shop. It wasn't the only one to be robbed during the past few weeks and like all the other. The robbers only took the Dust and none of the money. It wasn't hard for Boone and the rest to figure out it was most likely the White Fang with them being the only criminal group in Vale that would need that much Dust.

Boone personally never had anything against Faunus. The minority reminded him of Ghouls you would find across the Wasteland back home. Though, Andrew did much in trying to bring some kind of equality to the Mojave Wasteland. There was still those willing to fight against such things inside the alliance whether it be his beloved NCR or some of the other factions inside Vegas. The situation there was similar to the situation here. Faunus wants rights but isn't given any. Meaning sooner or later, they'll fight for that equality. Whether it be through peace or, with the White Fang, violence.

For Boone, though, he didn't much care. He was given an order and like a good soldier, he followed it. He wasn't going to follow orders blindly, though. He did that once and he made a promise not to do it again. If the White Fang had those willing to surrender or civilians in their ranks. Then Boone would hold his fire even if Andrew himself is yelling at him to pull the trigger. Never again, never again.

"You see anything?" Roland asked again annoying Boone ever more.

"No, I don't," Boone replied putting emphasis on the word 'no'. Roland would've gone on through this routine again after another minute or so but then something did happen. A girl yelled not that far out and right away he got eyes on. Boone followed suit and found an unexpected sit. Ruby Rose was running after some monkey-tailed Faunus with what he could presume was the rest of the young girl's team.

As Boone watched, the group of girls followed the Faunus boy onto the street right below him. The Faunus had gotten ahead and was long gone before the girls even got onto the street. Boone would have expected them to continue onward if the Schnee girl hadn't run right into someone. As the Schnee girl got up, Boone was able to get a clear line of sight to the new person.

It was a girl for sure but for some reason, Boone only thought he was half right. Overlooking her oddly made green and blacks pants and gray shirt/skirt. The girl's red hair is short and big with a bow on the back of her head. There was also a strange collar around her neck bringing Boone's mind back to the slave collars the Legion used to keep their slaves in check. Though, instead of the red light, this girls collar had a green light coming from it. It was the face, though, that made Boone feel uneasy. Her face may look young but to Boone, it also looked metallic.

"As much as I would like to watch woman all day. We need to get back to the mission," Roland said, snapping Boone's mind away from the girl. Though his senses told him to keep an eye on her, Boone knew he had a mission to do. So, after one last glance, Boone went back to scouting. It would be later, as the sun began to set, would they get the call to go back home.

As the two got their stuff back in order and started to head out. Boone's mind wandered back to the girl before. Questions raced through his head as to who the metal looking girl was and just why she made him feel uneasy. Boone wasn't sure of himself and that was a hard thing to do to the sniper. He guessed it didn't really matter in the end. But something told him that girl would appear again.

* * *

"Pyrrha, as much as I like spending time with you and the rest of your team. I would like nothing more if you can finally help me answer this question. So, I can get on my way to bed," Calling Andrew frustrated would be an understatement. His boredom may have been killed but it was replaced with hostility.

The sun was now replaced with the night sky with much of the school's students and teachers getting ready for bed. All but the dorm room of team JNPR. Who, were still finishing up homework and other study assignments. With the single member of team A trapped inside their room trying desperately to get one very surprisingly, hard question answered. Only after it's answered would he leave filling fulfilled in some way but throughout the whole 'study' session. Every time that one question was brought up, ten more would take its place from someone else in the room. By now, Andrew was finish being polite.

"Oh, sorry," Seeing just how late it had become. Pyrrha apologized and moved over to where Andrew was standing. "Now, what exactly have you became so troubled on?" She asked as Andrew handed her the sheet of paper and showed her the question. "The battle at High Wood forest?" Pyrrha questioned herself, destroying just about any hope Andrew had in getting an answer.

"Didn't Professor Port take part in that?" Nora asked from her seat across the room. Immediately, Andrew looked back at the question to see one of the choices was the ego stroking Professor. "He talked about during one of his lectures right?" Nora asked, getting a yes from Ren.

"It wasn't so much a 'battle' as it was a skirmish with Grimm near the border. Oobleck probably put it there to be nice," Ren explained to everyone as all life left Andrew's eyes. Jaune was the first to notice this.

"Are you ok?" Jaune asked Andrew, concerned about his friend's health. Three solid minutes went by before Andrew took a deep breath and walk towards the door ready to leave.

He heard Jaune say goodbye but made no response. It was clear he was done with today. The question that had bothered him so much turned out to be nothing more than another ego trip for the self-loving teacher, Professor Port. If he didn't leave the room right away he would have exploded into a fit of rage. He needed to take a deep breath and have some sleep if he wanted the rage to subside, and was just about to do that. But, the day wasn't done with him.

Team RWBY had returned home. Shown by the fact their room's door, which was right across from team JNPR, was open. Andrew saw all four girls standing still and looking at Blake in shock. In a panic, Blake ran out the door only stopping for a second to see Andrew's confused face. She then bolted down the hall going somewhere. Ruby came to the door and screamed for Black to come back.

"What happened?" Andrew asked looking at the rest of team RWBY's faces. Both Ruby and Yang still looked to be in shock well Weiss looked more pissed off then Andrew has ever seen. With no one saying anything, the Ice Queen herself decided to talk.

"Blake's apart of the White Fang," Disgust filled Weiss's voice as she said those words.

In another time, and in another place. If Andrew didn't know about the consequences of such action. He would have chased after Blake that night. In hopes of stopping a potential threat before it became realized. Something he wished he had done long ago with someone else, who he thought could never threaten him again. This regret filled Andrew's mind as a full moon covered the night's sky lighting up just about everything. Even the dark forest just across the river from Vale's dockyards. Where one could see a group of four human-like figures emerging from its dense tree line.

* * *

 **Izzycity12: Next chapter will be the docks and I can't wait to begin writing it. This story has been doing surprisingly well and I can't be more than thankful to you all. I thought this would become just another trashy fanfiction that one read and everyone forgot about. But seeing that almost 100 people are following this story has made me want to become better at this. So I thank you all and as always,** **I hoped you all enjoyed.**

 **(P.S. Yes, that's what I think team JNPR was doing well team RWBY was out and about.)**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Operation: Black and White**

"Wait? We have to start looking for another girl?" Veronica almost screamed at Andrew.

"Don't make it a focus but do keep an eye out. This girl's White Fang," Andrew explained back with a tired voice. He had stayed up most of the night pondering what to do about Blake. Stress had clearly gotten the better of him as one could clearly see the bags forming under is eyes. What little sleep he did have, though, did help with today's early interactions. Besides Veronica, Andrew made a stop at Ozpin's office. Having another of their talks.

"I'll tell the team," Andrew was again reminded why he valued Veronica so much. She was quick to listen. "Is there anything else?"

"Nothing besides I'll be back at base soon, so get ready." Andrew more or less ordered as his talk with Veronica ended. The mission at the docks will begin later that night and Andrew was now finishing up with whatever he could in Beacon. That involved another thorough check up on his gear, working over the smaller details of the current plan of attack, and a good fulfilling breakfast.

Andrew finished his breakfast just as he finished working through everything he'll need for the operation. Weapons, ammo, armor, and medical supplies all checked green. With Bozar now fully cleaned and ready for destruction. The attack plan provided by Mags looked solid but Andrew knew there was still a few smaller details that could be worked over. Mainly in the area where the teams would be posted.

The team was going to be split back into the regular squads. Andrew would be joining Boone's squad as they hit the docks from the left side. Their primary goal was to find Torchwick who, as they were informed, was going to be there tonight. Taking him out or capturing him would easily mess with the White Fangs chain of command. As they looked for the international criminal, Mags and her squad will be looking for the EMP or anything that could lead them to it. Leaving the two squads fairly divided from each other.

'If one of us gets into to much trouble, we'll be too far away to effectively reinforce the other,' Andrew thought, looking for a solution. He knew from experience a mission can go south and fast. Just in case of this, Andrew was hoping they could back each other up if things became challenging. This was going to be his conversation with Mags once he gets back to the Hotel. Seeing everything was all green to go, he guess this was good a time as any to head out. Walking out of his room and towards the School's main courtyard. His airship was in sight when Ruby appeared out of no were with rose pellets following behind her.

"Andrew, we need your help," He had a filling this was going to happen. Blake was gone all night and hasn't come back, with Ruby being her team's leader and good friends with Blake. It was no surprised she'll be looking for the girl and asking just about anyone for help. "It's about Blake," Guilt filled the young girl's voice, tempting Andrew to help with her troubles.

"I'm sure she'll show up soon Ruby," If this was any other day, Andrew would've helped the Ruby on the stop. She has done nothing but supported him throughout his time at Beacon. To turn her away now filled him with nothing but shame. Shame that shall further grow thanks to Ruby's persistence.

"Yang and I have been trying to find her all day. Blake's hurt right now and needs her friend's help," Ruby looked desperate. "Weiss says she'll help but with her being so mad at Blake right now. I don't know how useful she'll be," Andrew was informed later that Weiss and Blake got into an argument over the White Fang and Faunus in general. He was also told Weiss used some very selective wording when describing how she felt about the two. Not surprising Andrew that they would be put into a situation like this thanks to that. He would, however, never have guess Blake was a part of the White Fang.

"Ruby, I know I own you for a lot right now," Andrew's voice turned strangely kind as he slowly moved to Ruby's height. "And I would help but you know Blake's going through a lot right now. She's going to need time to think things out. So the best course of action now is to wait for when she's ready. By then, she'll be back at Beacon and you guys and talk all of this through," Andrew only believed half of what he had said. Blake will come back up, but whether that's of her own accord was left up to debate.

Either way, his reasoning seems to have worked. "You're... You're probably right," Ruby sighed in defeat as hope for finding Blake quickly seems to have faded away. "But if you do see her. Let me know," Ruby turned and walked away, leaving Andrew only to shallow in guilt. He'll be looking for Blake no doubt but Ruby wasn't going to be informed if they find her.

'Sorry, Ruby. This is just business,' Andrew thought to himself as he looked to see the time. His ship was be leaving in a few minutes, forcing him to sprint for it. He just barely caught it, walking on board and finding his seat. Once in the air, Andrew looked out his window enjoying the view of Vale, not knowing that the ship after his would be containing RWY.

* * *

The moon's light made it clear to see around the dockyard. Light posts, here and there, assisted the moon with this endeavor. As rotting fish and sea water filled the air. With the odor of alcohol being the only flavor of any variety in the smell, being only found inside the dockyard's many buildings. Mostly, all was quite with the waves crashing against ships being the only real sound. That was until the roaring of engines rang throughout the skies.

"Count at least three Atlas Bullheads flying over ahead," A man's voice came over a radio. "They just landed in a clearing by the main ship."

"The main ship?" A female's voice came over as well.

"The ship with the name Lindsy written on it," A different voice explained. It also belonged to a male but sounded more rough and dry. "What do you think Andrew?" Boone asked his friend, who was crouch down right next to him.

"Stay focus. We still need to confirm who's piloting those birds,"Andrew replied back, moving Bozar's scope over to the landing area. Both he and Boone had taken up positions overlooking the docks. The roof they were on wasn't that high up which made it difficult see certain areas but it was good enough to let them watch as one of Bullhead's doors opened up. A grin came to Andrew's face as he saw who was coming out. "Confirm on the secondary target. It's Torchwick."

The Bowler hat, white trench coat wearing, cane-wielding and cigar smoking international criminal was now in the line of Andrew's rifle. As tempting as it was to take a criminal such as Roman Torchwick of the streets, Andrew kept his hand off the trigger. Torchwick could still prove more valuable alive than dead, at least for Fang soldiers soon followed suit, taking orders from Roman and spreading throughout the dockyard.

"They're making this easy for us," Confidence over this attack was now hanging over Andrew. "Find your target boys, but wait for my call," The orders were out, and any Ranger under Boone's team followed them without issue. Each and every one of those Rangers was clocked and now waiting to get the show on the road. After a few minutes of Andrew eyeing up just what the White Fang had to offer here. The only real threat found would be if those Bullheads get back into the air. So, he planned accordantly.

"Roland and Cousland, I want you two to move behind those birds and make sure no one gets them into the air," As Andrew waited for the two Rangers to get into position, he decided now was time to get things going. "Mags. You guys are clear to go," The command was given making this operation now active with Mags and her squad working to find target number one.

Once he was sure Boone's squad was ready, Andrew gave out the order. "Let's get this started."

* * *

Blake had no idea what just happened. One second she was watching Roman and the White Fang moving supply crates around, and the next a full on firefight erupted.

"We need to get out of here," A monkey-tailed male Faunus, hiding along with her, said. The male's name was Sun, and he was the one who informed Blake that the White Fang would be here tonight. What he didn't know was there would surprised visitors showing up as well. "Blake let's go," Sun had looked away for one second, only to find Blake had run off.

She was sprinting past shipping containers, pushing herself to make sure Roman didn't get away. The man was clearly in charge of the White Fang here and she wanted to know why. Her past experience with the group told her that no Faunus under the White Fang's banner would work with a human. Especially one like Torchwick.

Coming up to where the fighting was taking place. Blake took cover and peered her head around the corner. What she saw was numerous dead bodies all belonging to another member of the White Fang. It was a set she wishes to never have seen again but it did inform her of who this surprise visitors are. There was only one group she knew of that had the weapon that could to such severe damage like this. It's the same group a classmate of hers would one day be in charge of.

'Why are the MoJave here?' Questions such as this race through Blakes mind thinking up all the possibilities that could become of this. Those question would have to wait, though. Taking her eyes off the fight, Blake saw Torchwick trying to make a run for it. Not wanting to see her one chance at getting knowledge of what's happing with the White Fang, she rushed after him ignoring the sound of gunfire passing by.

Her speed allowed her to caught up with the criminal fairly easily and was now right behind him. As the two got behind one of the Bullheads, Blake made her move and stopped Roman in his place. Putting her blade around his neck.

"Oh, for fu.." Roman didn't finish his sentence, as Blake raised her blade closer to his neck. A few White Fang soldiers who had taken cover behind the Bullhead noticed this and pointed their rifles & swords at Blake. Taking a chance, Blake used her off hand to remove the bow reviling two cat ears.

"Brothers and Sisters of the White Fang! Why are you adding this scum?" Discharging rifles rang out, forcing Blake to yell out her words to make sure those in front of her could hear. They did and for just a moment, those few White Fang soldiers lowered their weapons. Blake was hoping to capitalize on this but all was lost when Roman oped his mouth.

"For all the heroic speeches you could've gone with. You chose that," Torchwick empathized, unimpressed with his current captor. " How could you not have heard. The White Fang and I are going on a joint businesses adventure together. And one litter lecture ain't going to ruin that," He explained, making Blake want to know more.

Before she could ask, the sound of gunfire died down and was replaced with the sound of engines much like earlier. Looking up, Blake saw two new Bullheads taking control of the skies and opening fire on their enemy. With her whole attention now drawn to this new development, Blake didn't notice Torchwick moving his cane in between the two of them.

Roman fired a round from his cane, throwing Blake away from him and onto the cement ground. Not wanting to miss his chance. Torchwick turned around ready to fire off even more explosions at the now vulnerable Blake. He was cut short, however, when another stream of gunfire came upon him and the White Fang soldiers. Quick on his feet, Torchwick found cover well the rest of them took the full hit of MoJave fire. Not one of them was able to get a shot off before being put into an early grave.

From the other side of the docks, Andrew and Boone had jumped off the roof onto the ground. Those Bullheads were fast to target them, pushing the two to move quickly to find new cover or be mowed down. Once on the ground, Andrew gave the order to the Rangers to stop firing and find cover as well. As the Bullheads stop firing, the second of peace gave Andrew time to think about the best course of action. The answer he found was firepower and lots of it.

"Boone, you remember our plan 'Bug zapper'?" Andrew asked his old friend, getting chills thinking about what they used this tactic on. Boone didn't even need to nod for Andrew to understand he remembers all right. "Good, because I'm going to change it up a little," Andrew explained, already getting out the weapon he'll need. From his Pip-Boy, he pulled out a modified tesla cannon that had a yellow glow to it. "You get the little ones. I'll get the mommies," Both men took aim at their first target and took the shoot.

Without much trouble, Boone started picking off any White Fang that could interfere with Andrew's job. Which was to use the Tesla cannon's ability to knock out electrical equipment operating the Bullheads. After the first one crashed, the rest made evasive maneuvers well trying to find the shooter. To little to late because by now Andrew had taken down another Bullhead that crashed right into the landing area for the rest of the Bullheads. Making a large explosion envelop the area destroying the other three Bullheads.

At this point the last Bullhead in the sky had back off, allowing for the Rangers to safely open fire once again. There was still plenty of White Fang around but Andrew took this chance to get an update on what's going on all around. First up were Roland and Cousland, who were near the crashed Bullheads. After making the call and hearing some static, Andrew feared the worse for but a second before he heard the two men voices.

"Good to hear you two are all right. Now, what's going on with your next of the woods?" The question was simple enough but the response wasn't anything Andrew wanted to hear.

"Torchwick's running off toward Mags and her team. We're bogged down at the moment and can't follow," Cousland explained, as more gunfire could be heard over the radio. "Also, that girl you told us to look for is going off after him," Knowing that Blake was here wasn't doing much to get the girl on Andrew's good list. Either way, he wasn't about to let the girl fight this battle all alone. He may have other plans for her but he was about to let Ruby down on this nor hear another of Ozpin's lectures.

"To all Rangers, Boone and I are going after Torchwick. Stay here and finish off any White Fang you can find. If Veronica gives you the call to retreat then do it. We don't need any heroics," Every Ranger under Boone's team got the order and were more than proper to follow through with it. Andrew didn't have to worry if they get the job done or not. "Let's go, Boone," Andrew said, as the two men went off after Torchwick and Blake.

* * *

Tonight was not Roman's night. Not only did he fail to move a large amount of dust they stole from Vale, out of the cities wall. But he was also attacked by what he guess was a Huntress want to be and the MoJave. What made the situation worse was the fact this wasn't the worse thing he thought was going to happen tonight. The boss lady had given him orders to pick up what was left of the White Fang's division in Mistral. Who was being led by, from what he could gather, one huge psychopath. Safe to say, Roman wasn't having the best of night.

Finally getting to where he wanted to be. Roman entered a large warehouse near the end of the dockyard. Noticing the broken windows and the smell of gunpowder, Roman had his cane at the ready just in case more of the MoJave's 'finest' showed up. Most of the buildings lights were shot out all except one. Moving carefully, Roman got ever closer to the one light bulb still working. Passing by crates upon crates of dust that was going to be shipped out tonight. With an odd create missing in between the rows.

Now having a good view, Torchwick saw the group he was supposed to pick up from Mistral. All standing around one White Fang soldier missing his mask and having signs of blood covering his face. Most likely belonging to the dead MoJave Special Forces soldier under him. Torchwick was now sure this whole outfit from Mistral was fill with psychopaths.

"Hello!" Roman made his presence know, fearing both the large sword-wielding man and Faunus covered in blood. They all turned to face him and Torchwick notices the blood covered Faunus had eyes that belong more to a wolf than the young man they were currently on. "I see I wasn't the only one who had trouble tonight," Roman said, pointing to the dead body.

"Do you have a plan of escape," Roman was now being stared down by the leader of group 'psycho'. Looking into the giant man's blacked out eyes, thanks to the mask, Roman couldn't feel more irrelevant. That any moment this man before him could squash him like a bug wasn't a filling Roman had often, and it was one he hated. The masked man then tipped his head and walked towards Roman. Who, was now fearing the worst. Roman sighed in relief when the man walked passed him and instead rushed a cat ear girl behind him.

Swinging his sword at god like speed, Lanius hit back right in the chest throwing her across the warehouse like a rag doll. "I'll ask again," Lanius turned back around facing Torchwick. "Do you have an escape?" Roman didn't have to wait to answer this time. Right then, one of the surviving Bullheads showed up and landed just outside the warehouse's doors.

"That's our chance to leave," Roman explained as everyone got their stuff together and headed out. Not noticing Sun rushing inside and grabbing Blake.

* * *

"Move!" Andrew called out as Boone and he finally reached the Warehouse. They had tried to call Mags and here squad for some time now but so far no one answered. Once inside, they had expected to find one of the Rangers or, more for Andrew, Blake, and Torchwick. What they got was nothing. Just a few spots of blood here and there that signaled them a fight had taken place here. Now they just hope they were in time.

Looking around, the two headed towards the one light source inside the place. Moving slowly and using the darkness to their advantage just in case. Once they had a clear view, Andrew and Boone saw one of their most hated sights. A dead Ranger.

"Let's find out who it is," Andrew called out to Boone, knowing the enemy had bugged out for sure. If they were still here there would've been some kind of sign still. Heading over to the body, Andrew crouches down and took off the iconic Ranger riot helmet to see the face of a young woman, lying still so peacefully. With short dirty blonde hair.

All Andrew could do was take a deep breath as he stares at Mags's dead body riddled with bullet holes and knife wounds.

* * *

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ingenuity Vs Improvement**

"What now," Boone's voice brought Andrew back to reality and away from Mags's face. Though the two man were good at hiding their emotion, both understood what the other was feeling. Mags's now dead and someone was going to pay.

"Grab her and bring her back to the others," Andrew explained, getting off the floor and moving passed Boone. "I need to deal with a Cat problem." Boone didn't say anything as Andrew went back out into the dockyard. Orders were orders and Boone knew Andrew could handle things.

Instead, Boone followed through with his orders. Grading Mags's corpse and carrying her back to the rally point. Carrying her body over his shoulder, Boone left the building commenting on the fallen soldier. "Poor kid."

* * *

"Damn, that big guy got you good," Sun commented, looking over the wound running down Blake's side. The two were a good enough distance from the warehouse that Sun was sure no one would bother following. A plan he hope's will turn fruitful cause he knew carrying Blake and fighting those White Fang goons would've ended badly for the two of them.

"He wasn't White Fang," Blake said, staring off at nothing, still in deep thought. From what Sun could tell, Blake almost ignored her wound intently. She instead was focusing on what had transpired so far tonight.

"Who? The big guy that slapped you around?" Sun questioned. Even with her being injured, Sun somehow found the fun in it all. Sadly for him, Blake wasn't too pleased with him joking at her expense. Especially in a moment such as this.

After giving a Sun an irritated look, Blake went on to explain. "He didn't have any kind of armor associated with them, and guiding from his strength. He should be someone high up," Blake explained earning a confused face from Sun.

"So? He was still with them. Making him just as associated with the White Fang as the rest." Sun reasoned, wondering why Blake would bring this up.

"That's not the point," Blake explained, anger filling her voice. "That man was an outsider, much like Torchwick. Meaning the White Fang's getting, even more, help. For what I don't know," Sun now understood Blakes worries. A big guy like that with the connections Torchwick has all working with the White Fang. Can only spell out disaster.

The two then became quite, thinking over just what the White Fang could do with that kind of support. Blake even more so. She had once cared for the organization, back when its message was carried out with Peaceful protest. Now she was only filled with grief knowing that thanks to the new leaders, the White Fang was now an enemy to the world. And, for a time, she had helped make that happened.

"Ok, that should be good," Sun said, well finishing covering Blakes wound. It would leave a scar no doubt but Blake didn't so much care. She was just glad Sun was done with the little check up. "Now you're going to have to be careful... Got You!" Blake winced in pain as she tried to get up, and would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't for Sun. "Careful this time," Sun emphasized the word careful, as this time he helps Blake back on her feet.

"Thanks," Blakes said with little emotion, getting a smirked grin off Sun. The two were now ready to set out with Sun keeping Blake straight, only to hear footsteps closing in from ahead of them. Both got their weapons out fearing another fight as through the shadows of two shipping containers in came Andrew. With a sadistic grin covering his face.

"Hi, Blake! How are you?" Andrew asked, walking ever so closer towards the two. It was one of the many faces Blake had hoped wouldn't see her tonight, even more so with the discovering of the MoJave's involvement here. In the end, Blake shouldn't be surprised Andrew was also involved but from the way he walked and the sound of his voice. It would seem he wasn't going to care much about their past experience together.

"Andrew, I can explain this. Just give me a chance..." Blake didn't finish her words, Andrew was right on top of them and had moved faster than either could react. Both Blake and Sun had some years of experience under their belt. Being students at both their respected Kingdoms academy. But the way Andrew had reacted was far more skilled than anything she could have expected from the rich boy.

Knowing Blake was more of a liability than anything else at the moment, Andrew focused on Sun first. Sending a heart-wrenching punch to the male Faunus's gut and pushing the two apart. Without the support, Blake fell to the ground as Andrew put all thought onto Sun. Sun's weapon of chose was a staff that could be converted into four small shotguns connected similarly to nunchucks.

Pointing his weapons at Andrew, though, it was clear to see who was the professional and who wasn't. Andrew didn't even take out a weapon to defend himself, instead opting for his fist and speed alone. Something he hasn't done for quite some time. Before Sun could fire off a shot, Andrew had already sprinted onto the boys flank. Taking the advantage, Andrew got behind Sun and grab his arm. Using his of hand, Andrew put the Faunus into a choking hold.

Without a clear shot, Blake could only watch as Andrew choked the young Faunus out, leaving him unconscious. "Stay here pal," Andrew order, in a comforting tone as he brought Sun slowly to the ground. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. I just didn't what him ruining our talk is all," Andrew explained, walking towards Blake. Before she could use her weapon, Andrew kicked it out of her hand and reach down grabbing Blake by the throat. "Now then. Let's chat."

* * *

On top, the building both Andrew and Boone once stood. Now stood Ruby and an oddly dressed red haired girl with the rest of team RWBY no were to be seen. After not following through with Andrew's advice, Ruby and the rest of her team looked throughout Vale in hopes of finding Blake. As the sun went down and the moon came up, the team had run into the girl they meet yesterday. Prompting both Yang and Weiss to go searching else were well Ruby became occupied with the girl. It was only when the sound of gunfire and explosions could be heard only a mile away, did Ruby have anything to go off on.

Fearing the worst, Ruby and the other girl rushed over to the docks coming across a since they now see before them. One of which that will undoubtedly haunt Ruby's dream that night.

"Oh, no," Ruby commented, looking upon the numerous bodies belonging to White Fang forces. Though the fighting had died down some since they arrived, they could still see the odd White Fang soldier get gun down by bullets seemingly coming from no were. As much as it scared her to go any further, the fact of the matter was there a chance Blake was down there as well. And she wasn't about to abandoned her friend. "Penny, stay here," Ruby had ordered the girl beside her, getting ready to jump into the fray.

"Who are those people Ruby?" Penny asked, worrying for the safety of who she considered her first friend. Ruby then looked at the girl ready to explain only to be interrupted by gunfire. Ruby took whatever cover she could find as bullets flew over her head. Penny, on the other hand, stayed standing and seeing those trying to hurt her friend only filled the sweet looking girl with rage.

"Penny wait!" Ruby screamed out, trying to protect the other girl.

"Don't worry Ruby! I'm combat ready!" And just like that, Penny jumped off the building heading straight first into the fight. Without much choice, Ruby got up and rushed after her. Once on the ground, Ruby looked up to see a multiple of similar style swords floating over Penny's head. All of which were rotating in a circle as a green light started coming into fruition.

Ruby covered her eyes when said green light fired out a blast of green energy at all those who Penny determined was the enemy. Ruby opened her eyes only after Penny stopped firing to see many of the containers, used by the shooters as cover, ripped in two and melting. Ruby made a note to herself not to underestimate Penny ever again.

Thankfully, for Ruby's conscious, she didn't see any new bodies were Penny had fired. Though, that also meant they'll be back. "Good work Penny," Ruby said, still nervous about the power the girl next to her had. "But we're going to need to find safety," Ruby finished explaining, confusing Penny some. She had just pushed those bad man into hiding. Why should they hold back now?

Her answer to this didn't come from Ruby but instead came from gunfire now solely focused on them. Finding cover where ever they could, Ruby and Penny stayed down not to risk getting their heads blown off. "Um, Ruby? What should we do now?" Penny asked, acting with a wired sense of calm during their predicament.

Thinking up a plan as quickly as she could, Ruby started looking around in hopes that something out there could help in their situation. Taking into account the placement of crates and destroyed pieces of Bullheads. She slowly put the pieces together as the power of Penny's weapons fit ingeniously into her plan of attack. Causing a smile that should never form on young girls face come into formation.

"Penny, I'm going to need you to run for those crates over there," Ruby explained, pointing at said crates. Penny wasn't sure what Ruby was going to do but she knew she could trust a friend. With Ruby being her only friend, Penny was more than sure she could put faith in Ruby. "Wait for when I say go," Ruby finished, putting Crescent Rose into sniper mode and switch to explosive Dust rounds.

Once everything was set Ruby screamed out go, as Penny went into a sprint to the next pack of viable cover. The girl moved more quickly than Ruby had expected but she still had enough time to take aim. Penny's sprint had taken fire off Ruby allowing her to find a target and push them back with explosive ammunition. Knowing what this stuff could do, Ruby aimed a little bit off on her shots to make sure she didn't kill anyone by accident. As those she shot at stopped firing, Ruby screamed out over the sounds of fire over to Penny. Telling her to let loss.

Even with Gunfire still on her, Penny now headspace to do what she needed to do. Once again, her sword's flew out and began to spin. This time, though, the soldiers they were fighting knew what was going to happen. And stopped shooting to find cover away from Penny's death beam. After causing, even more, damage to the dockyard, Penny worked fast to make sure her opponents didn't take back the advantage. Shooting at just about anything that moved.

All well Ruby was off to the side, glad that her plan had worked out in the end. 'Sorry, I used you as a target dummy, Penny." Ruby repeatedly said inside her mind, not wanting to disturb the girl keeping both of them safe right now. With the new free time to think, ideas as to where Blake was. If she had to guess, and she does, Ruby was sure Blake would be ever the White Fang is currently hiding. Leaving Penny to her one sided fight, Ruby went to search for Blake in hopes she finds her before either the White Fang or this mysterious enemy group did.

* * *

"That's it. There's nothing else," Andrew cold voice asked Blake, still holding her loosely around the neck with the grip of his left hand. Blake had just told Andrew just about everything she knew about the White Fang as of late. With neither holding any love of friendship for the either. Both the actions of the two spoke loud tonight and both were sure they'll never look at each other the same way from this day forward.

"That's it," Blake explained, slightly choking on her words thanks to Andrew's hand. Looking satisfied with what Blake had told him, Andrew dropped the girl back to the ground. After Blake took in some much-needed air, she looked back up at Andrew to see him in thought. Ignoring her almost completely. "Happy now?" Blake asked, clearly enraged by the lack of attention one would expect in this situation.

"Besides the stuff you have on Adam, not really. Everything you've given me is nothing new making this whole extended almost pointless," Blake felt like she should be insulted by Andrew's lack of care of what he did. But in the end only felt like this was to be expected. That this was always the real Andrew. A man who would stab anyone in the back if it would further his own goals. Reminded her of Adam almost but at least he had the decency not to wear the masked Andrew had on during school hours.

"What now? You can't really go back from this," Blake expressed, wanting to know what Andrew's full game plan was. She herself wasn't sure what will happen if she went back to Beacon. But she knew because of the MoJave's attack, Andrew involvement, and with what he did to her and Sun. There was no force on Remnant that would convince her not to tell what had happened. Unless he decides to kill her right then and there. Something Blake debated with herself since Andrew showed up.

"No, I can't. But you can." Blake now fully understood why Wiess said Andrew contradicts himself. One moment he had his hands around her neck. Now he was jamming a MoJave Stimpack into her arm. She knew well of the MoJave's advance medical technology but still was taken back by how effective the medicine was. After removing the cloth wrapped around her wound, she witnesses the wound close back up healing almost perfectly.

Tonight was filled with questions for Blake all racing inside her mind even now. But what Andrew did was the biggest question of all for her. "Why?"

Andrew back away from Blake bringing his Pip-Boy up, searching through it trying to find something special. Treating Blake as an afterthought, he responded to the girl with a quick explanation of what was going through his mind. "Ruby wouldn't be too happy if you ended up dead. And besides, your not guilty enough to deserve something like that."

Blake went deadpan after Andrew explain his reasoning and felt indebted to her team's leader. Looks like Ruby was on to something when she said Andrew could be something good for Remnant. But even with his help and Ruby's words, the lucky hood she wouldn't tell anyone about this was slim.

"You do know I'll tell Ruby and everyone about this?" Blake questioned, taking the chance Andrew already knew this and didn't make a mistake. If he did, she was sure he'll turn around and crush her in an instance.

"I know," Andrew responded, as his radio was turned back on and the sound of soldiers yelling for support filled their ears. "The hell is going on?" Andrew screamed over his radio trying desperately to get an update. Veronica's voice then called over.

"Our guys are trying to fall back but are being pinned by an unknown enemy," Veronica explained to Andrew, she to trying to get a more informed update on the ground. "They're going to need support to get out of there before Vale's authorities arrive."

Giving Blake a once over, Andrew knew what he had to do if he didn't want this battle getting out of hand. More so than it already had. "Veronica. Tell the men I'll be there soon and to keep their heads down. I'm gonna come in hot," Andrew finish and turned to Blake. "If you have unfinished work here then do it. Afterward, go back to Beacon, your team misses you," And like that, Andrew was off. Leaving a bewildered Blake alone to care for her monkey-tailed friend. Asking herself continuously what had acutely transpired tonight.

"Great! Now my head hurts," Sun said in pain, finally coming back to. "Where did our friend go," He asked, as both he and Blake got up off the ground.

"Doesn't matter now. We can get out of here," Blake explained firmly, ready to leave this place. She knew if she went after Andrew it would be a repeat of what happened earlier. Given both her's and Sun condition, even with the Stimpack Andrew gave her, neither would put up much of a fight. She was also sure whoever was giving the MoJave trouble was some White Fang Lt. that just now appeared. Giving her no reason to go save whoever it was.

As the two made their way through the docks and it many shipping containers. Footsteps once again could be heard ahead of them getting ever so closer. Both tensed up waiting to see who it was. Only to be relieved to see a red clock girl carrying a large scythe approach them.

"Blake!" Ruby scream, overjoyed to see her friend again. Before Blake could make any apology for her action, Ruby ran up to her and gave the girl a hug. It lasted but a second but Blake knew just from that how much she screwed up. Even after finding out she was White Fang and leaving her team behind, Ruby still showed kindness to her. The two girls stepped back from the other as Ruby now notice some of the damage Blake and Sun had taken. "Who did this," Ruby asked, furious that someone had hurt her friend.

A loud crash then filled the air as all looked to where Ruby had come from. Promoting the girl to look at Blake to see an all-knowing expression. They had to hurry.

* * *

Penny heard the crash next to her. Before even judging if it was another target or not, she opened fire. Sending a beam of green energy straight at the source of the crash. Well the dust from her blast cleared, two bright yellow eyes came into formation. Showing no emotion as they simply stayed there watch her every move. Thinking she had missed, Penny fired again only to have the two eyes move out of the way of her shot and into a more dust free area. With her new opponent now inside her peripheral vision, Penny took note of all there was to see.

Armor similar to those worn by MoJave's Elite, her opponent was clad head to two in metal pieces she could only assume was aluminum. Unlike the MoJave's version of such armor, the helmet her opponent wore reminded her of a bird instead of a knight. All pieces of the armor were clad in a dark green color with only the eyes adding any variety. On the back of her opponent was some strange contraption with metal pipes running through it. From just first impression alone, Penny knew this would be a hard fought fight.

"All teams fall back. I'll keep you covered," A metallic male voice came out from her opponent sounding all to calm. Penny was smart enough to know what her enemy's plan was. She would have to beat this metal man quick if authorities can arrive a handle capturing these guys.

Penny got ready to shot once again only for her opponent to bring out a giant sniper rifle and start raining bullets upon her. Rushing backward, avoiding bullets as she could, Penny took complete control over her many swords and started sending her own fire onto her opponent. As the swords closed in her opponent just stood there waiting for their arrival. Once they did the sword simple skid off the armor going opposite directions.

Penny tried again only to gain the same results. Releasing her efforts were in vain, Penny moved to a different strategy and tried to find any gaps within the armor. This would again prove pointless as she found no clear way to by the past the armor. As she kept moving trying ever so to avoid the fire coming from her opponent as a new idea came to Penny's mind. Aim for the gun.

Taking aim, Penny sends a multitude of swords towards her opponents weapons in hopes she could get some breathing space. Only to find an all new problem altogether. Her opponent could fly. A burst of fire came from the contraption off her opponents back and took him into the air out of harm's way. Once he fell back to the ground, her opponents decided to show just how much movement he had on his suit by rushing her. Firing bullets as he did.

Penny knew she didn't stand a chance up close and so made her swords flew behind her, embedding themselves in a wall. Once secure, she had the wires that kept her sword's under her control pull her backward and away from an up close battle. With the new sense of safety, Penny took her chance to fire off another shot and had her sword spin up.

The blast she was making now would be her largest one yet. If it doesn't break through this guys armor then she didn't know what would. Her opponent went into a crouch taking aim with his rifle. Before he could fire off a round through, from up high Penny saw Ruby with Cresent Rose. Opening fire down onto her opponent and knocking him to the ground with her explosive ammunition.

Her opponent now disoriented and with a clear shot. Penny fired a shot of green energy straight at the armor menace. It was a direct hit and complete encompassed her opponent. No one, not even the strongest of Grimm could take a shot like that. Penny was sure she had won this fight. Standing straight waiting to see what became of her opponent. Not only was he still standing but it looked as if the armor was still intact, sending shockwaves throughout Penny's back.

Inside his hands was an all new weapon that was similar to the sniper rifle from before. But now much slimmer and had a longer barrel. Before Ruby or Penny could react to this, the metal man took aim and fired off a shot strat into Penny's chest. Sending her flying into the wall behind her and depleting any Aura she may have still had. She had been beaten leaving Ruby to finish the fight.

Jumping off from up high, Ruby flew down towards her enemy with a vengeance for her friend. Cresent Rose at the ready to be brought down, though, would never reach the intended target. Instead, her opponent had moved just in time as Ruby landed. Ruby then went in for another swing only to see her opponents raise both his hands up signaling surrender. Even with the hatred, she felt for the person in front of her, Ruby would not strike him down. It wasn't in her nature.

The sound of sirens filled the air as police arrived on the scene. Guns at the ready surrounding the two. Ruby could see both Yang and Weiss had appeared as well with Sun and Blake coming into view as well. All of who watch her keep Cresent Rose ever so close to the metal man's neck.

"Put down the weapon now!" One of the officers ordered. Taking a second glance at her opponent, Ruby complained and put Cresent Rose onto the ground and followed the officer's orders. "Good! Now you, take off our helmet!" The officer then orders the metal man before Ruby, who ever so slowly did as he was told. Revealing the face of Andrew Garnet for all to see.

All Andrew could do was grin well Ruby and those around her felt all kinds of emotion seeing the person they thought they could trust. "You're bad at following advice Ruby."

* * *

 **Izzycity: So yes, the power armor in this story is the Fallout 4 kind. Keep that in mind as the story continues on further. Other than that I hope you have enjoyed and stay tuned for more.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Epilogue: Volume One**

Ruby looked over at the police van that was holding Andrew in custody, still grinning for himself over what had transpired. That face only hit home how foolish Ruby felt at this moment. She knew what his plan was but let him go anyway instead of reporting to the Headmaster immediately. The thoughts of what could have crept into her mind as the police van drove away. Leaving her and her team, who were watching as well, at the docks. All knowingly looking at each other waiting for who will talk first. It would seem Blake would be that girl, getting the most glares out of everyone. Mainly Weiss.

"Guys, I want you to know that I'm no longer apart of the White Fang. And tonight was all..." Blake tried to explain herself but was interrupted by Weiss.

"Stop! We've been out all night looking for you. Only to find you beaten up and trapped in the middle of whatever Andrew's plan was for the White Fang," Weiss went on, earning concerned expressions all around. "And during all of this I've been given time to think. And you know what! I don't care!" For all the ideas Blake conjured up in her head for when she had this discussion. Never once did she think the Heiress would react this way. "You said you're not a part of them right?"

"No, I haven't since..." Again Blake was stopped, this time by Weiss's hand.

"That's enough for me. All I need to know now is if something this big ever comes up again. You'll come to your teammates and not some random guy off the streets," Weiss finished, pointing a finger towards Sun.

Hearing all of this, knowing Weiss had forgiven her what she did and seeing the smiles on Yang and Ruby's faces. For just a moment during this whole crazy night and those before it. Blake felt she belong somewhere. She only had to say two words to make it complete. "Of course."

All around, team RWBY celebrated getting past the roadblock that kept them apart. But as one good moment passed a more somber one took its place. Andrew, the man that Ruby had put so much thought into was a criminal. And after tonight the whole world will know it.

Blake had explained early what had happened to her. Though they were all concerned over Torchwick and this masked man, Ruby even more so, it was the actions of one Andrew Garnet that took for front inside their minds. Each had their own choice words for the man but it's what Andrew did after that stopped them from speaking those words too soon. He had tortured Blake but also saved her, making all now fully understand when Weiss said,"He contradicts himself."

"So what?" Yang asked, after hearing about Blake's night. "He tortured you! We should be glad he's being put in jail. Maybe afterward the MoJave will follow suit." Yang yelled out, making her stand clear. For whatever respect, she may have had for the guy before tonight. Was now thrown down a whole waiting to be forgotten. No amount of kind words or history was going to change her mind now.

Blake looked at her in agreement, understanding just how far Andrew was willing to go. Even if he gave her, as some have called it, MoJave medical medicine. Weiss to was in agreement, though, a little less surprised by these turn of events. She knew from her father's ramblings and hindsight just how far the MoJave was willing to go just to get their way. The only question she was asking herself now was,'Way enter Vale to hunt down the White Fang from Mistral without getting Vale's support?' She knew well of the no troops policy Vale put on the MoJave but even they would have made an exception for something like this. 'What else could there be?'

As Weiss pondered, Ruby was left to what she did best. Look for the best in someone. Especially someone she may have called a friend. If it wasn't for that final detail Bake had given her, Ruby's job would have been much harder to achieve. Andrew had some explaining to do, Ruby was sure of that. But he had helped Blake during what she could only have guessed was a tense moment for him. Though, she now plans on telling Ozpin everything she knew. She'll wait and see what he has to say about all this before she did anything.

With that now cleared from her mind, Ruby was left to wonder about other things. Like, "Where did Penny go?"

* * *

Just outside of the dockyard, Penny looked out from inside a limozeen towards where Ruby was. "You know you're not allowed to walk through the city all by yourself?" A voice belonging to a man asked Penny, trying to sound calming.

"I know," Penny said, looking at her hand as sparks fly out. The limozeen then drove off dusting up dirt as it left the dockyard. Those inside not noticing the scope watching them from up high.

"Secondary target is leaving the docks. Should we follow?" One of the Rangers asked over the radio.

"No, move focus to the police van. I want to know where they're putting Andrew," Veronica ordered the squad she had asked to stay behind. This operation already had one major lost, they don't need another. As the Rangers followed their new orders, Veronica was left inside the hotel with the rest of the Paladins, all fully aware of what trouble tonight will bring.

The front door then opened and in came Cass, all smiling carrying a package. Right away she realized the frustration in the room coming off of Veronica and the other Paladins. Her smile was now gone as confusion took its place.

"What happened?" Cass asked. Everyone involved knew about the operation that went on tonight, Cass included. Though she wasn't directly involved, Cass was sure things would've turned out fine for Andrew and the rest. Seeing Veronica's irritated face, though, she lost all belief of a successful operation.

Veronica explained the situation and quickly notice the changing expression Cass held during the conversation. Once she finished, Cass had to hold herself back from laughing. "Is there something funny about this?" Veronica asked, wanting to know how the former 'business' woman could find the possibility of the MoJave becoming the enemy of Vale overnight so humorous.

"Just read this," Cass told Veronica as she handed her the package that was still in her hands. Taking it, Veronica opened it up to find multiple documents and photo's all involving those on Vale's council in some way. All of which were quite damaging for any person in power. Looking up as Cass, Veronica's face showed a mixture of shock and gratitude towards the woman. "What? You think I just sat around with my thumb up my ass well you guys fought the White Fang?"

Now it was Veronica's turn to laugh. Cass had done exactly what Andrew had asked of her. Provide them with a safety net just in case. All that was left now was making sure these individuals knew what side they should be on.

"Don't worry. I already had a talk with those political jackasses. Andrew will be out by tomorrow morning should I give the call," Cass explain. As those inside the hotel celebrated the good news, the tone inside the room turned somber as all remembered the true failed of tonight. They had lost one of best, Mags.

"I still haven't heard back from her squad. But even if their mission was a success, I'm sure Andrew's going to consider it a failure." Veronica explained as she let out a sigh. "And if I know him, he's already planning out how we retaliate."

"Whatever the plan may be. I just hope I can be there to personly kill the cock sucker who did it," Cass said, letting out her own frustration. All Veronica could do was sit there in agreement as their chaotic night slowly turned to a close.

* * *

Torchwick looked up from where he was sitting to see the one person he didn't want to see tonight. And to make matters worse, she brought along the two 'kids'.

"I was expecting more from you Torchwick," The woman said, looking down at Torchwick in disapproval. Before he could even make replied back the woman stopped him from speaking. "Even though you failed tonight. You still manage to do something right," She elaborated, putting attention towards the group on the other side of the dark room.

There stood Lanius and the rest of the White Fang from Mistral. Most exhausted from their journey but there were two particulars that held the woman's attention. One being, of course, Lanius and the other being the only White Fang soldier covered in blood. The woman looked more than happy to begin introductions.

"So, you're the one who killed all those at MoJave HQ?" The woman asked, already knowing the answer. Lanius gave no reply as the woman walked over towards him. For a good minute, each took the chance to size the other up. Though, compared to Lanius, the woman looked small and weak he knew better to think she at all fit that description. With that fire similar to his own burning in her eyes. "What is your name?" She asked.

"Does it matter? You said you'll help me kill Andrew Garnet. Is that a yes or a no," Lanius asked, getting straight to the point. The woman just smiled, a little happy this brute of a man even remembered her. It allowed her some insight into her soon to be pawn.

"I'll give you that chance and all you'll need to do it. But before any of that you'll need to do something for me," The woman explained. Lanius knew this was going to happen but if all he had to do was do someone else's dirty work then he was more than willing if it provided him the chance of revenge he so desperately wanted. Lanius agreed.

"What could you possibly want with him Cinder?" Torchwick asked, earning glares from all across the room.

"What else of course besides to stir up fear?" Cinder explained as her intent for Lanius was now understood by all. "You can do that correct?" She asked. Even with the masked, Cinder still felt the joy that now surrounded Lanius's emotions. It would seem he could do just that.

"Good because you'll start soon."

* * *

 **Izzycity12: This is the end of Volume one and what a great time it has been. For whatever reason over a hundred people are following my story well I'm just sitting here in shock. I know there're problems here and there, and I do plan on fixing them for whenever I get the time to do so. But for now, sincerely I have to thank all of you for the support. And I hope to see you as the story move on forward.**

 **Over than that. I hope you'd enjoyed.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Heartaches By the Numbers**

 _"To the town of Agua Fria rode a stranger one fine day."_

Music played throughout the whole of Vale's downtown police station. It had been like this since their special prisoner arrived two nights ago and to say the officers on staff were annoyed was an understatement.

 _"Hardly spoke to those around him, didn't have too much to say."_ ,

"How do you turn this thing off!" One of the detectives at the station yelled out as those around him had all but given up.

As the detective, clearly lacking his coffee, kept struggling with the 'radio'. Many of his fellow officers thought of giving the device back to its original owner just so he could turn the damn thing off. But, the owner was currently nodding his head along to the beat of the music more than happy with the current state of things. Even though he was the one stuck inside a cell.

"Come on guys! What's wrong with the classics?" Andrew Garnet asked the officers, who were only down the hall. Allowing him to see their dismay.

 _"Big Iron on his hip"_

'What was this? The eighth time this song had played?' Andrew mental asked himself. Before the officers confiscated his Pip-Boy, Andrew made sure he'll have some entertainment during his stay in prison. Turning on the music playlist he had saved, he removed the button and other joysticks that would allow them to turn it off. Giving him something to listen to and watch with what he was sure would only be a few nights stay. After all, they haven't even bothered moving him from the station's holding area. If he didn't know, Andrew would be sure he was being charged for a bar fight then anything else.

"You can stay quite!" The detective screamed from the other room. Bringing Andrew nothing but more joy at the man's misery. Seemed even the classic's got repetitive after a while.

 _"And he's here to do some business with..."_

Andrew wasn't able to hear the rest as the cries of frustration filled the rooms inside the station. He himself had heard the song enough times, so instead of pushing his luck any further. Andrew remanded content with his ongoing victory and decided to focus on something else for a bit. Mainly on the cell, he was given.

A sole dirt and stained riddled bed stood near the back corner by the concrete walls. Near the cell's other corner laid the sole toilet he had hesitated to use at first. It wasn't the worst place he used when he had to go, but even so. With the life, he currently lived over the years Andrew's standards had goon up. Especially in the bathroom area. Though, in the end, he did use it but only now he wished the smell would go down.

Moving on and taking the only seat he could, on the bed. Andrew laid down and started to think as a new song ranged out from his Pip-Boy. Groans could be heard as 'Heartaches by the Number' started up again for the tenth time this day alone. Andrew could only relate as the man singing started telling the story of his 'heartaches'. A sole woman leaving a man waiting for her return. Andrew could only relate to the struggle.

"Mags," Andrew said to himself. He met the young girl at camp Golf only four years back and from there he had trained the girl personally. Her and her squad of misfit soldiers that had no place in the NCR military. A case that could be made for many soldiers inside they're military even today. Even so, he helped get that squad into fighting order and thanks to that. Mags lead her team through the Legion's attack on the camp during the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. Proving both her valor and worth that got her the chance to become a Ranger. When he heard she passed her test, Andrew asked for her personally for the mission into Remnant. She, like many others had been by Andrew's side as he got the MoJave up and running. With her dead, Andrew was sure of only one thing. Someone was going to die.

Though, as much as he hated it. Other things took president over finding Mags's killer. Namely, the backlash that he could already see manifesting outside the window near his cell. News teams and other reporters had taken positions outside the station. All waiting to have a chance to justify their existence by seeing Andrew Garnet at, what they assume is, his lowest point. Too bad for them this didn't even enter the top 20 worst situations Andrew found himself in. Though, the longer he stayed here the less time he had to fix it.

Both his speech and actions were planned out yesterday for how he'll convince people of why his actions were necessary. All he really needed to do was throw in the victim card, twist it his way, and add in a few shocks here and there to do it. Andrew knew it would prove foolproof as long as two things happen. He was let out of this cell and back into the limelight for all to see. And, no extreme revelation occur. Both of which, required outside actions that Andrew currently had no influence to help or stop.

"I'm going to break this damn thing!" The detective's yelling broke Andrew back to reality as he rushed over to the bars of the cell. Trying to see what was happening.

"Sir! That's evidence!" A female officer tried to reason. From the corner of his eye, Andrew saw clearly the detective holding the Pip-Boy above his head and then slamming it to the floor. All had turned quite and for but a second the music coming from the device stopped. Only to start back up again with a new song bringing any hope of relief for the detective's mind to a crushing end.

"Did you think that would work!" Andrew laughed uncontrollably, barely getting his words out. "That's MoJave tech! Did you think we wouldn't make it with some sustainability?" He seriously questioned the detective's logic still having a hard time getting his words out well laughing.

The detective's patience was now shot off into the transfer, as all his frustration was solely focused on Andrew. Sprinting towards his cell, the detective looked ready to strangle Andrew. Who, through all of this, laughed his ass off and smiled straight at the detective's face.

"You want me to get in there you little brat?" The detective asked in a fit of anger that almost imminently subsided as two new footsteps entered the hall.

"Lt., may I ask what the heck you're doing!" Both Andrew and the detective turned their faces towards the new people to find two familiar people standing in the hallway.

"Good to see you, Cass," Andrew said to the red head. Who, after tipping her hat towards Andrew took a sip from her flask. The person next to her, though, was who held Andrew's full attention. "Who's your friend?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"This is the Minister of defense on Vale's governing council, Gray Grimmworth. And it would seem he's realized what a terrible mistake it was arresting someone who was only protecting Vale's citizens." Cass's sarcasm met no end. And as the detective looked on in shock, Mr. Grimmworth simple smiled on at the woman's antics along with Andrew.

"You heard the woman detective. Let him go," Grimmworth ordered, as Andrew took note of the man's uniquely deep voice. Reminding the former professional wasteland wanderer of a ghoul. Actually, taking a closer look, the man almost resembled a ghoul as well. Just without the flesh falling off and graying brownish hair still holding on.

The detective did as he was told and before opening the cell looked back at the minister for reinsurance. Receiving a slight node, the cell was opened and out came Andrew free as a bird.

"Thank you, Minister. Now, I want my gear back," Andrew faced the detective with a cold stone expression. As chills went down his spine and with Mr. Grimmworth approval. The detective lead the way, while everyone else followed suit.

Once at the station greeting area, the officers present gave each other concerned looks seeing Andrew walking around freely. Two of the officers even had to be stopped by both the detective and the Minister. Andrew just ignored these things and went on his way. Grabbing his Pip-Boy that was still lying on the floor, music playing away. He didn't even bother checking if anything was damaged. Andrew slapped the device back onto his wrist. Adding an air of calm back into Andrew's life with his most trusted tool in his hands once again.

"Was that all possessions, Mr. Garnet?" Grimmworth asked, the man's own sly smile appearing.

"Yes, this was all. We can leave now," Andrew explained, returning the buttons he had to remove back onto his Pip-Boy. Afterward, he and Cass follow Grimmworth towards the station's front doors. Once outside, Andrew took note of a few things.

One was the fancy limo parked right in front of them. With a chauffeur waiting next to the car's the opened doors for the trio to enter. The second thing Andrew noticed was the consistent parading of bright lights and questions from reporters that began swarming all around. Thanks to a couple of bodyguards, the reporters never got too close for comfort but that did mean Andrew and the rest were in clear view for pictures.

'Smile and wave. Smile and wave,' Andrew reminded himself while walking towards the limo. This was all routine for him at this point, so Andrew half-heartedly paid attention to look decent for the news teams. Once inside the limo, though. The mask went away as Andrew put focus onto the task at hand. "Updates."

"While, Atlas hasn't made any comments on the matter. Though, they like everyone are still missing the full picture of things," Cass explained as the limo droved off into the city of Vale. "I mean really. MoJave and White Fang battle inside Vale and somewhere in all that Beacon students get involved. People won't know know what kind of fuck up disease they got from that one night stand until speaking to a doc," Cass's 'elaboration' only earned a sigh out of Andrew and a light chuckle from Grimmworth.

"Sadly, for most of those people. The doc will be out for a while. And you can thank me for that," Grimmworth expanded on Cass's 'example', reminding Andrew why he didn't inform this 'helper' in the first place. He already had one Cass and that was enough.

"Good to see you still support the MoJave, Grey. It's always reassuring to know your loyalist are still loyal after major events like these," Andrew and Grimmworth both shuck hands happy to know where the two stood with each other.

"Half my political career comes off from supporting the expansion the MoJave forces in Vale. You fall I fall. That's how it works," As Grimmworth finished, Andrew was reminded how much of an asset this man truly was.

About a year back, Vale's chief officer ran for the position of Minister of Defense. With a strong rhetoric against the White Fang and in support of expanding operations against Grimm whatever the means. The chief won the position in a landslide. Though, the one extreme controversial thing about the man was his idea of following the MoJave's example. It was a position the chief was adamant of staying true to and those around took note of this. Along with the MoJave. The rest though is history. Mr. Grimmworth has been trying for years to get the council to agree on allowing the MoJave PMC's to operate in Vale. But so far all he was able to do was getting permission for the MoJave to sell medical and certain weapons inside the Kingdom. Even so, Andrew would never dream of miss treating an ally such as Grimmworth. The man was an asset wishing to do more. Andrew was more than glad to support him.

"How about we make sure that doesn't happen then," Andrew said, with his iconic crooked grin appearing across his face. It was a face that, if you knew him, meant Andrew had already won the day. And wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon no matter the obstacles. Only one thing could be asked now.

"What do you propose we do?"

* * *

Ruby walked through the halls of Beacon conflicted with what Ozpin told her. It's been a least a two days since she informed the Headmaster on what she knew about Andrew and the man's reaction still buzzed around inside her mind. She had thought Ozpin would be furious but instead he acted calm, as if what she told him was to be expected. After she finished speaking, Ozpin thanked her and then said he'll take care of it. Brushing her off towards the door.

So far, Ruby hasn't heard a word back on the matter since she last spoke to the Headmaster. A fact that bothered the young woman to no end. She was there when Andrew was placed under arrest. The least Ozpin could do was tell her what would happen to Andrew. Ruby may be conflict on where her and Andrew's relationship now stands but even she wouldn't wish anything extreme happening to him.

Nearing her destination, Ruby looked down the hall towards the one dorm room now empty of any students, or student for this matter. Andrew's room was already cleared out yesterday by some MoJave guys that Ozpin allowed in for the pickup. Andrew was, after all, expelled from Beacon Academy thanks to the conflicts with the police that one fateful night. So, there was no reason for any of his things to stay at Beacon.

Turning to face her own dorm room, Ruby took one last breath before pushing her mind away from Andrew and back onto what was important. Her team.

Since the night at the docks, team RWBY couldn't be any better. Whatever conflicts Weiss and Blake had seemed to have disappeared overnight. With the once-bickering girls now turned study partners on tonight's homework. School break may be fast approaching but that didn't mean either girl was going to slack off. That said, it would seem the Y in team RWBY was doing just that.

"Yang! What are you doing?" Ruby screech seeing that her sister/study partner hadn't even started their work for the afternoon. With how much work was there, the two will most likely be up till twelve trying to get it done.

"What? A girl got to eat," Yang explained trying to act innocent. Shoving more food into her mouth and focusing back on their dorm's tv.

"Why haven't you started on any of our work?" Ruby again asked out loud, annoyed by her sister's actions.

"Hey! Don't look at me. You're the one who left me all alone." Yang informed Ruby, waving her sister off.

"Because I had to get our pencils!" Ruby yelled back, putting the pencil bag onto her desk. At this point, everyone in the room was hoping for a distraction from the fight that was about to start. Luckily, tv provided just the answer for them.

"We now return to our top story tonight which is on the future hair of the MoJave Private Military Company, Andrew Garnet. Who after being found fighting White Fang and Beacon students..." Ruby zoned out the rest as the reporter reminded her of what she already knew. Looking around the room, Ruby was also reminded of whatever one else thought about the situation. None were positive. "Has been released from prison earlier this morning." Ruby zoned back in as the reporter finished. Her's and everyone else's attention was now glued to the tv.

"They let him go!" Yang screamed out in frustration. She out of everyone there having the most distaste for Andrew at this point. The rest stayed quite, waiting for more information to be reviled.

"It would seem Vale's own Minister of Defense got the pardon for Mr. Garnet just yesterday. Reason's given for this were pointed towards 's assistance in combating White Fang forces that night. With the Beacon students only getting caught in the crossfire."

"That's a load of crap and they know it." Yang again spoke out in frustration towards the News report. "How could they let him go?"

"Nothing we can do now Yang. It's out of our hands," Weiss explained, knowing first hand how stuff like this plays out. As she was once told, 'Money can get you out of just about anything if you have enough of it.' The rest could only agree with Weiss's assessment on the situation. No matter how they felt about it, Andrew will most likely end up a free man.

Near the far end of the room, Ruby quietly let out a sigh of relief at Andrew's pardon. She may not know what caused Andrew to tortured Blake that night but she was sure that wasn't the real Andrew. With his release from prison, hopes of talking to Andrew once again filled Ruby's mind. Though, much of those talks involved a severe scolding towards the man in question. A problem, though, didapper inside Ruby's mind. Andrew was expelled. She would have now direct access to talking with him again. Meaning any hopes of getting the truth out of him were long gone unless he decided to find her.

She exposed things could have been worse, though. Ruby did know Andrew was at least safe from any extreme punishments and she did suppose the reason for his pardon made sense. Andrew did fight off the White Fang at the docks. She just wished all those people didn't have to be killed in the process. But Ruby wasn't stupid by any means of the word. When it came to fighting, death and killing were always an outcome.

With the News report now finishing hope, Yang turned off the tv allowing the room to go silent for but a moment. Afterward, Yang did what no one in the room thought she do.

"Let's start our homework, Ruby," Yang told her sister, still clearly angry over what had transpired. Wishing not to anger her sister anymore, Ruby did as she was told and worked with Yang on their assignment throughout the rest of the day. It was only towards later that night did Ruby risk asking her sister about it.

"You ok, Yang?" Ruby asked, nothing but sincere concerned over her sister's well-being filling the girl's voice.

"I'll be fine Ruby," Yang told her younger sister after sigh towards herself. "It's just that I hate seeing people get away with such things. He tortured Blake and get's nothing but a slap on the wrist?" Yang explained her frustration for all to hear. "It's just not right." After she finished, Yang went to bed with the rest of team RWBY following shortly behind.

Now laying in her bed, Ruby could only hope that when everything was said and done. She would be right to put her faith in Andrew. There was something there and Ruby knew it was a good heart just waiting to be shown to the world. She could only hope.

* * *

 **Izzycity: I'm back and ready for more. I do hope you are as well because we're now getting into Volume 2 of RWBY and by God, I'm still surprised this got this far. I thank you all for the support and as always hope you had fun reading through it.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Izzycity12: WARNING! Graphic violence is present in the first part of this chapter! Please skip if you wish not to read it! You have been warned!**

* * *

 **New Speeches, New Leader, New Allies**

 _"Take Aim!" A soldier, in dress attire, yelled out to the men. Rain pouring onto them, soaking their clothes but even so. The soldiers followed their orders and fired off the finally shoots off their salute._

 _The shots filled the air and for a second became louder than either the rain or thunder. Once it passed, shadows of people unknown brought their hands up into a salute. The only human not covered in these shadows was one Andrew Garnet. Looking down at the coffin that contained his once lively apprentice being buried into the Earth below. For once in a blue moon, a tear fell from Andrew's eyes._

 _Head still down, Andrew didn't notice one of the shadows come into fruition and walked up next to him._

 _"Who knew her will ask for her to be buried in Remnant?" The shadow took form as Arcade. His face cold but out of place for a funeral. "I wonder..." Andrew finally looked up towards Arcade as the man started to speak again. "Who will be next?"_

 _Each shadow then started to fill in and became a number of people that filled Andrew's life. From allies to foes, he saw each one become a living corpse staring through him. Boone had his stomach cut open with internal organs falling out. Cass was next with what looked like bite marks that had ripped into her left side. In her right hand was what was left of her left arm. Then there was Veronica inside her power armor and riddled with bullets holes. The most prominent one being the bullet that had went through her right eye and then blown out the back of her head._

 _Andrew knew this was a nightmare long before his close friends appeared but. He still fell to his knees in fear of this new nightmare. It was the first time he experienced one as graphic as this and though Andrew had seen similar acts of violence before. It still shook him to near panic at seeing those he cared for in such a state. Then they all yelled out._

 _"Will it be me?" In unison, the corpses asked Andrew causing the young man to grab his ears in the intensity of their speech. This act of protection did not help him as the voices grew louder and closer._

 _"Shut Up!" Andrew screamed out in both defiance and desperation. Thankfully, for Andrew's sanity, the voices listen to his cry. Disappearing as they did._

 _The space around him then turned from a graveyard to a classroom. Lights above brighten up the room and allowed Andrew to see his new environment clearly. Looking around, Andrew noticed the classroom was Professor's Oobleck's room, though, devoid of the chatty Professor's questions. Devoid of any sound for that matter. With the class seeming as if a lesson had just occurred. Andrew knew what was coming next and tried to damnedest to prepare himself._

 _Then came the crackling of burning wood and the smell of burnt flesh. Andrew knew what was coming next and tried his damnedest to prepare himself._

 _"Or me?" Andrew didn't dear turn around towards the new voice. It may have sounded innocent and kind but Andrew knew he couldn't handle seeing another corpse. Especially, the one that belonged to Ruby._

 _Instead, Andrew stood up straight with shoulders high. Looking towards the door that would be his exit out of this nightmare. Before he left, though, Andrew made sure to answer the question._

 _"Never." Andrew's voice was stern and honest. " I won't allow it!" Head still facing forward, Andrew throw opened the door as the fire consumed the room behind him. With only an amiss gray void waiting before him._

 _Taking one step forward, Andrew heard soft laughter followed shortly by tears from the classroom. Not bothering to look back, Andrew took his next step starting the dream world to shatter all around him._

 _"Never." And then black._

* * *

Andrew awoke covered in sweat and breathing heavily with the sun's light beaming onto him. Noticing he was still inside his suite, Andrew claim back down.

"Never," Andrew whispered to himself, the dream last night still hunting his mind.

Looking out his window, Andrew saw that the sun was still rising this morning and thought just maybe he could risk going back to sleep. But in the end deciding against it. Both for reasons of not wanting to repeat his dream last night, the first one in a long time that truly got to him. And because he knew what today was. So, it would be best for him to wake up sooner rather than later.

Getting out of his king sized bed, Andrew walked over towards his mirror to change. Before he put anything on, though. Andrew fell into nostalgia upon seeing the old scars that covered his body. Each one had a good story behind it and unlike some people in the world, Andrew never held anything back when asked. It got him in trouble sometimes at dinner parties with both the rich Vegas and Californian dweller, but in the end most just accepted the stories as they were. Andrew did spend a lot of time in the wasteland after all.

But that was all old news to him, so. After reminiscing about the time he fought those Deathclaws at Quarry Junction, a fight that earned him a permanent scar running down his chest. Andrew went back to what he was doing and change into some nicer clothes. As always, his iconic old glory duster was placed over his clothing. Though now he no longer wore the checkered suit. Instead, opting for his new and improve red and black suit he found inside the Sierra Madra. A suit that once belong to the owner of the dead casino. Under all of it though was thin layer armor of Mr.3 Combat Armor. It may not provide as much projection as the model given to MoJave grunts but it'll keep Andrew alive in case of a firefight.

Checking the time, Andrew saw he still had a couple of hours before today's main event. So, deciding against better judgment, Andrew made himself some breakfast and sat down to watch the news.

"MoJave CEO, James Hsu, is expected to go through with a press conference later today at MoJave HQ. With insiders saying he'll finally discuss the settlements Vale's council and the MoJave agreed to during last week's talks. For those uninformed, the talks came about when MoJave forces were found operating inside Vale's territory against White Fang forces. Public reaction to these attacks has been mixed as many asked themselves the questions of what should be done about the clear violation of Vale's treaties with the P.M.C. Time can only tell how the leaders of these two sides reacted." As the news lady finished, Andrew sat back and smiled at his handy work.

'If only you knew'

A knock then came to Andrew's door, grabbing the man's attention. He was sure of who it probably was so Andrew wasted no time in opening the door to his visitor.

"Got anything interesting for me?" Andrew asked well opening the door for Veronica.

"Only when I get a hello first." Veronica expressed quite sarcastically.

With his own bit of sarcasm, Andrew said his hello and allowed his friend into his room. The two then took a seat by the only table inside Andrew's room and soon began discussing today's event. Getting straight into the needy greedy.

"You sure you want to go through with this? You'll earn more fingers pointing towards you if this happens." Veronica asked, concerned over the trouble Andrew was going to find.

"Let them point and scream. Won't matter in the long run," Andrew explained. "If everything goes right, this will be the beginning of complete MoJave influence over this world." Andrew's words sounded hope-filled but Veronica knew her friend better. He was getting ambitious.

"You know. We never had to go this far," Veronica took Andrew's attention away from empire building to her warning. "We only needed enough resources to supply Vegas and the NCR. With Mistral under our influence, we had enough to do just that."

"Why are you talking about this now?" Andrew question, interrupting Veronica. Who, only became annoyed by her friend's action.

"I'm talking about it because I know you. You're always looking for control even when things aren't yours. You know I'll always be there for you but I need to make sure you know this. So you don't end up hurting too many innocent people by mistake." Veronica warned her friend.

Andrew already knew well of what his own actions could bring. And that Veronica was not wrong with her knowledge in how he acts. From time to time things under his control over the state of things had gotten out of hand. But even so, Andrew knew of what he could achieve in allowed to. That's why he wouldn't choose any other faction inside Vegas during when House still controlled the Strip. That is why he put so much time and effort in helping those around him because, in the end, he knew that was the best ticket to keep them all safe was for them to rely on him. Cause he knew that a job is done best was always done by yourself.

Taking a deep breath, Andrew thought up the best way to explain this to Veronica without getting the Star Paladin pissed off. He's still finding new punch in holes around Vegas the last time that happened. It was a rare site for all involved.

"Veronica, I understand your concerns but you out of anyone know I will never allow for good people to die needlessly. The only reason I'm still expanding the MoJave is because of that," Andrew's voice turned bombastic as the emotions took hold. "The Grimm on this world are a threat that endangers the lives of millions across these Kingdoms and though they might not be from home. They are still people. And all people deserve the chance to live their lives without that fear. That is why the MoJave must grow. Because without it, these Kingdoms will fall back to trapping themselves inside their walls hoping for the chance to be let out." As Andrew finished, whatever point Veronica tried to make. She knew would fall on death's door. Andrew was set in his ways, all she could do now was make sure it didn't kill him. Like always.

"Just don't become Elijah, ok?" Veronica's true concern was now fully known by Andrew. Who, could only respond with one word.

"Never."

* * *

Everything was set up perfectly. Reporters were allowed front row seats for the conference with politicians and other important individuals seating in the back. Chairs were laid out for the few MoJave officials that would be joining Hsu on stage this afternoon. All that was left now was getting the man to the podium.

"Camera four began shooting on my mark. Now."

On those words, t.v.'s from all over Remnant could now see the CEO himself walk towards the podium with two guards following behind. Even the most unaware could tell the man was uncomfortable but that was usually to see whenever Hsu had the spotlight. If there was anything the old Colonel hated Andrew Garnet for, it would be the fact he had to do these press filled conferences and not the other way around. Hsu could easily talk to people and make a connection, that's one of the reason's why his men followed him. But there were no connections to be found with cameras and photos constantly watching your every move.

Even so, he had gotten better over the years and when he took the stage, any signs of discomfort was gone. Replaced only with a deadpan expression usually seen on man's face.

"Good afternoon, before we begin I wish to make something clear for those present today," Hsu's voice was claim and collective, the man not bothering with the unimportant. "I will not be speaking about the agreement the MoJave and Vale agreed to. Instead, that honor will be given to my replacement. Andrew Garnet."

From MoJave assistants to the politicians on down, heads began to turn as the man of the hour himself took to the stage. Unlike Hsu, though. Andrew walked onto that stage with an air of confidence seen usually with a showman.

"Thank you, Hsu. I'll do my best not to disappoint." Andrew spoke after shaking hands with the colonel and taking the podium for himself. "Though, it will be heard to surpass what you have accomplished over the years," Andrew finished complimenting the former CEO and now moved onto the crowd before him.

He could tell right away the distrust that laid over them. All were unsure of how to take in the announcement with controversies surrounding the young man before him. Not only would Andrew need to calm their nerves but he will also need to calm the nerves of those watching from home. If it wasn't known to the people of Remnant before than Hsu's announcement surely got the attention of those unaware of today's conference. But Andrew was prepared for this. Putting the steps in place for ensuring some kind of trust between him and the Kingdoms.

"And I know many of you fear what I will do with this new found responsibility," Andrew explained with an aura of understanding. "Whenever there is a change in power people all over the world become unsure of this new leaders abilities. And I know many of you have already made up your minds about both me and this organization." His voice turned sobered as if disappointed with people's will to stay headstrong in their beliefs. "But I ask only that everyone acknowledge the fact that this is a new age for the MoJave. And with new ages comes change."

Camara's and reporters alike lined in, expecting the promises the CEO will make. Promises they will plan to call him out on as they did for all that didn't follow through.

"The first of these changes will be communication." Andrew's spoke out with passion and a level of seriousness not usually seen on the young man. "For too long our Kingdoms, and my company included, have ignored the fact that we are all people with a common goal. To live both free and safe from the creatures that wish to bring fear over our lives. Grimm and White Fang are these creatures." Andrew stopped to now read the crowd. Attention was all but given to him as they all looked ready to hear him speak about the elephant in the room.

Finding his breath, Andrew started back up. "What happened in Vale is an explain of this lack in communication." Andrew looked down, acting angry with himself. "What we did was truly not the best way to handle things. The MoJave and I acted out of anger. Looking for revenge against those who killed our own. All well we ignored the boundaries laid out before us. I will be the first out of many to apologize for this action," Andrew knew this apology will be written off by some inside Remeant. But he also knew what an apology can do. People will now know the MoJave takes responsibility for its actions.

"But those boundaries are also an explain of this distrust we fell towards one another." A fire burned inside Andrew's eyes that could be heard through his words. "We fought to protect the innocent from the White Fang but these laws written down by Vale's Council have hindered the effectiveness of our forces. Which is why I'm glad to announce that Vale's Council see's this mistake just as us," Shock filled the room and those watching as all knew what his words meant. "By next month. MoJave forces will be allowed to start operations inside the Kingdom of Vale."

With their suspicion now confirmed, those on the side of the MoJave screamed out in joy. Believing in the change that the MoJave will bring under its new leader. All well the opposition began planning out how best to protest this.

"But unlike before. This time the MoJave will not be working alone," Andrew didn't waste time grabbing the focus back onto him. "As you all know, I spent time attending Beacon Academy during the last few months. And I have found I was wrong about Huntsman. They do not lack in effectiveness. I learned that when I saw a Huntress in training cut the head clean off a Nevermore," Andrew joked but it wasn't hard to see through it. He looked scared. "What Huntsman and Huntresses lack is what I hope to fix. Communication."

Again, Andrew harped on his main message of this speech. Though now some were confused. Huntsman and Huntresses worked in teams and took missions from Kingdom officials most of the time. 'How could they be lacking in communication'.

"Huntsman and Huntresses alike work independently and are kept supplied by the few dollars they earn after each mission. This must be fixed." Again the room filled up with shock at what Andrew was proposing. "From this moment forward! MoJave forces will do it's best to both supply and operate with Huntsman and Huntresses cells throughout the Kingdoms!"

* * *

The rest of the conference was spent going over certain details of how the MoJave will operate under Andrew. Most of them were nothing more than explaining that Andrew will treat his forces and tactics similarly to how Hsu did things. The two things everyone watching went on about was the first two declaration CEO Andrew Garnet made.

Vale's agreement to have MoJaves forces operate inside its territory was met with mix reactions. On one hand, you had a force that has proven to be effective at putting down both Grimm and White Fang forces alike. But on the other, you had a highly militarized force that acted outside Council influence working inside your home. A force mind you that has also proven to be quite violent in their approach.

Some, though, took comfort in the fact that Garnet has called for better communication between him and the Kingdoms. It was instead though the second declarations that had everyone's concern.

The last time Huntsman were directly working for any Kingdom, or in this case. A company. Was during the last real war on Remnant. Making many to fear what kind of world they will live in when Huntsman, essentially super soldiers, owned their work towards one power. It is true that Huntsman and Huntresses alike are allowed to individual choose what work they get and from who. But it is expected they all own allegiance to humanity and not one main power. A belief that had already put Atlas under pressure for their indoctrination of its students into the Atlas military. Though, they never made a direct proclamation for this.

"I hope you know what you're doing Grimmworth." At Vale's main government building and inside its Defense Ministers office. One Gray Grimmworth was just given a call from a certain Headmaster.

"If you truly cared about Vale. You wouldn't need to ask me that question. Goodnight, Ozpin." Mr. Grimmworth hung up, all riddled up over his 'talk' with the other members.

Grimmworth, though, soon claimed himself back down after realizing his anger would only ruin his day. Taking a seat at his desk. He looked at the one thing that always bettered his mood. A burnt out picture of a family, all smiling.

"They'll make sure no one is abandoned like we were."

* * *

 **Izzycity12: So, that was a lot of writing. Hope you all enjoyed how things turned out because now we're getting to the parts I've been waiting for.**

 **Quick update. I will be trying to consistently put out chapters around Friday through Monday. So keep an eye out for that. Other than that, until next time.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Making of a Storm**

 **Beginning of Volume 2**

The streets of Vale were as lively as every. A nice breeze blow throughout the city's lower level well sunlight beamed down from on high through the clouds. Your average citizen's walking on by this afternoon well Shops served customers coming and going as they pleased. There was even a Dust shop reopening! Who's owner was just outside of admiring his handy work.

"Um excuse me. Can you help me? I'm kind of new around here." A young teenage girl asked the owner.

She, like many other teens inside Remnant, was dressed head to toe in slightly outlandish clothing. Light green was her primary color, just like her bowl haircut, as she wore a one piece top that only covered her upper area. Her pants, on the other hand, were brown and had two holsters strapped to it's back. Both holding similar long barrel pistols.

It was her red eye's though that held the owner's attention.

Happily, he told the girl where she needed to go. Even offering to write down the street of which her destination laid. Not once noticing the young girl's hand slide down into his back pocket.

After she got what she needed, the girl said her thanks and walked away. Turning down an alleyway and out of the owner's site.

"I knew you were lost," A boy's voice, filled with fake shame, expressed as Emerald turned the corner.

"Mercury. I will pay you to shut up." The girl told her partner well handing him the wallet she stole.

Mercury, leaning against a wall with his cross in front of him, just stared down the young girl with shame. His color, being a teenager on Remnant as well, was gray. With his clothing being a mixture of gray and black colors. No weapons could be seen on him. Instead, the only possible thing he could use in a fight was his fist and the armor plants covering his arms and legs.

"That's not your money Emerald," Mercury replied back well shaking his head.

Before any comeback was made another, though buffer, male teen entered the mix. Plates of white armor covered this boy's body. With the only variation being a red hoodie and brown pants worn underneath. As well as a red colored scarf thrown over his head covering up the boy's dark hair. A large and busted up rifle was held to his back by a strap giving the boy an even larger aura of intimidation.

"How about you pay me and I won't shut you both up?" The boy's tone made the statement sound like a promise. An odd companion to be seen joining the two bantering partners.

Walking in between the two and grabbing the wallet out of Emerald's hands. He quickly took the money out and throw the wallet to the sidewalk. Emerald may have been annoyed by the action, losing money pissing off any thief, but found joy at Mercury's cold silence. Her partner may be angry but at least it looked like he'll shut up now.

"If you know our destination than lead the way."

"What? Not up for any fun, Soul?" Mercury asked. His displeasure being voice and destroying Emerald's hope of silence.

Soul didn't bother acknowledging Mercury's question. Instead, he turned to face Emerald pairing her down. Two yellow wolf-like eyes meeting the more wide eyed red of Emerald's.

"If you know our destination than lead the way." Soul ordered the girl again. More than slightly annoyed to be repeating himself well nearly entering the girl's personal space.

By now, even Emerald was getting fed of with Soul's behavior. Sure they may be on the job but there was only one person who could order her around like that. It was then Emerald remember who had ordered this mission. Looking towards Mercury, the two nodded in understanding. Ignoring their third wheel for now and starting their walk towards the destination marked on the slip of paper.

Along the way, both Emerald and Mercury picked pocketed off any oblivious passerby they could get their hands on. The need to improve their moods being found in a little criminal mischief. Soul though kept his hands clean. Head forward well everything else was ignored. It wasn't until Mercury spoke up did Soul's eyes change directions.

"Sure you don't want to get in on the fun, Soul?" Mercury asked. "Even a rookie will have an easy time on these streets."

Soul's eyes went straight once more. Opting to just shake his head at the request.

"We shouldn't bother trying. That guy has been with that psycho Lanius far too long. His brain's probably not all there," Emerald explained for her gray haired optimistic. Neither noticing Soul's tightening fist.

The three finally reached their destination and quickly headed inside into a lightly lit building littered with books. With the librarian seemingly out, Soul and Mercury stayed near the front door well Emerald went to the front desk. Ringing the bell laid out.

"Be right there." A man's voice came from behind the desk through a wooden door.

A second later, a both burly and hairy man came out. Carrying stacks of hard covered books.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade! Home of every book under the sun!" The man, Tukson, proclaimed with joy. Placing the books in his hands down and then turning towards his new customers. "Um? How can I help you?" He asked, taken back by Emerald's appearance.

"Yes! I was wondering if you had a copy of 'The Thief and The Butch'?" Emerald asked receiving a nod from Tukson.

"Would you like a copy?" He asked after Emerald made no response back.

"No, no. Just wondering," She explained. "Oh! How about 'Violet's Garden'?" Again, Emerald received a yes but this time from Mercury. Now opening and slamming books close when ever he grabbed one.

"What about 'Third Crusade'?" Soul asked this time.

Walking towards the front desk. Both Soul's voice and expression prompted Tukson to take a step back. Something Emerald noticed as her eyebrows slanted inwards as Soul stopped next to her.

"Um?" Tukson said out loud. "I don't think we have that one." Mercury slammed another book close, placing it back quickly.

"But I thought you had ever book under the sun?" Emerald asked innocently enough but hidden intent below it wasn't missed by anyone.

"It's just a catchphrase." Tukson explained, his arms going backwards as his body shifted.

"It's false advertisement!" Mercury yelled from the back, the teen's new position next to the libraries light switch.

The lights in the book store then went off. Darkening it enough to keep anyone outside blind to what was happening in the store but keeping those inside visible to one another.

"No one likes a liar Tukson. Especially from those inside White Fang." Soul stood firm well his hand reach down into one of his pockets.

"You know why we're here right?" Emerald asked.

Tukson just nodded. For some time, the library by day and White Fang informed by night had slipped information to the organizations opponents. When he was found out the White Fang quickly marked him a traitor. Since than Tukson has been planning his escape but it would seem he had waited too long. He'll have to fight his way to freedom.

His claws were out in a second but before any fighting took place. Soul's hand gripped a black handle inside his pocket and soon a piece of straight curved metal was thrown through the air. Finding a new home inside Tuckson's neck, his aura far to weak to do anything but shimmer before shattering in a display of drown light.

The male Faunus's body fell to the wooden floor under him, blood covering his now corpse and the few areas around the wound.

"You know we're here to right?" Mercury asked Soul. Who by now had walked around the desk to retrieve his knife.

"Yes and now we're done," Soul explained, taking out a rage to clean the blade. "I only wish now the traitor had gotten a much crueler fate."

Soul finished up his cleaning and soon walked towards the store's exit. As he left Mercury and Emerald got themselves to gather and followed behind. Though not right away, Mercury made it paramount to grab a good comic before leaving.

* * *

Torchwick was a man of many things. Stealing, killing, avoiding dumb cops, and much more. Miracle worker though was not one of them.

"Those old routes are going to be useless," Torchwick was currently examining a map that had both the White Fang's supply routes and positions marked down.

With the advent of MoJave forces entering the Kingdom in just tomorrow. The international criminal had his work cut out for him as he tried desperately to find just one suitable safe house that the MoJave wouldn't find in a few weeks time. Much like the incident last month.

If his past history with the organization told Torchwick anything. It was that the MoJave plays for keeps. They'll kill him and everyone else in a heartbeat so long as you proved a threat. It was a behavior Torchwick both admired and despised. Huntsman and police were one thing but the MoJave's another even for this criminal. Second thoughts soon plagued his mind as three new footsteps entered the warehouse.

"Oh great! The triplets are back!" Torchwick howled out throughout the warehouse. Beating out even the nosie cause by the White Fang soldiers moving equipment around. "And where have you beautiful three kids been!"

Torchwick then proceed to pate both Emerald and Mercury on the head. He thought about doing the same to Soul but stopped upon receiving the boy's death glare.

"Cleaning dirty clothes is all," Emerald explained, having no time for Torchwick's games. Just being in the man's presence was enough to nearly make her puke.

"Oh really! Well maybe this will tell me otherwise," Torchwick replied back, showing he had grabbed the card from earlier from Emerald's pocket. The girl saw this and quickly went into a frenzy wondering how he did it. "I'm a professional dear, try to keep up," Torchwick then turned serious reading the address printed on the card. "Why?"

All sense of humor died. As the two sides faced each other with a defensive redirect. An argument had now fully lapped those involved as each side soon turned to accusations. It was only broken when a woman in red appeared.

"Cinder!" Emerald yelled out delight. The rest though only turned around, fearful of the woman approaching them. A fear that only grew as a masked man followed behind her.

Both Emerald's and Soul's backs went straight as their leaders stopped to examine them.

"I thought I made it clear that the run away was to be eliminated?" Cinder questioned, eye's unwavering as Torchwick tried to defend himself.

"That's why Mercury and I decided to handle the situation ourselves," Emerald smiled in glee waiting for praise that she would not receive. Earning only a scolding from her leader as well as Soul's death glare.

"Really? I thought I specifically told you two to keep your hands clean well inside Vale." Now it was Torchwick's turn to laugh off to the side as the Cinder's lackeys receive the full brunt of Cinder's displeasure. Then, Lanius spoke up, taking Cinder's eyes away from her current victims.

"They were the only ones doing nothing here. So, I gave them the mission," Lanius explained honestly.

Cinder's eyes squinted as she stared down her latest pawn. From the moment Lanius' fist appeared, Cinder knew he did not fear her. Unlike the rest, fear would not be the controlling factor that kept those under her in line. In the beginning, she thought a show of force could be enough to restrain him. But in the end, the effort proved 'wasteful'. Instead, a different strategy was needed to keep the brute loyal and manageable.

"Those two are for my command only. Keep that in mind next time." Cinder simply turned her head away, treating Lanius almost as an equal. The man himself took note of this and, out of respect, decided to let the conversation end there. "Now, onto more pressing matters."

The group followed Cinder well she walked over towards the map. Picking up a marker, the woman marked down one location just outside Vale's walls.

"Empty out this warehouse and everything else you see fit. We're moving the base here," Cinder ordered, throwing the marker towards Torchwick.

The man didn't bother questioning the woman's logic, knowing what would come of it. With new orders, Torchwick went and made the calls necessary for the move. Well, the rest followed Cinder out of the Warehouse into what had now become a cold dark night. The shattered moon of Remnant just barely shining its way through the clouds onto the group below.

"Lanius. I have a question for you," Cinder asked, stopping dead first in front of everyone. Her eyes looking up towards the sky. "What did your night sky look like?"

Lanius's eyes followed Cinders and for the first time since arriving on Remnant. The former Legion Legate fully observed world's stares. From just a first glance, the legate knew these were not his stares. Old constellations learned now were gone replaced by ones he could not read. Lanius made a mental note to study up on them in the future. Those old stars had assisted him on numerous campaigns back on Earth.

"Different. But our moon was whole." The Legate told the woman. "Was there a point to that question?"

"Yes," Cinder answered, eyes still facing up. "I wish to know if those clouds of fire, you described, could be recreated in the night sky? More specifically, by the MoJave."

The two went deadly silent, with the rest observing off to the side. All here, were present when Lanius explained the biggest secret the MoJave kept. And all knew of the world that was once drenched in the fires of mushroom clouds. That turned into the home Lanius, the MoJave, and Andrew Garnet. This was a question that needed to be answered.

"No. He would never unleash that," Lanius spoke as if referring to an old friend. "But we can recreate it. With that new toy of theirs." Cinder smiled at Lanius's enthusiasm.

"Good. That's all I needed to know. Take this," Cinder than handed Lanius a card. Printed on it was an address. "That will be your new safe house," She explained, as Lanius handed the card off to Soul. "By tomorrow morning phase 2 of the plan begins. I'll make contact with you then."

After that, Cinder and her subordinates walked off. Leaving Lanius and Soul alone. Reading the card over again, the two went out to follow their new order. Grabbing a local soldier to take them to their new home.

* * *

 **Izzycity12: Next time will show team RWBY and the rest again. But setting up the villains took priority. Also, we'll be seeing the MoJave's new toy. So stay tune.**

 **(Ps. I know this is early. But one I know none of you will mind and two I somehow got an excess amount of free time this week that I didn't know I would have. Also, scheduling stuff is not my forte.)**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Izzycity12: Before reading, I think I have to make something clear about the last chapter. NO! The White Fang nor Cinder will be using Nuclear Bombs in this story. What they were talking about was recreating something similar in the night sky with the MoJave's new toy. Which, by the way, will appear in this chapter. Sorry if I failed to make that clear.**

* * *

 **Back to Beacon**

The walls of Beacon Academy had been crowded once again. As the new semester started, students walked through the halls once more meeting and talking with old friends. But this semester had one difference that all new about. The influx of transfer students specifically from all other three Kingdoms. With the Vytal festival now only a few months away. Per tradition, the students from all other Academy's will begin living inside the selected Kingdom hosting this year's festival.

It was hard work acquiring the space needed for such an event. But Ozpin was pleased with the results. The new students all had a place to sleep inside Beacon and the Headmaster had just acquired the supplies necessary for feeding and providing for these new students. Thanks to the funding provided to them by the councils of each respected Kingdom, Ozpin wouldn't have to worry about anyone being undersupplied. All there was now was greeting the new students who just so happened to arrived from Atlas, courtesy delivered by the Atlas military.

"Ironwood sure likes bringing his work with him." Ozpin nodded in agreement to Miss Goodwitch's comment. It was quite unpleasant to see war airships flying over your cities skies.

Though, Ozpin could not blame the man. Ironwood was both the Headmaster of Atlas Academy and General over Atlas's military. And now, more than ever, the General had to show Atlas's power to the people of Vale.

Thanks to Grimmworth and the rest of the Kingdom's council, MoJave forces will begin appearing inside Vale today. Along with the students from Mistral as part of Mr. Garnet's plan for 'partnership' between his Company and Huntsman. The Headmaster was just glad the MoJave was nice enough to allow Atlas to arrive in Vale first. He knew well of the trouble that could come about if the two sides meet directly well getting their forces in order.

It wasn't difficult for Ozpin to figure out that Andrew was just trying to save face. After the incident that cost the young man his place at Beacon. As well as it's Headmaster's respect. The torturing of one of his students was one step too far and if Ozpin had the power to. He wouldn't hesitate to begin throwing all MoJave forces behind the walls of Vale into Grimm territory.

Sadly, the Headmaster knew he had dug a hole too deep when handling Mr. Garnet. He had put to much trust into the boy's potential and when Andrew returns later this day. The Headmaster doubted he would just forget all of it. Ozpin would have to deal with him directly. He could only hold out hope that the young man truly did change his ways and will fulfill the promises made during his inauguration speech.

"Ozpin! It has been too long!" The door to Ozpin's office then opened and in came General Ironwood.

Even after all those years, Ozpin could see that the General hasn't lost all that muscle. Though, he had gained a little gray in that black hair. His clothing was what Ozpin had expected from Atlas's finest. A pure white dress uniform that distinguishes the man's rank above his soldiers. From first glance alone, anyone could tell this man was military.

"It's good to see you again, James," Ozpin said, walking forward to greet his guest.

"As to you," Ironwood replied, then noticing Goodwitch coming forward as well. "And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Hello James," Goodwitch greeted, brushing off the General. "I'll be outside."

Then she left, leaving the two man to catch up.

"So, care to explain why you've come down to Vale? Headmasters typically don't travel with their students for the Vytal festival," Ozpin already knew the answer to his question but felt getting Ironwood's perspective would prove insightful.

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year. And with you as the host, I decide it would be a perfect excuse to met up with an old friend," Well Ironwood explained, Ozpin took a seat at his desk. Pouring himself and Ironwood a cup of coffee Glynda had made earlier that day.

"As much as I appreciate the thought," Ozpin expressed well handing the General the cup. "The small fleet outside my window says otherwise."

Sighing, Ironwood turned distorted. Knowing full well as to what Ozpin was referring to. The General had hoped their conversation wouldn't lead to pressing matters so soon. Never a pointless moment for the Beacon Headmaster, he supposed.

"I'm sure you can guess. Atlas wishes to gain Vale back under its wing. A show of force like this may just help along with that," Ironwood explain, proving exactly what Ozpin had predicted.

"I may disagree with the MoJave's presence in Vale but we're still in a time of peace. Such shows of force will only give off the wrong impression," The Headmaster took a deep breath before making it all too clear of his disappointment in the actions taken on by Ironwood.

"That may be. But we also have what Crow told us and if that's true," Ironwood, try as he met to defend his actions, couldn't break through to Ozpin why such a force was necessary.

"If it's true we'll handle it, tactfully." Ozpin expressed, holding his words as nothing but the truth. "The Vytal Festival is here. A time of unity and peace that we can all celebrate. Both you and Mr. Garnet are only hindering that effort." He may be trying to hide it. But Ozpin could see rage boiling inside Ironwood after he compared him to the MoJave's CEO.

"This is not the same situation as with the MoJave,"No longer hiding it but still putting up some control. Ironwood slammed his hand onto Ozpin's desk staring down towards the Headmaster. "If what Crow said is true. Then setting precautions like these will be necessary for protecting everyone."

"As I said. We'll handle it." Ozpin replied, annoyed he had to explain himself twice.

"With what? Your students?" Ozpin didn't have a reply. Instead, he turned quite as Ironwood started calming himself down. "I need to handle a few other things right now. It was good speaking to you again, Oz."

And with that, the General left. Leaving Ozpin alone inside his office to answer Ironwood's question.

"I hope it never comes to that."

Ozpin stayed inside his office for the rest of that morning. Finishing up leftover work and drinking coffee well Miss Goodwitch came and left. Every so often, though, the Headmaster would turn his head towards his window. In anticipation of today's next showcase.

* * *

"Ruby, what are you doing? It's your turn!"

Said girl snapped her neck away from the window back towards her sister. From just her expression, it was clear the girl was awoken from a daydream.

"Sorry! Be right there!" Ruby took one last glance out the window before returning to her team.

Passing by team JNPR, currently doing what one would expect students to do inside a library, Ruby took her seat back with her group. Picking up a hand of cards, she refocused her mind on their board game. Oblivious to the questioning stares from the rest of team RWBY, namely her sister.

"Now! Where was I?" After reevaluating her situation, Ruby's eyes wandered towards the small but deadly army far too close to her nation's border. "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your armies for battle!"

After a brief moment of pause, Ruby quickly realized she was the only one still role playing. Embarrassed, Ruby seat back down noticing the changed atmosphere. Yang, up to this point, was the only one actually roll playing with Ruby during their game. But now, the elder sister looked ready to scolded the younger girl. Weiss was just following along, confused by their game the heiress was more than pleased with the change of pass. Even at Ruby's expense. Blake, in comparison to the other two, was half heartily paying attention. The Faunus girl clearly hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

"What were you doing?" Yang asked.

"Oh, um?" Ruby stopped herself, thinking something up on the spot. "I was just watching the Atlas ships fly in. Can't believe the Vytal Festival is so close now right?" The young girl stuttered, leaving Yang unconvinced.

In truth, Ruby was lying. Though she was excited over the new students arriving from Atlas. Ruby true attention was to catch a glimpse of the new MoJave airship flying into Vale. The ship was a massive, at least from what Ruby could tell from seeing it take off on the news. Being able to not only carry the students from Heaven Academy but as well as the enter initial force of MoJave soldiers being brought over.

The excitement of seeing MoJave weaponry in action brought the weapons obsessed girl to tears. Ignoring the political drama that came with it, Ruby was overjoyed when she heard the promises and announcement the MoJave's new CEO made only a month back. More help in pushing back the Grimm wasn't a bad thing in Ruby's book and though the organization has a history in acting brutal towards its enemies. Ruby was sure that in time Huntresses like her can change that. As she did with Andrew.

"You were thinking about him again, weren't you?" Yang claimed out loud.

It wasn't hard for the younger sister to figure out who 'him' was. Unlike Ruby, Yang held no love for Andrew Garnet. And when she heard about the agreement between him and Vale. A new hole was made inside the girl's room back home.

"Ok, so what?" Ruby asked, forced to defend herself. "Can't we just relax right now and worry about Andrew latter?" Ruby had hoped their team wouldn't surround itself around Andrew again. Luckily for her, Yang complied. Pushing off the conversation, for now.

With that settled, the team continued on with their game. Slowly but surely getting sucked back in. At least, Yang and Ruby were. Blake looked ready to fall over well Weiss messed with her cards unsure of what to do next.

Though there were only two people actually playing the game properly. Ruby was just glad her team could relax together and not worry about things for a moment. Last semester was filled with events that occupied her team's time and though it was tiring. Miss Rose would change a thing. Ok, the Andrew situation she would but other than that Ruby was happy with how things progressed inside team RWBY.

Sure Blake maybe staying up too late and wondering off at night. But after they heard she was in the White Fang Ruby was just glad Weiss didn't throw the poor Faunus off towards jail. Speaking of the Heiress, Ruby was again pleased with how their friendship/ partnership had grown. There were times the Ice Queen would scold her but all in all at least Ruby didn't have to worry about Weiss yelling at her for every little thing.

The two may be opposites but they had somehow found a way around it and worked in becoming even closer friends. A friendship Ruby wishes to grow at every given chance.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Weiss explained, all but giving up in understanding the game Ruby and Yang loved.

"What you need help with?" Ruby had jumped at the chance only to be grab by the shoulder from Yang.

"Don't worry little sis. I'll help her," Detecting a grudge, Ruby seat back down and allowed Yang to help Weiss.

Getting behind the heiress, Yang had a clear view of the girl's cards and she quickly told Wiess which would be good to play at the moment.

"Now if you play these three cards you'll have a clear shot in destroying both Ruby's and mine's fleet," Yang explained but still Weiss stayed confused. Even more now thanks to the influx of information pushed down her brain.

"That means?"

"You're only three turns away from conquering Remnant," Ruby explained, all hope of winning leaving her mind well Yang smiled after returning back to her seat.

Upon hearing the words of her soon to be victory, Weiss stood up with what could only be described as a sadistic laugh came from her lungs.

"Yes! Soon all your people will cower before my forces as your children are taken from you. Fear my because I am..." Weiss's speech had ended as Yang pulled out a trap card. Using it effects to completely demolish Weiss's army in all but a single turn. "I hate this game of emotions we play!"

The Ice Queen nearly moved to tries well Yang took in her victory. Promoting Ruby to go over and hug the girl in comfort. Were, Weiss returned in kind after some resistance.

"Ok Blake! Your turn!" Yang called out only to have to repeat herself before the Faunus acknowledged her partner.

"Oh, sorry. What I am doing again?" Blake replied, making it even more obvious of her exhaustion through her voice towards the rest of team RWBY.

Before anyone could explain. Footsteps were heard walking towards the group of girls. Looking over, team RWBY was able to see Sun coming closer with another boy who expressed the word 'cool'.

"Sup losers," Sun made his greetings but upon seeing Blake. Refocused his attention towards the fellow Faunus's condition. "Wow, what happened to you?"

"Nothing," No one believed Blake's words for a second. "Actually. I got to go," And like that, Blake was gone. Leaving all involved concerned over the girl's condition.

For a minute, Ruby thought of chasing after her. Fearing a repeat of what had happened last time. But, Ruby stopped herself knowing that if Blake truly needed help, they'll be there when she's ready. And besides, Ruby's mind had become distracted with another thing. Mainly by a loud air horn ringing out throughout the Kingdom of Vale.

Students quickly rushed towards the libraries windows to see one of the largest airships in Remnants history. Enter the city of the ship's massive size, the first thing the students saw was the ship's name written in bold letters.

 **Tandi**.

* * *

 **Izzycity12: I was hoping for this chapter to be longer but with the holidays coming up I kind of got distracted with other things. That said, next chapter will (I hope) be a long. So, as all was, I hoped you enjoyed this and please leave me a review telling me what you think. Until next time.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Operation: Cooperation**

Oh, how Andrew loved to smile. Though not a rare sit on the young man, this smile was genuine. Which as well wasn't that rare either.

His plan had come together perfectly. MoJave's troops were now entering Vale without incident, furthering MoJave's control over the region. The Headmaster at Havan Academy had given permission for him to escort their students to Vale for the Vytal Festival. Implementing the policy change by the PMC as fact into the minds of Remnant. And to top it all off, all Atlas and the Schnee Dust Company could do was watch. Any interference by them would be seen as a sign of aggression and given their shrinking list of allies. That's the last thing either group will do.

Their only hope now was to wait and see for if the MoJave makes a mistake. A fact Andrew is all too aware of. That's why, to avoid such an incident, until the end of the Vytal Festival and once Atlas warships leave Vale's skies. The MoJave will conduct no major operation inside the Kingdom.

The main military operations Andrew allowed for during this period would be for peacekeeping purposes. Namely sending humanity aid towards the villages scattered throughout Vale's territory. Grimmworth had already sent him a list of these villages that would need assistance right away. Keeping to his promise, Andrew didn't hesitant to send the forces needed. Even as the Tandi entered Vale's skies. Veritbirds filled to the brim with troops and supplies took off from Tandi's hanger bay, ready to support those in need.

Giving it some thought, Andrew found the whole thing comical. Veritibirds, when the Enclave were still a threat, once symbolized the coming of death and misery. Now, though, under the MoJave's flag, these birds of war brought hope and protection to all those in need. He couldn't help but let his smile grow. A smile that grew ever more as the CEO looked down from on high at the city of Vale.

The Tandi was a marvelous piece of human engineering. Being able to reach heights up to 2,000 feets of the ground. Currently residing at 1,562 feet. Being kept there thanks to four large jet-like engines. Just high enough for Andrew to view Vale for all its glory. Though, his eyes mostly wandered towards the towers of Beacon Academy.

Andrew could now safely say that his office was better than Ozpin's. Well, the Headmaster could see all of Beacon, Andrew could see all of Vale. As well as having the power to level half the city from the safety of an armchair. The only downside was the fact Ozpin had a better theme. The ability to watch gears turn from both up and down had a one up over a plain white office room with a desk. With the only decoration being the old glory flag used to symbolize the MoJave.

A knock then came to his door, and in anticipation of who it was. Andrew kept his head forward waiting for her to enter.

"Told you it would work," Veronica had entered the room but instead of replaying like usually to the overused comment. She moved over making room for another group of visitors to enter.

"As I would expect. From a man such as you," The voice was muffled, almost burnt like.

When he finally recognized it, Andrew damn near slapped himself for not greeting the man properly. Turning around, there stood Joshua Graham as well a four NCR Rangers with similar dark green dusters.

"Forgot you were in Vale Graham. How long has it been? Two, maybe five years?" Andrew asked, walking around his desk to meet the man personally.

"Four but it matters not. It good to see a friend once again," Though dry, Andrew knew Graham was sincere.

As the two friends greeted each other once more, their moment of pleasure was interrupted by a man determined to get back to business. The commanding officer of Ranger squad Zulu, Captan Tank.

"If you two don't mind. We have a Legate on the loss that I believe takes priority!" The commander had yelled, interrupting Andrews get together with Graham.

Though, receiving nods from his squad. The man who held the most authority in the room couldn't disagree more.

"If I had cared to ask the man who let the Legate get away I would have asked," Andrew's voice was cold, turning towards the commander with a severe case of 'pissed off'. "So, until then Ranger Tank. I recommend you leave and let such matters be discussed by Graham and me." Andrew pointed towards the door, were Veronica very politely had opened.

Though it was commonly known not to 'fuck with a Ranger'. Andrew did so with pleasure today, forcing the squad out of his office. Infuriated as they were, Tank did as he was told. Both out of respect for the chain in command and for the fact this was not his 'world'. After they left, Andrew asked Veronica to keep an eye on them. Leaving only Graham and him to discuss matters.

"Do I even want to ask how 'that' got you roped into all of this?" Andrew asked, referring to Zulu squad.

Even when speaking of NCR Rangers, the squad was dangerously loyal. Especially to it's current President. Reading up on some history, Andrew found that the squad more than once found itself with unwanted attention. Being linked to a handful of 'lost' Mayors out on the Republic's frontier that were replaced with more NCR lining leaders. Each and ever time someone tried to bring light to the issue, the squad was pardoned from the Republics very own Miss President.

Though the NCR was a part of Andrew's alliance inside the MoJave. Zulu squad was an internal matter that he could not touch. How they got involved with both Lanius and Graham though he did not know. Usually, such things would have been left to Alpha squad, not the president's personal troops.

If he had to guess, Andrew would say the NCR was pushing their luck again. With the new equipment coming in from Remnant, the Republic had an increased interest in expanding the alliance's borders into once Legion territory. Jurisdiction Andrew did have control over. It wouldn't surprise if Zulu squad was sent out to not only kill Lanius but also to start scouting out suitable location in Utah for the Republic to grow. Explaining how they got Graham involved in what was mostly likely a case of blackmail.

If this was the case, then the next meeting in Vegas was going to be a long one.

"I asked to come along when they visited Zion," The answer was simple and one Andrew hadn't expected from the old Legate.

"And here I thought you wanted out this life," Andrew shook his head.

Daniel had put it best, Graham was the embodiment of man's cruelty. His whole body was burnt to the crisp kept alive only by the fire burning inside him. After Andrew calm that fire during the battle with the White Legs. The once Courier had hoped it would have been enough to keep that fire under control forever. But seeing Graham now, Andrew knew that was a fools gambit.

"I asked to come not for revenge but for redemption," As pure as those words sounded, they worried Andrew to his very core. "For myself and for Lanius." And there was the answer. One that if anyone else had spoken, Andrew would have dismissed on the spot.

"And the NCR was the best option for this?" Andrew asked, face now shadowed as he looked down.

"Yes, because you have influence there," Graham explained, avoiding the built up of tension in the air. "That is why I'm asking for you to give me that chance."

Andrew looked back up, staring Graham down. As their eyes met, both warriors face each other with stern opposition. But with an odd sense of understanding.

Graham knew Andrew would kill Lanius if given the chance. The once second Legate of Ceaser was nothing but an infection, even in Graham's mind. One that if left alone, will only grow to cause more harm. But he couldn't let this chance slip by him. He couldn't let Lanius be another fall. A mistake left on by Ceaser. Graham was once a missionary and Lanius will be his last teaching. It was a chance to finally cool that flame for good.

Andrew could read all of it and as he thought back to the day he helped cool that flame. He wished he had said nothing and allowed Graham to make his anger everyone's anger.

"Lanius is your problem. You deal with him as you see fit," Andrew complied to Graham's request. But made sure his last few words were heard. "But if I see him. He's dead." This was their promise.

After a few minutes, once the tension had past and Andrew's turned back to normal. The CEO grabbed Graham by the shoulder and dragged him off to lunch. Wishing to repay the man who showed him such kindness during his last visit to Zion. Andrew knew both would need the full stomachs because their day had just started.

* * *

"You look good in a suit," Veronica's compliment was sincere but Boone still wallowed down in shame.

The group of companions was on their way with Andrew towards Beacon Academy to make introductions. And as expected of what should be modern bodyguards. The group wore black suits. At least, Boone did. Well, both Cass and Veronica refused to change.

It wasn't that the suit was uncomfortable per say. It was just Boone was the only one who actually did it. Earning a few laughs on his way to the ship from those around him. Not all was bad for the sniper, though. His rifle was still strapped to his back allowing for him to feel slightly comfortable. The aviator glasses were still worn as expected of a sniper as well as his iconic red beret. Though, with a more MoJave design to it.

"We'll be in Beacon in just one minute sir!" The pilot said over the radio, prompting all those present inside Andrew's personal Veritibird to look out their windows.

Below them was Beacon, a site all were too comfortable with to find even remotely awing. Their attention, though, was universally grabbed by the same thing. An Atlas marked ship with the very own General Ironwood standing just outside of it. Watching them.

"Seems Atlas beat us," Cass commented, well all turned away.

It was an expected outcome. Atlas did arrive in Vale first after all. As long as they stay out of Andrew's way, he had no care for their presence. Even the fame General/Headmaster didn't worry him.

Andrew had his mind preoccupied with other things at the moment. Mainly checking up on old reports over the last month.

The EMP recovered during the raid on the White Fang had finally been deactivated. Far enough away from unwanted onlookers. Mags's mission had been a success giving Andrew some solace in the girl's death. Her team had said she stayed behind to allow them time to move the weapon out of White Fang reach. What they didn't know was the fact Lanius would appear.

Andrew wanted nothing more than to strangle the life out of the old Legate but he made a deal with Graham. Lanius was his problem and out of any other current MoJave operations in Vale. Graham was given the power to bypass Andrew. Giving the Burned Man an almost unlimited supply of support to capture the Legate.

The last report was simply an update on the project being untaken in Menagerie. Project Green, as it was called, was primarily operating away from the large Faunus population on the island. As Andrew primary focus for the project was taking place inside the islands god forsaken desert. The perfect environment to test experimental miracles.

His Veritibird then landed and Andrew put the list of reports down. Now was not the time to plan out the future. But to instead earn much-needed information for said future. As Andrew got out and looked up towards Ozpin's office.

"Let's hear your fairy tale Ozpin."

* * *

"Seems Andrew's back."

"And he brought guards with him."

"Smart." Yang finished team RWBY's observation.

From their dorm room, all continued to watch Andrew be greeted by Miss Goodwitch and then disappear into Beacon's walls. Most likely to speak to Ozpin about the placement of Heaven students.

Ruby tried to think up a plan that would allow her to speak with the CEO. But each one she thought of ended with her only making an embarrassment of herself. Andrew had more important things to do at the moment as did Ozpin. So disrupting either would only do more harm than good.

The Headmaster still hasn't informed her of anything after their talk. And still Ruby felt useless in trying to figure out how to handle the situation. She supposed that only tomorrow would hold the answers. Because by now, the sun was beginning to set and sleep was calling.

"Stop right there!" The team would've tried to finish up their day. If Weiss hadn't noticed Blake inching towards their door to disappear for another night.

All members had turned to watch Blake freeze up by the door. Weiss pointing towards the Faunus girl.

"Since we got back together at Beacon. You have been quiet, antisocial, and moody. More than usually I met add," Weiss expressed, getting some agreement from both Ruby and Yang.

They had all noticed it, especially earlier today with Sun and the rest. Blake had just wondered off only now being found after the team returned to their dorm room. Not to mention, since they all began sleeping together again. Blake had wondered off in the middle of the night going god know where. It was time for some answers.

"This behavior is becoming unacceptable," Weiss added sounding a little 'pricey'. More so than she had wanted. "You made a promise to me... No, all of us! If something's wrong you'll come speak to us about it." Weiss then, in a split second, grab a chair and stood on it in a heroic pose. Point towards Blake once more. "So, Miss Blake Belladonna. What is wrong!"

Taking a minute to think, and to wait for Weiss to put the chair back. Blake took a deep breath before speaking.

"I just don't get how everyone can be so calm," Even after hearing so much forgiveness from her team. Blake still ran confused in how easy it was for them all to forget. Not just her but everything else. "Torchwick, the White Fang, the MoJave, that masked freak me and Sun fought, all of it! Something big is being planned and all we're doing is going to school!"

Ruby took a step back before intervening. Though she had put thought into these matters, especially the MoJave. Blake did have a point. They were supposed to be Huntress! How could they sit by and let what was clearly a problem just pass on by like nothing? Sure Ozpin had said to let him handle it but he still refused to talk about the matter. Even after she had asked. Getting Ruby to only worry more.

"Between the police and the Huntsman. I'm sure they can handle it," Yang explained, turning conflicted. "Heck, even the MoJave's going to be running around soon as well," The words were hard for the elder sister to say but they were true.

"That's the reason's why I'm so worried," Yang's whole explanation was nothing but an insult in Blake mind. "We all know how the MoJave operates, even with Andrew leading it good people are going to be hurt. Even more, if we rely on the police or Huntsman because none of them understand the White Fang like I do!"

The words hit home, prompting both Yang and Ruby to nod in agreement. Upon seeing this, Weiss stepped in trying to be the voice of reason.

"I'm sure the three of you think you're all ready to go out and apprehend these neer do wells," Weiss began, earning a confused expression from Ruby as the girl tried to understand the word 'neer do wells'. "But we're students! We aren't ready for this kind of commitment."

Again, Blake felt insulted.

"And we may never be ready!" The girl's outrage spilled out completely onto her teammates. "Our enemies won't wait for us. They're out there planning and none of us knows what it is! And they'll gonna go through with it whether or not we're ready."

By this point, Ruby knew she had to step in. As the team's leader, it would be her job to come up with a plan needed to help her team figure this whole thing out. And after giving it some thought. Ruby felt her team was over do for a mission.

"Ok, who here wish to be the youngest Huntresses ever to bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale say I" It was short, simple, and told all in one breath. And though she got a resounding yes from her team. None of them said 'I'.

"All right. We're in this together," Blake was again surprised by her team, as well as a little ashamed of herself. They had said they'll be there and in the end, they were. She was wrong to doubt them. Even more so since she had done it again.

As Ruby got lost in the excitement. She remembered she had left her board game in the library. Prompting her to run out the room to go grab it. Not noticing the group of Heaven students walking down the hall. Running right into them and falling onto the ground.

Ruby looked up to see a group of three identical dress students. One was a boy with silver like hair and eyes. The next two were both girls. One with red eyes and green hair in a bowl haircut. The last was probably the oldest student Ruby has ever seen. Long black hair and eyes burning with fire.

Apologizing, Ruby got back up. Receiving an acceptance for the apology from those before her. Before any conversation started, though, the group continued on their way. Ignoring Ruby as they walked on by. As rude as that met have been. Ruby still felt it was proper to at least welcome the new students.

"Welcome to Beacon," Ruby said just as they turned the corner. Seems like everyone from Mistral had issues.

Ruby continued on her way. Forgetting the incident as she ran.

* * *

The sky had now completely darkened but still Ozpin's office light up like a shining beacon that could be seen even on the outskirts of Vale. Inside said office, though. Was a less hope-filled image. As Andrew and the Headmaster spoke to one another once more.

"So? What story do you have that will help me sleep well tonight, Ozpin?" Andrew's grin was plastered all over his face. As the CEO knew he had Ozpin trapped into a corner. One the Headmaster couldn't hope to escape.

Sighing to himself in defeat, Ozpin finally excepted his fate. The MoJave will prove to be a much-needed ally in days to come. One that if not secured soon, could easily become a danger to all living in Remnant. This was a necessary outcome.

"Very well, Mr. Garnet. Let me tell you the tale of the Four Maidens."

* * *

 **Izzycity12: Happy New Years everyone and what a year it has been! RWBY volume 4 started up and so far has been fantastic and Fallout 4 finished up with it DLC's. Forcing all us nerds to wait another four of five years for the next installment. And to top it all off this story I started literally for no other reason than to see if I could actually produce something people would read had reach chapter 27!**

 **I don't know how to thank you all for this support but to say thank you. This story wouldn't have gotten this far without you readers. So, as all was, I hoped you enjoyed and I look forwards towards the new year. A year that's going to be filled with walls.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Message Sent**

A lot can be done in a day. For the MoJave, though. A lot could be done in just thirteen hours.

"Proton barriers surrounding Hill 52 and Hill 76 are fully operational, Captain. Our artillery is now secured."

"Checkpoint stations York, Philly, and Rose are currently finished setting up, Sir. Downtown Vale is now being monitored for White Fang activity. Other stations should be following suit."

Reports were piling up all morning aboard the Tandi's command deck. All of which brought joy to the young CEO.

The students from Heaven have already cleared out from the ship yesterday. Leaving the MoJave to begin setting up military stations throughout Vale. Currently, everything was above standard with how the company safeguarded cities. With none of it breaking the guidelines put in place by Vale's Council. Though, for the Kingdom's citizens, the site of soldiers and cannons brought little comfort.

Andrew found this level of unrest to be, acceptable. His soldiers would need the extra firepower in case large Grimm, of the likes of Goliaths, enter the area. And if local reports coming from village leaders were to be believed, such a threat wasn't far off. Placing the artillery on both sides of Vale, Andrew's soldiers could now be provided support fire on all sides. A necessary addition to the MoJave's operation.

Extreme as they were, the checkpoint stations placed around Vale were necessary as well. Serving two purposes, monitoring White Fang movement along with any other suspicious activity. And, in the case of a breach, to activate proton barriers that would postpone Grimm movement into deeper parts of the city.

"Sir, Hill 22 is cleared and barriers are operating at 100 percent efficiency. The Tandi is safe to land," One of the officers on deck reported, providing Andrew with the last piece of the MoJave's positioning in Vale. Their HQ.

The thoughts behind building the Tandi were to hopefully out class Atlas's much larger fleet. With that in made, the ship soon became one of the largest warship ever constructed on Remnant thanks to it heavy armor plating, massive docking bay, and weapon placements. Since its construction, the MoJave, as well as Mistral, boosted their newly built ship as nearly indestructible. But that size came with a price.

Along with being a big target, the ship was slow. Only reaching a max of 68 mph. In comparison, the regular Atlas warship could reach speeds up to 99 mph. And thanks to its size, almost no port on Remnant could hold such a beast. Forcing the MoJave to find its own place to land. Even so, as the Tandi landed inside the Emerald Forest. Those on deck were already congratulating each other on their first major success in protecting Vale.

Andrew stayed quiet, letting his subordinates enjoy their small victory. Aboard the Tandi, MoJave forces could easily monitor and respond appropriately to ongoing struggles both inside and surrounding Vale. Ready to release a squad of soldiers at a moments notice to just about anywhere throughout the Kingdom of Vale.

Again Andrew was impressed and thankful towards the NCR's find. As with the ship's namesake, it was mainly the Republic that got this whole project off the ground. Plans first started being thrown around when a group of Rangers cleared out an old Enclave facility near the NCR's most northern frontier. Only after supplies from Remnant started coming in did hope of such a ship start becoming more of a reality. Once approved, it was decided the ship would be built in Remnant since that was the most needed place for such a tool.

It wasn't the story told to Mistral's Council, though. When he asked for their help in the ship's construction, Mistral was told that such plans developed by MoJave enginers. They agreed to the plan either way, happy to improve their Kingdoms states through the MoJave. With their help, the Tandi was completed in only a few short years. Each main contributor earning their own part in the ship's final build. The name was left to the NCR well the Captain was chosen by Mistral.

"Good work soldiers. Drinks are on me this afternoon," Captain Lee Sunsin, former admiral of the small but effective Mistral navy, called out to his men in praise.

Remnant born he may be, Andrew found the man to be a much welcome addition to his MoJave. The old dark skinned Admiral was the sole reason Mistral's skies were protected before the introduction of the MoJave. Turning back the creatures of Grimm during the "Nevermore Crisis" and even adding the MoJave in its early years. Charismatic and bold, Andrew knew the man could handle leading his MoJave well he was absent.

"Just make sure it's nothing too strong. You all still have a job to do," Andrew finally spoke to those inside the command deck. Earning their attention.

Though he has proven himself politically, in the eyes of regular MoJave soldiers. They had less confidence in his military skills. After all, the only true example they had of that was the White Fang incident at the docks. The bulk of MoJave forces were Remnant born. They had no other real example to base their impression on Andrew leadership in battle. Which would explain the concerned looks he was receiving on the command deck.

"Of course, I'll keep the men in line," Thankfully, Lee did not fall into the same category. Saluting the CEO out of habit and then returning to his work on the command deck.

"Now then, Veronica. You have the updates from our forward operating squad," Andrew asked the Paladin, referring to the select group of Rangers and Paladins left in Vale to monitor things well Andrew got everything together.

Veronica gave a yes and began handing the reports to Andrew. Reading through them, the CEO smelled opportunity. It would be a minor mission but that would not be the point. The point of it was to make a clear example of his leadership capabilities to his soldiers well out in the field. Showing them that they could trust their new CEO in such matters.

"Captain, I'm going to need a few squads later today. There's a problem in Vale that we'll have to attend to," The Captain turned towards Andrew, away from a similar list of reports that Andrew had read through.

"Of course. They'll be ready to leave with you at your command," Complying with the request/order. Sunsin figuring out right quick what the young man was planning.

"Good. I'll leave the rest to you then," Andrew finished, leaving the command deck with Veronica.

The two stayed mostly quiet, giving Andrew some time to think. The little mission he was planning was slowly coming together. From what he read in the report, the White Fang were holding a recruitment meeting tonight. A small target yes, that would usually be left to a squad of Rangers to safely make sure only armed combatants were killed. Well those being recruited, since they would most likely be unarmed, were arrested.

But this could serve a chance to prove himself in the eyes of the regular MoJave soldier. Andrew knew the mission would be a cake walk but a leader without the respect of his men was no leader. That is why he was bringing MoJave regulars on this. They would see first hand how effective their new CEO could be.

Thinking about it some more, though. Given his track record as of late in completing a mission without a hitch. Andrew felt a fail safe was in order just as a precaution. So, after some thought of who best to bring. The CEO made some calls and decided to get Veronica's band back together. Figuring that if a squad of Paladins couldn't clean up any problems that may appear during the operation then nothing could fix it.

Nearing the hanger bay, Andrew opened the doors to behold an Enclave officers wet dream. Vertibirds both landing and taking off, soldiers moving with a purpose with high-grade weapons and armor strapped on, and, of course, the smell of oil used to fuel said Vertibirds. Andrew was still surprised how easy it was to come by those much-needed resources. An abundance of oil being found in Mistral no less.

Safer much clean alternatives were still being worked on back home but Andrew was hard press not to fall in love with the black gold. With is serving as the main use of energy of MoJave equipment on Remnant and for the NCR's growing airforce back home.

Walking through the hanger bay. Andrew found the two squads given to him by Sunsin. With two extra Vertibirds ready to take off once he commanded it. This would be more than enough for Andrew to send his message.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Andrew asked the sea of hardened faces before him. "Get to your Vertibirds! Orders will be relayed to you once we're in the air!" The soldiers soon dispersed to follow through with their new orders.

"Let's get going. We have some Paladins to pick up along the way," Andrew added, as him and Veronica entered Andrew personal Vertibird that would serve as their command ship during this operation. "Time to send a message."

* * *

Vale's police station was usually nice and quiet. Officers and detectives alike went about their day with simple ease, filling out paperwork and the such. Today, though, was not that day.

MoJave forces were placing themselves where ever they saw fit. Meaning the police station was no exception. A group of MoJave Special Forces had set up shop inside their building. Taking just about any bit of information they could get their hands on. It was all mainly on White Fang movements but then the one soldier covered in bandages would grab a file on a murder case. One left for Vale's 'finest' detective.

"Your business here is with the White Fang. Those other files are for our eyes only," Graham just ignored the man, flipping through the file of a murder Faunus citizen. One that had links to the White Fang.

It was confirmed that Lanius was working with the terrorist organization. Making them a key interest in Graham's and Zulu squad's search for the Monster of the East. Graham remembered last time he dealt with the group. Under-trained and under-equipped, he was amazed the organization has last as long as it did. If he was still Legion, the group would have been assimilated in under a day at best.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" The detective's patience had been drained. Running up towards Graham to take the files back from the uninvited guest.

Before he did, though. One of Zulu squad's Rangers stopped him. Holding the men back by simply grabbing his shoulder. Then bring his head down towards the detective's ear. Whispering something neither Graham nor anyone else present could hear.

After he finished, the detective nearly falling to his knees as he looked at Graham and the Rangers in horror. Retreating back to the safety of his fellow officers.

"The hell you tell that poor bastard?" Ranger Tank asked, after seeing his squads medic turn a man to mush. Rich just acted innocent as he returned to whatever he was doing before hand.

Thankfully for them, there was no further interruption. Sadly, though, as the minutes turned to hours. The only useful information they could find was knowledge already given out to News networks. Making their trip all but pointless. It was then Tank decided it was time to cut their losses.

"Come on Graham. There's nothing to find here," Tank told the once Legate while his men walked out of the building. Graham followed them shortly after, taking a file with him on his way out. An act Tank had noticed. "Find something?"

"Yes, a name. One Andrew told us could prove helpful," Graham explained, as the two began walking and talking.

"Fine, we'll speak to this 'friend' of ours. Not like we have much else to go off of," Tank said, exiting the building with Graham.

The small team then entered the armored vehicle given to them by Andrew for their operation. Taking their seats, the driver started up the vehicle and drove off. As they drove through the city of Vale, Tank explained to his men their new destination. After he did, Zulu squad just went back into relax mode.

Rich began cleaning his large collection of knives. Tank check over their map of Vale, trying to understand the layout of the city better. The last two of Zulu squad, Ti and Nick, just counted up their ammo and stimpack supply. Finding they had an oversupply of both. With this going on, Graham did what he always did during these calmer moments. Read the Bible. As he did so, the Burned Man also looked out the window next to him.

It wasn't a common feature for the MoJave AMP's but from what Andrew told him. This vehicle was more closely related to a type of scout car. The only thing it was missing was the turret that could be attached to its roof.

'Tools of war brought to a place of peace. It was the Sorrows all over again.' Graham thought, watching the people of Vale, dress in clothing that wouldn't look out of place in Vegas. Go on about their lives even as forces they cannot control begin to move and surround them.

He could already tell what Daniel would say if he saw this world that Andrew invaded. And quite frankly, Graham found himself agreeing. This was not their world but yet Andrew went and exploited them anyway. Bringing with him conflict that could easy start a war with this Atlas Kingdom. The last thing him or anyone else on this planet or Earth would want.

But Andrew had already set forth the motions towards his control over this world. Much like he had done with Vegas and the NCR, the Courier won't stop until he secured the peace he deemed acceptable. All Graham could do was help make sure this 'peace' wouldn't lead to an Empire that Ceaser would dream of having. And if that meant providing an example of mercy to Andrew and this world of Remnant. Then Graham would do so through Lanius, especially if it meant the same feeling he had once Salt-Upon-Wounds was let go. A feeling of redemption and contentment. Graham couldn't lose a chance like that.

To achieve that goal, though, brought a whole set of other issues. First, Graham had to find the old Legate to even hope to save the man. Second, Andrew wanted Lanius dead just as much as Ceaser wanted Graham dead. Even with their deal of their's in play, Graham wasn't sure if Andrew would honor it. The Courier has lied before after all. The final problem was Zulu squad.

Ranger Tank had one order, find and kill the last remnants of Ceaser Legion. A proposition Graham would agree with if it didn't involve the NCR expanding their influence into Utah and Arizona. Andrew may have a tight grip around the Republic's expansionist tendencies but with him distracted in Remnant. The new Miss President has free rain to form connections with the local's of New Vegas. A problem Graham tried to discuss with Andrew personally back on the Tandi but was meant with nothing but reassurance.

 _"If Miss Cathera wishes to do such a thing then I'll deal with it," Andrew told the Burned Man with both sincerity and adamant behavior expected of him. "In the meantime, you can handle Lanius and whoever in the White Fang is harboring him."_

Graham was again reminded of the only thing he's good for, war. He started this journey knowing he'll be battling the last remnants of Ceaser's legacy. It was one of the reason's Tank agreed to bring him along. Graham had extensive knowledge of the land they'll be entering. Making him the necessary guide. But, even as he chased Lanius to New Vegas and into Remnant, Graham didn't lead to force.

When he entered Remnant, though, Graham was quickly brought to a position of General once again. Similarly to how the Dead Horses choose him to be their War Cheif. And again he had relived the tactics he learned as Ceaser's first Legate. Crushing White Fang forces in a few short weeks. Destroying enemy command structures and bases once he was allowed to enact martial law on the city of Mistral.

As brutal and effective as he was, Graham still held true to the lessons the Courier taught him. No matter what fabrications news channels may have reported, the casualties afflicted onto the White Fang and Mistral during that time were low considering the situation. Out of approximately 2,000 White Fang soldiers in Mistral, only about 158 of them were actually confirmed KIA. With the rest surrendering as soon as their leadership broke down.

Graham had chosen his targets well. Attacking mainly locations that offered the most evidence towards a large scale White Fang base being there. That and the group didn't have that high of moral, to begin with. There was time their soldiers would just flat out surrender once the Vertibirds entered the skies. Graham guesses after a couple of years fighting Andrew's Mojave head on with nothing to show for it ended up weakening their resolve. Even so, some still fought back with ferocity. Giving Graham a first look into what this world's warriors had to offer.

He was warned by Hsu about the dangers 'Arua' could present on the battlefield here. His enemy may have been poorly equipt terrorists but Graham took Hsu's warning to heart. Remaining cautious and observing what 'Arua' had to offer first hand. If anything, Graham learned that your average White Fang soldier had an invisible like armor surrounding their body. That gave them certain advantages in the heat of battle.

Even so, with more capable weapons and ammo from Earth in the hands of his forces. The enemies Aura did nothing in stopping them from dying like any other person. There were certain special cases in the event a Lt. appeared. But, even with their supposedly improve Arua's, with enough firepower they too fell as well. At the end of his operation in Mistral, Graham found himself more surprised that Andrew hadn't killed off the group completely by now.

Graham found the reason as to why that was the case once he entered Vale. The White Fang were like rats. Appearing and disappearing as they saw fit. Graham supposed that was fitting for humans with animal-like treats but decided to keep that thought to himself. Some of his soldiers during that operation were Faunus themselves after all.

It wouldn't be long before Graham found himself fighting the organization again. Lanius it would seem to have thrown himself into this terrorist group. Marking them another obstacle towards retrieving the Legate. But Graham had not expected it to be this soon.

"What the...!" The driver yelled, slamming on the breaks.

Graham, as well as the Zulu squad, got up from what they were doing to see what had happened. In front of their vehicle was three bodies. All dress in suits and with pistols laying next to their corpses.

"I'm guessing that's Juniors Club right next to them?" Tank pointed out, receiving a yes from the now sweating driver. "Ok then. Let's go save our informant."

Zulu squad then exited their vehicle, weapons drawn, and began scanning the area for hostiles. Graham followed shortly behind, telling the driver to call in support. The group of men made their way towards the club's entrance. Behind the doors, each and every one of them could clearly hear the sound of gunfire going on inside.

Counting to three, the team rushed into the club to watch a man in a black vest be shot down by another man with almost red like mist surrounding him. Looking towards him, the shooter turned his head towards Graham and Zulu squad. With a clear view, Graham quickly noticed this individual had yellow eyes.

* * *

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Message Received**

"That's our informant isn't it?" Rich asked, referring to the man bleeding to death on the dance floor.

Music continued to blurt out from the club's speakers. All well Zulu squad and Graham stare down the armed assailant in front of them, their weapons aimed towards one another. The familiar scent of blood soon entered Graham's nostrils. Since it was still calm, he took the moment to see that the informant, Junior, wasn't the only corpse covering the club's interior. Bodies of both the club's patrons and guards alike could be found all over. Luckily, some of the victims seemed to be breathing. If he could just finish this fight quickly they might be saved.

Turning his attention back to their assailant, Graham could see clearly this attacker was a part of the White Fang. Wearing a white mask covered in red markings that resembled a wolf. Add that with the white pieces of armor commonly seen with the terrorist organization, anyone could predict who this assailant belong to.

There was something else though that gave Graham pause on closer examination. The assailant was covered in crimson colored clothing he wore under his armor. Slightly imitating the uniforms one could find being worn by soldiers of Ceaser's former Legion. Graham could only guess who provided this White Fang assailant an example of the Legions color because just then two bullets bounced off their assailant's head.

The informant, Junior, had given one last stand of defiance towards his killer. A move that would only prove futile as the red mist surrounding his killer's body turned hard. Blocking the two bullets meant for his face from Junior's pistol. The man was then quickly disposed of as the assailant pointed his gun back down and fired off a burst of rounds directly into Junior's injured body. Covering the dance floor in the man's brain matter.

"Flash bangs at the ready," Tank ordered his men. All of which getting ready to move once the battle started.

Semblance was an interesting advantage the people of this world had. Both Graham and Zulu squad faced off against similar opponents during the small cleaning back in Mistral. As long as they kept their opponent suppress and blind the fight would be as good as won.

The assailant's rifle was then pointed towards them. Followed by a stream of hot lead hitting their position and forcing Graham and Zulu squad to find cover. Behind a stone pillar, both Ranger's Ti and Rich throw a flash bang towards the assailant. Going off under the assailant's feet leaving him blind and immobile.

"Nick! Suppress that bastard! Ti, Rich! Get on his right flank! Graham and I will take the left." Tank yelled out towards his men. All of which followed their orders to a key.

Their assailant was an easy target for Nick's Marksman Rifle. Emptying his clip onto his target as each 5.56 round found its marked. Well this went on Graham and Tank took up firing positions near the bar. While the rest of Zulu squad did the same on the other end of the club. Each Ranger, though, was then left dumbfounded as Nick's bullets seem to just fly off the assailant's body. That red mist surrounding him turning solid whenever a bullet came close.

"Um, he can tank 5.56 rounds," Nick commented for the rest of the team. All while their assailant got his bearings back.

In a fit of rage. Their assailant charged Nick's position well firing his rifle towards him. Forcing the Ranger to take cover behind a pillar. Seeing the situation his men was in, Tank fired off a few shots from his shotgun in hopes of giving his pinned soldier room to retreat back towards either him or Yi and Rich. Ranger's may be professionals at hand to hand combat but with the type of shield their assailant had. Neither Graham, Tank nor the rest of Zulu squad wanted to fight up close and personal with this opponent.

Even with the shotgun's pellets hitting home, the assailant charged on. Ignoring the other threats to instead close the distance between him and his first target. The assailant was on Nick in an instant. In the heat of the moment, the Ranger pulled out his Sequoia. Firing off two shots. Since their fight had started, the rounds from the Sequoia seemed to be the only thing that could drive their assailant back. Cause as those two shots hit the assailant's chest, that red mist surrounding him had a hard time protecting the White Fang agent.

It still kept the assailant alive, though. And with the distance closed the assailant simply pushed the Sequoia out of his way. Pulling his hand back, the red mist surrounding him turned hard around his fist. In one swift motion, the assailant punched the Ranger's stomach and broke through the armor like butter. Hitting Nick's bare skin.

The man was sent flying and landed in a heap of broken tables. Even from his odd angle, Graham could see the Ranger would need medical attention and fast. Nick pushed down onto his stomach in hope of slowing down the blood spilling out. If they could get Rich over there he might just save the man. The only problem was the assailant. Who, had his attention refocused on Graham and Tank. A fresh clip of ammo entering his weapon.

"Got a plan?" Tank asked, sweat flowing down his forehead.

"I think I got one," Graham replied, eyeing the Ranger's that took the right flank back when they still had the advantage. Their weapons being aimed towards their assailant's backside. One of which was an Anti-Material rifle in the hands of Ti. "We just have to provide an opening."

Graham then aimed his pistol for their assailant's chest and opened fired. Tank soon followed sought, pumping shotgun shells down range that only seemed to annoy their assailant.

Both Graham and Tank had to roll out of the way of their assailant had finally rush them. The butt of his rifle being brought down on top of them. Only to wreck the club's bar table into a mess of broken wood and steel. Graham then took the full attention of their assailant, firing off round after round from his pistol into his opponent. In response, the assailant returned fire in kind. Forcing Graham to find new cover away from the enraged shooter.

With the assailant's back turned. Tank took the opportunity to fire point blank into the assailant's back side. Causing a significant amount of damage compared to the results he was receiving earlier. Leaving enough of a blow to knock the assailant of his feet and fall back into the club's dance floor. Providing Rich with the opportunity to make a run for Nick. As well as a chance for Ti to make a clean shot on their opponent.

A thunderous bang echoed throughout the club. Drowning out even the music left playing as Ti's rifle let out its own music for all to hear.

In a blink of an eye, the anti-material round hit its target. Putting the assailant's Semblance to the test as the round exploded and throw the man into the air and landing into the already destroyed bar table.

Neither Graham nor the Ranger's bothered celebrating their small victory. They didn't know the extent of what that red mist could take so they backed off. Reloading their guns and waited to see if their opponent would get up. They didn't have to wait long.

The assailant was back on his feet at a moment's notice. Though now, Graham saw the true effects the anti-material round had on their opponents semblance. The red mist had saved him but couldn't completely protect him from the stopping power presented with Yi's rifle. His left arm was drenched in his blood. Being held to gather only by a few strings of meat. In his right hand was his rifle. Aimed upwards towards Graham and Tank.

The red mist surrounding him began to harden itself around his front. All while the assailant charge for both Graham and Tank, screaming and shooting as he did. Bullets flying everywhere besides their intended target thanks to the lack of control one hand provided for an assault rifle.

Both Graham and Tank returned fire. Yi loaded in another round for his rifle and took aim for his target's chest. Just as he was about to fire, though. A flash of yellow appeared out of nowhere and the assailant was sent face first through the concrete walls into an alleyway behind the club.

Looking back, Graham, Tank and the rest of Zulu saw that the yellow flash was, in fact, a young woman. Blond hair falling back down as her red eyes turned back into a shade of blue. Her fist still presented outwards as she took a deep breath, calming herself down. A shotgun shell flew out of the girl's gauntlet, reloading itself as she turned to face Graham and the rest of the MoJave before her.

"Can't believe I had to save you MoJave bastards," Yang Xiao Long said out loud. Her anger, though, was soon replaced by somber.

Her eyes found what remand of Junior and the rest of the victims of tonight's massacre. She had arrived only a few seconds ago and after seeing the bodies as well as the MoJave vehicle outside with a soldier trying his best to keep civilians away. Yang knew what had happened and had decided to get involved. She entered the club mortified by the pile of bodies and those left bleeding. But still, Yang had pushed on. Ignoring the smell of blood that filled the air as her eye's fall upon the White Fang soldier clad in crimson.

Though she hated the MoJave. Yang knew better than to blame them for this given their success as of late. No way Andrew would risk the MoJave's reputation. No, as soon as the White Fang soldier charge out from behind the bar. All of Yang's rage went onto him with a ferocity not even she knew she could present.

This single soldier, no. This single monster had killed so many innocent people in just one night. Huntress or not, she was going to make him pay. Yang's body went into overdrive, charging the creature without a second thought. Anger boiling up inside her and then all released into one punch onto this monster. Once he disappeared behind the rubble of concrete. Yang slowly cooled herself down again and turned her focus to the MoJave soldiers next to her.

"I suppose I should say thanks," Graham replied, still not sure what had transpired. One second they were fighting some superpowered White Fang assailant the next moment the assailant was thrown through solid concrete by some girl appearing out of nowhere. It took him and the Rangers a second to process.

Sadly, they had little time. The assailant had somehow survived Yang's punch and had gotten back up. The upper left of the mask broken, reviling the yellow glow of his eye. Blood dripping down his face and his already injured arm.

"How the fuck is he alive!" Tank yelled, drawing his own Sequoia and firing off shots towards their still breathing opponent.

The assailant made a run for it well Tank kept firing. Missing shot after shot in his fit of rage.

"Yi! Come on! We're going after him!" And like that, the sniper and the commander of Zulu squad were off. Chasing down their injured opponent on foot.

Yang damn near followed behind them but was stopped by a hand covered in bandages grabbing her shoulder.

"Let them handle it. I'm going to need help looking after these people until medical crews arrive."

Yang looked around the club to see a number of its victims still breathing. As much as she wanted to get payback on that monster she knew he'll be dealt with by those two MoJave soldiers. They could do that much at least, she hoped. So, Yang stayed. Following whatever order that was given to her by this strange man who's body was wrapped in bandages.

Graham had some training in medicine and understood enough of the basic's to hopefully save a few lives today. Wrapping cloths around wounds in hopes of slowing down bleeding and pouring alcohol to try and clean out wounds that looked to be in danger of infection. During this, his mind wandered back towards the assailant with Legion inspiration written all over him.

Lanius was now a part of the White Fang. It wouldn't be that hard to guess there are now those in the organization who decided to follow his example. Meaning tonight's massacre was most likely planned by the former Legate. Making Graham's hopes of saving the man drop further and further down towards the pit of hell.

* * *

Medical teams arrived not too long after. Placing the injured into ambulance's and driving off without a moment's notice. It was thanks to the effort of Yang and Graham a large chunk of those people will go on breathing.

As both MoJave and police forces appeared on the scene and began securing the area. Both Graham and Yang were called over to answer some questions. Graham answered most well Yang stayed quiet. Trying her best to keep the image of all those people at bay.

Though she might say otherwise. After things had calmed down, everything Yang saw in there hit her like a truck. She didn't have her rage now to push it from her mind. The rippled corpse of Junior, his men, and the people inside that club flashed inside her mind over and over. So many people dead all thanks to a fanatic.

'What even was the point of this?' Yang asked herself just as Melania and Militia were placed in an ambulance. Both, thankfully, still breathing.

"You helped save them you know," Yang then looked up to see the MoJave soldier that stayed to help the injured walk up to her.

The bandages covering his body doing nothing to calm her nerves. If anything, Yang damn near wanted to run from the mummy looking man. But knew that would only result in her being rude. He did help those people after all. He may call the MoJave home but for her anyone willing to save innocent people deserved some respect. As long as he didn't lay a hand around any of her friend's neck. Yang would be willing to give such respect.

"Without your help. A number of those people wouldn't have survived tonight," Graham added, trying his best to sound supportive.

He had only moments earlier finished answering the police and MoJave's questions when he saw Yang watching the ground from her little corner away from everyone. She understood what the young girl was feeling. God knows what he went through after watching innocent people be slaughtered. He was just a young boy back in New Canaan when a Caravan left the town only to be attacked by raiders.

Even back then the raider tribes were a handful to deal with. Though he may have had a better understanding than Yang about how cruel the world can be at that age. Graham's first time seeing a man be mowed down by gunfire was a sight that never left him. At least for Yang, she had done something about it. A fact Graham thought best to remind the girl of.

"You should take pride in that," Yang looked away. Her face now covered in shadows.

"Yea well. How many people still died?" Yang asked, refusing to lift her head back up.

"I can't tell you how many times that question has crossed my mind. The best you can do is stay focus on what good you did do and try your best to do more before you leave this earth." A cloud of shame and disappoint met filled Graham's words. A factor Yang took quick notice of. The bandages wrapped around his body making a whole lot more sense to her.

"I'll try to remember that," Yang replied, actually looking up towards Graham near the end of their conversation.

A loud crash then filled the streets of Vale. Followed by the sound of marching soldier wearing steel made boots. All present around the club's entrance turned their heads down the street to watch two Faunus's running from a giant man made machine. Wearing the symbol of the White Fang.

Without much hesitation, Yang got back on her feet and began chasing after said machine. The two Faunus were her friends after all. Only to look back at the bandage covered man who gave her a slight nod of confirmation. They'll handle the rest here. Now it was her job to clean up whatever mess Blake and the rest got themselves in.

* * *

 **Izzycity12: I'm back with new chapters being released ever week. Testing is over and for those of you who care, yes I passed. Other than that I hoped you've enjoyed another new chapter.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Paladin Vs Paladin**

 _Few Hours Earlier_

"Eyes on the Warehouse. We're ready to begin on your orders," Over the radio, one of the ground teams responded in.

Inside a MoJave command class Vertibird, basically a much large variant with less fire power. Andrew was keeping an intense stare on a gray monitor that was connected to a modified Eyebot equipped with motion sensors flying above them. Keeping track of their soldiers on the ground represented by blue dots. Both squads had stopped moving, cutting chatter as they waited for Andrew to give the final order to enter the compound being used as a White Fang recruitment center tonight.

"Roger that squad one. Our sniper team is cleared to provided support and squad two is ready to move in with you. You are all free to begin operation."

With the order coming down each blue dot began moving once more. With those of squad one passing through two buildings and bunching up near the warehouse entrance. The blue dots of squad two, on the other hand, moved onto the left side of the target building. Entering the building through its window with the help of grappling hooks.

As this happened. Two of these blue dots stayed still. Those of the sniper team were given clear orders. Kill off any hostile targets that may propose a threat to compromising their mission. Which include White Fang patrols and stationary guards positions around the area. Boone had already added up four kills, staying concealed thanks to a suppressed rifle. Keeping those on the ground unnoticed as they prepare to breach the warehouse.

It was as basic as basic could get with how the MoJave usually operated in these scenarios. Even though the soldiers on the ground weren't Rangers, they've all handle jobs like these before thanks to the White Fang's power to stay relevant. Almost every soldier within the MoJave's ranks had experience with fighting the terrorist organization so Andrew didn't worry all too much about his soldier's effectiveness.

The purpose of tonight, though, wasn't just hitting the White Fang were it hurts. But to also help the MoJave's new CEO get some much-needed credibility. As of now, the regular MoJave soldier didn't know how their new boss would handle military issues. This had to change. With tonight's operations most likely ending in success, Andrew will finally have an effective example of his capability handle military concerns inside the company. A start of what he knows will be a long list of victories yet to come.

But that was later down the road. For now, his mind was preoccupied with his soldiers and those inside the warehouse not armed. Sharing similar concerns was Veronica, standing next to him, as she too eyed the monitor in anticipation. All well the officers and Paladins surrounding them kept watching over their own responsibilities.

There's no doubt a large chunk of the enemy force inside that warehouse was nothing more than unarmed combatants. They were enemies all the same but Andrew wasn't about to have a massacre on his hands if he could help it. Squad two was to drop their flash bangs into the crowd of Faunus. Where the Faunus inside would, hopefully, try to run out the front door were squad one would be waiting to begin arresting the unarmed force. Followed shortly by Vale's police force coming in to help with the cleanup.

Before any shot was fired, though. The squad lead of team two reported in.

"Sirs. You may want to listen in on this," The man's voice was soon replaced with silence as those inside the Vertibird waited for whatever the squad lead had to share.

Out of the blue came a familiar voice. One Andrew had heard quite often thanks to the man's criminal background.

"Humans are the worst," Roman Torchwick spoke through the radio. Sounding all too enthusiastic about insulting those of the same spices as him.

While the rest of command turned concerned over the implications of Roman's involvement here. Andrew's lips turned upward.

'Two birds with one stone,' Andrew thought, opening his ears for Torchwick's little speech.

"They're the ones in control. Keeping you and I down through their governments, militaries, and even with their schools. And with the MoJave placing their iron fist on our city, we as a collective have no choice but to respond back. Otherwise, we'll see another Mistral," Torchick went on, gaining cheers from the crowd inside the warehouse.

One of the regular officers aboard the Vertibird then turned her head towards Andrew with growing concern.

"Sir, shouldn't we give the order to fire?" She asked. Andrew didn't bother looking back towards her.

"No. I want to hear whatever information this jackass has to offer. Then we'll hit them," Andrew explain, signaling everyone to stay quite as their CEO waited for Roman to continue.

"Lucky for all of you. I have just the tools to make them all bleed dry."

"Oh, shit," The squad lead was heard saying over the radio. Gaining the new found attention from both Andrew and those aboard the Vertibird. "Sirs. They have Atlas Paladins." The crew aboard the Vertibirded turn uncomfortable silent once this new information was released.

The Paladin program. Funded by the Atlas military a year back that caught the MoJave's eye as soon as they got wind of it. Secluded for active service by weeks end. The program was created in hopes of haveing weapons capable of competing with MoJave Power Armored units. What started as plans to recreate already existing technology slowly turned into a weapon not yet seen on the battlefield.

A human operated machine about as big as a small house with enough firepower to level half a city block. Safe to say these tools of war didn't fit the same description as Power Armor. Which operated mainly as light armor stripped down into human form. A high contrast towards Atlas's frontline monstrosity of metal which could easily fill the role tanks provided during battle.

As reliable and powerful Power Armored soldiers could be, especially when operated by Brotherhood of Steel Paladins. These Atlas 'Paladins' would undoubtedly prove troubling for the MoJave and its forces. As of yet, a straightforward plan on how to take down these mechs down was still in the works. Since this is a threat the MoJave hasn't truly seen in battle nor had the experience to form a proper response against.

With unexpected events continuously happening, Andrew took a moment to think about how best to respond.

'The White Fang still don't know we're here. Meaning our ground forces continue to hold the advantage of surprise,' Andrew's mind went into rush mode. Determining how best to change their plans before they forgo their primary advantage here.

When all was said and done, though. Andrew figured the best course of action was to continue as planned. Whether out of a correct understanding or big head attitude towards his soldier's abilities, Andrew was more than sure that the Brotherhood Paladins with them could easily handle any Atlas Paladin that may become active during tonight. They were considered the best of the best for a reason and had earned the reputation as unkillable for a reason within Remeant.

"Thanks to my employer and I," Torchwick nearly chock on his own words as he said 'employer'. Leaving Andrew with a new question of who this 'employer' is. "Your Brothers and Sisters have been provided with the tools necessary to take the fight back to the MoJave and the Kingdoms. All we need now is your cooperation," Roman finished as the sound of all new White Fang recruits filled the warehouse. Followed shortly after by a man calling for each recruit to start coming forward to receive orders.

It would seem any information Torchwick was going to give freely tonight has ended. Andrew had only one thing left to do now.

"All teams. If all possibly keep the White Fang away from entering their new toy and either capture or kill Roman Torchwick if all possible. Otherwise, you are free to begin."

Not too long afterward. The sounds of screaming Faunus could be heard from inside the Vertibird. Waking up most if not all of Vale in the process.

Looking through the lens of his scoped rifle. Boone kept watch of the warehouse. Seeing flashes of light for but a second through the building windows. Followed by the familiar sound of gunfire. Those inside the building will soon try to make a run for it. Running head fist into squad one waiting to apprehend them on mass. In a matter of minutes, the operation would be over. Another success story for the MoJave.

Something, though, kept the sniper on edge. Tonight had a familiar vid to it, one that brought nothing but bad memories. He tried pushing the memories away. Keeping his focus on his rifle and those on the ground he had the job to keep safe. It began to work but then the situation on the ground escalated.

The right side of the warehouse was blown apart followed by three large Atlas Paladins charging right on through. Chasing after two human shaped targets Boone couldn't get a solid read on. It was not a minute after the Paladins escaped through the new hole that unarmed Faunus were seen escaping through it as well. From his scope, Boone could see that inside the massive crowd of Faunus still wearing civilian clothing stood armed targets as well.

"Squad one, move to intercept hostiles on the right side of the target building. Be informed, there are armed hostiles inside the unarmed crowd. Pick your targets wisely," Andrew's voice came over the radio. Sounding with a mixture of urgency and worry.

Boone damn near dropped his rifle as the patterns of that day so long ago seemed to be repeating now. Andrew should know his soldiers aren't miracle workers but yet he still ordered them to open fire into the crowd? The enemy had to be dealt with, Boone was in agreeance with that, but the amount of blood they were about to spill was unacceptable.

Back inside the command Vertibird, Andrew saw how the situation had changed. Torchwick was most likely trying to escape well inside on of those Paladins. There was no way he was about to let the criminal get away. He quickly ordered one of the officers aboard to call in support. It will take time for Lee to muster up a squad capable of dealing with said targets, given the MoJave's troop placement ranging from Downtown Vale to a small village somewhere near the Kingdoms borders. If he could finish up here quickly enough, he could get the Vertibird into the air to intercept.

That's why he was willing to take a chance with this. The loss of life will be high, that he had no doubt of, and even with flash bangs those on the ground still ran the risk of hostile forces shooting blindly at them. They needed to get this situation under control now or run the risk of losing a chance of capturing a whole company worth of enemy soldiers, That would undoubtedly come back to bite the MoJave latter.

It was a tough call but in the end. The dangers those Paladins and Torchwick provided to the people of Vale was far too high in comparison to a couple dead Faunus.

It was moments like these, though. Andrew was reminded why he kept such an odd combination of friends with him.

"All teams hold fire! I'll take out the armed hostiles," The usually quiet sniper commanded over the radio. Placing the whole operation on hold and sparking confusion within the ranks.

"Captain Boone. You have no authority in commanding the..." The officer was then interrupted by Andrew.

"All team. Our sniper will clear out any armed hostiles on the ground. Your new job now is to capture any stragglers trying to make a run for it and to keep that crowd pinned where they are. Vale's police force is already being called in to assist the situation," Andrew informed his soldiers. Who, were now following their new orders.

The officer from before kept a look of disbelief directed towards his CEO's actions. With him not being the only one aboard the Vertibird to be sharing a similar, expression. Even the Brotherhood Paladins watch on, unsure if Andrew's plan was ingenious or downright foolish. Boone was only one man, a damn fine one at that, but still just a man. How could he alone keep a crowd of what looked to be a hundred people filled with armed hostiles under control?

The only two people who felt reassured with Andrew's decision was Andrew himself and Veronica. Both had seen the professional sniper in action before. They didn't doubt he could pull this off.

Taking a deep breath, Andrew began walking towards the cockpit.

"Get the bird ready to take off," He told the pilots. Who, after a moment of silence, started the Vertibird engines back up.

"Sir. We're not done here," The officer from before told his CEO. Annoyance spilling over at Andrew's disregard of handle this operation properly.

Just as the officer told Andrew this, a gunshot rang out in the ears of those inside the Vertibird. Followed shortly after by another gunshot and another and another. All while red dots presented on their monitors began disappearing continuously.

Expressions of those watching turned to a mixture of shocked to impressed at their sniper's efficiency.

"The rest of this operation can be left in the hands of Captain Boone and Vale's police force. Our involvement here is no longer needed. There for our new objective is those three Atlas Paladins now running through the streets of Vale," With such a commanding voice, Andrew's new orders were clear.

One of the officers informed those on the ground were their command vehicle was going. As well as informed where the police force with them needed to be. After the information was made clear to all taking part in this operation. The command Vertibid took off and began its chase after Torchwick and his little group of rampaging Paladins.

"Veronica suit up." Veronica followed the command with glee. Dawning on her armor as she, Andrew, and the rest of these Paladins prepared for battle.

* * *

 _Present Time_

Ruby would admit. This was a bad situation.

Her plan for today involved doing what Blake had asked and try to fix the problems of Vale. An endeavor that resulted in her and team RWBY facing off against three Atlas Paladins marked in White Fang symbols. Inside one of those Paladins was Roman Torchwick. Who, after finding out Blake and Sun were spying on him and the White Fang at their little recruitment center tonight. Chased after the duo throughout the city of Vale.

A chase that resulted with Sun getting separated. Yang's bike being trapped on the freeway above them thanks to a large pile up of cars and other vehicles. And MoJave patrols driving around Vale tonight busy with assisting with those caught during their chase. Making any help from them an unlikely scenario at the moment.

So, Ruby's team was trapped under an underpass left to fight three heavily armed Atlas Paladins with no backup. A little over confident but Ruby and her team just got into ready position waiting for Torchwick to make his move. As the two sides prepared to square off the sound of engines drowned out all other noises around them. Even canceling out the sound of six large metal humanoid figures dropping down from on high. Landing in the middle of everyone.

After the dust around them cleared, Ruby saw perfectly five figures dress in pure white armor that gave the impression of a knight. Armed with weapons that wouldn't look out of with even the most muscular of Huntsman. The figure in the center of these 'knights' though was dress in dark green armor. Resembling more of a bird than the 'knight's' around him.

"I have to say. You are a hand full Miss Rose," Ruby recognized the voice and the man almost immediately. As well did the rest of team RWBY.

Ruby's mind had trouble getting her thoughts straight. Trying to figure out how and why Andrew was here, Blake planning on explaining what exactly had happened at the warehouse latter, and forming a plan on how best to defeat these Atlas Paladins now with the MoJave's Special Forces here.

'Unkillable', that was the only real reference Ruby had to go off of with the MoJave's finest armored worriers. To say her perspective on their situation had changed was an understatement. They can win, together. Ruby was sure of it.

Roman then took the offensive, opening fire on Andrew and armored soldiers next to him. They were immediately pinned in but their armor was holding. Taking the enemy's constant rate of fire with relative ease. Still, they were going to need cover and fast if they wanted the offensive back.

"Weiss! Ice wall now!" The Ice Queen followed her team leader's order and in a second built a solid wall of ice between the MoJave and the Paladins.

Team RWBY rushed over towards Andrew and the rest. Taking cover along with them behind the wall, now being peppered by Roman and his assistants.

"While. At least we know our armor can take that thing's firepower," Andrew commented, earning a few subtle laughs from his men.

"Wait. You just jumped down here blind!" Weiss screamed at Andrew's recklessness.

"We're working as we go. That said, how do we go along beating these things?" Andrew was unsure himself, though, deciding a more straight forward approach was needed for this fight.

If anything, his plan just involved shooting the Atlas Paladins enough times until they went down. Luckily, Ruby didn't like standing in one place for too long. And had decided to get things moving again.

"How good are your visors?" Ruby asked, just barely registering for Andrew over the blasting sound of gunfire.

"Good. Why?" He asked confused with what Ruby was going with this.

His answer though came in the form of Yang and Ruby nodding to each other in agreeance.

"Get ready to run." Yang then punched their cover into submission.

Their now destroyed cover gave the signal for Andrew and his men to move. The crushed ice forming a dense fog of cold air. Messing with the Paladin's trackers, rendering any hopes of them shooting straight far gone. Andrew found himself thankful for Ruby's quick thinking and U.S. engineering. Their bullet proof visors weren't messed with by the fog. If anything, thanks to the adjustments made to the suits of power armor over the years, Andrew and his men could see probably better then team RWBY right now.

Speaking of who, Andrew had planned on speaking with the group on a later date. The whole Blake choking thing and to be cleared up and though he doubts he'll be forgiven he at least knew what could happen if he didn't speak to them know. He had seen enough revenge plots to know better than to leave someone who hated you unchecked.

This was not what he had in mind for their reunion but he supposed the best relationships are formed on the battlefield. So, after talking with Ruby for a bit behind a concrete pillar. Both she and Andrew made a plan of attack.

Team RWBY would focus on Roman in the center well Veronica and the rest of the Paladins attacked the second Atlas Paladin on the right. Leaving the third and final Paladin all for Andrew himself to deal with.

Ruby and her team moved with a new found propose. Striking at Roman's Paladin were ever they could find an opening. Using their semblance and arura's to their max as they slowly withered down the mech. Veronica and the rest of the Brotherhood Paladins moved with similar ferocity. Encircling the mech well finding cover behind pillars. With Gauss rifles and Gatling lasers in hand, the Brotherhood's finest went for the machine's limbs. Separating the Paladin's arms and legs from its body. In contrast, Andrew went at his target alone. Nothing to assists him besides his guns, armor, and wits.

He had demanded to go alone with this. Wishing to see just how strong these Atlas Paladins were. The man who had faced off against Deathclaws and Legion assassination parties alone so many times before. Now stood before a modern piece of human warfare all way smiling under his masked helmet.

In a second he was in the air, dodging a swing from the Paladin's fist. An amber light soon appeared next to him that followed him aiming Bozar down range towards his target. He let loose a stream of hot lead onto his target but soon found the rounds to be inefficient at their job. He then landed once more allowing the Paladin the opportunity to charge fully on into him. Driving him towards a pillar, Andrew thought to become a poorly made human sandwich was beneath him. So, he brought out one of the many other selections of grenades he carried on him. An EMP grenade.

Normally, he would condone harming oneself in a fight but knew he didn't have much choice. Pulling the grenade's pin and reaching out towards the Paladin. He waited for it to go off and allow him the chance he needed to escape sandwich death. Once the EMP went off, the machine went into a frenzy as the pilot inside tried to get things under control. Andrew, though effected by the blast, was relatively unharmed. His Power Armor still working at one hundred percent.

With the advantage now in his hands, Andrew drew another weapon he wanted to test on Atlas's new toy. His Proton Axe fell down onto the Machine hard. Cutting its way through the Paladin's armor with some difficulty. Andrew realized he wasn't getting anywhere fast. So, he had decided to finish this little skirmish.

The amber light from his Pip-Boy soon reappeared. Followed by a large green glowing Gatling laser appearing, gripped tightly in both hands. He faced the weapon's barrel on the Paladins cockpit and let loose green heat. Ripping through the machine's armor with unprecedented ease. When all was said and done. The Paladin's face had a whole new verity of holes going through it. The Paladin's pilot lying inside motionless with similar brunt holes puncturing his body.

"So, that's what we'll have to set our weapons frequency to," Andrew commented. Turning away from the dead machine as his Gatling laser enter his Pip-Boy once more.

His target now out of the way, Andrew turned his attention toward Veronica and the rest. Watching on as they brought their Paladin to its knees. Giving the punch-happy woman Veronica the perfect opportunity to go in close. Her power fist in hand, the woman cause the creation of a gaping wide hole to appear on the machine's exterior. Big enough to allow her to grab the Paladin's pilot and throw him onto the ground a good distance away from his once mobile weapon.

Two targets now down, all who were left without an opponent. Watched as team RWBY finished off what was left of Roman's Paladin. Yang herself finishing the fight as her semblance worked its magic. Andrew could only guess somewhere in their fight Yang was punch by Roman because she demolished his mech with hardly any effort.

Roman now stood alone before a group of Huntsman in training, a squad of MoJave Special Forces, and the CEO of said MoJave. The criminal thought for but a second of surrendering but found solace at the appearance of an old friend.

A small pink and brown hair girl had entered the fray. Her eyes and clothing sharing a similar color scheme as her hair. Hold loss in her right hand was an umbrella. A tool meant to protect one from the rain mostly likely being her weapon given Remnant track history.

Both Yang and Veronica rushed the girl. Their first punch landing simultaneously into the girl's pinkish flower designed umbrella. Their motion's being put to a complete stop well the girl just grinned on. Neither Veronica nor Yang would have any of that and began swinging. Attacking the girl with a surprising sense of communication. When Yang went high, Veronica went low and vise verse. Both looking for an opening on their opponent.

Given time, both could have defeated the strange girl but by now she was finished with her fun. Just as Yang was about to land another hit, the girl and Roman breaking apart like glass. Confused by this, all looked on trying to make sense of things as a Bullhead not that far off flew off. Confirming what Andrew and Ruby had feared. Roman was once again free from capture.

"That's just great," Andrew spoke out what most were thinking. Not noticing Yang marching on towards him.

"You bastard!" Andrew's soon found himself on the ground with Yang standing over him. "Don't tell me you thought we wouldn't remember what you did."

The young woman went in for another punch but was stopped by nonother than Veronica. Grabbing Yang's arm and damn near crushing it. Yang tried to break free but only got Veronica's grip to grow tighter.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," With Veronica's intentions now made clear to her. Yang lowered her arm but kept the pissed off expression now plastered on her face.

Andrew began to get up, seeing just how the situation had changed. The rest of the Paladins kept an eye of team RWBY. Who, in turned, looked just about ready to charge in a protect Yang. He knew this would require his 'talents'.

"Stand down, all of you," Andrew first began with his men. They're weapons now lowered, he turned to face Yang. "Got anything else you need to get out?"

Yang herself was unsure by what Andrew meant. Yes, there was a lot she wanted to get out. An example of which could be seen by her letting out frustration on Andrew's face that was, thankfully for him, absorbed by his helmet. But why would he care?

"Come on. I'm standing right in front of you," Andrew then pulled off his helmet. His face now clear as day. "What else do you have to say?"

"You know damn well what I have to say," Yang started up, inching closer towards Andrew. "First, you placed the lives of Vale in danger with your little undercover job here a month back. Then you torture Blake for information that you could have gotten if you just waited," Andrew noticed Blake touching her neck once Yang commented on the event.

Truthfully, he choked the poor girl mainly out of a fit of rage after seeing Mags's dead body. Though not proud of what he did. Andrew still didn't regret it. He had gotten what he wanted and that was enough to tell him he did the right thing. No obstacle whether small, big, innocent or guilty was going to stop him from creating the world that gave all people the safety they deserved.

"And let's not forget," Andrew brought his attention back to Yang. Leaving world building for a later date. "You brought your own personal army down on Vale that's now occupying every street." Yang finished her rant. Waiting for Andrew to replay.

The man himself just sighed.

"Is that all?" He questioned. Almost no care placed into Yang's words. "Cause if so. I'll say we're done here."

Yang pulled her fist back once more but this time was stopped by the hands of Ruby.

"Yang don't. There's no point," The younger sister commented.

Seeming to have gotten through. Yang put her armed down and stormed off. The rest of team RWBY following right behind. All that was left was Ruby herself.

"Thanks for helping us tonight," And like that, she was off after her team.

Leaving Andrew to look on and wait for whatever trouble tonight's eventful battles would bring. Both for him and the MoJave in general.

* * *

Deep underground in Vale's sewer system. The Faunus named Soul clutch his now stumped arm in pain. Blood still leaking out even as he tied makeshift bandages around it. His mission tonight may have been a success but he feared what Lanius would think once he hears how Soul let a group of profligate live.

Soul may have been outnumbered but from what he knew of Lanius. The Legate wouldn't let such a failure go unpunished. Still, though, Soul marched through the sewers to avoid capture by those MoJave dogs. Whatever punishment Lanius had in mind was a far greater choice to the humiliation of being captured.

He doubts Lanius would kill him, though. After all, the only member from Mistral to stay by Lanius's side was Soul himself. And, after unlocking his semblance well killing that MoJave Special Forces officer at the docks. Soul knew Lanius would need him for later operations. New orders that Soul would follow with pride, especially if it involved killing those who took so much from him.

"Until tomorrow."

* * *

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release**


	31. Chapter 31

**Protectors Of Humanity**

Once again, Andrew found himself in Ozpin's office. He was called shortly after the events that occurred a few nights ago took place. The Headmaster wishing to discuss the matter on the White Fang more in depth with him, amongst other things as well. Given the two's current standing with one another, Andrew happily accepted.

After arriving, though, Andrew found himself a little confused by something, or more accurately someone. A certain man dress in white stood inside Ozpin's office along with the Headmaster and Glynda. Andrew knew of the 'others' apart of this group but even so. It's hard to be nice when your enemy is standing in the same room as you.

"General Ironwood. I don't think you and I ever greeted each other properly?" Andrew shook the man's hand. Quickly noticing the unpleasant grip the General gave him. One replied to in kind.

"The prodigal son himself. I still can't believe Hsu gave the position," Ironwood replied, fake smiles appearing on both men's face.

Not too far off, Ozpin watch on in silence. Drinking the coffee Glynda had prepared for him well he waited for the two to finish their greetings. The Headmaster had hoped the two would leave their rivalries at the door. Ozpin could see now neither would even bother making the attempt.

"If you two are done blocking each other's blood circulation to your hands. We'll be more than happy if you would take your seats so we can get this meeting going," Good thing for Ozpin Glynda was there to push things along.

Both men soon found their seats and waited for Ozpin to speak. The clocks above and below them clicking on and off to the march of time.

"Before we get started on the more obvious of issues," Ozpin began talking, turning his head towards Andrew. "Mr. Garnet. I wish to know if the equipment you promised has arrived or not?"

Andrew, of course, replied with a nod.

"Yes. Each and every bit of it is ready to be brought downstairs," Ozpin was glad to receive some good news for a change. Sadly, though, Andrew wasn't finished. "But without a proper staff, all that medical equipment is going to do is collect dust."

A similar statement was made not to long after Ozpin had first asked for the MoJave's CEO's assistance. And much like that time, the Headmaster found another headache growing.

"I will remind you, Mr. Garnet. Our work must be kept to the utmost secrecy. We already have far too many people informed of our secret as it is. To get more involved would be too much of a risk," As he had expected. Andrew wasn't backing down.

"And I'll remind you that if you wish to save Amber with my medical equipment you'll need my men on the job," Andrew was now standing up, hands pushing down onto Ozpin's desk. Waiting to see if the Headmaster would give.

Andrew may have some medical training but he alone couldn't save the dying girl below them. All his 'training' was mostly treating gunshot and knife wounds. Anything past that and you're better off asking an NCR field medic for help.

There was for a moment he thought that maybe an AI, like the one he used in the SINK back in the Big Empty, would be enough to solve both their problems. But the time it would take retrieving the device, or to locate something similar, and then return would be far to much time lost. And from how Ozpin explained their situation, time was something they had little of.

So now, during their first real meeting of humanities protectors. Andrew found himself having to argue/convince Ozpin why his forces were necessary. A reasonable request to Andrew, an outrageous claim to Ozpin.

"You will make do," And like that, Andrew knew speaking to the Headmaster further would prove futile. Ozpin's stare back at him being enough to explain the man's beliefs fully.

Taking his seat, Andrew let his silence speak for him. It was not that he didn't already have a plan to disregard Ozpin's orders anyways and do what he thought necessary behind the Headmaster's back. Andrew's anger more came from the fact that someone thought they knew better on how to use MoJave resources. Andrew's resources. It was about one of the worst insults to the man's intellect he could find.

Ozpin just moved back into his seat, getting comfortable again. He had to resist the urge to sigh at just how well this meeting was going. Not even one discussion in and already one of his allies were now angry with him. Far from the best of starts but Ozpin needed to put his foot down. He wasn't about to risk having one of Andrew's underlings make their secret public. A similar rule was placed on Ironwood so this current standing with Andrew was only fair.

Though true having more professional medical staffs on hand to assist with Amber would prove useful. The risk outweighed the reward. If push came to shove they could always rely on Ironwood's plan of action. And besides, Andrew was already given the time he should need to complete this goal. Being allowed to stay at Beacon under the headlines of wishing to expand Huntsman and MoJave cooperation.

"Now, Ironwood. I believe you have some information you'll like to share with us?" Ozpin asked the General. Who, up till now, was enjoying the MoJave's CEO's defeat.

"That I do," Ironwood got from his seat to pull out a scroll of some kind.

He then opened the scroll up and lied it onto Ozpin's desk. Allowing all to see the device's screen. Shown on it was a display of the city of Vale as while as the cities Easter border into Grimm territory. Arrows marking the screen of White Fang movement coming in and out.

"As you can see. Reports show a large amount of White Fang traffic going east. The reason's for this we don't yet know. All we do know is that it would seem their gearing up for something big," The General explained without interruption. Then he decided to push his luck. "If we were allowed to look into this further. We may just be able to stop a White Fang attack for a change."

It would seem to Andrew this entire meeting was just created to insult him. The massacre at Junior's Club was still fresh in everyone's minds. Around thirty-two people were killed along with over forty wounded. And like clockwork, the MoJave was blamed for failing to stop the massacre before it happened. Another headache added for Andrew to grown over.

Thanks to Graham actions being there, though. A large majority of these claims were dropped before they even got off the ground. Leaving the issue as just a minor inconvenience for the MoJave's PR campaign.

It didn't mean the claim wasn't still floating around, though. As evidence shown by General Ironwood's direct disrespect to the CEO. Andrew could respect the fact Ironwood was looking to discredit his enemies credibility were ever he could. God knows it would be a little hypercritical if he didn't. Even so, two can play that game.

"And how would you go about doing that, I wonder? Last I've seen whenever the Atlas military got involved with Faunus, said people usually found themselves working to death under the Schnee Dust Company," Andrew started up. A grin forming as he did. "That doesn't sound like the most helpful of solutions here."

Andrew had now found an all new joy in life. Degrading Atlas's most finest Generals into a fit of anger.

"The Atlas military does not support such things. We work day and night only to secure the safety of our Kingdom and the rest of Remnant."

"And you've done a great job with that haven't you. As the MoJave does all the hard work well you continue to fail at even protecting your own equipment."

Along with the comments made against the MoJave, Altas had received its own share of finger-pointing as well over the past few days. News teams didn't waste time with shaming the Kingdom's military at allowing their Paladins to fall in the hands of the White Fang. Something Andrew quickly jumped aboard with. Using it as an example of Atlas's complete incomitance when it came to security concerns.

There was still a law in place that allowed Atlas to sell their weapons inside Vale's territory. A law that Andrew was currently trying to repeal. Even with corrupted officials, though, the tasked would need steam behind it before anything was done.

"Both of you, please," Ozpin had now decided to speak up. Grabbing the two's attention. "We are here today to solve humanities problems. Not create more over petty arguments."

Again, Andrew found himself seated back down by Ozpin's words. Arguing with the General, as fun as it may be, would only slow down progress. Ironwood seemed to have agreed. Seating down to let the discussion begin again.

"Thank you." Ozpin moved his hand down. Signaling for Goodwitch to lower her weapon. "Now then, Andrew. You spoke earlier that there may be a connection to this and Amber's attacker?"

"From what I found out from Roman back during the raid at the Warehouse. There would seem to be someone else besides the White Fang ordering Torchwick around. And I believe that someone is your attacker," Andrew explained to the group. Earning hesitant looks from them all.

"And what evidence do you have for that assumption?" Ironwood questioned.

"My evidence is the fact that I myself would use a similar tactic if put in the same scenario," His explanation. Noticing they still needed convincing. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend. That isn't a hard concept to comprehend and Amber's attacker seems to be using it to his or hers advantage. Supporting the White Fang through Roman to have them attack Vale. And, with the cover of war surrounding them, they'll enter Beacon to grab what they wish."

"That may be the case but without evidence. You're just grabbing at strings here," Ironwood said, unconvinced by Andrew's logic. "Ozpin, I recommend we..." The General was stopped once the Headmaster raised his hand.

"How would you go about stopping this?"

Andrew couldn't help but grin.

"So now you care to hear my plan?" Andrew said, gaining Glynda's dagger like eyes onto him. "As of right now. My solution to this is knocking out this attackers puppet's before they can prove useful to them. Starting with Roman."

His solution may sound simple but Ozpin found it faults. First, he doubted the criminal Roman would be so easy to get rid of. The man has proven he could evade the MoJave's forces in the past, for him to do so again wasn't that far of a stretch. The second problem was the fact they still needed to find the criminal. Still, though, it was something and something was better than nothing.

"Very well Mr. Garnet. We'll leave this matter in your hands," Ironwood turned furries at Ozpin's decision but was quickly shushed by Glynda's glare. "All I wish to ask now is, do you have anyone capable of handling this while you're here?"

"That I do and I believe he's currently just outside your window," Andrew simply replied back. Pointing towards the open windows behind Ozpin.

Promoting the group's curiosity. Each walked over towards the window to see a man sitting alone in the school's courtyard. Bandages covering his body as he silently read a book.

"He will be enough to take my place with leading this operation of yours." Ozpin turned back towards Andrew.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Life. Young life.

That was all Graham could think about as he watches students come and go throughout Beacon's courtyard. Each one of them training to become warriors of this world. Each with their own reason as to why.

Maybe because they had lost someone special and wish for some form of revenge. Some may fight for truly just causes. To see their homes safe from their world's dangers. Maybe they fought for adventure. A reason Graham himself once had before Edward. Before Ceaser.

Their reason's, though, did not matter. If there was anything Graham would say about these Huntsman and Huntresses it was that they did Gods work. Slaying the creatures of darkness, these Grimm, were ever and when ever they proved troubling. And if they were to die then they would die for a truly righteous cause. For that alone Graham envied them.

His sins, as much as some would say otherwise, will never truly be forgiven. The days as Ceaser's first Legate will forever leave his body stained in the blood of others. These students at the very least had the ability to stay away from that path of blood. And from what he had seen from them already. They were about as far from it as one could be. Especially that blond hair girl he meet back at the club.

Without a moment of hesitation, she entered the field of battle ready to defend those that could not defend themselves. Last time he saw someone run into a situation that blindly before was Andrew. Man didn't even wait for Graham to finish introduction before he was asking where he was needed.

Of course with Andrew. Now Graham has to worry about him letting all that power get to his head. The once Courier was already using cheap political tactics to get what he wants here. Who knows just how much farther he was willing to go.

"It's you," Graham then looked up from his scripture to see the girl from the club standing before him. "Why... why are you here?"

"Reasons. Sadly I can't say much more than that," It was the honest truth and the girl before him understood it quite quickly.

"Oh, well. Can you at least tell me what happened to the shooter?" Rage took control of the girl for just a moment. Remembering all the atrocities that individual committed.

"He got away," Graham was just as much disappointed as the girl as when he heard the news.

The assailant used a clever trick in cutting off his own arm and tieing it to some stray dog. Creating a false trail of blood for Tank to follow. Graham would give his opponent point in creativity as did Tank, once his rage subsisted. Andrew, on the other hand, had a different reaction than Tank or Graham. Instead, he went a scolded the Ranger's for their failures and made it a new priority they had little to no more involvement in finding Lanius. As evidence provided by the fact they were trapped on the Tandi until further noticed.

"Can't even trust the MoJave to capture a guy bleeding to death, uh."

Graham noticed something about the girl as she finished speaking. It was subtle but it was there none the less. Her expression seemed conflicted, unsure of herself and the words she spoke.

He was about to ask what was wrong but then two new faces appeared. One was Andrew's, his classic grin covering his face as he watches what only could be an amusing scene before him. The second face belonged to a young girl. Dressed in red from top to bottom. Even wearing a red hood and cape.

"Yang what are you doing over here! We need to start to preparing for the dance before Weiss.. yells at.. us," Ruby stopped her rambling as soon as she saw who Yang was talking to. As well as who else showed up.

"Hallo girls!" Andrew said before bringing his head down to Graham's ear. "We'll speak later."

Graham understood and turned his attention back to the two girls standing by. The one in yellow, Yang as he was just informed, looked ready to charge. Well, the one in red held Yang's arms from behind. Trying her best to keep the other girl standing where she was.

"Ruby"

"Andrew"

"You know these girls?" Graham asked, seeing that Andrew had some kind relationships here. Not the best from what he could see by watching Yang's eyes turn red.

"Yes, I do. And it's always a pleasure when I see them," Andrew answered, either not noticing or not caring about Yang's current position. Graham would guess the latter.

"You bastard! You have a lot to answer for!" Yang yelled, earning a few heads turning their way.

Students around the courtyard now started to gather around the four. All wondering what all the commotion was about and how it involved the CEO of the MoJave, some mummy looking man, and team RWBY. Weiss even appeared. Deciding that it was probably for the best not to get in the middle of this.

Both Ruby and Graham were a little worried by all the attention they were receiving. Attention Graham himself found was just about as uncomfortable as replacing his bandages. Well both Andrew and Yang ignored it. One allowing her rage to control her actions and the other simply enjoying the situation before him.

"When you're ready to act more civilized Miss Long then I'll be willing to answer. Until then you'll just have to be happy with what I told you under the freeway," Andrew's reply was quick to the point and did far too much damage to the girl's pride than she'll ever admit. "Ruby, we'll speak again at the dance this weekend. So, until then. Graham, let's go."

Ruby was somewhat happy to know she'll be able to speak to Andrew again. What she was less sure about was if Yang would allow her to. But, as the CEO said. 'Until Then'. It was all she could hold onto as he and the man Yang was talking to got up and left. Leaving her with one pissed off sister, a best friend who will probably start yelling at her later, and a crowd of students wonders what just happened to contended with.

It was going to be a long week for the leader of team Ruby. All she could hope for now was that everything will turn out all right in the end.

* * *

 **Izzycity12: Whoever can guess what reference I made in this chapter deserves one free cookie.**

 **Anywho, the next chapter will revolve around the dance as this was really just explaining the current situation going on in Vale right now. Besides that, thanks again for continually reading my story. It really means a lot to me that someone, let alone over hundred people, are enjoying it in some way, shape, or form.**

 **But for now, as always, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last. Until next time.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Getting to Know Each Other**

If Graham's God turned out to be true, Andrew had a good idea he'll be laughing at him right now. Granted, Andrew would be laughing along with him at just the absurd repetitive nature of his living space as of late. Waking up to see a familiar courtyard that only months prior did he see every day.

Thanks to the request of Ozpin, Andrew was once again living on Beacon grounds. Under the allegory of wishing to expand the relationship, the MoJave wishes to build with Huntsman and Huntresses alike. The same academy and Headmaster that had him expelled not that long ago. But thanks in part to money, favors, and one hell of an ability to improve upon bad situations. The Headmaster found himself forced into giving Andrew Garnet a seat onto their small group of protectors as well as a guest house on school grounds.

The only difference now was the fact Andrew wasn't a student. Adding on to that he'd be working for Ozpin and not toward any specific goal for the MoJave. A change of pass for how Andrew usually treated his work but necessary given the circumstance. Ozpin had made it clear of the importance their goal had towards the safety of Remnant. Not to mention, the morals the once Courier followed could not be denied when he saw that dying girl.

Fall's Maiden, Amber, was one of four supposedly immensely powerful beings that had no equals other than another Maiden. Had fallen in battle under the hands of an unknown assailant. A far fetch fairy tale had Andrew not seen the body lying motionless inside a cryogenic chamber. Cold, heartless machines keeping her alive by pumping whatever slope Atlas called nutrition.

Lying his eyes onto the woman's pitiful state. Andrew was tempted to end Amber's suffering. No one deserves a fate like this. Forced to spend their days unable to move, speak, or enjoy what little life had. Boone may hate that kind of thinking but Andrew knew mercy killing wasn't the wrong direction to take. The only reason he didn't was Ozpin.

After explaining what he thought to the Headmaster. Ozpin exclaimed such an action would prove too dangerous. If Amber was to die now then in all likely hood what remained of her powers would transfer over to her attacker. Since that was probably the last person Amber would think about during her death. An overly complicated set of rules were put in place with the Maiden's powers and Andrew found himself having no choice but to follow them. Taking Ozpin's words on the subject. Dealing with an overpowered enemy they still had no identity for wasn't the best thing for everyone's interest.

'For now at least,' Andrew thought to himself. Walking towards Beacon's helipads.

The past three days went by quickly. Andrew constantly working on setting the medical equipment up and around Amber's chambers. Forming the underground hall into a makeshift medical center. But even with Old World medical technology the likely hood of Amber surviving an operation was slime. More so if Andrew was the operator. Therefore, against Ozpin's wishes, the CEO called up his most trusted Doctor.

"Arcade! God when was the last time I found a use for you?" Andrew greeted to Follower. The Vertibird on the helipad then took off. Dusting up Arcade's lad coat, leaving him with even more of a reason to be annoyed.

The Blond haired man rubbed his forehead in frustration. While sending a death like glare towards Andrew as his nerdy glasses reflected off the sun's light.

"If I recall it was when you tried to drink yourself to death after talking to Mr. Schnee for an extended period of time. Where you then asked me to help 'relieve' your frustrations by enjoying an old 'Roman' tradition."

Something Andrew both loved and hated about Arcade was the fact he seemed to remember just about everything. With each joke made by Andrew about the Follower being followed up a quick comeback. Putting the CEO into an embarrassed state. It reminded Andrew of Cass the more he thought about it.

But as the memory of that one prolonged night of drinking turned confused messaging faded back into Andrew's repressed mind. His dignity was found again and the CEO ready to take back the offensive.

"Yes well. Technically, you're wrong since you were involved with our mission here a few months back. And even then you proved quite useless in answering my request. Though by now I should expect as much," Andrew quoted.

"And what was I expect to do again? Help you raid hospitals, terrorize carnivals and nightclubs. All under a sacred trust that you wouldn't harm the people of Vale," Arcade was at least honest about what he thought. Andrew would give him credit there.

Out of all of his companions, Arcade was by far the most outspoken of entering Remnant since the beginning. That outspokenness only grew with the MoJave expanding deeper and deeper into the everyday lives of Remnant. The Follower had signed up to help people. Not start up a paramilitary organization that would further Andrew's own goals.

"You really want to have that talk again?" Andrew questioned.

The Follower may be able to fight back when it came to sarcastic remarks but a debate was another story all to gather. Andrew understood why Arcade wouldn't leave his side. All of it forming around the support and supplies the Followers of the Apocalypse were getting back home. Arcade may hate the power his old friend possessed over the people of Remnant but he wasn't about to deny the good it did for their wasteland.

Andrew took Arcade's silent and frustrated expression as a 'no' for his question. Now ready to continue their conversation into explaining to Arcade why he was here.

"Good because I need you to resurrect a dead woman," Andrew explained. Turning away and walking off the helipad. Signaling Arcade to follow.

For his part. Arcade didn't express any dumbfounded look after hearing about his mission. His mind, on the other hand, went into a rush. Trying to comprehend the outrageous request.

"I may have medical training but there are easily more experienced physicians within your spare of influence. Not to mention your asking me to enter Frankin Stain level of improbability here," The duo entered a surprisingly empty Beacon courtyard. Andrew staying on his walk towards the academy's guest house.

"That it may be but out of any doctors I know. You're the most trustworthy I have," Andrew' explained. Giving Arcade some insight into what this mission detailed. "And don't worry. All that you'll need for a successful operation is already provided for you."

Though the job said he'll be saving someone's life. When it came to Andrew there was often a catch. Makes New Vegas into an independent City-State? Soon abandons the nation he created to pursue other goals while leaving a council of various groups, that had trouble communicating to one another, in charge. Says he'll build a company that would work towards everyone's benefit? Ends up using undermining political schemes to expand his power to those that never asked for it. Explains that all of the Enclave military equipment Arcade gave to him wouldn't be put into the hands of those working towards their own benefit? NCR now finds themselves with the ability to produce said weapons and armor after Andrew signed away plenty of documents to Vegas's ally.

Arcade could go on about all the catches Andrew placed on his dealing in the past. Some of which made him question the very sincerity the Courier had towards the morals and rules he said he had. However, the good Andrew did achieve was still there. Arcade knowing full well of the debt he owned Andrew for getting all the old timers back. Not to forget, the resources that flooded into the western half of what was the United States.

"Well, what's the problem," Arcade asked. Finally getting Andrew to stop and face him again.

"You only have one night to do it." That explained it. "I'm not really allowed to have you anywhere near this woman but I do need to know if she can be saved. That's your job."

Andrew watched as Arcade change from disbelief to frustration than to hostility and finally finishing off at complaisant. All in a matter of seconds. At least he was on board now.

"When?"

"Later tonight. Once we're back at my guest house I'll explain where. There's still a lot I need to prepare for before tonight's dance."

Arcade nodded his head. Walking behind Andrew towards his current place of residence.

* * *

The night may have come quickly but that did not mean it was dark out. Lights around the academy shined bright, filling the night's sky. From the guest house window, Arcade watch students walked towards the banquet hall all wearing the nicest clothing they could provide. In comparison, Arcade stood in a MoJave issues lab coat with its symbol and all. At the ready to go a perform an examination/surgery on a dead woman.

Not what Arcade expected he would be doing at his age. Even in the Wasteland, there was a chance he could've found a guy to enjoy the night with. But no, the guy he was with tonight was leaving him for a party to enjoy himself with girls his own age surrounding him.

Arcade wasn't the only one doing Andrew's work tonight but by God, he was the angriest about it. Andrew said it was because the people who couldn't know what they were doing needed to be distracted. But if that was the case why take Veronica! Andrew himself should've been enough to get the job done. Arcade knew he wouldn't need help distracting people.

Then his signal to move came. In the form of Andrew meeting with Beacon's Headmaster and entering the banquet hall together.

"Let's get this over with."

Arcade left the guest house and went for a beeline towards the CCT building. The large tower standing alone with no other equal to challenge its height. Doing his best to remain unseen, Arcade neared its entrance to meet a group of MoJave guards on watch.

As powerful and expansive the MoJave may be. They to have limits. The CCT, or Cross Continental Transmitter, was the only thing strong enough to send messages across the four Kingdoms without incident. Therefore, given its territory, the MoJave had a key interest in protecting the radio towers. Vale's tower being no different.

After showing the guards his badge. Arcade was let in and he quickly found his way into an elevator. Moving his fingers across a button that was hidden by a small latch. His trip downwards began.

Even with him being the only thing present in the Elevator. It was still cramped to no end. Arcade wondered how Andrew fit any of the medical equipment, let alone himself, inside here. He then remembered the CEO's Pip-Boy and it all made sense.

The elevator doors finally opened and Arcade was happy to be free to breathe air again. Facing forward, he became witness to an almost never ending hallway with a ceiling seeming to reach the heaven above. Stone pillars marked the entrance with candles keeping the area somewhat light in a greenish-blue glow. The pillars soon stopped appearing as Arcade kept walking. Only an empty hallway left before him as he walked further into its darkness.

With what little light there was now, he could see some of the extra equipment Andrew put in place. Turrets stayed on guard while scanning to the area for intruders. Arcade allowed through since Andrew had cleared him earlier.

Once at the end of the hall. Arcade was greeted with a proton barrier blocking any further progress.

"How he set that up?" Arcade questioned.

The medical equipment he could buy but a proton barrier and turrets? Andrew's Pip-Boy was powerful sure but it had limits. How could he possibly...

Arcade then looked to his right to see a lone switch barely visible thanks to the lighting. Walking towards it, he pressed the green button and the wall next to it began to raise upwards. Once out of the way, Arcade saw a slimmer sized hallway when in comparison to the one he was in. Leading towards what could only be another why down here.

"So that's how." The door then lowered itself down after Arcade press the red button.

His question now answered. Arcade started looking for whatever could help him lower the barrier. Through his search, he found a note taped to the machine keeping the barrier up. Ripping it off, he began to read it and soon became infuriated by what he read.

'To Arcade. I had a feeling I might forget to say this to you because of all your ramblings about my behavior (Which honestly I find quite boring by now). So I left this note to tell you the switch for the barrier was behind this note.' _End_

"Then way give me the note in the first place! It just..." Arcade crumbled the paper in his hands and throw it to the ground. "Always looking for small victories aren't you Andrew."

With the barrier now down. Arcade saw his patient for tonight locked inside a frozen see-through cylinder. Her dark skin being marked with ice along with her hair and closed eyes. Pity would be the word Arcade would use to describe how he felt towards this woman's state. Locked away inside a frozen box with nothing more than your thoughts? Not a fate Arcade would wish for on anyone.

Seeing the medical equipment placed carefully around the room. Arcade knew this night wasn't going to end quickly. So, he went to work as the world above him went into motion.

* * *

Andrew was a simple man. If a friend asked something of him. More than likely he'll be willing to provide. So when Veronica asked for a dress it didn't take long for him to 'acquire' one that was worthy of her. Earning an ear full from her in thanks as well as a few punching techniques. When they got to Remnant, however. Veronica's love for high-class clothing doubled and now Andrew was paying for every time he gave into the woman's desires.

"That's a Bandi-Echo dress from Mistral. Oh how I need to get that line of clothing," Veronica was close to foaming at the month at all the designer and brands of clothing she saw worn by students and staff alike around the banquet hall. "And she's wearing Alabaster Snow. Her clothing is nearly the best from Atlas."

"Why is that a fact you contain within your brain?" Andrew asked, slouched over their table with his head in his left palm.

"We all have our hobbies, Andrew. Don't blame me for enjoying mine."

Wishing to distract himself. Andrew went and started to observe the room around him. Watching as the student's genders were almost comically arranged by color. Female's in a while silk like dresses plus heels and male students in complete black suits combined with a tie or bow. Decorations were placed equally to each side of the hall. Keeping everything symmetrical. After the first song ended, the D.J. would wait awhile before the next. Giving the dancers time to rest.

Tonight's dance had an orderly flow to it all. Things were right where they belonged and nothing seemed to outpace the other. With its participants moving in pace with one another. An almost checklist of events occurring before him. Andrew was slightly annoyed by this. It was when things went wrong did memories form, not when everything went right. Even some chaos would be preferable right now about now. Just so he'll have something to do.

Sadly, though, Andrew was once again taking to the sidelines. Finding himself in an eerily similar position that constrained him months ago. The rest of his companions were out supporting the MoJave in some way shape and form. Arcade was currently checking Amber, Cass was doing her job with supporting Grimmworth, and Boone was sent east with Graham to scout out whatever the White Fang had out there.

Both Ozpin's group of 'guardians' and the promise he made during his speech when first taking the position as CEO held Andrew down behind Beacon's walls. Though, as discomforting as this was. Andrew didn't worry all too much about his MoJave. Sunsin was more than capable of holding down the fort in Andrew's absent and with the step up of patrols around Vale. The P.M.C forces could more easily respond to attacks relatively quickly and be able to stamp it out.

There was, though, one positive benefit with coming to Beacon. He could hopefully win back the hearts and minds of the younger generation. Or more specifically. Speak to the one person on team RWBY that didn't send him dirty looks.

On the other end of the hall stood Ruby Rose, wearing a more than appropriate red dress and skirt with her red hood no were to be seen, speaking with Ozpin. From where he was, Andrew couldn't hear their conversation but it had somehow lifted Ruby's spirit. Her back now straight from the slouched position Andrew first saw her in.

It took longer for her to notice Andrew then he did her. But when she did, her back stiffened as her smile lost its form. Ozpin saw the girls change and turned to where she was staring. Finding Andrew's hand above his head, beckoning for her.

Ozpin then whispered something into Ruby's ear. She quite nervously nodded in thanks and then made her way towards Andrew. Ozpin following closely behind.

"Well, aren't you lucky. You get two people to talk to," Veronica joked, knowing how Andrew's plans seem to find trouble even on the smallest of scales.

Andrew sighed under his breath at Ozpin's present during what he had hoped to be a time to catching up with Ruby. Explain a few things about his behavior without the elder sister's interference. The young girl truly was the one person at Beacon Andrew was willing to continue a relationship with. She had an air to her that just made things feel more comfortable. Along with being a possible future benefactor, Andrew might add. Huntresses did have some uses.

Ozpin joining them, though. Forced Andrew to change up some of his dialogue choices.

"Mr. Garnet. Good to see you with us tonight. And who is this you have with you?" Both Ozpin and Ruby had reached their table just as another dance started. With the former putting his attention to introductions first.

"Veronica Santangelo, Headmaster. It's a pleasure to meet you," Veronica answered, enjoying herself with a high-class kind of speech. Shaking hands with the Headmaster.

"You were one of those MoJave Special Forces guys that fought with us against Torchwick. Got to say, Yang was kind of impressed by your punching," Ruby said, remembering the events that night under the freeway.

"Yes, well your sister is part of the reason why Veronica is here," Andrew added, turning Ruby into a somber mute.

It would take but a moment for Ozpin to see the change in tone. The Headmaster knew of what happened that night at the docks thanks to Ruby's description. Ozpin understands fully of how Miss Xiao Long felt about Andrew for his actions against Blake. Given the current status of things, however. Neither could do much about it.

"You are though to blame for the girls furry Mr. Garnet," There was though nothing wrong with starting a conversation about the matter. Putting Andrew on the defensive.

"That I do not hold against her. I know well of how I would act if someone harmed those close to me," Andrew replied. Veronica's lips going up in acknowledgment. "But in all fairness, Blake was an unknown at the time."

"So you tortured her just because of that?" Shame filled up inside Andrew when Ruby made the connection. Her bright silver eyes losing some of their colors.

"I'll be lying if I said my emotions didn't shoulder some of the blame. Seeing a fellow soldier give her life in the line of duty does that to people," It was a low blow, Andrew would admit but necessary in getting some understanding from the girl.

All of them now had their heads covered by shadows. All for a collective of reason at hearing about a life of another leaving their earth. Ozpin, though, seemed to be the one most deep in shadows. Having to find his breathing as he know the feeling. Then his head came back up.

"Even so. That doesn't excuse your actions. You harmed one of my students and a member of team RWBY. Forgiveness for this will never be granted," First to speak, Ozpin turned serious. Staring down his forced ally in discontent.

"I ask not for forgiveness but only the chance to explain myself. All in the hope that you can understand that what I do it for the world's benefit," Andrew explained. Those before him unconvinced. Even Veronica staying quiet throughout the conversation.

"How does choking Blake benefit anyone?" Ruby questioned. Desperately looking for something salvageable.

"Because Blake was a member of the White Fang. With information about the organization that could have help in their destruction," Andrew started to defend himself. Snapping at Ruby as he did. "Once she proved to be no longer a threat, however. I gave her the medical supply's necessary for her recovery. Every decision I made there was because I knew it was the right thing to do at the moment. Simply as that."

Students continued to dance to the slow music. Conversations between friends and teammates alike nearly overlapping the song. The area of which contained MoJave and Beacon leaders, however, was quiet. A dark cloud seeming to have formed above their heads as each side tried to come to terms with the others reasoning. No one around them bothering to take notice.

Solid minutes went by before Ruby decided to speak. Eyes once again filled with color.

"I guess I can understand it from that point of view," Ruby then said goodbye. Walking away to whatever the rest of her night had to offer.

Ozpin soon followed, giving one last look over of the CEO. After this, Andrew turned to Veronica with a tired expression.

"You want a drink?" And like that, the two friends enjoyed the only bottle of alcohol inside the dance. Courtesy of Andrew's Pip-Boy.

* * *

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Update: Just to let you all know, earlier chapters of this story are going through a rewrite. A few things will change but overall nothing that would hamper the continuity as this story progresses. Hope you can all understand since this is a story still placed under 'Incomplete' right now. Other than that, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Getting To Know Each Other**

 **Part 2**

"What's with the look?" Andrew asked. Pouring himself a second glass of whiskey well Veronica was still on her first drink.

Since their conversation with Ozpin and Ruby, the woman's eyes moved in a repeated motion from her drink to the dance floor, and then back to Andrew. Concern for her friends well being occupying her mind. Andrew had noticed it after awhile. Veronica's expression not much different from when they last spoke about Elijah. The man remaining a touchy subject between the two. With Andrew killing Veronica's teacher back during the Sierra Madre.

"It's you and that girl," Veronica began to explain. Knowing that Andrew wouldn't stop pestering until she did. "She had so much faith in you and all you did was break it."

"Don't you start," Andrew commented back. The feeling of disappointment filling up in both he and Veronica. "I explained myself the best way I could have to Ruby. If she doesn't understand then that's her naivety speaking. Once that's gone she'll see just what this life beholds."

Andrew began to chug his second drink with a desperate need to forget.

"You should make her understand what this life offers before something else does Andrew," Veronica's voice raised as she spoke. Thankfully, no unwanted attention was directed towards them. The music changing to a louder beat from its continued playing of slower songs. "Personally I agree with what you did. If I didn't I wouldn't be standing next to you. But I know that girl means something for you to put this much thought into her. So don't let her be another story of that boy who left home."

What was, a table of two friends sharing drinks. Had now turned into a fist fight waiting to happen. Cracks appearing around Andrew's glass from his grip.

"That 'boy' died a failure, Veronica. There's nothing Miss Rose can use there that'll better her life." The story of that 'boy', who died when two bullets met his skull, remained as the one thing Andrew saw as a failure.

"Besides the fact that story comes from naivety. Something you even said this girl has," Andrew lighten his grip. His glass on the edge of being shattered. "It'll help her see things a hell of a lot better than explaining it like she's another of you're unemotional partners."

Andrew let out a sigh. His grip loosening around the glass. Once again he had forgotten that these were teenagers he was dealing with. Teenagers, who more or less, were raised to believe in the fantasy stories told about heroic warriors. They weren't from his Wasteland, where such thinking would end with a gun to your head. That much he knew personally.

In his mind, he was still right but how he handled it wasn't. The comparison Veronica, no doubt, had made to Elijah finding merit. Both she and Ruby had put faith into another person and when it came time to talk. Both Andrew and Elijah failed to earn much confidence. That much was clear to him once Ruby walked away. A fake smile covering ones collapsing optimism.

"Dammit," Andrew wasn't about to be another Elijah.

Veronica smiled. Watching as Andrew rushed off in the search for Ruby. As she finished the rest of her drink alone.

Once her drink was finished and Andrew had disappeared from her sight. Veronica got up, grabbed the whiskey bottle and was about to head out until a hand touched her shoulder.

"Alcohol isn't prohibited on school grounds, Mama," Veronica fell into a nervous eye's meeting that of death. Which belong to a one anger Glynda Goodwitch.

* * *

For such a warm night of friends and partying. Ruby found it rather cold outside.

She wasn't really that much of a party girl, to begin with. Yang forcing her to wear the heels that embedded themselves into her feet and a dress that didn't allow for much flexibility. Even though it was her team that got the whole dance prepared, Ruby wasn't all too interested in staying. She had enjoyed seeing her friends have fun with each other but it couldn't keep her interest. The real reason Ruby showed up was to talk with Andrew. A talk that ended with Ruby having to leave the Banquet Hall and think things over. All while sneaking past Yang in the process.

The talk with Andrew didn't really go the way she wanted to. Ozpin joined them and turned the discussion between him and Andrew. Instead of her and Andrew. Ruby supposed that was for the best. After all, Ozpin could easily keep up with Andrew and make actually replies back. The two figures going at it with what Ruby only could describe as "The Ideologies of Helping People".

Andrew digging his heels into the idea that the results outweighed the means. Well, Ozpin denounced the whole notion. Finding instead that one's action spoke louder than their achievements.

Ruby simply walked away. Saying she understood Andrew's points but in reality. Found herself lining towards Ozpin's side.

'Andrew harmed Blake and all he said about it was that it was for the greater good?' That whole response screamed desperate to Ruby. 'But if actions speak louder then Andrew is still a good guy. He helped Blake afterward, supplied outer villages with troops, had MoJave soldiers responded to the attacks around Vale much like any Huntress would. But, Huntresses didn't use their power and wealth to get away with criminal activities. So, wouldn't that mean...'

"Oh, this is confusing!" Ruby let out her frustrations. Falling to the stairs in a slouch.

"What are you doing Ruby?" A feminine voice asked, footsteps coming from behind.

Ruby jumped back up and turned to see her sister, in a white dress, eyeing her concernedly. The younger sibling haveing once again failed to sneak past her sister's protection.

"Yang! Um, I was just..." Ruby lost her words. Trying to come up with an excuse that could save her from this conversation. But by the look of Yang's face, any hope of that was lost even before they spoke.

"What did Andrew say to you?"Yang asked. Not wasting any time.

"Well, he..." Ruby wasn't sure how to start.

Ruby feared what would happen if Yang was given even more a reason to hate Andrew. They were all supposed to be working together but after seeing how Ozpin reacted. If Yang hears what Andrew used to defend himself then that would most likely end with the two of them fist fighting. An action that would only ruin tonight's dance Ruby and everyone else.

"You can tell me, Ruby. I'm not going to start anything tonight so you don't have to worry," Yang explain. Comforting her sister a little by the way she spoke.

Thinking it over and wanting at least someone to talk to about this, Ruby went ahead and explained what had occurred. From Ozpin to Veronica to Andrew and to her. Going through each word that was used during their conversation. Once she was done, Yang just looked at her and sighed.

"That soldier he lost most have been special," Was all Yang said before taking a seat down on the stairs. Ruby followed. "Kind of hypocritical of me when thinking about it. Andrew attacked Blake because he lost a friend then I do the same against him because of what he did to Blake."

The two sisters now shared somber smiles. Laughing a little at Yang but still realizing the weight of their situation. Their minds conflicted by the MoJave and Andrew.

"So, who do you think is right?" Ruby watched Yang. Wishing to have some clarity with the help of her sister's thoughts.

"Well, I'm still going to kick Andrew's ass. That's the only way I see towards settling things," Ruby's original fears came once again after her sister spoke. The younger sister now ready to grab the elder in case she got up. "But you remember Graham right?"

Ruby stopped her raising knees. The story of the man in bandages she saw with Andrew just days ago coming to her mind. Yang held the guy on a gleaming pedestal for those he helped at Juniors. And he was MoJave!

"If a guy like that can work under the MoJave. Who's to say it's all bad?"

Neither Yang or Ruby could believe these words were coming out her mouth. But after some time thinking it over. After seeing the MoJave first hand inside their Kingdom. Yang had formed a different conclusion of the PMC.

Without the stories told on the T.V. or from the adults. Yang was able to witness the MoJave in action with all its blood and glory. Turning their city into what felt like an occupation. As they aided the villages scattered around Vale, attacked and defended them against the White Fang, and save the lives they're ordered to protect. Behaving in a matter that was much more effective than anything the police or any Huntsman were doing.

"But you said...," Ruby started to say. Only to be interpreted by Yang.

"I know what I said, Ruby. But I figured out you were right. It's just another way of helping people. As long as he's doing that then there's no reason to go after him," Yang explained. Leaving her sister without words.

The two sister then sat there for a couple of minutes. Looking up at the night sky in bliss. The sound of music and thought of their friends escaping their minds. Finally, though, Ruby turned towards her sister.

"I can't believe you admitted I was right," Ruby said laughing. The confused thoughts she had just moments earlier having been settled. Coming to a conclusion not that different from Yangs.

"Don't expect this to happen too often now. My street smarts are still better than yours by a wide margin," Yang said, getting back on her feet. Hand stretched down for her sister. Who, accepted the offer.

With their little moment now over. The two turned back towards the banquet hall. Yang taking a few steps forward only to notice her sister wasn't following.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked.

"Nothing. You can just go on ahead. I'm going to stay out here for a bit," Ruby explained.

Yang understood. Walking back inside as Ruby was left alone again.

Their talk had done her some good. Haveing Yang of all people there to reminder Ruby why she trusted Andrew in the first place was a surprise. The guy did a lot of bad things but at the end of the day. He still worked towards helping people. Ruby still wasn't sure if that was right but she better understood it. More so now then with how Andrew tried to explain it, that's for sure.

She thought about heading back inside but went against it. Tonight was her friends night and Ruby wasn't about to ruin it by showing up disinterested. So, she began to walk back to their dorm. Looking up at the school's rooftops just in time to see a figure dress in a black run across it. Ruby went after the figure in a second. Oblivious to the man chasing after her.

* * *

'What an unlikely ally Yang turned out to be,' Andrew thought to himself.

He had shown up moments before the two sisters started their discussion. Hidden behind a stone pillar to remain unseen. Andrew didn't need to deal with Yang right now so waiting for her to leave was decided as the best course of action. An action that resulted in him hearing all about Yang's change of heart. Graham having left a strong impression on the elder sister. Thankfully for Andrew, all he had to do now with Yang was to set up a moment to settle things. A good fist fight between them should do enough.

'What a "Wasteland" way of settling things,' Andrew thought watching as the girl left.

Ruby stayed behind, not really surprising Andrew. The girl didn't look all that interested with the dance since the start. Andrew nearly walked back inside like Yang did, satisfied with how things played out. But then he heard Ruby's feet running off. Gaining his attention as the girl looked ready to fall over thanks to the heels, chasing after something.

Andrew went after her. Wanting to know what got her so spook. Following her around a building with the CTT tower directly in front of them. Once they were over here, Ruby looked behind her finally to notice Andrew.

"Andrew! Why are you following me?" Ruby questioned, losing track of whatever had her attention.

"I don't know. Probably because you just started to run off," Andrew replied rather sarcastically. "Anywho, what got you so..."

Andrew stopped, eyes looking past Ruby and towards CTT. Ruby soon followed, watching as a guard laid motionless on the tower's steps.

A guitar started to play. Andrew the only one hearing it's foreboding music as he pulled out his magnum. Sprinting towards his fallen soldier, ignoring everything else around him. He was next to the MoJave grunt within seconds. Going to the man's side to see what had happened.

The soldier was dead. An arrow was sticking out of the man's neck. Andrew didn't bother checking for the off chance his soldier was breathing. Instead, he raised back to his feet. Eyes burning towards the doors of CTT, opening the cartridge of his weapon to see that all six cylinders were filled.

Ruby then ran up behind him. Crimson Rose gripped between her hands, calling for her weapon moments earlier by a rocket powered locker.

"Is he..." Ruby began to ask. Looking at the dead body before her.

"Yea," Was all Andrew said. Before kicking the doors of CTT wide open. Marching on inside well scanning the room for their killer.

The CTT building was the only target around here worth going this far over. Their killer was most likely running around inside trying to infiltrate the system. This was something Andrew could not allow. The CTT building was just as valuable to him as it was to all four Kingdoms. If a virus were to be placed inside it the MoJave communication network would be put in danger. Not to mention, no one gets away with killing his soldiers.

Andrew sighed in relief as he walked into the CTT entrance with Ruby at his side. Though the guards inside were clearly beaten by their intruder, there were no signs of life-threatening injury on them. Most only having suffered may be internal damage at worst.

"They'll live," Andrew said, expressing his thoughts to Ruby. Knowing he'll have to calm the girl down after what she saw.

They then both heard the elevator start to move. The sound of its gears moving upwards as both of them knew where their intruder was heading. Andrew then turned to Ruby.

"Get rid of those heels. I don't want you falling on your face well fighting this bastard," Andrew said, the tone of seriousness and authority Ruby hadn't personally seen yet from the CEO.

Ruby followed the order, not wanting to be on the bad side of Andrew right now. With her heels now gone, Ruby gained balance back in her steps. Able to function properly again.

The two then walked over towards the elevator. Pressing the button that called it back down. Before it did, though, Andrew used his Pip-Boy to send out a signal to their forces in the area. Putting them on high alert. Didn't want their intruder getting away if they somehow got passed him and Ruby.

The elevator's doors finally opened. Andrew and Ruby both entered and started the raid up. Anticipation filling up for the fight their likely to have. The air between the two quiet. Well, Andrew thought about revenge, Ruby watch him. Scared more about what Andrew will do rather than his safety.

"Something wrong?" Andrew asked, keeping his eyes forward.

He had felt Ruby staring at him since they entered the elevator. An idea as to why she was doing this becoming clear as his right hand gripped around his pistol.

"What do you plan on doing?" Ruby replied, answering Andrew's question with a question.

Their enemy had to be stopped. Ruby was in agreeance with that after seeing that man died on the stairs. Heck, she even agreed with how Andrew was probably going to handle this. But having a front row seat to it. Ruby wasn't sure how to fell about that. Fear and confusion blocking her mind.

"I'm not going to kill them unless I have to," Andrew explain, taking Ruby by surprise. "Capturing this individual will help us figure out what they were after better than a corpse can."

"Oh."

Ruby guess she could handle that. Though, the idea of torture was still unsettling. But she supposes to be a Huntress! These are the things she'll have to face, especially if they're be working with the MoJave.

The elevator then stopped. The two stepped out, moving slowly as Andrew took point, scanning the localized communication floor. Rows of computers allowing for someone to easily hide.

Their search for the intruder, though, didn't take long. A woman in solid black clothing stepping out to greet them. Her face hidden behind a mascarade mask. However, Andrew could still make a solid guess of what she looked like under it. The mask doing little to cover the whole face.

'How did my soldiers lose to an idiot?' Andrew question within his mind. Noticing the woman's orange eyes and long dark hair weren't even covered. A large amount of evidence he'll be able to use for if she got away.

"Since tonight's a party. I'll be sociable and ask you to give up now," Andrew said to the woman.

The intruder replied by quickly reaching for her belt. But since Andrew's magnum was already aimed at her. He simply fired once into her shoulder. Knocking her back well her aura took most of the damage.

With negotiations breaking down. Andrew went to fire again only for the woman to find cover behind a metal desk. Within the next second. She came back out with a bow in hand. Arrows at the ready.

Andrew ducked for cover as did Ruby. Once the arrows missed them, Ruby was the first to be back on her feet. Charging their opponent with her scythe. Andrew soon followed, aiming his gun down range to see that the woman had changed her weapons. Two identical curved swords met Ruby's scythe. Parrying and/or blocking each strike with little effort on the woman's part.

With the two so close to each other, Andrew couldn't get a clear shot. To counteract this, he broke one of the important rules of combat. Telling the enemy he was about to fire.

"Ruby down!" Andrew yelled.

Hearing this, Ruby back off. Allowing Andrew a clear shot, one that he took advantage off immediately. Three shot were fired in consecutive order. All hitting their mark but doing nothing to the woman. Not because of her aura, though. But because the woman had stopped each bullet be deflecting them with her outstretch hand.

"What the...?" Andrew expressed his concerns out loud. Taken back by what he just saw. "Damn Remnant bullshit," This was expressed much more privately.

Seeing that bullets weren't going to do jack. Andrew went and regrouped next to Ruby. His magnum now away as an amber light appeared and then faded around his hands. His Proton Axe now at the ready to cut down their opponent.

The woman smiled at this. Watching the two as if they were children playing dress up. An action that only increased the likely hood Andrew was going to change up his plan about this woman. He was the first to charge. Wishing to be rid of the woman's smug expression.

Andrew's ax came down on the woman like lightning. Striking to stone floor as she backflipped out of the way. Were Ruby, after using her Semblance, was the waiting. Going in for a sideways attack. Missing the woman while she jumped onto the scythe and then off it. Leading safely back on the ground just as Andrew pushed the pommel of his weapon into her. Hitting her in the stomach and sending her to the ground thanks to Andrew's added strength.

"You should probably take this more seriously. Otherwise, our dance tonight will end far to soon," Andrew directed this to the down woman. Her smudged expression now gone and replaced with concern. Andrew enjoying the new look far more then he should be.

Sadly for him, the woman quickly realized where their fight was heading. Ending their little 'dance' by focusing her attention of the floor below Andrew and Ruby. Creating some kind of orange flare that Ruby recognized. The girl jumped into Andrew, pushing them to the ground just as the floor below they stood on exploded. The stone floor crumbling apart because of it. Leaving a gaping new hole in the ground.

Once the two got back up, Andrew noticed their intruder was gone. A broken window made not that far from where she once laid.

As the dust cleared, the tower's elevator dinged. Atlas as well as MoJave troops rushing out with on General Ironwood following from the rear.

Before any explanation was made, Andrew looked down at Ruby. Both of them covered in dirt and dust. Eyes telling enough of what both of them were feeling.

"Our night just got longer," Andrew said well Ironwood walked up to him.

* * *

 **Izzycity12: Welp that was fun to write. Hoped you all enjoyed and remember there are rewrites going on right now. Therefore, I might not update next week because I'll be trying to make those older chapters better.**

 **Also, because I'm a loser who makes self-value of his work by others opinions. Please leave a review telling me what you think. If there's something you noticed that messes with how the characters should act or any other mistakes. You'll be doing me a favor by informing me of it.**

 **Other than that, until next time.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	34. Chapter 34

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

Arcade's body laid slouched over a table that had a computer above it, illuminating him under a green glow. The medical equipment around the hall continued to work well he slept. Monitoring the patient that laid within the confines of her glass tube. Any movement, including breathing, remaining unseen from her.

Footsteps then began to echo throughout the hall. Belonging to the heels of Miss Goodwitch as she went into a rush to see who this intruder was. Drawing her cattle crop as she neared Arcade, close to using her weapon until she saw the patch of the MoJave sewed into his lad coat.

The teacher sighed in frustration, putting her weapon away and coming to a stop.

"Andrew."

Glynda pinched her forehead, walking up next to Arcade and placing her hand on his chair. In one swift motion, Arcade's chair was pulled out from under him. Waking the man just as his back slammed into the concrete floor.

"I suggest you explain yourself quickly or back pain will be the least of your troubles this morning," Glynda threatened, starring down Arcade.

The Follower responded to her with a tired expression. Pushing himself off the ground and keeping his head straight, uninterested with Glynda. Stretching out his body once he was standing.

"Funny, most individuals wouldn't dare threaten a MoJave man," Arcade said, finally speaking to the woman but still ignoring her somewhat as he went back to the table.

"When it comes to this school's safety I don't care who employs you. Now explain."

Arcade couldn't help but become deadpanned at the woman's tenacity. Reminding him of Veronica in a sense, though, minus the eccentric behavior the Paladin could show. First impression saying enough that if he held out answers this woman would follow up with her threat.

"Andrew asked me to check over this girl," Arcade then pointed towards Amber. "And after a long night of continuously burning my retinas, I was able to do just that."

After he finished explaining, Arcade grabbed a clipboard off the table. Flipping it over towards Glynda to see what was printed. By a glance her fears towards Ozpin's last attempt at saving Amber showed themselves.

"This has to be shown to Ozpin," Glynda said, retrieving the clip board and placing it under her arm.

"Mind if I come with? Remaining in your school's dungeon isn't the most appealing of propositions," Arcade asked, receiving a small nod from Glynda.

A multitude of punishments for both Andrew and his _doctor_ were already filed away within Glynda's mind. Though, which one it would be was left to Ozpin. So, bringing him to the Headmaster was only the most logical solution now since Andrew should be joining them all in the Headmasters office soon.

Well they walked, Arcade's sleep deprivation became more and more noticeable. Wobbling with each step as the bags under his eyes seem to grow whenever the lighting improved. Glynda, though, felt no sympathy for the man. The state Arcade was in being what he deserved for getting involved in this matter.

"We wouldn't have happen to have time to get coffee now, do we?" Arcade asked, the exhaustion in his voice much more noticeable now then earlier.

"No."

That was the last thing Arcade heard from the woman as they reached the elevator. Destroying his morning more than any physical pain could. Once inside, Glynda pressed a button and the two were sent up. Arriving inside the C.C.T building after a good minute of silence.

When the elevator doors opened, Arcade was greeted to a sight extremely different from the one last night. What was an example of fine stone flooring and ceiling was now a crumbled mess of rubble blocked by caution tape with a giant hole in the ceiling above. MoJave Grunts guarded the area while an odd civilian or two walked on by.

He was about to ask for an explanation but was interrupted before he could.

"Damn. And I was just about to get you to."

Andrew had finished speaking to some MoJave officer. Turning to Arcade and Glynda as the officer ran off to follow whatever orders Andrew had just given.

"Well at least it wasn't hard getting a confession," Glynda commented, anger swelling up for her disruptive 'ally'.

They were caught red handed. Neither Andrew nor Arcade would bother trying to convince Glynda otherwise. The former knowing firsthand how time wasting such a thing is well the ladder just didn't have the energy to lie nor cared.

Before making any other reply, Andrew grabbed something off the desk he stood next to. Walking over towards Arcade as he handed the Follower said something. Nearly pitch black dark coffee contained inside a Beacon style mug. Well Arcade finally smiled for the first time since he woke up, Andrew went and faced Glynda. Both expressing a serious tone with the other.

"I'm going to assume Arcade gave you a report of what he found?" Andrew received a nod from Glynda. The CEO now relieved Arcade's involvement here has ended. "Get some rest then, Arcade."

Glynda eyed both men back and forth well Arcade walked away. Presumably to the guest house provided to Andrew and the rest of his men.

"Don't worry about him. Ozpin's only concern is with me," Andrew stated as a matter of fact. Beckoning Glynda to follow him as he to walk towards the C.C.T exits.

For as furious as Gynda was, she followed. Now more than ever determined to see justice be done against Andrew. Andrew's _doctor_ can be dealt with later given the man's current state. Andrew on the other hand must be dealt with for continuing to act against both Ozpin's and Remnants best wishes. Putting everything at risk when he placed a stranger in charge of Amber's care.

As the two walked in silence through the grounds of Beacon, Andrew kept flipping through his Pip-Boy. Looking over a sea of reports and images about both last nights attack and Graham's mission status.

For the most part, no serious or immediate damage could be seen by their woman with burning eyes. Andrew guess it was because she wasn't able to finish. He and Ruby interrupting her before she infiltrated any of his, or any Kingdom's, systems. The likely hood she uploaded a virus of some kind was slime to Andrew. Since he nor anyone else could find something that indicated as such.

Still, no damage or not, Andrew was pursuing this woman. Going so far as to check the schools list of students and staff for anyone who may match his infiltrator. Of course, much like with Arcade, this was kept private from Ozpin and the rest.

When it came to Graham and Boone's recon mission east. Nothing truly spectacular was found besides an abandon White Fang outpost filled with prosthetics. A medical outpost didn't concern Andrew all to much so seeing as their mission was a bust, he ordered for them to return home.

The White Fang hiding from the MoJave was nothing new but it still tick Andrew's nerves. Even when the Legion used guerrilla tactics, finding Caesar's men wasn't ever that difficult. Burning campfires and the screams of slaves being dead giveaways for their positions. Not to mention the constant stream of Legion assassins sent after Andrew since his first run in with them at Nipton.

Never was hard to find a man wearing crimson but a Faunus dressed in white armor? Well, the term rat easily applies.

Andrew did not want to wait for another White Fang attack. A massacre at Junior's Club being far to much blood spilled under MoJave protection. A solution was needed. Therefore, Andrew hoped his meeting with Ozpin ends as quickly as it began. He was needed else where.

* * *

"They were here. Ozpin, they were here!" Ironwood slammed his fist onto Ozpin's desk. Shacking it and nearly causing a cup to tip over.

Andrew and Glynda had arrived at the office minutes ago and, much like Ozipn, were equally annoyed by the General's ranting. Since they've arrived, before Glynda could get a word out, Ironwood was on Ozpin's case. Demanding they respond to the attack quickly and relieve themselves of the current plan of action.

Were after, Ozpin would reply with a calming voice that their information on the intruder was still small. Therefore, any response would be foolish and misplaced.

"James, we most keep a clear head. Acting out now will only hamper our cause," Ozpin said for the third time over. Trying his best to handle Ironwood quickly so he could move on to Andrew.

"I agree with Ozpin. We do have other matters that take importance right now," Glynda took control of the room after she spoke. Distracting Ironwood long enough to hand Ozpin the report she was carrying.

Ironwood walked behind to desk to see what the report said, both men releasing any hope to save Amber was lost. As shown, the Maiden has a collapsed lung, two points of fracture on her spine, internal bleeding in the stomach, and numerous bones that would need to be fixed. The only thing still healthy about Amber was her brain. Which showed no signs of severe damage. Even so, neither the MoJave nor Atlas could help the Fall Maiden. She was going to die no matter what, this much was clear.

"Sorry it's not the best of news," Andrew commented, reading up on the report before arriving. "But you now have no choice but to accept reality. That girl is going to die."

As depressing as Andrew's statement was, Ozpin and the rest agreed with it. Ozpin had put some hope that maybe, with Mojave's improved medical equipment and technology, Amber could survive. Now, though, he knew his hope was just that. Hope.

"Wait?" Ironwood turned to Andrew, bringing everyone back. "You were at the dance last night. When was this report filed?"

Andrew didn't bother speaking up. Knowing Glynda would beat him to it.

"Last night, James. But instead of Andrew looking after Amber some MoJave doctor did it for him," Glynda finished explaining and not a moment later. All eye's were on the CEO. A mixture of betrayal and anger all now directed solely onto him.

"You brought a stranger into this!" Once again, Ironwood slammed his fist onto the desk. Knocking over the cup of coffee this time which was ignored by most in the room.

"I'll have you know the man is trust worthy," Andrew started, calming down no one. "And is a doctor that had the potential to save Amber's life. But now we know he can't. Which means we have to plan what happens next."

Ozpin remained in silent anger, as did Glynda, well Ironwood looked ready to charge. A collection of Andrew's recent behavior now coming to a head as they all came up with a response. Ironwood thought best to beat Andrew into submission. Whether that be through physical or mental means he did not care. Glynda somewhat agreed with the General but not to the extent were it could become public. Wishing to keep this matter as below radar as possible. The Headmaster, though, would be the one left to decide and his punishment was probably the most simple.

"Mr. Garnet, you can leave now," Ozpin said, getting eye's glued onto him with various ranges of surprise. "The situation with the Maidens will be left to us. You on the other hand shall continue our work in tracking down our enemies inside the White Fang."

It was not the response Andrew had expected but still he understood. Nodding his in agreement well the rest stayed in a state of disbelief.

"Very well, Oz. I'll trust you to do that much," Andrew waved his hand goodbye. Leaving the office by elevator all well smiling at the enraged group of 'humanities defenders'.

Once he was gone, Glynda final took note of the spilled coffee. Walking off to find a towel or napkin, leaving Ironwood to ask Ozpin one question.

"Why?"

The Headmaster took a deep breath, placing his own anger under control unlike the General. Who, displayed his for all to see.

"I will not have a war on my hands James," Ozpin explained, looking up at the General from his seat. "We both know what Andrew is willing to do but for right now. Peace must be kept."

"He put everything at risk," Ironwood put both hands on the desk, lining forward. "If news about the Maidens gets out. People's reactions will be..." Ozpin raised his hand, signaling the General to stop.

"From here on out, Andrew will only be given information when we deem necessary. And after our current situation is handled we'll deal with him, professionally," Ozpin finished his explaining, calming Ironwood down some but not by much. James was going to continue their conversation when again he was interrupted. This time by the elevator opening up to reveal one Ruby Rose.

"Hi"

* * *

Walking through the dorms of Beacon. Andrew made his way down a hall well eyeing the room numbers. Checking his Pip-Boy ever so often to remind himself were he was headed.

His mind was far to preoccupied to care about Ozpin and the rest. If they were angry then let them be angry, Andrew did not care. All he cared about right now was finding his checkmate. Which he did, stopping in front of a door that matched the number on his Pip-Boy.

Knocking twice, Andrew was greeted by a young girl with dark skin. Trying her best to conceal the fear she felt under her red eyes.

"Sorry to disturb you but I'm looking for someone named Cinder. I was told her dorm's here?"

* * *

 **Izzycity12: Sorry this is short but I couldn't resist the cliffhanger ending. Any who, I hoped you've enjoyed. Until next time.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth. Please support the Official release.**


	35. Chapter 35

**...Is My Pawn**

Andrew allowed himself in. Shoving his way past the teenage girl who greeted him and into the team's dorm room. Shutting and locking the wooden door behind him, Andrew started to look around the room. Getting a feel of what the team of three were doing before he arrived and how the atmosphere had changed.

Each of these _students_ wore the school uniforms of Havan Academy, solid black shirts, and pants for males or skirts for females with spots of white. There were no classes today but there was an assembly, so seeing them in uniform wasn't all too surprising. Still, Andrew was disgusted even more so by seeing them in uniform.

'Yes, emotionless black uniforms that scream out "Hey look everyone! I'm an asshole!" Beacon at least had color,' Andrew thought to himself as orange eyes met his own brown.

Andrew's polite grin grew as did the woman's scowl. Not an uncommon response someone would give to a person who just allowed himself in but Andrew was willing to bet there was more to it. Her features matched that of the one he fought inside the CTT building and of the face currently on Andrew's Pip-Boy, Cinder Fall.

The male on her team, Mercury Black, tried to intervene but was stopped by Cinder. One quick cold glance being enough for Mercury to stop. Understanding, he took position behind Cinder were the girl who had greeted Andrew, Emerald Sustrai, was waiting. Standing on the far end of the room near their beds well Cinder walked forward to confront Andrew in the middle of a dorm room.

"Well hello, Mr. Garnet," The kind smile and formality Cinder expressed could have easily been seen as charming. But the malicious intent hidden under her voice set off alarms. "What have we done to earn the pleasure?"

The guitar played and in a calm matter, Andrew's magnum was brought to Cinder's forehead. She had to single the two behind her to stay put after they both tried to move against Andrew. Losing the charismatic approach, Cinder returned to a scowl and watched Andrew with eyes that burned with ice cold fury.

"I'm sure you know." For as tense as the room had become, Andrew's voice was calm and _happy_. "So before we begin some ground rules. One, there will be no fighting just accepting. Two, try to break rule one and MoJave forces stationed outside this room will kill all of you with high yield explosives."

Those on the barrel end of the gun looked out their windows to confirm the threat. Sure enough, a patrol of MoJave grunts seemed to have just stopped outside their end of the school and for some reason one of them was armed with a grenade launcher. Cinder also caught the sight of the sun reflecting off what was probably a scope.

"Three, the only way you're getting out of this alive or 'free' is if you do everything I ask without trouble."

Their attention was brought back to Andrew as the magnum was pulled away from them and towards the carpet. However, this did nothing to ease the tension of those on the other side of the room.

Cinder took one hard glance at Andrew before her head was directed towards the floor. Anyone would need the moment to think given the circumstance, therefore, Andrew kindly allowed it. For whatever plan she thought up none worried the CEO. All the cards were in his hands after all.

"Where do we go from here then?" Her decision was made and Andrew found it respectable that Cinder went straight to business.

"We go to our first question of the day little miss. What were you planning on doing at CTT?" The transition Andrew displayed from humorous to serious disturbed Cinder's lackeys. The woman herself though showed no reaction.

"I was trying to plant a... _helper._ Something to allow me to see whatever I thought was important," Cinder explained, confirming Andrew's belief that the woman failed at her mission. Still, there was the chance she was lying.

"A helper uh," Andrew walked towards a window. His left hand in clear view and clenched into a fist. "Your time at CTT may have been shortened but I need absolute confirmation. Were you successful at placing this helper?"

The message Andrew was sending was clear. He was relying heavily on intimidation to get honest answers. If Cinder answered in a way he dislikes all her work over these past few months would disappear over a hail storm of MoJave fire power. If she answered in a way he liked then something valuable would be lost.

There was though something interesting she found during this interrogation. None of Beacon's staff seemed to be involved or, more importantly, no one under Ozpin. It may be a long shot for her but risks need to be taken to find victory.

"You're remaining a third party in all this aren't you?" Cinder's stance became more eased as did her voice. Shifting the air between them quite noticeably. Becoming calm almost friendly.

"In a way, I guess you could say that. But the more you fail to answer my questions the more likely chance that turns untrue," It may have been a threat but never the less Cinder final lost her frown for a confident grin.

"My mission was a success and is already delivering me the fruits of my labor," Mercury's and Emerald's jaws nearly hit the floor with just forgoing Cinder was right now. Even so, they couldn't deny its effect.

Andrew lowered his hand as the guitar played a single cord well his magnum was holstered. They had avoided death and both Mercury and Emerald couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief. Watching as Andrew gave a genuine smile towards Cinder.

"Impressive. Not many can upload a program that I can't detect," Andrew complemented. "You will give me access to it."

Being given orders wasn't something Cinder _enjoyed_ but she understood the situation. Reaching into her shirt pocket, a Scroll was pulled out and then opened. After a few minutes of flipping through pages and entering passwords. Cinder found what she was after and showed it to Andrew.

"Here's the code," Andrew memorized it within a second. Lifting his head back up afterwords for Cinder to continue. "I do hope you find just as much use as I have."

"You have my thanks for this gift but sadly I expect more."

The dorm room was cold once more. All signs of friendliness disappearing as Andrew's eyes became dead.

"Lanius, Torchwick, and the White Fang. I want them delivered them to me on a silver platter."

What felt like hours went by as Cinder stood there, hesitating. Two useful individuals were on the line along with the army she had acquired. From how he spoke and from what she learned from the Legate, Andrew wasn't going to hold back in exterminating them. If this was Atlas or Ozpin she could take the risk and have either men captured. Turning that into its own advantage.

"What makes you think I have any content with either party?" Cinder hope to call his bluff though instead received an unamused stare.

"From how you reacted and from the clichéd response you just gave. Not to mention during the little raid some nights back my men were able to receive information that Torchwick had another employer," Andrew went on to explain. Pushing the woman before him into a bigger ditch. "I'm sure Lanius told you enough of who I am and how I handled Legion envoys. You're not original."

Cinder weighed her options. Possible earn the MoJave as some kind of ally or lose the ones she already had under her thumb. The Courier she heard so much about both from Lanius and those of Remnant wasn't going to hesitate to kill her if things don't go his way. Even with every stack against her, though. Some things were still salvageable and all that took to reminded her of this was one quick glance at Emeralds dazed expression.

"Very well. They'll be at Mountain Glenn in days time." Cinder finished, earning a nod of thanks from the CEO.

"Good but one more thing. You'll are under a constant state of monitoring. Do anything that may go against me in some way and you'll dead before you hit the ground," Andrew finished his sentence with a smile, turning to leave. His eyes now filled with life again.

Once he was gone Emerald returned to a regular state of being. Facing Cinder just in time to receive a nod of appreciation. The girl was just happy to be acknowledged for her efforts. Then Mercury came forward, interrupting Emeralds happy moment.

"You going to do what he asked?" That was the question that needed an answer to and as the two waited for it. Cinder took a seat on one of the beds. Confidence shining brightly above all other feelings inside the room.

"I'm sure we can turn his request into our advantage. Given if the Courier asks the way I expect him to."

* * *

Andrew had packed his things, and by pack, he really only grabbed his companions. His Pip-Boy already carried all his personal item so his hands were free.

Veronica and Arcade followed him onto Beacon's courtyard as they walk towards the helipad were a Vertibird was waiting. His time at Beacon had been spent and now Andrew was needed back on the Tandi. Via call, Ozpin was informed of Andrew's departure and just as they left Beacon's janitorial stuff were at their room ready to clean.

Students were out and about as the afternoon sun took form. Brightening their world in a nice shade of spring colors. It may be a small thing but Andrew would admit Remnants weather truly was better than Earths. Though, that wasn't saying much.

Thinking over what he had accomplished during his time at Beacon, the CEO was taken back by the unexpected turn of events. Not to say he wasn't appreciative of the visit that just kept on giving but he originally only expected achievements with Ozpin's Maiden problem. Instead, little was done about Amber that wasn't already known well his situation with two other women improved.

Ruby at least had an understanding of the MoJave's approach to threats and with that understanding, Andrew has the possibility to have her assist him. Also, a solution to the Yang problem was found but would have to be handled on a later date.

Then came the unexpected success with the new girl in Andrew's life, Cinder. The employer of Torchwick and Andrew's key to get rid of three birds with one stone. His plan to attack the White Fang at Mountain Glenn was being passed around inside his head but was going to need advisement from Lee. The man was going to be given control over guarding Vale once Andrew deemed it fit enough to operate without his insight.

As they walked by the fountain, Andrew and crew were stopped by a sea of rose petals. Falling to the ground as a nervous Ruby Rose appeared in front of them.

"I see that you're leaving?" Ruby address the sentence more like a question than an actual statement.

"That I am. The MoJave does need its CEO," Andrew finished explaining as Veronica came close to his ear.

"See you on the bird," She whispered, barely enough for Andrew to hear well he watch the secretary/Paladin rush up ahead. Pushing Arcade forward with unprecedented speed.

Both Ruby and Andrew were left confused by this action, having no understanding of the unwarranted speed Veronica took off in well dragging along Arcade. The two were now left to talk by the fountain without Andrew's associates. Providing Ruby with a level of comfortableness she found with simple one on one discussions.

"I guess I should say goodbye then," Ruby said, her disappointment easy to detect.

Seeing a friend go, especially one that was in such obvious need for help, wasn't the easiest thing for Ruby. Sure she would see Andrew again, heck Ruby was going to become a Huntress in a world of Mojave cooperation, but things felt unfinished. As if there was still words that needed to be said between them.

Last time she saw Andrew leave was when the attack on the docks happened and that ended with her team hating Andrew for weeks on end. Hate that still remained towards the CEO, though, had thankfully decreased. Ruby didn't want to see what progress that had occurred be lost.

"You didn't stop me just to saying goodbye now did you?" Andrew asked, seeing Ruby's concerned state.

"Oh well..." Ruby didn't really come up with anything else. Yes, she felt that there was still much to say but she didn't know what that was. Each time it came close she either realized they had already discussed the matter or found it unimportant.

Andrew read the girl like a book once more and decided to be kind. Bring for his own question for the girl.

"What's with the backpack?"

Thankful and a little ashamed with how Andrew took the initiative she had hoped to have. Ruby was brought back to reality and turned her head towards the bag on her back. Were she then reacted in a way that screamed suspicion. Snapping her face back forward as sweat dripped down her forehead.

"Nothing!" Ruby's hands raised up, palm's out as if surrendering. "It just for our mission."

Ruby was terrible at hiding stuff. Her defensive nature towards even the simplest of questions towards whatever she was hiding being enough to send her into a frenzy. Andrew was extremely surprised she held out his secret for so long back when he attended Beacon.

He personally, though, didn't care what it was. Instead, reaming nice for Ruby's benefit as he ignored her behavior.

"A mission? Do tell."

Honestly, Andrew's level of caring remained low. A first-year mission for Huntsman wasn't anything to get excited about. From what he's seen back at Mistral and from Vale before the MoJave showed up. The mission for students ranged from hunting down small packs of Grimm that are bothering village borders or an escort job that either involved delivering people or packages across Grimm territory.

Nothing to hard or too complicated. Easy missions for the lowest ranks of protectors.

"We're going to Mountain Glenn."

Or their mission could involve being sent to an area that was going to become a war zone.

"Oh, really. Ozpin's trusting students to operate inside that dead city?"

He didn't know how or why but the Headmaster had to be involved in this. How else would team RWBY, in particular, be sent to the one place Andrew didn't want them, or anyone from Beacon for that matter. Mountain Glenn as well had a population of Grimm that would take even the MoJave a couple of months to clear out. For team RWBY to be cleared for such a mission someone high up had to give permission.

"Yeah. We leave in a few minutes actually. Which reminds me..." Ruby turned her head right towards another area of helipads. Were Yang could be seen snapping her head back and forth in search of something.

"Well do keep your weapon clean. Don't need your main tool of protection failing you during a fight," Providing Ruby with common advice was the best Andrew could give. "And stay focus. Mountain Glenn is one of the few areas the MoJave hasn't sent our forces to."

Ruby may have heard this a million time but she nodded in thanks anyways. Thankful to know Andrew cared.

As for Andrew, he couldn't do much. If he tried to stop the mission so suddenly suspicion from Ozpin and the rest would be placed on him. Given with how much they trust him now, trust being the key word. Andrew knew he'll be pushed into a position to explain himself. Not a favorable situation for him hence the fact his informant on the new Mountain Glenn operation was the same person who broke into CTT.

"Thanks, Andrew."

"Of course. Goodbye then."

Ruby thought about stopping him but held back. Putting her arm down as Andrew walked away. After a second, Ruby left the fountain to regroup with her team.

* * *

 **Izzycity12: My apologize for if the latter part of this chapter seems 'wrong'. I forced myself to get this out today and I have no doubt it shows. I will, though, fix this later.**

 **Other than that, I hope you've enjoyed.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth. Please support the Official release.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Search Party**

Silence. That's how Graham would descried the city before him. The kind of silence that commonly fall upon graveyards.

How many city's in the wasteland held the same descriptions, Graham wondered. Usually, during his campaigns under Caeser's banner, city's were at least filled with tribes hiding out in ruined buildings but Mountain Glenn was different. Life seemed to have completely left, even with the return of mother nature around the city's lower streets. Everything felt empty.

Of course, according to Andrew, there was life here. Below the city was Lanius and the White Fang, hidden inside the metro system that was suppose to supply Mountain Glenn with goods from Vale. But, from what Graham had read up on, the place is nothing more then what remains of the city's human population after it was block off. All to stop the furthering approach of Grimm into Vale.

The Vertibird that brought Graham here then took off. Dusting up dirt and giving away Graham's position to anyone who may have been watching. A tactical error if Graham ever so one, likely allowing a guard topside to report to Lanius that the Mojave had arrived. Caesar's second Legate was either preparing his men for a fight or a retreat, both were a possibility.

However, by Andrew's word alone, Lanius would do neither. The Courier had received information from an unknown informant that the White Fang, and Lanius included, were currently in a vulnerable position. Not ready for a full fledged assault nor in the position to create a proper retreat. This was the MoJave's perfect opportunity to secure Vale's safety as well as Graham's chance to speak with the Legate, probably his only.

So, even if Graham wanted to refuse, Andrew had pushed the mission on him in a matter of minutes after he arrived onto the Tandi. Not so much explaining why they needed to scout out Mountain Glenn, saving that for a private discussion with Graham, just that they needed to. If he had to guess as to why this was Graham would say Andrew did this to give him time to speak with Lanius, keeping to their promise. A whole MoJave division searching through the city didn't provided the best place for discussion after all.

Grabbing his gear, Graham climb down from the crumbling building the Vertibird left him on into Mountain Glenn's streets. Scanning the area and keeping his finger close to the trigger of the MoJave rifle he carried. For as powerful as his pistol is here it wouldn't do much against an onslaught of Grimm. Automatic fire and 5.56 rounds were better suited for that.

No target so far and, besides the occasional gust of wind, the silence that fall this place held up. The scenery around him stayed the same, only varying from destroyed apartment to destroyed store or bar, as Graham continued forward deeper into the city's interior.

His target was a metro tunnel that will allow him to reach the position of which Lanius and the White Fang hid. Were after he found them Graham was to call in for support. Marking this as an accident rather than a planned out operation. Andrew explained that this was how the mission was suppose to go, not going in specifics besides covering their tracks from certain eyes. Who those eyes were Graham did not know.

Continuing his track towards the metro at a steady pace, Graham came into contact with the city's new inhabitants. Grimm as expected had remained in the city after it's fall. Hunting its streets in hope of finding another group of humans to decimate. Remembering what he had learned, Graham moved behind what was left of a stone wall.

Grimm are attracted to negative emotions, Graham understood he of all people won't be able to hide long from them. Instead, before the Grimm took notice of him, he pulled out one of three grenades provided to him. The pin was removed and then dropped as the high explosive baseball was thrown over towards the pack of Beowolfs.

After the blast, a barrage of rifle fire rang down on what was left of the pack. Ripping them apart before they released someone was killing them. Their bodies turned to black dust and walking through it was Graham, as calm as one would be walking through the park.

Howling soon replaced the silence of the city. The Grimm population coming to life by not only the sound of Graham's rifle but also the distinctive noise of sniper fire.

"I best hurry."

Graham reloaded and then went into a sprint towards his target. The students from Beacon not that far off if their weapon's firing could be any indication.

* * *

Team RWBY had just cleared out another pack of Beowolfs, these specific creatures of Grimm being found quite commonly as they continued on with their mission. Charged with reconnaissance, the team was searching through Mountain Glenn for any signs of White Fang activity. Allowed to take the mission designed for second year students after Ozpin cleared them. Though with an extreme mission such as this came an extreme monitor.

"Good work ladies! I say that was an exemplary display of skill!" Doctor Oobleck complement the girls, standing off to the side. Observing the girl's well drinking coffee from his thermos.

Unlike his students, the Doctor looked more prepared for an archaeological dig than a combat mission. Also unlike his students, the Doctor was in a much more lively mood next to Team RWBY who were bent over and taking the time to catch their breaths.

"So Doc, when are you going to decided to help? Wouldn't mind seeing a Huntsman in action," Yang asked, being the first of her team to stand straight again.

"Oh but I am in action. Watching and learning about how far you girl's have come and keeping an eye out for any irregularities that may have developed here since the fall," Oobleck's words were like a buzz saw. If they even for a second stopped listening they would have missed the Doctor's explanation.

Oobleck then continued on forward through the city's ruins, the rest of team RWBY following after and keeping their weapons unholstered. Knowing well they'll have to use them again in a few minutes at best or seconds at worst.

Though they were all slightly exhausted, the team kept up with the Doctor at a steady pass. All except Ruby, who was lagging behind thanks to the extra baggage she carried. They were only suppose to be here for two days with the Doctor carrying all their necessities. For them to bring supplies was unneeded but Ruby was initially allowed to bring the backpack after saying it had extra ammo for her team.

This, though, only got eye's turning from Ruby's teammates. None of them remembering Ruby packing this nor did they need extra ammo, an abundance already on person. So, with the pro being out weighed by the cons, Weiss stopped her teammate. Standing in front of Ruby with an outstretched hand forward.

"Ok Ruby, drop the backpack. You're clearly not preforming well with it."

Ruby became defensive, clutching her weapon to her chest well thinking up an excuse. Before she used the one she used last time, Blake joined Weiss and the whole group stopped to see what had transpired.

"She's right. You should just had out what ammo we've already used and leave the rest here," Ammo may be expensive but with the school constantly supplying them and the fact Ruby was being weighed down. Dropping the backpack was a sound idea to Blake as well as the rest. Nodding their heads.

"Um well,... we can always..." As Ruby tried desperately to provide a reason for the backpack, said item opened. The head of a small black and white dog popping out. "Get back in the bag," Ruby whispered, noticing the motion behind her as did the group.

The dog was named Zwei. His owners being Yang, Ruby and their father's respectively. Since they were at Beacon, neither sister had any real contact with the corgi for some time. It was just this morning, though, that their father gave them responsibility of Zwei once more. Along with a dog food and a message explaining that their dad had to take on a mission.

Ruby gulped as Oobleck rushed forwards. Invading her personal space and staring down at the young girl with his fogged up glasses.

"Miss Rose, we are on a mission deep within Grimm infested territory. And you for some reason thought it best to bring a house pet?" The Doctor's words were clear, avoid of the sporadic nature of his normal speech.

"Yes?" Ruby was unsure of any other response besides this.

Oobleck then blurred out of existence and reappeared behind Ruby. Grabbing Zwei out of the bag and using his semblance once more to reappear in the middle of team RWBY, holding Zwei in the air.

"Brilliant!" The Doctor was back to normal. "Canines are commonly know for their heighten sense of small. Making them perfect for assisting Huntsman in search mission such as ours. Miss Rose you have truly out done yourself by bringing this animal along with us."

"I am a genius," Ruby padded herself on the back as the rest of her team watched on in irritation. Both towards Ruby's self-absorption and the Doctor's irrational behavior.

"Shouldn't we continue forward, Doctor?" Blake asked, cat like eyes scanning the area around them for Grimm.

"Oh yes, you are correct Miss Belladonna," Oobleck dropped Zwei, the animal rushing over to Ruby's side. "Lets."

The mission was then back on its way. Moving out of the shadow of half a skyscraper and onto another street, the group had an open view of the gray sky before them. The buildings around them lower then those behind them. Providing them the opportunity to clearly see two things.

One was another pack of Beowolfs, prompting team RWBY to ready their weapons once more. The other was a Vertibird taking off into the skies and away from the city.

"The MoJave?" Weiss was the first to question. Her attention now away from the Grimm.

Her focus else were, one of the Grimm rushed her. Jumping towards Weiss but missing her thanks to Yang's gauntlets meeting it's skull. The creature was thrown into a stone wall, killing it on impact.

"Grimm first," Yang elaborated.

After a quick nod of thanks from Weiss, the team went on the offensive. Yang at the front to take the brunt of the Grimm with Blake and Weiss covering the girl's flanks. Ruby was the farthest back, giving her team sniper support for if any of the Grimm got behind them. Oobleck was at Ruby's side, along with Zwei, watching the Vertibird finally exit Mountain Glenn's skyline.

The pack was small making it even easy for the team to destroy. After a minute of fighting and another pack of Grimm turned to dust, the team reloaded their weapons.

"So, anyone have an idea why the MoJave's here?" Yang questioned this time, now free of the initial threat.

"Probably for the same reason we're here," Weiss answered, pulling Myrtenaster from a Beowolf's corpse were then after the creature started to evaporate.

The possibility of the White Fang's presence here was high. Therefore, seeing a Vertibird in the sky should have been expected. There was though one little caveat that made this a surprise to some. Andrew had promise corroboration with Huntsman but if that was the case. He should have informed Ozpin of the MoJave's mission into Mountain Glenn.

It seemed that promise has been dropped. Though to be fair, Ozpin clearly didn't inform Andrew of their mission here either.

"Should we make contact?" Ruby asked, turning towards their teacher for an answer.

Oobleck looked back at his students. Observing each subtle action the girl's showed once Ruby asked the question. Yang was, for a lack of a better term, 'angrier' but still cool headed. Blake gripped her pistol tighter then what was necessary to hold it well Weiss simple stood their. Showing no real conflict. Ruby was the only one who looked excited.

"I think we should. Don't what them accidentally firing on us now."

The idea of a friendly fire scenario scare the girl's enough. Disbanding any opposition they may have had towards working with the MoJave. Following the Doctor, team RWBY walked on towards the destination of were they saw the Vertibird take off. Were, after another quick run in with Grimm, soon heard gunfire not to far off.

Sprinting towards it, the group passed through another building's shadow to enter a bright clearly of what was once a park. Trees long since dead, shriveled up into a state of burned wood. Stairs along with the sidewalks in desperate need of repair and a crumbled building behind it all with the sign 'Metro' attached to it in red letters.

In the middle of this setting was one man in a black vest and blue jeans, his body wrapped in bandages. Carrying a rifle that had a bayonet aimed towards a group of three Grimm. The rest of the pack laying motionless around the park, already evaporating.

Graham noticed the group but kept his eyes forward, both thankful and unthankful that he was found by the Beacon students. Though, happy to see familiar blonde hair.

He fired a burst of rounds into the first of the creatures. Knocking it to the ground and killing it rather quickly. One of the Beowolfs then went in for a swipe were, after a side step, it become in perfect distance of Graham's bayonet. Shoving it into the creatures throat and firing another burst of rounds.

The gun was pulled out just as the finally Grimm came in close. Graham docking as the Beowolf's claws missed him by inches. The creature now opened, Graham punch the Beowolf with the butt of his rifle. Pushing it back and providing him with a chance to aim. Another burst of rounds and another dead Grimm.

The magazine for the rifle fell to the ground, replace motionlessly by another fresh clip. The rules of gun safety taking effect as Graham aimed the rifle down, turning towards his new company.

"Well I'll be. Looks like you can kill Grimm just as well as you heal people," Yang came running forward, the group following her lead though at a slower pace.

"It comes with the life I choose," The somber tone of Graham's voice wasn't missed. Causing the cheery Yang to circle back.

Graham then put his attention towards the group behind Yang. Team RWBY, as Andrew had informed him before the mission, stood in front of Graham in a tired state with the willingness to continue on forward. A man besides them, a professor most likely, awake more than he had any right to be with the condition of his students and the gloomy setting around them. And a dog that looked just happy to be here.

Three of them he recognized back during his brief stay at Beacon. The event that transpired that day being explained by Andrew as nothing than friends meeting back up, which Graham doubted. Looking into it a little, Graham found out about the events that took place during the operation in Vale. Causing the Burned Man to fear that history was again repeating itself.

Yang took notice of the questioning stares around her and the uneasiness between them. Knowing she'll have to take point in starting their conversation.

"Doctor Oobleck this is Joshua Graham. He's the one who helped me at Junior's Club," Yang elaborated for the Doctor, the rest knowing something about the man thanks to the elder sister before hand.

Oobleck scratch his chin well walking forward. Eyeing Graham up and down. Then the Doctor's hand was presented outward for a shack. Graham obliged.

"Good to meet one of the MoJave's greats. Though I do have to ask, why are you here?"

Tactically speaking, Graham wasn't suppose to answer this question. Andrew wanting to keep the accident angle above all else. However, a self explanatory response didn't break this rule.

"The reason shouldn't be that hard to know, Doctor," Graham answered, showing respect for the title. Healers, no matter what side of a conflict, were workers of God's mercy on humanity. Respect is paramount.

"Then we have a common goal, and from the looks of things," Oobleck watched as the final pieces of black dust evaporated. "We're both have fallen on hard times."

Graham took once last glance at the metro station and nodded his head in agreement. The station had collapsed in on itself, making any entry for Graham impossible. He had to find a new way in and from his current position that was going to be easier said then done.

"If that's the case you join us," Ruby suggested, walking up next to Oobleck. "If we find the White Fang we're better off fighting them together then alone."

"You are absoulty correct Miss Rose," Oobleck said before turning back to Graham. "I'm sure no one would mind if you came along with us good Mr. Graham."

Weighing the option, Graham observed the group to see if Oobleck's statement held true. Ruby and Yang seemed thrilled by the idea but the rest, even the accepting Doctor, gave off an air of suspicion. The younger girls more obvious with it then their teacher. Still, extra hands was a usual benefit on search missions. More eyes scanning the area and their be there to help once the fighting starts. Graham wasn't a fool to believe such a thing wouldn't happen as much as he wished other wise.

They may be easier to spot but working with these kids felt right for the once Legate.

"Very well. Let's continue forward."

"Yes! Let's go find the White Fang!" Ruby yelled out cheerfully, finding enjoyment in working with the MoJave for a another time. Though, now without the fear that Yang would punch them.

The group of six plus dog went deeper into Mountain Glenn after words. Scouring the city's ruins well hoping to find any evidence of the White Fang's presence here.

* * *

They found nothing. Having to make camp inside one of the few buildings that looked stable as the sun fell from the sky. Remnant's destroyed moon slowly raising above them.

Their campfire was completed relatively quickly, helped along by Graham and Yang as Blake and Weiss got their gear out such as beds. Team RWBY's leader and Oobleck had left them to secure the area around them. A Grimm attack at night not the most favorable scenario for them. Even for Graham, who understood these creatures with black fur had a better chance at night in killing them than day.

Graham's mission in finding a way under the city proved far more difficult then anticipated. If they had run into another Metro station it was a repeat of the first. No clear way in that didn't involved moving a thousand tons of stone and metal. As for sightings of the White Fang that proved also difficult. It appearing that Lanius truly didn't set up any scouts top side.

If there was an upside in all of this, Graham would say it was with his surprised associates. Team RWBY had taken charge in most of the fighting there on after, saving Graham ammunition and energy. And each girl provided Graham something to think about.

For all their willingness to charge into battle, each gave a conflicted response when the Doctor asked for their reasons for fighting. All except Ruby, however. Though, maybe Oobleck was asking the girl now since they were alone but Graham found that unlikely. He may not be the best teacher but Graham could see Miss Rose had her priorities straight. There was no alternative motive with her, she truly wishes to help people.

The rest kept questioning themselves after Oobleck asked. Sure they had a reason to give straight away but each one had a moment were they stopped. The reasons they gave seemingly at odds with their voice.

The three girls gathered around the fire, talking about the question Oobleck presented to them. All while Graham found a nice spot to rest near the one solid corner in the room. Pulling out his scripture to read.

"There's more to it then holding up my families legacy but..." Weiss was the first to speak up, trying to find the words she wished to use.

"I mean, it doesn't really matter. We know why we're here, right?" Yang was the next to question her words.

"I know what I need to do. The corruption of everything needs to be stop but the how and..." Blake wasn't able to find the last word. Getting caught up in her own mind as it battle towards finding her reason.

"Why."

Graham closed his book, taking the girl's attention away from their minds. He wasn't about to leave them in their desperate mind set. Both for reasons of keeping their minds clear for when the fighting started back up and to maybe do another good deed in his life.

"If its any consolation. The reason we fight can change throughout life. For me now it's redemption but as long as you're doing good. The reason doesn't truly matter."

The group was taken back by Graham's openness. Most only meeting him today well Yang knew him from a few instances. But here he was, trying to pass some wisdom onto them and giving them insight to his past. The bandages making a whole lot more sense as he said the word 'redemption'.

It was Blake though that formed the best understanding of the man. Seeing a very familiar book clutch in Graham's hands.

"That book, Andrew has one like it," Blake commented, filling her team in on her fascination with said item.

"And I'm assuming he told about what I did," Graham replied, his shame all to present. He didn't know what back story the Courier had given him but, by the girl's reaction, it was probably half true. Though, it was best not to take that huge of a risk here. "I am in his debt because of his help."

"You nearly killed a person," Blake continued. Providing Graham with the information he needed to speak properly here and for Weiss and Yang to understand their teammates tone of voice.

"I've killed far to many people in my time. All I can do now is leave something good on this world before death final comes," His words were like a knife on Yang's idealism on the man. But she couldn't say she didn't still respect him.

For whatever life Graham may have lived, he now stands before the world trying to do something good. His priorities are clear and his reason just. Unlike her, who still didn't know her purpose in all of this. Yes, she out of anyone on Remnant never wanted to see good people get hurt. But was that all there was? Can it really be that simple as doing the right thing?

Andrew claimed something like that. But a road like his wasn't anything Yang wanted.

"Oh wonderful. A campfire."

Oobleck and Ruby then returned. Zwei following closely to Ruby as she warmed up next to the fire. Each missing or ignoring the air in the room before their arrival.

"Well girls and Graham. Eat your dinners and ready for bed. We continue our search tomorrow," Oobleck nearly rushed off after that, coming back to ask one last thing. "Which of you is taking first watch?"

Ruby raised her hand and with that the Doctor was satisfied. Rushing off to find his own little spot to huddle up in. The room Graham and team RWBY was in far to small for all of them.

Team RWBY did as they were told, dropping the conversation between them but not forgetting it. And when it came time for bed, neither could they sleep because of this.

* * *

 **Izzycity: Well... that took some time to write. Hope you've enjoyed it.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Night On Mountain Glenn**

Crawling through the dirt, a White Fang Lt tried to reach the crowd of soldiers surrounding him. His men though did nothing to help. Simply watching on well their instincts screamed for them to run.

The White Fang Lt was an imposing figure by ever definition of the word. Tattooed arms that displayed their strength proudly to the world well the rest of his body was covered in pristine white armor. The mask that hid his face, different from his underlings, showed his rank by the red streaks of paint and extra protection. The weapon seen commonly in the hands of this Lt, a chainsaw, now laid in the hands of another imposing figure.

This other man stood not to far off from the bleeding Lt. Though their size may be similar the condition of their armor and body couldn't be more different. While the Lt crawled the other man stood above him, throwing the chainsaw towards a group of soldiers. Who barely moved out of the way in time as the weapon landed in a crash. The man's armor a broken image of bronze held together by a few pieces of solid metal and straps.

Lanius's emotions were hidden by his mask as walked towards what was left of his opponent. Carrying his blade with one hand and lifting it up once he reached the White Fang Lt. Pointing the end of the blade downwards, Lanius punctured the Lt's back and twisted the blade into the other man's heart.

Once done, the Blade of the East was pulled out and was now stained with the blood of the dead Lt. Lanius turned towards those that had watched, their figures light up by construction lights hanging off the cavern's smooth rock walls.

"I now hold the highest rank here. Send out the patrol," The White Fang soldiers scattered to follow their orders.

Soul walked forwards to take his place next to Lanius. Looking on at the remains of the former Lt that had challenged Lanius's command. Their disagreement starting thanks to the Lt refusing to send soldiers top side all because Cinder told them to stay hidden under ground.

Soul felt no sympathy for the dead Lt. He had gotten in the way of one of the simplest of combat understandings, that is sending out scouts. So, seeing Lanius dispose of someone that incompetent was a blessing for the White Fang as a whole.

"We should probably speak with Torchwick now," Lanius agreed with Soul's statement. Placing his blade back onto his back and walking off towards were Roman should be, Soul following close behind.

As they walked, a battalion worth of White Fang soldiers went about their work and hid their faces from the two men. A few were on watch, taking up position in ruin buildings scatter below Mountain Glenn, but most of the soldiers were moving creates onto train cars. Either by brute strength or from help of a Paladin.

The caverns below Mountain Glenn seemed to go on for miles. The rocky ceiling above the only thing to remain them of their enclosed location, that and the fact they couldn't tell if the sun was out or not. If the White Fang weren't around it than no light was provided. However, even with the lights they had the area stayed illuminated in a deem gray.

After some time, the two reached an opened train car with a group of White Fang soldiers on guard. The voice of Roman Torchwick clearly heard complaining.

"Of all the plans she could've chosen, she picks the one were I'm going to get shot at."

"Then I suggest you go were all cowards resign Torchwick," Roman's head come out of the train just as Lanius finished speaking. Fear still a new feeling for the criminal.

For all the people he had worked with, both before and after, only Lanius could scare Roman into submission. The mere presence of the Legate guaranteed death for all not behind him. A force like that wasn't something Torchwick was going to oppose.

Torchwick walked out of the train with a Faunus dress in civilian clothing following him. Stepping onto the cracked stone pavement and moving in front of their registered psychopath to speak. A term the criminal kept to himself.

"Cinder came by with a runner," Torchwick started, pointing towards the Faunus behind him. "Apparently the MoJave finally found us."

This was news to Soul but nothing he didn't already expect to hear one of these days. Their operation in Mountain Glenn was big and MoJave's always out on the search. Sooner or later they were going to find them.

Going over it in his head, Soul guess either two things were going to happen. The first and most unlikely was the MoJave sending an equal battalion worth of grunts to attack them. Though, with how spread out the PMC is right, the time it would take to gather that many soldiers would be far to long.

The more likely response from the MoJave would be them sending out Vertibirds to bring the whole city down on top of them. The support beams for the cavern may be holding out but the years left uncared for would make it an easy target to exploit.

The only question now was how they would respond.

"Thanks to that, boss lady wants us to move forward with our attack."

Though Soul would love nothing more than to attack the MoJave directly the fact was the White Fang wasn't ready. Supplies still needed to be reorganized and obtaining new recruits was a necessity. An attack by them now would only end in another White Fang defeat.

Well Soul turned angry, Lanius stared through Torchwick. As if judging the criminal's words as fact or fiction. After some time contemplating, the Legate spoke.

"Then I'll have these men work pass their limit." With that said, Lanius turned and walked away to hand out his new orders.

Soul took one glance at Torchwick before sprinting off after his Legate. Coming to Lanius's side with an expression of disbelief.

"Legate, I trust your decisions but what do you even plan to do with the forces we have?" Soul asked, finding the confidence needed to question Lanius. Not something he'd normally do but an attack would be suicide.

Lanius stopped. Face forward and body straight with Soul bent over next to him. The White Fang soldiers around them took notice and turned away just as quickly. The idea of seeing another corpse far from appealing.

"The sounds of battle is something the Courier cannot resist. He will come and there I will kill him," Lanius's voice held nothing but truth. The fate of the Andrew appearing an already concluded fact. "And when the Grimm distracts all those that will follow. Lead your men to safety."

Their conversation then ended. Lanius continuing on forward with Soul having no choice but to follow.

* * *

Above Mountain Glenn, the moon shined down onto the ruined city. Grimm could be seen prowling the empty street but finding nothing for their efforts. Inside one of the many destroyed apartment buildings, light from a campfire allowed clear sight of six individuals.

Ruby was the only one clearly awake. Having taken position on a ledge of what was a room to scan the area outside with her rifle unfolded. From here, she could not hear what the rest of her team was up to. They, Oobleck, and Graham a couple rooms across from her.

The three girls were the closest to the fire. Trying their best to go to sleep but failing to even keep their eyes close. Graham had remained in his corner with Oobleck lying down a floor above them. Seeing this, Yang tried to be respectful well turning over towards Blake.

"Blake, you awake?" Yang whispered and was quickly answered by said Faunus turning over to face her. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I wasn't asleep either," Blake said, easing Yang's guilt. "What is it?"

Now it was Blake's turn to ask a question but from the looks in their eyes. Both had stayed awake for the same reason.

"Why do you think he asked us that question? Why we're Huntresses?" 'Why' being word on repeat in Yang's mind.

"Maybe he was just curious," Their was doubt in Blake's voice and Yang was quick to catch it.

The two were quiet after that. Eye's searching to room for answers well avoiding the people in it. Neither wanted to distract themselves by focusing on someone else. Their answers trying to be formed naturally through time and thought. Still, though, they found nothing.

"Weiss, are you..." Yang stopped herself once she saw the heiress turn over.

"Of course I am," Weiss was a little less polite to those that still had their eyes close. Speaking louder then was necessary.

The light from the fire made it easy for the girls to see each other from their sleeping bags. All three awake now and all sharing an expression of disappointment and confusion. Thanks in part to the question Oobleck had presented them. Now though, each was focused on another in hopes of finding their answers.

"When I said I wanted to honor my families name. I meant it but there's more to it then that," Weiss was first up. Connecting the dots laid out from both her first response and from those around her. "I'm not so ignorant to not know what my father has done to the Schnee name. His leadership has lead the company into a... moral gray area."

"That's one way to put it," Blake felt like laughing but held back mainly because of her friendship with the Schnee heiress. However, it didn't stop Weiss lifting her body up to look down at Blake.

"Which is why I plan on changing that," Weiss responded, irritated by her friend's tone but quickly calming back down onto her bag. "His psychopathic desire to out produce the MoJave has lead the Schnee name to fall in recent years. If I had stay in Atlas I wouldn't have been able to combat that. I can't allow him to damage it even more."

Blake and Yang understood that they didn't need to tell Weiss how daunting of a task that would be. The heiress knowing that well enough. So, they moved on. Happy to know that their other big business friend could be trusted to do what's right, hopefully.

"In the White Fang. I did what I did because I thought it was right. That it would all lead towards a better world," Blake was next up. Being just as honest for herself as for her friends."But after seeing what my... mentor became," The word 'mentor' was far harder to say than Blake had expected. "I knew all of what the White Fang fought for would damage the world much more than heal it. So I ran, just like the night you all found out I was a Faunus."

"Blake, we all know you're not one to back down from a fight," Yang tried to reassure her partner but, much to her dismay, received Blake shaking her head.

"I am though. Even my semblance shows that," Blake's arms folded around her chest well her eyes faced the ceiling. "The ability to leave behind a shadow of myself so the real me can run away."

Yang's and Wiess's eyes soon found the ceiling as well. Both wanting to help their friend but lacking the words to do so. The infamous question made by Oobleck keeping them awake from much needed rest.

The answer's from Weiss, Blake, and Graham filled up inside Yang's mind. Blocking the chance of her looking at herself before them. One fought to restore her families honor well the other fought to see a better to tomorrow. And then Graham, a man who has killed in the past but now fighting to make amends. All having something she lacked.

"At least you both have something to drive you," Finally Yang took her turn in the group's conversation. "If I see something dangerous I fight it. If I see something I like I go after it. I'm always just going with the flow. That's not wrong but how long can someone live that life. I want to become a Huntress not because I want to be a hero but for adventure. A life of not knowing tomorrow."

Silence one again befell the group. Each staring off some where, whether it be the fire or ceiling did not matter. The life they have chosen occupied their minds along with their reason. Coming this far was an achievement but there was still one last pieces of the puzzle that needed to be found before they could be satisfied. Then they heard movement on the other side of the room.

Graham stood above them all. Staring down at the girls with tired eyes.

"Then you all have your goals. And they're all inline with your work," Graham spoke, the three girls of team RWBY currently present staring up at him.

"To protect the people," Weiss may have been the one to say it but each girl came to the same conclusion.

"I'm going to relieve Ruby. Get some rest," With that said, Graham walked out of the room his rifle sling across his back.

The girls followed the order. Their minds happy to the conclusion they had found towards Oobleck's question. Lying their heads down onto their pillows and unaware of a certain green haired teacher smiling above them.

* * *

Kids with guns. Graham's pretty sure this was the only time he saw that as a good thing.

The boys of the Legion he once lead into battle was not lost on him. Seeing them fight and die for a cause that cared nothing for them is one of many sins that haunts him. But with RWBY, and in extension the students from the Academy's, such sorrow as child soldiers seemed to have lost its original feeling.

They had a lot to learn but they were not in a position were they didn't understand their situation. Each were trained enough to go on missions such as these as well as comprehended why they were doing it. A far cry of blind jingoistic children fighting for a country.

He walked through the dark hallway and entered the room Ruby should have been it. The leader of Team RWBY was missing however. Prompting Graham to unsling his rifle, scanning the area for danger and for the missing girl.

Just as he was about to call for the rest, Graham caught sight of a red cape below him. Walking through the dead streets with a small dog.

It took Graham a second to figure out what had happened and for him to decide to head on down. Yelling for her would only result in attracting Grimm. Down a flight of stairs, Graham neared the building's entrance right in time to see Ruby walking back.

"Oh, hi Graham," Ruby said unsure of anything else to say.

Privately, Graham sighed to himself. Maybe he had thought to highly of the young woman?

"The dog could've gone any where you know," Ruby's face light up as Graham shouldered towards the wasteland around them.

"Well he did run off..." Graham ignored Ruby's defense as his eye's grew wide. His left hand quickly being brought up to signal for Ruby to shut it.

After a few seconds, Ruby heard footsteps and joined Graham as he hid behind the remains of a stone wall. Down the street, a group of at least five White Fang soldiers appeared. Rifles in hand, at ease, and chatting each other up.

"He just killed him! Right in front of us! How can you all be fine with that?" One of the soldiers echoed throughout the streets. His motions darting spritely.

"First, be quiet. Second, there's no point. That freak will just kill us if we do," One of the more commanding voices replayed back. Obtaining quiet at last by scaring the other soldiers with him.

They continued forward. Passing through Mountain Glenn's streets with an unexpected lack of Grimm. Unaware of three very real hostiles following behind them. Staying at a distance, Graham, Ruby and Zwei stayed close behind the pack of White Fang men. The latter two being far to obvious for their own good.

Ruby and Zwei may be extra work but Graham manage. Keeping one hand free to grab either if he needed to. He would've told Ruby to go get the rest of her team but didn't find the time to. The risk of losing these soldiers far to great not to.

It would seem something had change. The White Fang were now above ground and scouting the streets. Probably thanks to this 'freak' he heard about. The way the Commander, Graham guessed, had said it signaled of some kind of officer, minus the insult of course.

Finally they stopped. Hiding behind a far enough stone pillar to watch the patrol disappear into a ruined building. Where it lead probably towards the base below. Now was time fore Graham to face Ruby.

"Get to your team and warn them of what we found," Graham ordered and in a flash Ruby was off with Zwei following close behind.

Checking his rifle for a fresh clip, Graham stood up from his crouch position. Aiming towards the door and keeping his feet in check as he closed in on it. Bunching up next to the metal door, Graham prepared to breach but stopped when he heard stone caving in on itself not far from where Ruby ran off.

Setting a new priority, Graham rushed towards the girl's location. Turning passed the building he was just at to see the young girl hanging onto what was left of the road. The rest having fallen in on itself leaving a gigantic hole in the ground.

Graham went to Ruby. Coming close to the edge of the never ending darkness below. Zwei was safe on the sidewalk which showed no signs of collapsing. A relief for Graham's situation that soon fell through once the ground he stood on shook. The edge he stood on couldn't hold them both and gave way. Causing them to fall into the unknown below.

* * *

 **Izzycity12: Sorry again for the kind of cliffhanger ending but this was a lot more unintentional then the last. This chapter was suppose to be longer but I don't have that much time this week so this is the best I could provide.**

 **Any who, there should be at best two more chapters for Volume two before the story enters Volume 3. So for now, I hope you enjoyed the prologue to Graham and Lanius's get together.**

 **(P.S. My bad if the part of Team RWBY finding their purpose felt a little copy and paste. It's a good scene that I felt had to be added but wasn't sure what else to do with it.)**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth. Please support the Official release.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A Good Old Train Fight!**

Ruby opened her eyes to the crackling sound of rifle fire. Lying down, she quickly rose up to feel gravel in between her fingers and the sight of Graham fighting two White Fang soldiers.

Any and all initial shock from the fall evaporated as the young Huntresses watched the MoJave agent effortlessly battle against two armed soldiers. Firing a burst of rounds from his rifle into the one on the left's chest and decimating his Aura, knocking him out. Were after, the one on the right charged Graham but was thrown to the ground once he got close. From there Graham drew a pistol, that quite frankly looked weak to Ruby, and fired off the entire clip into the Faunus's leg.

The White Fang's Aura was broken and fresh blood was seen leaking from his leg but the threat he proposed was gone. Soon passing out because of the pain quicker than Ruby has ever witness, which wasn't saying much. Only thing close to what she just watched was the time Yang fought their Uncle. Which actually took longer for their Uncle to finish than this. MoJave rounds really were something else.

Graham reloaded both weapons. Placing the pistol back into it's holster strapped to his side well keeping the rifle out for if any more White Fang showed up. Now, with the fighting over, Ruby noticed the color red spreading throughout Graham's bandages.

"Graham... Are you ok?"

As Ruby asked this, Graham looked down at his left arm to see it nearly drenched in blood. His eye's opened up somewhat, surprise to see he was bleeding at all, as the pain finally registered to him. He then looked up, with Ruby following suit, towards the rocky ceiling and became aware that their fall wasn't a short one. The moon's light above barely visible from were they stood.

"I'll be fine," Graham explained as he walked over towards Ruby, extending his hand out to help the girl up. She gladly accepted and once up it became clear to both that Ruby was relatively fine given things. "Seems your Aura kept you safe."

There was a small glimmer as Ruby's body glowed red, revealing that her Aura was still in order. Without it, Ruby wasn't sure she would've survived. But, yet again, the primary tool of any Huntress saved her from danger. Of course, this didn't explain why Graham's Aura didn't protect him.

She knew that MoJave soldiers never had to focus on building their Auras up but still. For someone who has fought as long as Graham has. For him not to have a strong Aura was a surprise.

Before Ruby could ask anything about this, however. Something else became relevant to both her and Graham. Their new environment under ground was known but the fact they were standing on a rooftop wasn't. Another decayed building similar to the ones above that was at the edge of a ruined city. Though, somehow this one had less color to it but more life walking around than Mountain Glenn.

Soldiers of the White Fang could be seen moving creates and other supplies onto a train. Though by now, they had all but stopped to look up towards both Graham and Ruby. Both finding that they had two unexpected gifts. One was how kind the White Fang were not to be shooting at them. And the other was the fact they found were the White Fang was hiding. The trouble now was reporting back to the others.

"We best get going."

Graham motioned for Ruby to follow and the two turned away from the view towards a bright silhouette of a doorframe. Running through the open door in hopes of finding their way out.

* * *

Soul heard gunfire long before anyone else turned their heads to the building's roof. Even for Lanius it took a second to witness the flashes of light both far and above their grounded position. No words needed to be spoken as silence said enough. The MoJave has arrived.

"Board the train," Lanius's voice echoed throughout the lower part of the cavern as he turned to their train.

The rest of the White Fang just stood there, some shaking. Most had served in Vale long before the MoJave showed up and though the two were enemies the fact remained most here never went up against the PMC. The nights at the warehouse and docks remaining as the only two cases of when they faced off, and most of the White Fang's troops weren't even present there. They all knew the stories and seen the news reports. The White Fang of Vale was about to properly battle the MoJave.

Anticipation took hold of them all and Soul could not blame them for their fear. He knew it well enough back at Mistral after all. But they cannot lose this day. If the MoJave wins a large proportion of the White Fang's troops in Vale will be gone over night. Killing their numbers to the point that the current 2,000 standing MoJave Grunts would out number them.

No, Soul will not see another Mistral. His brothers and sisters will have to retreat and they'll do so with their heads held high.

"I know none of you wish to give the MoJave the satisfaction of Victory!" Soul's voice screamed out and nearly all of the soldiers turned to face him. "Follow orders and board the train! Retreat will be our success!"

With the small speech given, Soul followed Lanius onto the train. As he did so, the White Fang went into motion of packing the train as quickly as they could. Whether out of knowing how true Soul's words were or their fear of Lanius, they went into over time. Preparing for their victorious retreat.

* * *

Rose petals fell towards the stone floor, soldiers of the White Fang confused to find that their two opponents had became one. The dense hall they fought in offering nothing in the way of movement or cover. Somehow though, the little girl in red had rushed on passed them. Dropping a ball shaped object along with the flowers petals.

The grenade detonated and the soldiers that blocked their path eliminated. Ruby, weapon in hands and flashing back in between the collapsed group, was relieved to find them all breathing. Shrapnel from the explosive doing enough damage to decimate their Auras but not much else.

Graham then got up from his cover of metal pipes extended outward inside the maintenance hall. Walking forwards to see his and Miss Rose's handy work. For both their conscience's, Graham was relieved as well to see his enemy alive.

For as much of a chore killing can be, for a man on the road of redemption, morals remained at the upmost importance. If he could, he'll show mercy. And with Ruby at his side the act itself lost nearly all relevance. Of course, if the enemy pushes the girls or the teacher into a corner, mercy be damn if their lives were put on the line.

"No reason to keep standing here. Let's keep moving."

Ruby nodded her head and the two sprinted off, following rusted signs to lead their way. As they did so, Graham took inventory of what he had left. He still had an abundance of pistol ammo but his rifle was running low, down to three clips. As for grenades he was left with one. A now tool of salvation if push came to shove. Finally, there was the long range radio hanging onto his waist.

If he used it, Andrew would undoubtable send in everything he's got at present. Possible bringing down the whole city onto the White Fang below. Until Graham finds Lanius, however. The radio would remain quiet.

Ruby, on the other hand, didn't have much conflict in calling in back up. Trying to reach her team by Scroll once they had left the rooftop but, thanks to their underground position and lack of civilization near by, the call never went through. Graham and Ruby were truly on their own.

Luckily the two had enough training and experience to be more of a threat to the White Fang then they were to them. Ruby's Aura and Semblance being more than a match for the under equipped White Fang. Plus, with Crescent Rose the sweat looking girl could become a one man army, at least in comparison to their current foes. Then you have Graham. A man that has survived the worst of what Caesar could throw and still stood with the ability to take more. The White Fang couldn't compare.

After some time running down molded stairs and closed in hallways, the two made it to the bottom floor. Coming up to a metal door, they re-entered the expansive carven and were greeted with barely paved streets and buildings long since pass their prime.

The two slowed down some, Graham taking point as they moved forwards towards the train yard. The White Fang no where in sight. Possible, the White Fang could be setting up an ambush but Graham dropped that thought rather quickly once the ground started to shake.

An explosion echoed inside the carven as what felt like a building collapsing. Judging by the smoke and dust heading their way, one probably did.

Ruby and Graham covered their eyes well continuing to move forward. Soon they reached the station and had found solid cover behind a derailed train car. The time it took for the dust to clear was short and once it did the sight of battle could be seen.

White Fang forces were either shooting from the hip or running towards the few train cars still connected to rails. There was surprisingly no collapsed building as Graham had expected to find. Instead, a single small dog ran out with teenage girls and a man following the animal's charge. It was an image Graham raised an eyebrow at, watching team RWBY and Doctor Oobleck knock back any and all opposition. The White Fang running scared.

Seeing her friends, and not wanting to leave all the fighting to them, Ruby sprinted out of cover. Using her Semblance to dash across the battlefield and meet back up with her team. As she did, a soldier meet the mean end of a scythe and was thrown into a wall. Leaving it crack and the Faunus falling to the ground unconscious.

"Ruby!"

Their fight was over, for now, and in that time Yang rushed forwards to give her sister a hug. Dropping her younger sister just as quickly, the team and their teacher gathered around. Safe from any immediate threat as all eyes turned to Ruby.

"You ok!?" Weiss asked about the girl's health though notice afterwards that Ruby was no worse for ware.

"I'm fine. But how did you guys...?" Ruby started to ask but was interrupted by Zwei barking. A smile coming to Ruby's face at her dog's loyalty.

"It would seem you've found our target Miss Rose," Their eyes then turned to Oobleck as said teacher scanned the area around them. Soldiers of the White Fang littered the ground along with creates and Atlas Paladins, were the team sighed in relief at seeing that none were active. "Good work Ruby but I do have to ask. Where's Graham?"

Ruby was confused for a second, unsure by what Oobleck meant until she turned her head behind her. Graham wasn't anywhere close to her or even walking towards them. Rather, Graham had boarded the back of the train and had a radio close to his ear. It wasn't hard to figure out that MoJave support was incoming and soon Team RWBY was going to be placed in a war zone. That is what they guess was going to happen but then some speakers came to life.

"Get to your places boys and girls! We are leaving!" The voice over the speaker belonged to Torchwick and in a few moments the train's engine could be heard starting up.

"Ok, what do we do now?" Yang asked this last question, though she did have a pretty good idea of the answer.

"We can leave the clean up job here to the MoJave. As for the train there is only one option." Oobleck explained, his students nodding in agreement.

"We're stopping that train!" Ruby spoke the obvious. Her team, along with Oobleck, rushing to board the train before in left.

Steam started to blow along with the train's horn, the members from Beacon hopping onto the caboose just as the train stated to move. Passing through the unlocked door, they came upon the sight of Graham was again fight by himself. However, this time the threat level was much lower as one White Fang soldier stood in his way. It took but one solid kick to knock the Faunus back and off the train, side doors left opened.

"Having all the fun without us again?" Graham turned towards Yang and the rest. Eye's narrow as he motion his head down to an opened create.

Out of the whole interior of the caboose, one create was left laid out in the middle of the train car. It's top lying next to it with a red light glowing inside. When the rest finally got a good look at it, they saw a large metal object with one screen and wires running through it.

"Is that a..." Weiss started to say well taking a step back.

"Yes, that is a bomb," All of the girls took one giant leap backwards after Oobleck answered their concerns. "Seems their not going..." Oobleck slowed down after the screen started to blink. "easy on us."

"Someone detach the car. The rest move forward!" Graham yelled out the orders and the rest quickly followed them. Not really having much else of a plan to go of off.

Blake stayed behind to detach the car well the rest moved onto the next car. Though this time, they climbed a ladder up onto the roof of the train. In all likely hood they'll find more of the White Fang blocking their path if they continued on inside the train. Taking the scenic route would hopefully lower these instances of battle. At least, that's was what Graham based it on. The rest had just followed him.

On top the train, they all had a clear view of the tunnel they've entered. Blurring on by were cement walls and an arched ceiling. The tunnel was divided by pillars with their train on the left well the right side remained empty. Ahead of them was the rest of the train with the first car barely visible from were they stood.

The train shook and Graham looked behind him to see Blake climbing up and the caboose fading away. It then exploded and blew apart the cement walls around it.

"It decoupled itself," Blake said as soon as she was standing straight.

"Guess he really doesn't want us on this train," Yang was putting it lightly.

"Um, guys!" Weiss yelled for them. When they turned, Weiss pointed into the car beneath their feet. Being able to see what was inside it by an opened hatch. "We have more bombs."

"Here to!" Ruby said, one car ahead well doing the same thing as Weiss.

Nothing is ever so simple as Graham was reminded of how quickly a mission could change. The terms of threat level had entered a whole new extreme as the Burned Man was convince that Lanius was conducting this. These train lines lead to Vale and, judging by the new wholes in the ceiling, Grimm would soon enter these tunnels. All it would take is one blast to leave a whole big enough for the Grimm to enter Vale proper.

Graham was glad he had made the call to Andrew when he did. The Courier will put his troops on alert and once this train reaches the city the MoJave will be there to kill off the Grimm. Of course, there was the chance Graham could stop the train before that happened. He just needs to reach the front car.

"Get moving!"

Graham was first to start running and all the rest of them could do was listen. Jumping from train car to train car all while the cars detached themselves remotely. Each exploding and leaving a nice big whole for Grimm. And after the third explosion, the creatures of darkness found their way down into the tunnels. Beginning their hunt after the train and the people aboard it.

Surprisingly, the White Fang made no move to stop the Huntsman and MoJave agent above. Again, Graham worried about an ambush but found no sign of one as they continued forwards. It was only when they began to reach an intersection did things start to be put together.

When the last of the bomb filled train cars exploded, Graham and the rest were five cars away from the front. There still remained at least fifteen cars behind them that began to fade away. Detaching itself and veering off into the other direction that the front of the train passed. The White Fang were running and Graham and them were left to clean up their mess.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Weiss asked this and for a moment team RWBY watched each other. Then they heard gears begin to turn. Looking back, the other half of the train had all but disappear with a large metal gate closing behind them.

No words were spoken as they all knew that the White Fang had gotten away. Their attention was once again placed on stopping the train. With or without the White Fang the train itself still posed a threat. If it reaches Vale they had no doubt it would explode. Leaving a whole for the Grimm. None of them were about to let that happen well sitting around in self pity. So, they continued on.

However, it would seem the White Fang left them on last pardoning gift. An Atlas Paladin climb on top of the train to meet them. A most likely insurance to stop Graham and the Huntsman from bringing the train to a to early halt.

"Miss Rose with me! The rest of you continue on below and stop this blasted train!" Oobleck ordered them all and for the first time ever they the Doctor's fury.

His thermos extended outwards, reviling itself to be both a blunt bat and a flamethrower. Both he and Ruby took positions to block the Paladin. All while Graham and the rest of team RWBY jumped down into the train by an opened hatch.

* * *

Soul stood alone, rifle at the ready and his Semblance activated. The red mist having taken form around his body. If there was anything he was thankful for towards the MoJave, it would be his Semblance. That Special Forc...Ranger pushed him to the point were his Semblance had to form or he and everyone else there would've died that night at the docks.

The new arm, though. Soul was much less thankful for. That damned Huntress and MoJave agent ripped it from his body. Forcing Soul to get a replacement. He still found it strange how the metal arm could follow his brain's commands. The feeling of it moving both unnerving and a reminder of what's been taken from him. Not just his arm, but his also his Faunus brothers and sisters. A pile of bodies lied under the MoJave's feet and all Soul could think about was revenge. Revenge against the MoJave, the Kingdoms, the Schnee, and the Huntsman.

Today would be the day of his revenge. Protecting Lanius so Soul's Legate could kill the damn CEO of the PMC and allowing the Grimm to destroy Vale proper. And the silver lining above all of this was the fact the White Fang would live. The troops back at Mountain Glenn were in the clear. Hopefully meeting up back at their Head Quarters in Vale.

The only mission that concern him now was keeping this train moving. The girl with the parasol, Neo if he recalled, was car in front of him. She should be able to hold back one of their enemies meaning he'll have to worry about those that get passed her.

He soon heard shotgun shells from the car ahead. Signaling to Soul that his fight was near. The door to his car then opened and out came three individual, one of which he knew.

"You two keep going. I'll take this one," The one in white claimed and Soul wanted to do nothing more than laugh at her confidence.

That rapier she held didn't even look sharp enough to split butter let alone his Semblance. The other two look more of a challenge. The girl in black had a katana and seemed prepared to stab Soul in the back if given the chance. Then their was the MoJave agent, the man in bandages. He would be a bastard to fight but given to what Lanius told him, after Soul explained about his night at the club. It felt wrong not to let his Legate battle the Burned Man.

So, Soul became courteous. Turning sideways to make room for the others to walk on by, not that he needed to. He might be able to stall them but in the end if he fought them all Soul would lose and they'll get pass him. No, he'll handle one and leave the Burned Man to Lanius. The girl could be stopped by Torchwick.

"Miss Schnee," The Burned Man reviled and Soul couldn't help but smile under wolf mask. "This _man_ is responsible for the massacre at Junior's Club. He will try to kill you both with his weapon and the mist around him," Each of them were now sending stares that could kill Beowulfs at Soul. "That mist is stronger than any armor I've faced off against. Be smart and make sure attacks are powerful."

The Burned Man finished his warning for the Schnee and was then off. The girl in black close behind with Soul doing nothing to stop them. He just kept his eyes on his prey.

Once they were gone, the Schnee wasted no time to start. Pulling her weapon back and spinning the cylinder inside it. After it clicked, glyphs began to appear around her and started shooting very sharp icicles at Soul. On his end, Soul's mist took the full hit of each block of ice. None coming close to breaking through.

Now it was his turn, bringing his rifle to his hip. Soul opened fire onto the Schnee rather accurately. She acted quickly, though, and soon another glyph appeared. This time right in front of her and stopping the incoming rounds in there track.

Seeing that range attacks would get him no were, Soul charge head on into the girl. Swinging the butt of his rifle at her only to have it blocked by the rapier. He was pushed back and the girl went in for a closed in strike. The first two of which hit home but the third.

"What!?" The Schnee screamed as Soul caught the weapon in his hands.

With his new found advantage, Soul pulled the girl towards him and in one motion landed a heart wrenching punch into her skull. The Schnee was thrown backwards into shipping create, breaking said objects. She still had her weapon but her Aura was clearly weaken. Shimmering slightly to Soul's amusement.

Soul aimed his rifle down towards her. Pulling the trigger, he was once again greeted to the sight of a glyph that protect the Schnee long enough to roll out of the way. Soul continued firing, emptying his clip well the girl ran out of his line of sight. With a now empty gun, Soul tried to reload but was meet with glyphs appearing around him this time.

* * *

Weiss wasn't about to lose to some no good killer. She jumped onto her first glyph and dashed across the train car with her weapon pointed forwards. She did this again, landing on her glyphs that gave the speed necessary to safely attack her opponent.

Graham was right, that red mist was hard to crack. It almost felt like a wall each time Weiss got in close. Even so, she was discovering it's weakness. The mist acted on its own but only in small ways. If she could just land a big enough hit, she'll be able to hit him directly.

It was then the last of her glyphs ran out. Her opponent noticed this and with that knowledge he made his move. He pulled her close to him again, not by her weapon this time but by her arm. She had left it far to out and now Weiss was paying the price. He swinged her around like a rage doll. Throwing Weiss towards the door Graham and Blake had passed through.

Weiss landed with a thud, her Arau nearly depleted, right in between Graham staring off against another man who carried a gigantic sword.

"My former. Is this really what you've become?"

* * *

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth. Please support the Official release.**


	39. Chapter 39

**When Dying Legends Meet**

Andrew stood straight, arms crossed behind his back, next to his office's window. Looking down at Vale as the sun rose from inside the Tandi. The urge to grin far to great to stop his lips from curving upwards. His elevated position above Remnant a reminder of his accomplishments. New Vegas, Mistral, and Vale were all prime examples that came to mind.

Vacuo could be added to that list but less so thanks to the Kingdom's scattered and nearly nonexistent centralized government. The 'Great War' on Remnant demolished any hope for that and neither the MoJave nor Atlas could change things there in any meaningful way without wasting both time and resources. Still, even with the boarder gore the MoJave had to contend with there, the money earned and uranium gained from that desert was worth it.

The Tandi itself was also a reminder to the CEO, though this was more directed towards his sheer level of power. It's one thing to have influence over people, it's another to create and maintain your own strength. Strength that Andrew was soon planning on demonstrating.

Reasons given as to why the Tandi was brought out was because of a parade of Goliaths getting far to close to the city's boarders. At least, that's what Andrew told members of his company and Vale's council. The Goliaths were a real threat that needed to be dealt with but as of now the White Fang were of greater concern.

He was still waiting for Graham to send out the distress call, the Burned Man being the only other person within the MoJave to know about the White Fang's current hide out at Mountain Glenn. The informant that had given Andrew this information, however, was kept a secret. The Courier couldn't take the risk of Graham figuring out about Cinder and all the things she was connected to. The rest inside the MoJave, on the other hand, were being kept dark to provide Andrew with a constant cover story.

Graham's part in this operation was to create the appearance of a successful, all be it lucky, recon mission. The level of conveniences were numerous which caused Andrew to doubt that Ozpin, or Atlas, wouldn't look into things. When they do, he couldn't have them finding out about Cinder and his connection to her. If everything stayed on course, no unnecessary people would be informed of this operation's underlying secrets. And unless if someone talks, which was unlikely given those involved, neither investigations would find anything. Forcing them to accept Andrew's story.

Cinder had to be kept behind closed doors. She offered Andrew possibilities in completing far to many of his goals left on Remnant. The most obvious of which was Atlas. They were the last military power that could oppose his MoJave and stop Andrew from securing 'peace' on Remnant. With Cinder's success in passing through the Kingdom's security, the probability that Andrew won't be two steps ahead of Atlas was low.

Than there was the woman's influence over the White Fang and Lanius as well. They were tools to her, Andrew was sure, and without a second thought could be thrown away. Making the elimination of two annoyances in Andrew's life disappear over night if he so wished it.

Andrew, however, wasn't dumb enough to believe Cinder wouldn't try to backstab him. Which is why he placed a deterrent that took the form as a multitude of snipers and rocket wielding MoJave Grunts surrounding her at Beacon. The excuse given to Ozpin for the extra soldiers was to avoid seeing a repeat of the CTT break in.

No, as Andrew expects Ozpin to put it, losing a useful pawn wouldn't be the best of strategies. There was the problem of Cinder wishing to take the Fall Maiden's power but this was seen more as an advantage to Andrew. The Fall Maiden could serve as a nice carrot in keeping Cinder in check. Holding it just out of the woman's reach. And if it came down to it, Andrew had a feeling a few artillery rounds and a nearly never ending supply of Grunts could finish her off.

His idea of peace on Remnant guided each and ever one of Andrew's decision. If Cinder could help him finish off both Atlas and the White Fang than he'll allow her to breath. Once those two groups were gone, and the MoJave took control of all the four Kingdom's defenses, the sheer weight of Andrew's influence and power would be enough to secure peace and safety for years to come. All well providing Earth with what it will need to rebuild itself completely after nearly 200 years of remaining an atomic wasteland.

House's plan to save humanity than came to mind. New Vegas's former dictator wished to abandoned the plant and begin the search for another. Leaving behind the vast majority of it's people in favor to progress. For all it's problems, Andrew wasn't about to let something like that happen. Becoming one of many reasons why he disposed of the old man.

The idea of Project Green was much more appeling to Andrew. A project that, if successful on Menagerie, could turn Earth back into its former lush green glory.

"Graham just radio in," Boone said after entering Andrew's office.

The CEO turned his head towards the sniper, leaving the pleasant view behind him for another day of work. Facing Boone, his old friend continued.

"Said he'd found the White Fang and that they'll trying to escape through Mountain Glenn's old underground train tunnels."

Boone finished explaining and, for just a moment, Andrew felt a cold breeze run down his neck. Right when their eyes meet. It was strange to get this feeling from Boone, especially now after all they've been through. There was clearly something bothering the sniper but for now Andrew pushed it off to the side. He to prepare for Caesar's second Legate. Everything else around that would just end up being distracting.

* * *

The train shook slightly as both Graham and Blake entered the next car. They had both left Weiss behind to handle Junior's Club's shooter well they continued on ahead, similar as what happened with Yang. Their enemy had placed opponents in each train car to stall them, shrinking their numbers in the process. And much like the previous cars there was another waiting ahead of them.

Blake and Graham came to a speeding halt, stopping in front of a man dress in bronze armor from the head down. Blake remembered the man from the docks and went into a defensive stance. Graham in comparison kept his weapon lowered. First impression were key for beginning a relationship. To put a gun in Lanius's face would just be rude.

"Joshua Graham. Fitting that Mars would allow me to battle you before _him_." Lanius's voice may sound calm and collected, but Graham was able to notice the malicious intent hidden within it.

Stories aside, both former Legate's began to stare the other down. Lanius purposefully trying to find weakness well Graham took a less violent glance. The first word that came to Graham's mind shame and then pity. The broken state of Lanius's armor a reflection of Caesar's Legion itself. Divided and easily exploitable.

"You know him?" Blake asked, interrupting the two men's staring contest.

Both turn their eyes towards her. Seemingly remembering her presence here were after Graham turned back to Lanius. Finding the Legate unmoving as he stared past Blake with his mask pointed downwards.

"The girl from the docks?" Lanius said, making it sound more like a question than a statement. "I suppose for being born in a world of cowards. Your people's greatest strength is the ability to take a beating."

Blake's stance tightened up, weapon raised to guard her body. However, she didn't do much else. Her mind having wondered to what the man in bronze meant by 'world'. There's only one and this freak is living on it? To say it's filled with cowards would be calling himself one.

Graham than took a few steps forwards. Stopping in between both her and Lanius.

"Miss Belladonna," Blake stared at Graham's back, the man himself not once looking back to speak to her. "You can continue on towards the front of the train. This man can be left to me."

Though she had some serious questions, the top priority at the moment was stopping this train. So, Blake started her sprint again. Passing Graham and his opponent without interruption. Before entering the next car however, she looked back to only shake her head afterwards.

'Graham will be fine. They'll all be fine,' Blake then disappeared, leaving the two former Legates alone.

Silence befell the two, all other causes of noise coming to a rushed halt. Lanius reached behind his back for his blade and started to move. Graham saw this and in response brought his rifle up. The former didn't wish to talk anymore, forcing Graham to have to defend himself and create a strategy to bring Lanius down without killing him.

Lanius's war cry filled the train car, charging Graham with his blade held high and at speeds one wouldn't expect the armored man could pull off. Graham fired twice but to no avail, his rounds either flicking off Lanius's armor or ignored even after they made contact. The Blade of the East came down onto Graham and just barely did he move out of the way.

Now with a second to focus, Graham aimed his rifle towards the unprotect pockets of Lanius's left leg. Staying low at crouch level to make himself less big of a target. Graham knew he couldn't win a battle of strength against Lanius, so being able to react faster would be his greatest advantage here. Still, even with all this combined, it did noting to slow Lanius down.

Again Graham's bullets hit their target, and again the Monster ignored it. Rage boiling up and taking full control over Lanius. Without a second to spare, he swung his blade upwards towards Graham. The man rolling out of the way and now determined to keep themselves separated.

Remaining crouch, Graham jumped a few feet backwards, taking aim again at holes within Lanius's armor. This time, though, the Legate blocked the rounds with his blade out in front of him. Not covering his whole body but still keeping him protected for the time being.

At this point, Graham had to reload. Given the threat level however he knew he'll have no time for it. Lanius had already noticed the lack of bullets falling towards him and closing the distance once more. Graham slung his rifle behind him and went for his pistol. Again, Graham pulled off the hard fought cast of avoiding Lanius's blade. With his pistol, however, Graham was able the react more effectively. His room to move was increased and with it a better chance to fire upon the exposed flesh of Lanius.

Non of the shot could even be called remotely lethal. Of course, that was the point. Graham wanted to immobilize Lanius not kill him. But after the third shoot, the Monster of the East soon notice Graham's passive actions. His body then began to relax and, in a blink of an eye, the Blade of the East made contact with Graham's side.

Graham kept himself standing even as he was thrown across the train car. His back was bent and his left hand covered his now bleeding side, but all in all the Burned man continued to stand. Eyes burning with regret towards his current strategy.

On his side, Lanius stood still. His blade held loosely within the grip of his right hand and his head pointed off towards nothing important. A few seconds latter, the Monster of the East turned to Graham as the door behind his opponent opened up.

"My former. Is this really what you've become?"

Weiss landed with a thud onto the metal floor just behind Graham and because of that the man lost all attention to Lanius's question. Falling to Weiss's side as Soul entered their car, his condition far better then the girl's. She was unconscious but looked no worse for wear. Graham noticed her chest raise and fell back down and knew Weiss will be all right. About as well as one can be with two extremely dangerous individuals blocking both their paths.

"Graham," The Burned Man looked towards Lanius. The Monster of the East towering over them both. "Leave. I do not need you interfering with the Courier's and I's agreement."

It was mercy and, as much as it pain Graham to do so, he had to accept. Continuing now would only place Weiss's life at risk. Putting his life on the line was something Graham can handle but a teenage girl? No, no Graham couldn't risk that.

Placing Weiss around his shoulder, Graham took glance at Lanius and from it knew he'd failed to achieve his goal. Graham wasn't going to save Lanius from this road. But even so, there was still one thing Graham could say that could influence Caesar's second Legate. An outcome already written in stone.

"You'll lose against Andrew. You do know this correct?"

Lanius said nothing as Graham carried Weiss away. Disappearing into the next car over. Once they were gone, Soul went up to Lanius with his makes thrown to the floor.

"Why did you let them go!?" Soul yelled his question and in response Lanius checked his bleeding body.

"I'll need what strength I can get to face him," It was only now did Soul realized his Legate's injured state. Shame and regret washed over him as Lanius went to continue. "You also need to leave. It is my mission to kill the Courier; you however will be there to destroyed all that he has created."

Soul's previous rage and shame evaporated. Pride having taken control as he was honored to know Lanius would trust him with such a task. This though meant one thing to Soul.

"I guess I should leave then," With a clear order to follow, Soul left Lanius to leave the train before it reachs Vale.

The Legate now stood alone. No army, no leader to follow, and no tribe to defend. In a few more minutes he'll be in Vale and the sounds of battle would follow. But unlike the second Battle of Hoover Dam, the Monster of the East will stay to confront the Courier. And their promise there shall be fulfilled.

* * *

"The train's coming in now sir," One of the comm officers aboard Andrew's Vertibird stated.

The MoJave CEO simple nodded his head as he kept staring towards the small park below. The area was cleared out an hour ago with MoJave Grunts now scattered throughout the park behind metal barricades. Advantage points such as rooftops were filled with armed soldiers as well. Making the whole park a kill zone for any unlucky foe.

Since Graham made the call in, the MoJave had informed itself of the underground train tunnels that connected Mountain Glenn to Vale. Through their search, Andrew found two likely points for the White Fang to use for their escape. The first of these was a train tunnel that exited out into the Emerald Forest. Thanks to it's relatively civilian free zone, Andrew sent the Tandi there. For the second possible location he sent himself and a few squads of Grunts into Vale. Blocking off and securing the park that had the end of the tracks below it.

As this all happened, Atlas showed up with a few of it's robotic troops thanks to the park being right under their command ship. Annoying as it was, Andrew couldn't refuse Ironwoods forces. If he didn't Andrew would not only lose what trust he did have with the General but also created a direct example of him going against his promise of communications. Maybe not to Huntsman, who were here as well at Ozpin's request, but as an over all objection of the morals Andrew said he'll follow.

It wasn't at all what he was hoping for but Andrew supposed things could be worse. There could be an outbreak of Grimm entering Vale. No, if he has to have company when whipping out the White Fang than so be it. Things shouldn't be that hard anyways. The terrorists group was being lead right into a trap that will see them brought down. Sure he'll have to speak with Cinder latter about how things transpired but over all nothing to challenging.

The park below than blew apart. A train appearing from underground and crashing onto the city's streets above. A cloud of dust fell onto the seen as most waited for it to clear. After it did, Andrew knew he'd jinx himself.

"Sound the alarm! We have Grimm inside the city!" One of the Grunts yelled as Andrew sighed to himself.

The city's alarms blasted as Beowulfs,Ursas, Creeps, and even a few Death Stalkers littered themselves into the once peaceful park. Troops on all sides held their fire, surprised by the change of enemy. Some though, held their fire because of a group of people they say in the middle of the park. Andrew saw them to and quickly turned to his comm officer.

"Radio all squads and tell them to focus their fire away from the park's center," Andrew went into action, yelling his orders to the comm officer. "Also get in contact with our patrols around the city and tell them to be on the look out for any Grimm that may get past us."

"What about Vertibrids sir?"

"Tell them to hold their fire. I don't need them shooting rockets into the area well it's filled with our guys."

"Speaking of which," Veronica started, motioning her head towards the group of students, teacher, legend and dog in the middle of everything. "How are we going to get them out?"

To answer this question, Andrew brought up his Pip-Boy and than proceed to jump off the Vertibird. Leaving all but Veronica in shock that their CEO just left command in the middle of a breach. Veronica knew she'll have to say something before all panic broke out so she turned to those inside the bird with a face that belong onto a Brotherhood drill instructor.

"Get to it and follow orders. Our CEO is risking life for this company and so will you!" Each of the Grunts forgot their shock and went to work. None of them noticing the look of dread appearing on Veronica's face as she watch Andrew march into battle.

* * *

Ruby wasn't sure what happened after they all regrouped. Weiss was leaning on Graham's shoulder but seemed to be all there. Yang, though, looked 'off' as did Blake. Than there was Graham with his face covered in shadows.

There was no time to ask about any of this, however. As they all watched on as the tracks began end, leading them straight into a cement wall. They were going to crash and in the few seconds she had. Weiss let loss another of her glyphs which surrounded their bodies in ice.

Once Ruby came back to, she saw that they were above ground again. The morning light blinding her after so much time underground. When she picked herself back up the young girl became aware of many things.

Everyone was ok, each picking themselves up and grabbing their respected weapons. Surrounding them was intact buildings and trees rooted up from the ground. The train they rode on behind them, destroyed nearly beyond all recognition. It didn't take Ruby long to figure out they were in Vale and neither was it hard to see Grimm climbing out of the hole left by the train.

They failed, team RWBY failed. That was all Ruby could think of at first as she waited for the screaming of those unarmed to start. But it never came. Instead, she found herself focused on the sound of engines above her. Looking up she saw three of the Mojave's combat Vertibirds hovering above, along with Atlas's command ship. Shooting than started up and all of team RWBY went to see MoJave Grunts gunning down Grimm. Team JNPR appeared as well with other teams and teachers from Beacon. Atlesian Knights began marching onto the fight, assisting the MoJave Grunts in raining down fire.

It was a sight Ruby never really thought she'll see but here it was. Atlas, MoJave, and Huntsman all fighting as one against the forces of Grimm. It was a moment Ruby could have sworn was taken out of one of her stories. All that was missing was the knight in shinning armor.

Than came a loud crash and far from them appeared a man in a full suit of dark green power armor. In his hands was a MoJave gatling laser that seemed to be heavily modified. Ruby knew who it was even before the green lasers started vaporizing Grimm.

Well, she is a Huntress after all, best join the fight.

"Team RWBY! Let's go!"

There was little need for thinking here. Ruby knew her team could handle themselves and with all the extra support. The chances of some random Grimm sneaking up behind them was minimal. Their backs and flanks were covered, this was going to be an easy victory.

Not even a second thought put into it, Ruby went for her first target. A Beowulf that had gotten to close to her team's little circle. The blast from her rifle propelling the young Huntress towards the beast with her scythe turned sideways. It took but one good swing to kill the Grimm and to start Ruby's mission in eliminating any more that remained.

"RUBY!" The older sister yelled just as a massive blade made connection to Ruby's shoulder.

She was on the ground in a flash and felt her Aura close to breaking. It barely saving Ruby's life.

"Courier!" The young girl than looked up to see her attacker facing towards Andrew.

The best word she could descried her attack was broken. Broken armor, broken arm, broken body and broken face. His bread cover the lower part of it well his hair handled the top. Still, Ruby saw his eyes. Eyes that burned only with hate. In his left hand he carried a blade the size of his body, which was acting more like a burden than a weapon at this point.

Time than went into slow motion. The man that attacked her charging through the thick of Grimm and bullets. All to reach Andrew who began to glow an amber light. His armor disappeared as did his weapon. Replaced by his regular clothing and revolver.

Even with all the fighting around her, Ruby heard two shoots rang out. Watching as her attacker's kneecaps blew apart into red paste. He fall to the ground with his blade dropping behind him. He wasn't even half way close to Andrew.

The world around Ruby faded from her mind. All her attention now was on Andrew and her attacker. The former of the two grinning as he walked toward the other man. She watched as Andrew raised his weapon to her attacker's head and saw Andrew's lips move. She was too far away to hear it but Ruby had a feeling it was some kind of insult.

The world then came back to her. Followed by gunshots.

* * *

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth. Please support the Official release**


	40. Chapter 40

**End of Volume 2**

"Think there's anything left?" Sitting next to a desk, one of the gunners turned away from his screen towards the Tandi's Captain, Sunsin.

"No, we've won," The once General responded, closing his eyes for but a second before opening. "All gunners! Cease fire!"

The MoJave soldiers aboard the Tandi seat back away from their monitors. Some of them smiling, others rubbing their foreheads, and a few sighed a breath of relief. Their objective wasn't difficult one but either way it left an impact. Sunsin eyed his men, truly unsure of himself as he did not know whether to rejoice in victory or shallow himself in guilt.

Taking a quick glance outside the Tandi's windows, the Captain saw smoke raising up. Forming in parts to the freshly spewed guns of the ship as well as the wreak burning carnage of the train below them.

The MoJave's way truly was an _uncomfortable_ experience. Even now for both Sunsin and Remnant, the image of a mass graveyard never invoked the feeling of victory, more so for those who created such a picture. In the past, the famed admiral lead attacks like these against the forces of Grimm. Those battles, if victorious, could always end in cheers but here, against Faunus, he could only feel shame. Towards himself and towards this one sided 'battle'.

They were soldiers; he and everyone involved with the MoJave, from frontline Grunts to desk jockey, knew what their job entailed. Assault and defend against any and all enemies that opposed either them or the Kingdoms they protect. A good cause in theory but in practice under MoJave supervision. Who can call gunning down hundreds of people from the safety of a computer a good thing?

The door that lead onto the airship's bridge then opened. Sunsin turned to see who it was and found a single Special Forces soldier in his field uniform, minus the riot mask. For all the criticism their, present, CEO had made about Huntsman and Huntresses alike, Sunsin saw a shocking resemblance between the MoJave's best and Remnant's heroes. Take away the aura and you had two very similar warriors that dressed to impress and carried overly powerful weapons.

"God, my ears still ringing after that," After hearing his voice, Sunsin recognized the man. The man was apart of the squad that showed up with that new agent, Graham if he remembered. "Guess that's a sign of a job well done."

"Tank, correct?" Sunsin asked and immediately got a nod back. "What's your business on my bridge?"

"Wanted to see how well your mission was going. And a quick look at that screen there says to me you've left nothing in your path," Tank pointed towards the Captain's personal monitor. On it, one could see fires spreading throughout a train tunnel's entrance with scattered white dots in certain places.

"You would be correct," Sunsin took only one glance at his monitor before quickly turning. "All that's left now is sending the Grunts in to check the area for survivors."

Tank looked impressed, nodding his head well the Captain spoke.

"After what you did, I don't think there's any point in doing that," Tank made it sound like a complement.

"I'm sending the search party either way," The old Captain snapped, eyeing Tank to only turn away afterwards with his head shacking.

The Special Forces man raised his hands in surrender. Saying his apologize and goodbye to the Captain as he left the bridge. He didn't know what the point of all that was but Sunsin found himself feeling something besides shame, anger.

* * *

Ruby watched as Torchwick was dragged off onto an Atlas Bullhead in handcuffs. Once the fighting was over, the crime lord just walked out and surrendered to the Atlas forces present. To Ruby, it was good seeing their enemies captured rather than killed.

Her face than nearly went colorless as she turned toward their second prisoner being carried onto a Vertibird. The man looked,... dead. Avoid of life as he gave no resistance to the MoJave Grunts carrying him. His legs were worthless now, so Ruby guess that's why no one bothered putting him in handcuffs.

Both the Bullhead and Vertibird took off, flying away towards their respected group's HQ. The Atlas Command airship still remanded in clear view above them, as for the Tandi it seemed to be somewhere Eastward if the direction the Vertibird took was any proof. Those on the ground could only now turn away, left to see what was left of the park.

To call it a mess was an understatement. The area was left in ruin, roads and building now with new holes created by either bullets or from the train crash. However, if the worst was a few cracks than Ruby could smile along with the rest of her team. No one, not one single person on their side was harmed. Vale was breach by the Grimm and the worst that came of it was minor city damages? The power of teamwork, Ruby supposed.

Miss Goodwitch finally patched in the last hole the Grimm could use to enter Vale. Having used her semblance to lift and move rubble around to do so. The fight was over and Team RWBY's mission into Mountain Glenn had ended. All that was expected of them now was to return to Beacon.

Doctor Oobleck said a quick goodbye to them before rushing off, he was needed here to explain things to authorities. Graham simply acknowledged them all before leaving aboard a Vertibird with medics surrounding him. As they boarded their Bullhead for Beacon, Ruby found Andrew once again. His face still remaining stern and, much like her attacker, empty.

Andrew was like this since she watched him lower his revolver and turn it against two Beowulfs that had gotten close. She felt bad to admit it but Ruby was surprised to see Andrew show mercy. He had admitted to letting his rage control him in the past but here, even after seeing Ruby knocked to the ground, Andrew stayed his hand. Weiss's comment of Andrew's contradictions came to mind but Ruby couldn't accept it as just that. He has to have some connection to her attacker for both to react the way they did. Now that she thought about it, her attacker called Andrew 'Courier'. Andrew wasn't a mailman so why that title?

Ruby found her seat as their Bullhead's doors closed. She'll bring this all up later with her team, in private. Right now, all the young Huntress wanted to sleep and her bed at Beacon was in her future.

* * *

Cinder smiled as news about the breach came to her. They had remained in their dorm room during it all, not wanting to risk involvement with how things played out. Meaning, Cinder's entire plan rested of Torchwick doing as he was told. And by Atlas's gloating about capturing the infamous criminal, it seemed the man placed himself right were Cinder wanted.

Under Atlas custody, Torchwick could now act in a manner that fit well into Cinder's offensive against Ozpin. If he had been captured by MoJave forces not only would he be somewhere useless but he would also be under the risk of breaking. With Atlas doing the interrogation, Cinder was sure her information would be safe.

Cinder could care less when news about Lanius appeared. It was surprising to hear he lived but, all in all, he filled his purpose. Lanius was nothing but a gift to Andrew, a sign of goodwill that could possible earn her a greater pawn in this war. Combined this gift with the security code given to the CEO for Atlas's online net and Cinder was sure the Courier would fill his role nicely in combating Atlas. Of course, he'll see only what she wishes him to see with that. That little 'helper' of theirs was still programed to response to her codes rather then the one given to Andrew. Which she could easily fill with information necessary for Andrew to know about.

For all the things that have changed, Cinder was happy about today's outcome. To bad it was morning, other wise she would've gone to sleep happy.

* * *

 **Izzycity12: Yes, this is VERY short in comparison to chapters before. I do, though, have a reason for this.**

 **One is because I wanted to get something out even though I really didn't want to write this week. The second is because this chapter is both closure for Volume 2 and set up for Volume 3. For it to be short and filled with nothing but explaining were things currently are is to be expected.**

 **So, I'm sorry for all who wanted something longer. Either way though I hoped you've enjoyed because for some reason enough of you continue to read my story that I've reached Volume 3 of RWBY. Seriously, I thought this would die after chapter 5.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth. Please support the Official release.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Pride**

 _A boy, dressed in a worn black jacket and pants with a pistol holstered to his side, seat next to a small camp fire under a clear night sky. The moon was full which in turn caused the desert landscape to be illuminated in a blue glow. The fire seemed unnecessary given this but still the young man decided to find some dry wood and make himself a fire. Even with all the risks that came with it._

 _"I can be them... I know this... he was wrong," Mumbling to himself, the boy's body started to shake._

 _He stayed like this, mumbling the same words just with different phrasings, well keeping his face covered by his hands. Next to him laid a small bag and a note with the words 'Courier Six written on it along with a delivery order to New Vegas for one platinum chip. Besides that, there wasn't much else to identify the boy with besides his job title._

 _Final he put his hands down, reviling two brown eyes, light skin and messy black hair with one barely shaved beard. His cheeks were red and his body remained shaken but the boy was stable. Taking one last beep breath before lying down on a roll out sleeping bag. Closing his eyes, sleep soon took hold of him, all well the fire continued to burn._

 _Hours, minutes maybe, this courier slept soundly under the stars. His body now having stopped shaking all together. However, this comfort did not last. He woke up just as gunshot rang out around him. Whether or not it was meant for him didn't matter. Some form of danger was near by and that cause to be concern._

 _He stayed crouch by the fire, pistol drawn and close to him in his right hand. His eyes raced from one rock to another as he tried to find the source of the shooting. As his body began to shake again a man appeared with a weapon held firmly in both hands. The courier didn't wait to confirm who this was and pulled the trigger. The boy missed and the other man took his chance. In just a second, this courier was on the ground and had passed out after a bullet grazed his shoulder._

 _When he came back to, the boy found that neither he nor the night had died. Instead, it seemed his attackers, now captors, wanted to gloat some. They were mostly Great Khans and this courier knew of their history with how they treated NCR citizens. His skin turned pale at the thought but it wasn't them who started hitting the nail. It was instead a man dressed in a checkered suit and a damn near perfect face._

 _It was this single man who gloated about stealing this courier's package,_ _the rest were either rolling their eyes or smiling along. As his words entered and left his mind, the boy's eyes shrunk in on themselves and his breathing became faster. At times it almost sounded like words but the boy's tongue remain tied. Than the checkered man pulled an ivory painted pistol from under his shirt and pointed it towards the young boy's head. One last thought rushed through the kid's mind before judgment came._

 _'Who the fuck gloats about shooting someone on their knees?'_

Andrew Garnet came back to after his Vertibird arrived onto the Tandi. The day, was sadly, still young and that meant the after math of this breach had to be dealt with early. Just before he arrived, Grimmworth had sent him a message saying Vale's council wanted to speak with him immediately. No specifics were given but they weren't needed. A Grimm outbreak, no matter how small, called for any Kingdom's Council to question their security.

Reports about the success of this operation poured in. The train carrying White Fang forces from Mountain Glenn was cut off by the Tandi. It took Sunsin only eleven minutes to secure the area, capturing thirty six White Fang members, the number killed was still being counted, and seized/destroyed army worth of enemy equipment. As for the train that crashed into central Vale, Andrew was pleased with it's outcome.

The outbreak of Grimm into the city of Vale was stopped before any civilians were killed; all ways further into the city remaining held and blocked to the Creatures of Darkness by MoJave, Atlas, and Huntsman alike. A nice story for the people and evidence for Andrew's communication policy.

Still, missing the chance of having all the glory was something the CEO wished for. However, some was better than none and at the very least he could turn this into some form of defense when being questioned by the Council. If there was one down side in all of this that Andrew found it would be his situation with two prisoners.

As Andrew got off his Vertibird and began walking towards his office, Veronica following closely behind with Grunts and other personal watching, the CEO reminded himself to speak with Ironwood later. Atlas had gotten Torchwick after the criminal willingly handed himself over to them. An answer as to why he did this eluded Andrew and though he had theories, he couldn't think on the matter currently.

After a three minute walk, Andrew reached his office and had opened the door to find one man. Sunsin, standing straight with arms tied behind his back and calmly waiting at attention for his CEO. Andrew almost felt like saluting but went against it. Instead, he motion his hand towards Sunsin. Signaling the Admiral to be at ease.

Taking his seat behind his desk, Veronica stood next to her friend and waited with Sunsin for Andrew. The CEO leaned back in his cushioned chair and took one deep breath before sitting up straight. On his desk was a single black monitor that had two green axes cross by one another with a ring covered in grain around it presented on the screen, Vale's Coat of Arms.

"How long have they've been calling?" Andrew's question was directed towards Lee and the Admiral took a second to think.

"Seven, maybe fifteen, minutes. Can't say really and for the most part we've left them calling. Not the best with politics myself, after all. So I didn't pick up," The old, and by the sound of his voice tired, Admiral explained.

Andrew nodded his head, understanding Sunsin's position and level of expertise on the matter. The Admiral was technically a government official but that didn't mean that life suited him. Politics and the like should be left to the professionals and Andrew was glad to see Lee follow that belief.

But now he was just delaying the inevitable. Andrew answered the call.

The screen on the monitor changed to a large, brightly light, room with numerous of forgettable faces seated behind wooden desks. Men and woman all dressed in official clothing suited to their positions, and each staring towards Andrew through their own screens.

Grimmworth was really the only one not sending Andrew the stink eye. Some were kinder about it but for the most part each Council member looked pissed.

"Mr. Garnet, thank you for answering our call today," One of many men began, his sarcasm being noted by all. "Now if you don't mind let's begin this meeting with the most important question. Why did you let Grimm enter our city?"

The views held by the Council was made clear to Andrew by this question. They blamed him and now two things could possible happen. The first was simply to make a big show out of this meeting and nothing more. Andrew still had the leverage of blackmailing nearly each politician but understood they needed to paint an image of being active. The second outcome was that the Council will fight Andrew about this issue. A course that if chosen by them would lead to a less than 'desirable' effect for them, Vale, and Andrew.

"Well if I must explain the situation," These words was about as far as Andrew allowed his real emotions be heard. Changing his tune after words to a much more serious tone towards the Council. "White Fang forces, from what we have learned so far, had planned to attack Vale by creating an entrance for Grimm to go through. Luckily one our operatives got word of this and thanks to him, the MoJave was able to minimize the damages cause by this attack. As well as find those responsible in a matter of minutes. By now I'm sure you're all aware of the smoke raising east of here."

Sunsin began messing with his suit as couple members of the Council, Grimmworth especially, nodded their heads towards one another. The fact was that the Mojave lived up to its agreement to defend Vale and stop anyone who put the Kingdom in danger. This accomplishment warranted respect. However, not all on the Council felt as such.

"Still, much like the massacre at that club, you and you're MoJave failed to prevent this attack from happening in the first place. Allowing for more of Vale's people to die needlessly. The only difference now being the fact you needed Atlas support in pushing the Grimm out of our city," Different verse but the words brought extra clarity to Andrew.

Atlas had made some moves since he last spoke to the Council. The only reason Andrew knew this was because the Council man failed to mention the Huntsman involved. This was a problem that needed solving, though not right now since there are those at present who don't know about the blackmailing.

"For these reasons, we of Vale's Council have come to a compromise," Andrew quieted his mind as the Council man mention this 'compromise'. One quick look towards Grimmworth was enough to convince him it wasn't beneficial to Andrew. "Since their military has already arrived, we have agreed with General Ironwood's suggestion to allow Atlas forces to assist in Vale's defense along with the MoJave."

Andrew's eyes narrowed as the man of the hour appeared in the right hand corner of his screen.

"Thank you, Council men," Ironwood began to say, all to please with the situation at hand. "All that remains now is finalizing the agreement with Atlas's Council and my men will work, in joint unison with the MoJave, in defending Vale."

The MoJave was treated as an after thought well Ironwood spoke. One of Andrew's greatest achievements given the same recognition as the dirt below the General's feet. Alone, this was enough for Andrew to have thoughts of violence. But now he was in joint operation with the man in more ways than just Ozpin's little group. Now was not the time for such action.

"This agreement will stay in affect until the Vaytal Festival ends. After that, we'll be having a long talk with you Mr. Garnet," With that said, the Council ended it's call as did Ironwood. Leaving Andrew and those around him time to reflect and respond appropriately.

"That guys a dick."

"Thank you, Veronica," Andrew replied, rubbing his forehead in the process.

"What now sir?" Sunsin asked, very aware of their new situation.

Tensions were high enough between Atlas and the MoJave. With this action, Vale's Council had basically placed the two biggest and angriest kids on the playground in the same room together, all well asking for them to play nice. All it would take is one disagreement or for the meeting after the festival for either side to start killing each other.

All three of them easily came to the same conclusion as to the 'why' of this action, political backing. Not all of Vale's Council would have the best time seeing the MoJave grow, vise versa for the other half. This, in every definition of the word, was a compromise. One that looked doom from the start.

"I want you to make sure what ground we have, militarily, stays ours," Andrew started explaining to the Admiral, facing the man and having their eyes meet. "Atlas is going to be looking for useful positions to set up and I want them to none."

"Understood sir." The Admiral now had orders and left to fulfill them. Leaving Andrew alone with Veronica.

"We need to speak to Grimmworth."

* * *

What was the morning sky had by now turned pure blue, not a signal cloud to be seen. It was almost peaceful, but like many things in life there was something wrong. Not because of the large airship floating above but because of the smoke, black smoke being created by fires still burning after so many hours.

Soul had already cried enough at the scene, having stayed atop a ridge hidden by trees since he left Lanius. So many more of his brothers and sisters dead, another tragedy added to the list thanks to the MoJave. But though he had shade tears for them, that sadness soon found itself becoming rage. Control rage, the same Lanius had showed him. Turning from the graveyard, finally after hours of mourning, the demand for blood shed gripped itself around the Faunus teen's very soul. And with Adam joining them, Soul knew he had a high chance off seeing this through.

* * *

 **Izzycity12: AP testing. That's my reason for not having a chapter out last week. Moving on...**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	42. Chapter 42

**New Pieces, Bigger Puzzle**

Though Ruby was a girl of action, her team's adventure to Mountain Glenn two days ago was still taking its toll on her. Thankfully, at their teacher's recommendation, Team RWBY was allowed to take a few days break. A break that the team unanimously took advantage of.

Lying down on her bed, Ruby slept as the morning sun continued to raise above Vale, with Zwei using the young girl's stomach as his own pillow. The rest of her team were awake, Blake was seated down on her bed, reading a book, as Yang seat near by, flipping through TV channels. Weiss, on the other hand cared about her school work, and was seated at her desk studying.

Everything was peaceful, their worries about the White Fang nearly nonexistent among them as news spread of how damaging of a defeat the organization faced. Two leaders, Torchwick and the large man with the sword, were captured along with twenty or so soldiers after the MoJave intercepted their train. This wasn't even accounting for all the equipment and men the White Fang lost during the fighting. With this all in mind, a pleasant and well earned period of calm fall upon the team and, as it happens, Vale as well.

Sure both the MoJave and Atlas military were flexing their muscles at each other. Now more than ever thanks to the "Breach", as it's now referred to by news channels and the like, but this was nothing new. The two sides have been doing this for years and haven't yet gone any farther besides show boding. Plus, with the rumors of a possible alliance during the Vytal Festival, hopes were high that peace now ruled the day.

"Mailman!"

The three girls, awake in the dorm room, brought their attention to the image of their leader springing out of bed, much to the discomfort of one now unhappy pup.

"Mailman?" Weiss ask confused, an equally shared bewilder state with Blake.

"Mailman, uh? I know that nightmare," Yang expressed, nodding her head before bringing her fingers to her chin. "Or was it a fantasy?"

Ruby's face became red as she realized what had happen. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to play it off as nothing by laughing and shaking her head.

"Oh, sorry. Must have dreamed about what that _guy_ said again," At the mention of the word guy the team nodded their heads and went back to what they were doing, for the most part.

Blake put her head back into her book well Weiss placed her pen down and began walking towards one of the dorm's selves. Yang motion for her sister to sit down next to her, a near life time experience of assiting the younger sister during late night nightmares. The only difference from all those times before was context.

Shortly after returning to Beacon, Ruby told them all about what the man who attacked her, and than got shot down by Andrew, said. The word "Courier" must have more meaning to it besides a fancy title for a mailman, and the way the man said it had history. The shock team RWBY felt because of this wasn't the fact that Andrew hand enemies that wanted to kill him, but for how personal it seemed.

Blake explained afterwards that she had a run in with the _guy_ on their night at the docks and during their time on the train. Explaining how quickly he had beaten her and how Graham stayed behind to fight the giant of a man, history appearing there as well. They weren't able to obtain any more information on him besides that the MoJave had him under lock a keep, meaning the threat the guy propose was now minimum. They couldn't realistically go to the MoJave for information so the team was left in a ditch.

Though they wanted more information on the matter, it was Weiss who put it best as to why they should be happy with want they got.

 _"Not ever story had a neat and tidy ending."_

Therefore the team left it as that, relying now on the rest of their allies to clean things up. But ever _story_ lingers for a time, and Ruby was experiencing that now.

Taking a seat next to Yang, Ruby ran the risk of falling back to sleep as the older sister put her arm around her. Luckily, Weiss appeared behind them with a snack in hand.

"Here," Weiss handed the snack over towards Ruby, who gladly took it and began eating.

Weiss then took a seat close by and joined the two in watching TV. They've already talk about the nightmare Ruby's been having and at best could only conclude to wait it out. No one could blame Ruby for having them, their own time on that train hitting them just as hard, especially in Weiss's case as that White Fang covered in red mist popped up in her mind more often than she was comfortable with. And she too didn't have much of an answer in getting rid of it.

Their discussion on the subject helped but couldn't stop them from feeling ashamed slightly about their mission. They all failed in some way or shape, Ruby failed in not noticing that _guy,_ Weiss and Yang lost their one on one fights, and Blake left Torchwick behind as Graham needed help pulling a still unconscious Weiss back on top the train. They all so all failed to stop the Breach to begin with. Even if everything turned out all right in the end, there was still something for each of them to learn.

There was, however, one thing that made all of them to an extent pleased with their mission, a truly an unexpected surprise. The MoJave and Atlas working together to stop the Grimm and protect Vale along with Huntsman from Beacon. A fairy tale truly a few days back, now a reality that could go farther than a one off event. At least, that's what they were hoping for. If the two great military of powers of Remnant start working together, the amount of good they could do on their plant far surpass anything either could do alone.

That was the dream, one that became a reality as the words "Breaking News" appeared on their TV.

"We are now getting word that Vale's Council has made an agreement with both MoJave and Atlas forces. From here on out, until the Vytal Festival's conclusion, both sides will work in joint unison in protecting Vale."

The dorm room fell quiet for but a couple of seconds. Soon followed by a high pitch yell by one Ruby Rose, celebrating that this fairy tale was now a reality. The only thing she wanted to do now was thank Andrew for following through with his promise of 'communication'. Going so far as to extend it to Atlas as well.

* * *

"You know that this was the correct move, Oz."

From inside his office, the Headmaster of Beacon watched, from the safety of a Scroll, his friend congratulated himself. News had spread fast and Ozpin knew either he or Ironwood would have to call the other. This was a move against Andrew's interest and could result in devastating damages, Ozpin needed to be sure that his friend had a plan on this or was simple retaliating against his rival.

"We still have problems as is Ironwood. Provoking Andrew now is not the wises choice here," As the Headmaster explained, Ironwood shook his head.

"Oz, you need to trust me on this," The General began defending his decision, receiving only a blank stare from his old friend. "With this move Andrew will be place into a corner. If he acts out against this, he'll be seen as the bad guy in all this and Remnant will come to our side. If Andrew doesn't try anything and obeys this decision, he'll remain in a position to help us."

The plan had it's benefits and the General did well to point them out. But, Ozpin had his doubts.

"And what will you do if Andrew does act against this. Are you prepared to handle that outcome properly?" Ozpin's words hinted towards the worse of what could happen and Ironwood knew that. But still, the General smiled.

"It's remains a win-win situation for us," Ironwood replayed, happy to see his friend care about the people but slightly annoyed by the experience man's assumptions. "Have faith."

With the hope filled last words said, the General ended the call. Leaving the Headmaster alone to think about their current situation.

For starters, their ally with arguably the biggest guns around is going to be anger and disturstfull towards them from here on out. Not that there was much to begin with but they were suppose to be allies here. Instead, though, their playing cruel games on each other as their enemies make their moves. They may have stopped them during the "Breach' but what of the next?

If things stay as they are, Andrew and Ironwood are going to end up fighting each other more than against their real enemies. If that happens, not only will _she_ have full control over the board but fear and anger will grow throughout all of Remnant. Leaving them expose to Grimm attacks.

Ozpin's Scroll than took his attention as a message popped up. He opened it quickly as he recognize who it was from.

 _"Bird returning to cage."_

* * *

Two grown men seat across from each other by a steel table. Their eyes and body scared and showing signs of old age. One dress in bandages and light clothing well the other continued to wear his worthless armor. They remained quiet, staring the other down inside lightly light steel room, waiting for the other to speak.

One of them finally did, Lanius. With one simple request.

"Let me die."

* * *

 **Izzycity12: This took far to long to release. But I wanted to do it right so the chapter went through two rewrites. Here it is though! A chapter that does nothing but set things up, short as all hell and leaves off on a cliffhanger!**

 **If all goes well, the next chapter should be the last one between Volumes two and three. Meaning I'm almost to the part that gave way to this story being created to begin with. Until than, though, I hope you've enjoyed.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth. Please support the Official release.**


	43. Chapter 43

***Friends**

"Not even a full day in that medical wing and the guy's up already continuing his mission. Man's made of steel, I'll tell yeah."

Tank watch on as Nick finished the rest of his beer, both men happy to know that Remnant kept their alcohol cold, on top of one of the Tandi's landing pads. The day sunny and bright, the two Rangers laughed together all while a Vertibird extended out it's landing gear and medical personnel waited near by.

Nearly two weeks lying in bed inside the Tandi's medical wing and rifle-man of Zulu squad was finally clear to leave. However, he was not clear for active duty but instead to go home. After receiving the meanest gut punch he, or the rest of Zulu squad ever seen, Ranger Nick's lower spine was destroyed. Unlike legs or arms, the spine couldn't be as easily replace by prosthetics.

With no longer the ability to walk, the man couldn't be called upon for combat mission again. So, this was his fair well party. His commanding officer showing up and handing him a beer well he seat in a wheel-chair, enjoying one last chance at pleasantries.

"He survived being thrown into the Grand Canyon! I doubt a few bullets and blades were going to put him down," Tank replied before finishing his own drink in turn.

They were far enough away from the Remnant born staff to feel safe to openly talk about home. Referring to the Burned Man's legends, now facts, with no worries on their part.

"But enough of that," Tank expressed, rolling out sheets of paper from his duster's pockets. "I still have orders for you."

He gave the papers to Nick, who didn't need to be told that they weren't for his eyes, and the follow Ranger placed them comfortable into his own pocket. Medical personnel were now walking over, prepared to help the crippled Ranger onto the Vertibird. But before that happened, however, Tank brought his head down to his soldier's ear.

"Make sure she gets them."

No other words needed to be spoken. Tank stood straight again and looked down at his friend, sharing one last salute before medical team brought Nick onto the Vertibird. It took three minutes before they were clear to take off, but Tank stood there in silence, waiting until Nick finally left.

Once the Vertibird left his sight, Tank shook his head and than proceed to head back inside. All while wind blew on by, his duster floating as it did.

The Tandi's halls were cramped, and more than once did Tank need to make room for someone else to pass, but the commander of Zulu squad kept a steady pace. Keeping to himself, he walked on by the entrance to the command deck and the barracks, were the rest of Zulu squad stayed, and continued going down what seem be an infinite number of stairs.

After a good fifteen minutes, Tank finally stop in front of a door with the words "Prison Cells" above it. The three Grunts that stood outside quickly began opening the metal door for the Ranger. Were after another few minutes, Tank was able to continue on forwards.

Grunts walk on through both the lower and upper parts of the small prison, each looking ready for a full scale riot. A little over board in Tank's opinion, since most of the cells weren't even filled with one occupant. But he understood this level of extreme preparedness. Lanius was after all contained here, if he got out a riot could in fact occur aboard the Tandi.

One of the Grunts than came up to Tank, offering to take a member of Special Forces to his more than obvious destination. Tank complied, following the Grunt as Faunus peered out from their cells to get even a small chance of entertainment.

Tank was lead to another metal door, were he again waited to the Grunts outside to open it. Once they did, he entered an office shaped room with a group of Grunts and Officers alike standing near a window. There were a few fellow Rangers here as well and Tank quickly found a place to stand with them. As offices and Special Forces alike wrote down each word being said inside the bright white, but bland, room outside their window, Tank watched on with a deadpanned expression. Asking himself on question as the two former Legates spoke with one another.

'Why haven't we killed both of these asshats yet?'

* * *

Lanius was unmasked, his face light up by the room showing scars of battles long passed, though his eyes stayed hidden under a constant shadow. His armor was still worn around his body, but any semblance of pride for it were gone. Replaced only by an outfit that even a child would find somber. All that was truly left was the red cloth underneath and a few pieces of dented and torn bronze colored armor. For this reason, non aboard the Tandi bothered removing it.

Caesar's once great monster was seated in a wheel chair, unmoving in part thanks to his now useless legs, with his head aimed downwards. For the past few day this was Lanius's life, an hour and a half of MoJave officials interrogating him inside this room. Afterwards, he'll be pushed back into his cell and wait for the process to repeat.

Each time this took place, Lanius remained silent with both his words and body. All well his mind raced over one subject. Not about his promise to the Courier, not about some last ditch effort of defiance against the man, nor even about how amusing it was to watch his interrogators push him for answers. No, his mind was only occupied by failures, his failures, on both Earth and Remnant.

Caesar's Legate lost Hoover Dam, failed to avenge Caesar's name, lost the very Empire itself and didn't even die correctly. All of these thing demanded for retribution against him! But he had no Caesar to command it, no Legion to understand what his death would've meant and nor did he have the Courier to give him a proper goodbye from this life.

Instead, Lanius had the mockery that is his former to greet him. And judging by the look in the Burned Man's eyes, killing was the farthest thing on the man's mind.

"Truth be told, I still don't know how to start this conversation," Those were the first words Graham said well entering the room. Before he spoke again, he took a seat across from Lanius and was now able to get a better picture on the other man's face. "So, I supposed being honest would be the best course of action."

Lanius stayed as he was, forcing Graham to continue. However, before he did, Graham took a quick glance at the recorder left out on the table and saw the red button still on. Eyes back on Lanius, Graham pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket and began reading off it.

"What does the name Adam mean to you," Silence.

"Were are the rest of the White Fang holding out," Again, silence.

"What's your reason to fight?" Graham nearly shook his head as he read the list of questions out of order. Understanding well that if these were the question for Lanius then it made sense he'll stay quiet more out of pity for his interrogator.

He wasn't at all surprise to be met with the same results. Though the one asking the questions may be different, and had a greater connection with Lanius, the former Legate would not budge. Luckily, Graham notice the red button turn off and that his time table for open discussion had started.

"I don't know if it means anything to you, but those listening in can no longer hear us," Graham explained but was again faced with familiar silence. "That means you and I can talk freely. So, I'll ask this, what did you expect would happen here?"

The question didn't need further elaborating. Lanius knew what it meant but still he kept quiet, the last bits of pride he had refusing to give any satisfaction to his captors.

"You charge into battle against the Courier like a dumb animal, and now you wallow here like one as well?" Graham's statement was phrased as a question, this interrogation far from finish.

Lanius's muscles began tightening up as Graham went on.

"You, the Monster of the East, loyal to the Legion to the very end," It sounded as if Graham was praising Lanius, which in turn got the man's eye to look up. "But you've been in this situation before, haven't you. Hidebarks got the same dedication but in the end the results were the same."

At the mention of his dead tribe, Lanius stood up straight, at least as much as his body would allow. The former and the latter staring down each other. One with calm but dry eyes and the other with eyes burning over a cold exterior.

"Are you here just to insult me? To hang your victory over my head? If so, it would seem what ever thoughts I had about you before are meaningless now," Lanius, since the day of the Breach, finally spoke. His words speaking volume of his current outlook given everything that's happened.

"No, I am here to help you. Because I am a selfish man," If he could, Lanius would've taken a step back. He was caught for a loop as his former admitted to having basic human vices. "I may be considered a Legend, but I am still human."

Graham took a moment to breath, facing away from Lanius and looking down at the steel table, acting as if it had all the answers. As he did this, Lanius took this moment to think and before Graham faced him again, Caesar's second spoke.

"Do you honestly expect you'll be able to have me become a comrade of yours?" Once he finished, Lanius just barely heard his former let out a small laugh before he began staring him down again.

"You've switch sides before," If he wasn't interested in were this conversation was going, Lanius would've climb onto the table and crawled his way towards Graham's throat. "My apologizes, that was cruel. But no, I don't truly expect you to switch sides. God knows I never really did." Graham shook his head in shame.

"Than what reason do you have to "help me", as you say," Lanius's rage was boiling over and if he didn't get his answers soon than he expects these Grunts will be force to give him what he wants.

"To know if redemption is possible," Even under all those bandages, Lanius knew the Burned Man's face was straight. "Though I've been told many times that what I'm doing now will redeem me, I'm still left unsure. But with you, if you can in some way achieve it than I'll know that I have as well."

Graham was right, he was being selfish. But Lanius supposed for a man who's experience all that he has, the right to be selfish was well earned. Still, the Legate knew there was no redemption for him in this life. At best, the honor of death was the only thing he required and deserved. Therefore, Lanius thought best to be honest with Graham.

"If you wish to help me, let me die."

* * *

Andrew was again looking over Vale, the cities light glowing and lighting up damn near everything surrounding it this dark night. On his desk, reports after reports laid unopened. He was already sure of what each of them had in detail and wish not to bore himself by confirming his own expectations.

With the advent of Atlas forces now operating in and around Vale, his MoJave could no longer keep troops to far from the city. Mission concerning defense and aid to villages around the Kingdom were now being either cut or abandon entirely. His small army needed to be ready to handle Atlas if the need ever occurs which the Courier, if the air that once plagued him before Hoover Dam was any indication, had a feeling would be inevitable.

The rules outlined by Vale's Council made it clear that any military action would require both the MoJave and Atlas to agree towards one strategy before anything could get done. A clear attempt to block any operation by the MoJave that might earn them a high opinion from Vale's citizens. This means their mission to hunt down the pack of Goliaths near by was going to be halted, again.

It was a shitty situation for him, but there was one positive Andrew found in all this. Who and who wasn't he allies or 'tools' were made clear. Especially in the case of Ozpin. Who, though reluctantly, agreed with Ironwood's action against concerning things. All well Cinder continued to proved Andrew information on Atlas's doings. Like a report on their new robotics program.

The woman may do anything for power but Andrew knew she'll be his biggest help in all this. So for now, he'll keep her around and have her look further into this 'Penny'.

"You should've choose your cards better, Ozpin," Andrew than began laughing.

* * *

 **Izzycity12: Sorry about this being late but it's family time here so... Anyhow, next chapter will be the start of Volume 3 and I still find that to say, let alone write. But it's here.**

 **However, it's sad for me to say but with School coming to an end for me and test going up my ass, I won't be planning to release new chapters this week or possible next week as well. There may be random posting but for the most part don't expect anything constant.**

 **With that said, I've hope you've enjoyed.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Start of Volume 3**

Team RWBY was in full swing. Their team round for the Vytal Festival had just started minutes ago and already they've eliminated one of the enemy team's members. First glance alone was telling enough of who the victor will be. Team RWBY simply had better coordination and strength when comparing them to team ABRN.

Then, team, ABRN were group together in a nice neat row for Yang to send one solid punch into them. All three members were thrown out of the arena and Team RWBY was named the victors.

"Impressive students this year, I have to say," The raspy voice of Grimmworth noted, watching the fight from on high through a glass window, seated down at a table and enjoying his lunch with his favorite MoJave representative.

"Can't argue that. Kids could probably kick my ass back to Mistral, and I don't have that big of an ass to kick," Cass went on to say, downing another shot of whiskey.

The due laugh, disturbing the four other Council members inside the room. They went on anyways, finishing launch as fighters and spectators alike disbursed throughout the stadium. It will take thirty minutes before the next fight start so nearly everyone there had some time to kill.

Nearly being the key word as Council members attending were checking the time frequently and slowly running out of patience. This air of annoyance, however, did nothing to damper Grimmworth or Cass's mood. They talked and finished their meals before either bothered to notice the time.

"A little late today," Grimmworth said before turning to face Cass again, who also noticed the time.

"Five minutes isn't much. He'll be here soon enough."

Cass's words of reassurance eased Grimmworth's, and the Council members who could hear her, minds. The past few weeks have brought nothing but stress for the Council members who supported the MoJave. Though the effects weren't clear and everything looked as it usually does to the general populace, Vale's government was split. MoJave supporters on one side and Atlas supporters on another, each Council members forced to pick one as both power's ambitions grew.

Vale was at the crossroads of Remnants future. If they choose Atlas than their world will be split in two and Mistral and Vacuo, with influence thanks to the MoJave, would see Vale as a rival, and possible purposely act against the Kingdom. If Vale sides with the MoJave on the other hand, the PMC would indisputable be the most powerful faction on Remnant. Atlas would undoubtedly fix to change that if it occurred, possible using the Schnee Dust Company to limit the accessibility of Dust to Vale and the other Kingdoms.

Though MoJave produce power was growing across the Kingdoms, Atlas being the main exception to this for obvious reason, Dust still made Remnant run. Limit access to said resource wasn't something Vale wanted but neither was the chance of military action by either power against them.

The door then opened and in came Andrew with Veronica following closely behind, the former grinning as much as his mouth would allow.

"A pleasure to see you again, Mr. Garnet."

Grimmworth, and to some extent Cass, greeted Andrew with smiles all around. The rest though kept straight faces, wishing for things to get on their way. The four at the room's center noticed this and quickly rushed through introductions.

"Take your seat and we can begin," Grimmworth motion towards a comfy looking chair near the room's back wall.

Andrew took his seat, with Veronica standing next to him, and mental thank both Grimmworth and Cass. He had a perfect view of everyone in the room.

"Let's start then by reminding everyone here of where we are currently," Andrew's tone spoke louder than his words, his sure of himself demeanor ensuring those around him that things were under control.

"Well, the situation has changed slightly," Cass spoke up, ruining some of the insurance brought about by Andrew inside the room. "One of the three Council members who remain undecided has buddied up with Atlas. Leaving us on an even bigger shit end of the stick."

"Meaning we're left with two undecideds, six planning on backing Atlas and five for the MoJave," Grimmworth further elaborated, leaving a much more noticeable effect as Andrew lost his grin.

Their situation, though not lost, was on the downturn. Andrew didn't have a majority and was put in the position of needing to act quickly if he wanted things to change in his favor. All it would take is one more Council men backing Atlas and he'll lose the chance to have an advantage entirely during the upcoming talks.

To make matters worse, the two left undecided were those that Andrew didn't have blackmail on. He couldn't rely on his ace in the hole here and nor could he openly use to take away those backing Atlas. There were those on both sides that Andrew didn't have blackmail on and if he used it they could start asking the wrong question and begin looking into matters. That'll be its own problem and quite frankly Andrew didn't want to deal with it.

Blackmail was a one trick pony here and at best could only now be used to keep those already supporting him, stay supporting him.

"What can we do to gain the support of the last two," One of the Council members off to the side asked before Andrew could.

'Good to know they're focus,' Andrew thought to himself, grin returning.

"Good news is they'll both representatives of a collection of villages around the Kingdom. Meaning that all Andrew has to do is increase aid to said villages and we'll gain their support with ease," Grimmworth tone seems to say this was all settled but one glance at Andrew's shaking head said other wise.

"Not with our current arrangement with Atlas, we're not," Andrew explained, sounding almost ashamed. "If we take any military action that means Altas is coming to. Both of us will get credit in the eyes of the villagers and their Council men."

"But you can be the one to propose it. That alone will show who's really trying to defend the people," Grimmworth's reasoning was that of one turning to desperation as his friend in the MoJave, the force that truly defends Remnant against Grimm, brushed off the idea of sending aid.

"We're not at the luxury of being able to spread my forces out so easily. With the festival going on, the White Fang may attempt a large-scale attack. If that happens, none of us will benefit if Atlas are the ones to primarily clean the mess up," Andrew went on to explain, all well a dark cloud formed above the room of government and company officials.

Their situation lacked the quick and easy solution they needed to fully achieve the best outcome for them. Every action they could take had Atlas in the way, and with the add for mention forced compromise, it would be difficult to move around their opponent.

At the time, the agreed upon joint force between Atlas and MoJave forces was the best either side could get. Atlas had pushed hard for a change in security and with some losing faith in the MoJave's abilities, events such as the massacre at Junior's Club fueling the flames. Council men such as Grimmworth could only keep the MoJave around with a compromise with Atlas supporters.

Since it's been in effect, there was one example of MoJave and Atlas working and communicating with each other for security purposes, the rest being drunken brawls between both factions human soldiers. That example was the Vytal Festival itself. From both the stadium and the fairgrounds below it, Atlas and MoJave forces could be seen patrolling the area. Besides that, neither side so much as bothered to talk with one another.

Change for a more effective security force defending Vale was needed and, when the festival ends, they plan to have that discussion. Time towards obtaining an advantage was slipping and those on the side of the MoJave were losing hope fast. But as that dark cloud grew, one light held it at bay, the sure of himself expression of one CEO.

"I was hoping for other alternatives," Andrew began, attention now all on him. "But it would seem we have only the one choice of action now."

Andrew pulled out a Scroll from his pocket and, after a few key presses, placed it on the table for all to observe. A hologram of a teenage girl appeared with the name 'Penny' next to her, and at the top right corner was Atlas's symbol.

"This right here is Atlas's new toy. No more than a machine pretending to be a little girl," The reaction Andrew got was that of shock and awe, but that soon change as each person there began to understand the plan at hand.

"The backlash of something like that getting out to the public would catastrophic," One Council member said, stroking her chin with thoughts of glee.

"That's if we handle it's release correctly," Veronica said aloud, speaking for the first time this meeting.

As some wondered why the bodyguard had spoken, Andrew ignored their confusion and grab the Scroll off the table before facing his supporters once more.

"She's correct. There are some who may back Atlas once this information is let loss to the public, and it's because of that we'll wait to let this out," Those inside nodded in understanding as Andrew began to get up.

"Leaving already?" Cass questioned.

"Yes, sadly. This seems to be under control and I have other matters to get through today," Before he left, Andrew took the second to look down onto his supporters with a confident grin. "I thank you all for your assistance during this. And in the end, you will all reap the rewards for your hard work."

With that said, the MoJave CEO left the room with his bodyguard in tow. Leaving the rest in content that now they had a clear plan of action. All except one, however, an old man finding himself needing a second drink.

* * *

"Team JNPR is victorious!" The voice of one over joyous Professor announced over a TV loudspeakers.

"Damn, I missed it," Three Grunts entered the bar thereafter, the youngest of them rushing his way in well the other two walked.

The bartender served another drink to the one customer at the counter before eyeing the group of soldiers. He soon followed the eyesight of the Grunt out in front towards the TV, seeing Beacon's Professor conclude another of the first round fights of this years Vytal Festival. A smile came to the bartender's face.

"Yep, you sure did. It was the best fight yet," The bartender went on to explain, increasing the Grunt's already disappointed state.

"Yea, we know. We were listing in on it through the radio," Another of the Grunts explained, his eyes burning through the back of his fellow soldier.

It was then the last of the Grunts, the one with three green arrows marked on his right shoulder, raised his hand. Soon after the MoJave Grunts became quiet as the Sargent went up to the bartender, wallet in hand.

Talks began and orders were placed, and the group of Grunts started drinking a few bars well they took their leave. The Sargent found no harm in it and with the Vytal Festival going on it only felt right to enjoy it well they could. Besides, his report wasn't going to mention this and he wanted a cold one.

As the Grunts enjoyed their drinks, the other customer present slam down another shot before paying his bill and got up to leave. Mumbling his words as he left but still, the Sargent heard him clearly.

"Defenders of humanity, uh? Both are a joke."

Once the man was out of sight, the Sargent turned away to find that his drink had spilled.

* * *

 **Izzycity12: For taking this long of a break, I say this is about as best as I could do. Yes, I'm back writing more chapters and continuing this story. Not the best comeback I know, nothing but set up and explaining stuff already covered, but I felt that the political stuff with the Council members had to be dealt with. I promise now things will get back on track in the next chapter.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Guardians Collide**

"Where do I?" Andrew asked aloud, watching today's last round for the Vytal Festival.

Team SSSN of Heaven and team NDGO of Shade was the last match of the day. So far their fight didn't have much to write home about. The dual nature of the student's weapons continue to confuse Andrew, especially the trident plus assault rifle of one blue hair pretty boy, Neptune if he remembered correctly, and common mistakes or careless approach many of the fighters have. The most obvious example of this brought Andrew back to thinking about that boy Neptune. Who, at the beginning of the match, ran across the arena onto his opponent's side just to escape the water behind his team.

The fact that Heaven Academy would allow someone into their school who was afraid of water added to Andrew's growing list of annoyance's when it came to Huntsman. He still respects them, to an extent, but someone like this shouldn't even be considered for the position, let alone allowed into one of the academies.

But now his mind had gotten off track, it was really the boy Sun that held Andrew's initial attention. He made the connection soon after that this was the guy with Blake at the night at the docks. If he ever ran into him again, Andrew guesses it probably be a good idea to do so with Ruby close by. This wasn't out of fear, Andrew beat the guy before and for being his team's leader, Sun left little to be desired.

The highlight of his leadership coming near the fight's end. Team NDGO was standing in the water and one of Team SSSN members just so happened to have a Trident that could produce electricity. It took a solid ten seconds of Sun begging for Neptune to come over and finish the fight with which they finally won. But if this fight was much more seriously, those ten seconds would've cost them the match.

"And here I thought you'd avoid the tournament."

Andrew looked behind himself to see Veronica coming aboard his personal Vertibird again.

"Not for a lack of trying, I'll tell ya. Just needed a way to amuse myself as the Pilot finishes filling this bird up," Andrew responded as his companion came up next to him.

"Can't argue much there. This tournament does have a ring of Legion to it. And I know your outlook there," Veronica asked as both medical teams began checking over those injured during the fight.

Andrew simply took a deep breath before moving on. Thoughts of the Legion's 'tournaments' coming and going from his mind, just glad these students didn't die as one of the results of defeat.

"Let's just be happy there just the one connection between the two."

"I don't know. Our jobs would be a hell of a lot easier if Remnant followed the Legion's example," Veronica joked as Andrew found himself nodding along. "Probably make Boone and you smile, knowing you'll be killing Legion look-alikes."

"I ain't arguing."

The two looked over towards the sniper in question, arms cross and seated in his seat trying to have sleep be his enjoyment as time passed. The two then looked away, nodding along, as they understand the man's position far too well when it comes to Legion and Legion wannabes. Each well deserving of kill on sight protocols that both NCR and Andrew's New Vegas have implemented. Though, it didn't do much good in the long run.

Their Veritibird then came to life and soon Veronica found a seat behind Andrew.

"We're all clear to take off sir," Their Pilot said over the bird's intercom as they finally took off, much to Andrew's joy.

He own's a private Vertibird but still waits just over an hour to take off for Beacon Academy. An annoyance that spoke loud of Andrew's problems of making oil a popular energy source on Remnant. The fact it took so long to get gas for his bird up onto the stadium being evidence to this. Of course, it didn't excuse the fact that air crews on the Tandi had forgotten to refuel his Vertibird but that's a problem for another time.

For now, his headaches were focusing more towards ensuring that something like this became the rare rather than the norm. Sure the Tandi had enough oil to keep all their vehicles running for a good few years but a problem occurs if MoJave Grunts are unable to have the Tandi resupply them. If oil was a more commonly used resource then this problem is negated somewhat as his men would be able to resupply themselves much more easily out in the field, by civilian commodities that use said resource.

This brought him back to Atlas. They were the main driving force behind Dust and supplied Remnant with such a better and more commonly used resource that his MoJave could barely compete. If they were removed from the picture, though it would take some time, Andrew could turn the scale in his favor. With some restrictions in place, of course. Old World troubles were not lost on the young man even if Remnant was perfect picking grounds for expanding the use of oil and uranium.

However, it'll only occur with Atlas gone. Luckily, that was a matter of when rather than if. General Ironwood's little 'girl' Penny was going to be Andrew's ticket to Vale once the world learned about what 'she' was. All that was left towards doing so was preparing the show that'll play with the reveal, which could easily be organized after a quick chat Cinder.

Andrew's mind went back to the days before Hoover Dam. All his time and effort put in preparing for the battle and with him being its undisputed victor. Defeating both the armies of the NCR and Legion in a single day were either couldn't do over the course of four years. For him, doing so again against one wasn't going to be that hard. And, as an added plus, this time he could do so with less bloodshed if the reveal goes well. It didn't negate a war with Atlas but it could negate blood during the first battle of sorts and give him the position of nonaggressor if things go according to plan.

When these thoughts went through his head, a question came up as he remembered the meeting from earlier. Mainly when they spoke about the Android and with Veronica's reaction during it. He felt he knew the answer to this question but still when Veronica spoke up her tone was that of legit anger. Not something he saw every day with her, it sparked Andrew's curiosity.

"Veronica, what's your take on Atlas's new toy?"

"We're not going to play a hundred questions again are we?" Veronica asked in response, both joking and serious. Earning a heavy sigh out of Andrew.

"I only did that when we first meet and you did lie to me, remember?" Andrew elaborated, a slight hint of embarrassment as Veronica brought up that day. It had started off with the sun high in the sky but, after a whole list of questions from yours truly, the two ended up spending the night at the 188 trading post.

"Oh I do, that's why I brought it up."

"Veronica, your answer please," Andrew bit his lip at the woman's jokes, though, somewhat glad it didn't take long for Veronica to respond afterward.

"I've always believed in the Brotherhood's values, even if the Codex needs to become more adaptable in the future. Something like this Android needs to be stopped before Atlas goes any further with it."

Honest and to the point, Andrew respected the girl for it. He knew the Brotherhood of Steel would want the destruction Atlas's toy as their top priority but Veronica was always the odd one out when it came to them. With her on board, he didn't have much else to worry about. Then Andrew turned towards Boone, feeling almost obligated to ask him the same question.

"And you Boone?"

The man in question stayed quiet, glancing towards Andrew before facing the back of the seat in front of his.

"I'll have your back. That's all that matters."

Andrew didn't push any further. As Boone said, the insurance that he'll have his scope aimed at Andrew's enemies was enough. Besides, Beacon was in sight now along with a certain fancy Atlas ship. A personal one like Andrews but with heavy influence on Atlas designs. All nice and pretty, shaped like a crystal with ribbons on both its top and bottom. A failed representation of the woman inside in Andrew's eyes.

"Winter."

* * *

Ruby was left chasing Weiss as her partner ran off seemingly for no reason other than to chase some airship she saw flying by. Team RWBY were all enjoying their victory earlier today by spending some time at the Festival's fairgrounds with Team JNPR. Then, poof, Weiss said nothing as she ran away and left Ruby as the one out of seven to chase after her, leaving both of their meals in the hands of a hungry-eyed Nora.

The two sprinted to their academies landing zone and after Ruby apologized to a few people that Weiss had shoved her way through, come upon said ship landing in front of them. By now Ruby reached Weiss's side and turned to her to see Weiss memorized as the ship opened up, reviling Atlas's Knights and a woman dress in white military attire.

"Winter," Weiss said with a smile, answering Ruby's question before she could ask.

"That's your sister."

Things now made sense to the young girl. Stories that Weiss spoke of about her sister's on time at Beacon and her career as, not a Huntsman, but an Atlas Specialist came to mind. They were the only time Ruby saw Weiss have genuine admiration for someone. Leading Ruby to picture the elder sister as an older version of Weiss and as someone with a helpful and kind personality.

First impressions told Ruby that her former guess was right, hair and eyes exactly the same with height being the only noticeable difference. The latter of her guesses, however, left Ruby guessing again. Winter's expression was up there with Professor Glynda's, which in turn left Ruby far more nervous than she had expected to be during this introduction with Weiss's family.

"Winter!"

Again Ruby was chasing Weiss as her partner ran onto the landing pad and greeted her sister.

"It's so good to see you again!" Weiss yelled out as her sister only then took notice of her presence. After what felt like a century of silence, Weiss shook her head embarrass about something before speaking again. "I mean. Your presence honors us."

Ruby stood there wide-eyed as Weiss did a little crusty with her skirt. Winter, though, didn't even show signs of satisfaction at her sister's correct greeting. Instead, she looked away towards another landing pad. One with a Vertibird opening its side doors to alone a man in a duster to come walking out, followed by two bodyguards.

Ruby kindly waved as Andrew saw them and waved himself. Weiss, on the other hand, had sweat dripping from her forehead. Andrew remains the definition of an ass in her eyes but for Winter, not having spent much time with the young CEO as Weiss had, as little that was, was still the most destructive person in both her worlds. That of a Schnee and an Atlas's soldier.

"Come with me, Weiss. Let's not have politics ruin this."

Winter finally smiled towards her sister and without another word said the two were off, Atlas Knights following with Ruby lagging behind as the odd one out. They talked with Weiss as the one who mainly described what her life has been like since they last met. Winter using the excuse of 'Classified' to avoid answering any of her sister's questions. Ruby was allowed to chime in once when Weiss brought up Team RWBY but she stayed mostly quiet.

But the politics of their world could never truly leave them. Especially when certain people cross paths with on another, and if the straight path into Beacon had individuals using the courtyard out front.

"Hello again, Miss Schnee."

Andrew and company appeared, meeting the other group in the middle of the courtyard. Both Weiss and Winter pinched their foreheads well Ruby stood there all happy to see Andrew again.

"Leave us," Winter demanded, confronting Andrew with her hand reaching down to her side.

"Now there's no reason to be hostile. We're in Vale! A place where we're all friends."

As the bomb began to tick, the group started to gather attention. People from all over Remnant watching those of Atlas and MoJave speaking to one another. From her reaction, Andrew knew that all it would take is a little push to get the elder Schnee swinging. He wasn't planning to fight but if say an Atlas's Specialist attacked the CEO of the MoJave, he wouldn't mind a nice stab at Atlas's image.

Then something unexpected happened. Two of the heads of the Atlas Knights guarding Winter were crushed. Grabbing the attention of all who were present from their growing standoff. Turning behind them, they saw a man who's drunken stench could be smelled even from where they stood.

Andrew found himself reaching for his magnum, nerves screaming. All signs said the man was drunk but the large blade on his back and overall confidence in each step told Andrew it was all an act. Boone and Veronica followed his lead, as did Winter when the strange man walked closer. A crow flying on by and the man's red cap blow slightly with the fall's wind.

The man began to open his mouth but was stopped when rose petals started falling to the earth in droves.

"Uncle Qrow!" All eyes damn near jumped out of their sockets once it became clear the Ruby was now hugging the man and reviled who he was.

Andrew released his grip around his revolver thereafter, any serious threat this man, Qrow, has evaporated from his conscious. Ruby's uncle had an ever constant air of danger but Andrew doubted that he'll try to take his life now. His track history isn't the best with Ruby's family but even with Yang Andrew never feared she'll try anything overly serious besides trying to kick his ass. And, wishing to have some positive relationship with the girl's close ones, Andrew knew pulling a gun on Qrow wouldn't help much in that field.

Winter and Andrew's companions, though, stayed on guard. Ready to respond any second if Qrow threatens them any further.

"Did you miss me?" Ruby asked all playfully. In contrast, Qrow had the most straight-faced and confused expression a man could have.

"Nope," Qrow responded with equal about of playfulness, ruffling the girl's hair before pushing her off to the side. "Sorry kiddo, but we'll catch up later. I have to finish this first."

Ruby made an 'oh' face before releasing the scene she created. Backing up to make space for her Uncle to continue what he was doing beforehand.

"That you do, Qrow," Winter's narrowed her eyes but acted as if this was to be expected with the man. Something Andrew noticed and took as evidence that there was history between the two.

"Oh," Qrow began looking around at the robots he'd destroyed, making Andrew impress when he played all surprised. "I'm so sorry, Ice Queen. I didn't realize that these were your garbage."

Though Andrew wanted to laugh when Qrow started hitting at the cracks of the mighty Schnee woman, he simply couldn't. The man's voice was heavy, beaten almost, and reminded the Courier of his friend in the Divide. Though, Andrew guesses that Ulysses probably wouldn't call it a friendship. More,"You make sure nothing in the Divide hurts Vegas and I'll provide you with all the equipment you'll need to do so," relationship.

Still, if Qrow starts going on about history, Andrew plans to shoot himself in the foot. Ulysses was a smart man but Andrew knew well that he could go on far too long sometimes.

"That's Atlas military equipment."

"Clearly," Andrew chimed in, shorting the time before the bomb's detonation.

It would turn out that only Andrew found his own joke funny. Especially when Qrow brought his attention to him and decided not to continue going after the Schnee girl.

"You, Alpha Hound," Andrew was more confused than anything when Qrow referred to him by that. "What's a killer like you doing in a place of peace?" When Qrow asked this, Andrew became aware that, unlike with Winter, Qrow wasn't going to joke around when it came to him.

'At least he takes me seriously' He thought.

"I'm sure you're already aware there," Andrew didn't doubt his response. Qrow seemed like someone who's smart and so the CEO wasn't going to answer a stupid question like that.

"Yea I'm aware. You and Winter there right? Atlas and MoJave, the two that'll defend the world. One a seal out," Qrow pointed towards Winter. "And another a profiteer." Then Qrow pointed to Andrew.

Andrew shrugged and laugh, mainly because he wasn't about to argue the man's point. If what he did made him a profiteer then so be it, as long as the world's defended and people can live in peace Andrew was fine by it. Winter, however, was reaching the end of her timer.

"If you don't hold your tongue, I will gladly take for you," Winter's sword was out and at any moment now she could launch. Too bad there was more than one person here who wanted that to happen.

"Really, you going to stab your allies in the front? That's more than what Ironwood did to Oz, but I'll take it."

"Wait?" Andrew asked aloud as a gust of wind blew past him.

The bomb finally went off and Winter was ready to follow through with her promise to Crow. However, Andrew's focus stayed on what Qrow said rather than the fight. Only the sounds of Ruby and Weiss cheering on their respected family members brought his attention back to reality, but for just a second.

Andrew knows that Ozpin didn't approve of Ironwood's decisions as of late but that wasn't a betrayal, was it? If nothing of that nature then Andrew was left guessing what it was, all when the shots of gunfire started up. Boone and Veronica did nothing to protect Andrew, knowing neither pro-Huntsman would endanger the crowd that had gathered and were genuinely curious to see two Remnant pros go at it. Not all too surprised to see both skills in battle from both mixed with unnecessary eccentrics.

As this happened, Andrew began going over a couple of questions he now had. One was why Qrow hinted to some kinda betrayal between Ironwood and Ozpin. The second was what exactly was said betrayal about. And third, how can he use that to his advantage. Ozpin's character denied any long usefulness for Andrew but he could still find a why to have the Headmaster reluctantly help him if this betrayal of sorts is real. He'll have to try and figure that out during their meeting later today.

Speaking of which, Andrew remembered that said meeting was planned to start soon. Ironwood was planned to show up to it but Andrew hadn't found the General yet.

'Were's...?'

"Schnee!" Andrew's thought process was cut short by one very loud, and mad, General Ironwood. Being followed by Miss Goodwitch and Ozpin.

Andrew's eyes were back to the fight. There Winter had her blade to Qrow's throat and Qrow was on the break of entering a laughing fit. Seems he saw the General long before Winter did.

"Sir, I...?" Winter stood straight was about to defend herself but was stopped short by a raised hand from Ironwood.

"I don't want to hear it. Right now there's work I need attending to and this," Ironwood motion towards, what Andrew now notice, a beaten up courtyard with one very large crowd around them. "is not something Atlas needs."

Winter went quiet and dipped her head in shame. After scolding her, Ironwood walked closer and started having a more private conversation with Qrow. Andrew could've come closer to hear if he was not caught off guard by a girl with ginger hair. Penny, the android he had fought at the docks stood not to far off and was surrounded by Atlas Knights. He was more or less surprise Ironwood would have it out so openly but Andrew was glad to see it, made his job exposing it that much easier.

"Now, now everyone," Ozpin then came forward, making it his job to calm everyone down. "My I reminded you that there's a tournament going on. You can have your thirst for battle there with, what I can ensure are more comfortable seats and popcorn."

After that, everything calmed down. Andrew, Ozpin and the rest leaving for their meeting, with Glynda staying behind to clean up the damage. Winter, Qrow, and Andrew's companions tag along as well. Leaving two equal upset teenage girls as their reunions of sorts were cut off earlier, Weiss surprisingly more so than Ruby.

* * *

 **Izzycity12: Thanks you person who reminded me that Qrow's named is spelled 'Qrow' and not 'Crow'.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Secrets: Both Old and New**

Winter paced herself back and forth across from General Ironwood, who in turn had his arms cross, eyes closed and was leaning against Ozpin's desk. Time had only passed a few minutes since the unscheduled fight in Beacon's courtyard, and the two's anger towards a certain field agent has not left them. If anything, Ironwood was close to becoming a time bomb as well while Winter was already relit.

Finally, the elevator doors opened and the duo stood straight. Out in front was Qrow, smiling as he saw the faces of Atlas's finest, with Ozpin and Glynda behind him about as happy with the drunken man as Ironwood and Winter were. Surprisingly, and to some dismay on his part, Andrew was pushed to the background, both literally and metaphorically. Following the three ahead of him well seemingly being forgotten by most as all the anger was placed on Qrow.

"What were you thinking!"

"If you were one of my men, I'd have you shot!"

The two soldiers of Atlas yelled, each respectively sharing their outrage of today's events onto Qrow. But before the man of the hour could speak, Andrew had his own remark to make. Almost unsurprisingly, he felt things were somewhat off balance if he wasn't picking a fight with Ironwood.

"Really? You shoot your own men, and here I thought you better, Ironwood," Andrew said aloud with Crow shaking his head.

"You're taking the fun out of it," It was mumbled but Qrow's words were heard, and the fun was in turn ruined for Andrew.

As Ironwood and Winter try to kill both Andrew and Qrow by thinking really hard, Ozpin took his seat behind his desk into a slouch position. Pinching the brim of his nose well Glynda took her place next to him. Said woman then decided now would be a good time as any to get things under control, hitting Ozpin's desk with her cattle prod and grabbing the attention of the self-made powder keg in the middle of the office.

"That's enough. All of your actions today have been childish and immature. So from here how about you all start acting like adults," She wasn't yelling per say, but most were sure they heard an echo once Glynda finished making her demands. Followed shortly by the stomping of a high heel boot.

"My actions! He was drunk," Winter yelled out and, for once, Andrew sincerely felt bad for Ironwood after seeing Glynda's point hammered home.

'The man's looking after a toddler,' Andrew thought to himself.

"He's always drunk!" Glynda finally began to yell.

Then collectively, they all looked towards Qrow to see him drinking from a flask, one that Andrew wasn't sure where the man had hidden, and continuing to do so even with being caught. Well, Andrew searched which pocket could possibly hold said flask, Qrow finished his sip and the rest finally began to put their emotions under control, leaving the initial arguing to instead shake their heads in acceptance.

"Qrow," Ozpin spoke up, finishing with a heavy sigh. "You contacted me a month ago. Which means you have information to share with us," Both Ironwood and Andrew did a double take but remained silent at the new information. "If you would be so kind."

The mood changed as the floor was given to Qrow, all patiently waiting for the Huntsman to begin.

"Since I've been out in the field for you," Andrew noted the self-importance in Qrow's tone. "I got enough intel to tell you that our enemy is here."

For those watching closely, Andrew got stiff for but a second. The rest, however, expressed their feelings of defeat clearly. The night at the dance not forgotten by any of them.

"We know," Ironwood said, leaning against Ozpin's desk once more.

"Oh! You know!" Qrow lean back on one foot, hands out in front of him. "Well thank goodness I'm risking my life for you to get information that you already know about!"

Andrew was hard press not to agree with the man. Of course, he didn't know Qrow existed until today so he's less at fault. Still, the once courier knew far too well of what being left in the dark was like, annoying and sometimes fatal action if not used correctly. Only when it's truly necessary should this action be taken, but from the look of things, Ozpin had no reason to hold this information from Qrow before the Huntsman arrived. Might have helped them, in the long run, all things considered, though Andrew wasn't about to complain.

"See this," Qrow didn't stop and reach into his pockets to show everyone his Scroll. "You can send me a message with it."

"They had reason to assume you were compromised," Winter spoke up, what left of her fuse about as much as one would expect. Especially after hearing someone verbally go against Ironwood and the other experience Huntsman.

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here," Qrow then pointed towards Winter. "Seriously, who invited her. Also, who invited him!" Qrow aimed his finger towards Andrew now, said CEO responding with a simple frown.

No one spoke up against Andrew, however, Winter was another story. Ironwood ordered the eldest Schnee to leave, and after some back talk, she did. Leaving by elevator and returning to the school grounds below, where Boone and Veronica were left waiting until Andrew returns. After this scene was over, Qrow brought attention back to, what he saw as, the other unwanted guest.

"Now you," Qrow motioned Andrew towards the elevator and by now, reputation with Ruby be damn, Andrew wanted to kill the man.

"There seems to be some other information Qrow has been left in the dark on," Andrew began, staring down Ozpin. "Care to explain this."

Truth be told, Ozpin didn't want this to happen. Instead, he had hope Qrow would be discrete when passing along his information. But here they were now, a big show in his courtyard and one brewing inside his office. Where to begin indeed?

"He knows about our group, Qrow," Ozpin motion towards the rest present, a clear picture for his friend if there ever was one.

"So, that information?" The smug expression on Andrew's face did nothing to ease Qrow's opinion of him. But now everyone was waiting and the subject of having Andrew Garnet enter their little group had long passed. Biting his tongue, Qrow faced Ozpin and the rest, dropping the subject for later.

"The enemy that's here, are the ones responsible for Autumn's condition," Andrew showed no reaction well Glynda went wide eyed. "And they're tied to Salem."

All eyes narrowed, the name 'Salem' bringing out the worst in all of them. Anger, hatred, and fear if Andrew was any good at reading Ozpin's expressions. It was a reality check for them all, Andrew, especially as new information about Cinder, was brought to him. And to see Ozpin's hands shaking for but a second was nothing but wrong in the eyes of the Courier.

"That just makes it even more of a reason for Atlas to be here," Ironwood said, earning stares from more than one CEO. "With our fleet in the sky, and with the added assistance from the MoJave, we'll be able to handle anything they throw at us."

"It that so, Jimmy? Cause I thought the whole purpose of this group was to work in the shadows. And that fleet! You think _she's_ scared of that, both of yours!" Qrow's lack of confidence did nothing to sway the General off his feet. Andrew however.

"My forces?" Andrew asked, stepping towards Qrow. "I understand that Huntsman still sees Salem's Grimm as a threat, but the MoJave actually has some level of competence behind it. Her agents are the only threat here, the Grimm, however, won't be a problem."

As the CEO laughed a little at the end there, Qrow took a step forward towards Andrew.

"You clearly haven't been doing this for long then."

"Long enough to understand how threats such as Grimm are best handled."

"That will be enough, from both of you!"

Ozpin took a quick breath after raising his voice. It was uncomfortable for him, yes but the alternative would've resulted in a full on battle in the middle of his office. The Headmaster didn't wish that, and besides, their meeting was supposed to end soon. Finishing things off quickly so everyone can leave and call their heads would be the best course of action. All that remained to be discussed now was a subject that he solely had sway over.

"We are Guardians, and this Kingdom and its people are under threat. Infighting now will only play into the enemy's hands," The two men back away from each other and soon Ozpin continued. "Not only must we keep our swords pointed outward. We as well need one last warrior to aid in this defense. It's high time we find that warrior."

"So, your plan B then," Andrew's face was pointed down, shaking all the while. "That's your mission Ozpin, I'll focus on mine in the mean time."

With these last words said, their meeting came to a close. Andrew, Ironwood, and Glynda left to report back to their other duties. As for Qrow, Ozpin personally asked for him to stay behind and check the room twice over after it became quiet. The two old friends faced each other, with Qrow placing his Scroll on the table. On it, the word "Courier" was shown in large letters.

"One of the MoJave Special Forces referred to Andrew by this, though I'm still not sure what it means."

When Qrow finished explaining, a half smile came and went across Ozpin's lips. An interesting Fairy Tale that Andrew once told him coming back and making sense in more ways than one.

"Look into any destroyed towns near Mistral from the last 15 years. A Courier or two might be related to this," Qrow simply nodded his head after Ozpin gave him this mission. "What about their basement?"

"Still wasn't able to see what's going on down there for myself, but you know that White Fang Lt responsible for the Breach. He came from there."

After hearing this, there was only one other order Ozpin had to give Qrow. And it was one he gave reluctantly.

"Do your best to learn whatever information you can get from that man, Qrow,"

His field agent then nodded and left. Leaving Ozpin alone to check over what information they had on the MoJave's 'basement' and what's been entering and leaving it. If security was strong enough that Qrow couldn't find a way inside then whatever was down there could very well be the most dangerous secret the MoJave's keeping. And if it turns out to be a threat to Remnant, Ozpin will fulfill his role as a Guardian. Even if it means the shame of betrayal.

* * *

Back aboard the Tandi, and seating comfortable in his chair. Andrew pulled out a Scroll he had locked under his desk in a safe. Smiling, he opened it up and made a call. Happy to know he won't have to lie through his teeth all day.

"Cinder, I have a request."

* * *

 **Izzycity12: This is shorter than I wanted it to be, but I had a long week. So, I hope you enjoy it even as is.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Power Man, Bird Man, and Vengeful Boy**

Once again, Andrew was grinning. This time towards seeing Cinder keep to his plan and provide a show for Remnant. It wasn't the main event yet but Emerald's and Mercury's performance was a solid start. Running circles around the two from team CFVY, which only after Oobleck announced them did Andrew release that the team was second years from Beacon.

He found it kinda strange that he never saw them during his time there, but yet again he stayed primarily within one crowd at Beacon. So not knowing certain people made sense. Even so, Andrew found it sort of off-putting that even after attending Beacon for months on end, there are still those I views as unknowns.

However, this fact didn't matter in the long run. Andrew now saw what team CFVY was capable of, along with many others, and was now more than sure of his chance for if Ozpin, Beacon included, went against him. Even for being second years the team was at free ran under Mercury's wrath alone, the same guy Andrew saw leave himself far too much out in the open. Making him an open target for anyone with proper aim. Though she had a minigun on hand, team leader, Coco, failed to hit the male.

Andrew couldn't say he was surprised by this. Cinder seemed like someone that'll hire the right people to be at her side. And Coco wasn't all there during the fight either. Calmy calling out for her team member as he was on the other side of the arena and unconscious. Scared of water and a severe lack of awareness, Andrew was convinced that the standard of the Academies has dropped.

With the fight ending and commercials beginning to pop up about some fancy new Schnee light bulb. Andrew turned off his monitor and change his attention to reports. None of the other fights today held his interest and he was more than sure that 'Penny' would continue onto the next round. He fought the thing before and Andrew knew that without Power Armor there would've been a different outcome to its conclusion. But he did have it, providing to himself the superiority to Atlas made equipment.

The first of these reports was on their current holdings in Vale. Besides a tacked on note about some Grunts slacking off to get drinks, the MoJave remains the dominant ground force in Vale. Patrolling and protecting at most 93% of the city entirely with the remaining left to Atlas which consisted of the school and high-class areas.

Putting it to the side to be forgotten, Andrew checked over the second report. This caught much more of his interest since it was more of a letter from Arcade. He had listed down what progress they have made with Project Green and asked Andrew to make sure their next shipment of supplies had a coffee maker in it. Apparently, their's broke during a Grimm attack from Menagerie's unusually aggressive Grimm.

Laughing slightly as he did so, Andrew attaches a form with his signature written on it that'll give those station on Menagerie a coffee machine again. He couldn't say they didn't earn it. From Arcade's report, Project Green continues to make progress towards completion. The numerous Grimm attacks and three KIA personnel doing little in halting things. They should be ready to proceed with converting the desert island within the month and if successful, the Wasteland might finally see a green Earth again.

Good news was something, Andrew needed. He's having enough trouble trying to focus on problems in Vale. To hear that things are under control and advancing in the MoJave's other projects saved him from another headache.

Andrew was about ready to check over the next report but his door opened and in came Sunsin, serious as always. The Tandi's captain did a quick salute and then put his arms at his side, ready to speak.

"Good afternoon Andrew. I hope I didn't catch you at a busy time, but I feel I must inform you on the mission Zulu squad finished earlier today."

And here Andrew was hoping Tank and his men would be out of his hair for a little longer. Without Graham at their side to aid them, Andrew was quite certain that the old admiral had some bad news.

"They stated that the White Fang has abandoned the outputs of which their imprisoned men reported to us. Leaving behind equipment and Atlas Paladins out in Grimm territory," Sunsin went one to say, sighing in relief. "It seems for now we have them on the run."

"Good, but do keep our Grunts on alert. The White Fang may still be stupid enough to launch an attack," Andrew ordered and captain nodded along. "Now, was there something else?"

At that question, Sunsin reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. The words ' weapon shipment' was the first thing Andrew noticed as the old man unfolded the paper and gave it to him. The next being the list of equipment that Sunsin began naming off.

"The increased number of Security Bots will help boost our numbers here in Vale," Andrew couldn't help but shiver slightly at the machine's name. "But in truth, I wanted to ask about these 'Fat Mans'."

"I'm guessing you haven't seen them in action yet?"

"No, but I've been told you have. And I'd like to know more about the weapon being issued onto my ship."

Sunsin's request gave Andrew an interesting idea. The Tandi was currently grounded so what better time was there to give a proper demonstration. The Fat Mans isn't new to the MoJave's arsenal, is primarily used in extreme situation like Zulu's squad's attack on Lanius's train when the Grimm appeared. And now, even if Ironwood notices them, the message will be made clear to the General of Andrew's resolve for if things come to a head. Plus, this gets the CEO out and about with the added bonus of fireworks.

Getting up from his chair, Andrew walked passed Sunsin and said a few simple words.

"How about a demonstration then?"

* * *

 _Earlier that morning_

"I won't let you beat me, old man!"

"You're Nothing but talk."

"Keep going, Ruby!"

Said younger sibling then slouched down in defeat, the words 'Player 2 Wins' flashing on their dorm's tv.

"My turn," Yang called out, pushing Ruby out of the way and taking the controller from her hands.

As she did this, Qrow shook his head and began getting up off the floor. Grunting the word no all the while.

"Sorry kiddos but good old Oz decided to torture me with some extra work. Work that has an up coming due date," Qrow went on to explain, damping the joyful mood the family group had before hand.

Yang began to slouch some as Qrow made his way to the door. Memories of the last time he left because of a mission bringing the elder back by years. Ruby, however, was determined to keep her Uncle as long as she could. Rushing to the door and stopping in front of Qrow, Ruby's eyes enlarged themselves as she looked up towards her uncle.

"I'm sure if you tell us what the mission is we can help you. We are basically pros now," As Ruby gloated, Qrow turned towards Yang to see her nodding along with her sister.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we did go on what's seen as a professional mission. I'm sure Ruby and I can keep up with you, old man," Yang elaborated further and caused Qrow to go straight face.

"You know, if I recall, wasn't you guys who almost stopped the Breach," The two girl's lips curved down after that. Qrow though continued. "And didn't Ruby here get thrown around like a rag doll by that White Fang Lt?"

Ruby turned away from them both at the mention of that guy, color leaving her face and Yang seeing it happen. Though she wanted to, Yang didn't get too mad at her uncle, admitting to herself he had a point.

The air in the room change and Qrow looked at both his nieces, sighing at himself.

"Listen, you both still have a long way to go. And know that even after graduating, there'll always be a need for training. Remember that and you two will go far."

* * *

Qrow shook himself awake, the Vertibird he was on had finally landed and the rest of his _squad_ was getting out. The red cap around his neck, as well as his weapon and regular clothing, was missing. Replaced now with a standard assaults rifle and MoJave Mk3 combat armor. His face concealed by the black visor of a gray helmet.

He followed the men out but quickly made a left turn behind an armored vehicle. When he was sure no one could see him, the Huntsman began fixing with the armor he 'borrowed' until it wasn't itching at his groans. All set and good, he looked up to see the Tandin just a few feet away from him and blocked off by opened ground and a hand full of Grunts.

As he thought about causing a distraction with a near by ammo dump, the ground under him began to shake. All around him Grunts, and himself looked to see what had caused this and found a mushroom cloud. Qrow made a note to report about the Fat Mans once this was over. Now though he had his chance as those around him watched on in amazement.

Remaining unseen, Qrow got on board the Tandi with little trouble. But those inside the ship he knew would be the harder part here. Taking his time, he moved past the part he had entered. All the while expecting a portal or two to come on by. One never did and soon the Huntsman felt on edge, a cold breeze rushing through him.

He knew something wasn't right. The MoJave would have its men walking around and checking floors, and Qrow severely doubted that they all were watching the fire work show outside. As he continued on, what sounded like metal hitting metal echoed throughout the hall he was in.

Stopping until the sounds stopped, Qrow went on further and found what had to be two patrols of Grunts on the ground. Some bleeding steadily but still clearly alive and others surely dead.

* * *

 **Izzycity12: So, I'm in an interesting position now. I have a job finally but I'm now left with little free time, and I really like my free time. Therefore, chapters may be shorter than usual from here on out as I will try and continue to keep to my schedule. Besides that, however, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the official release**


	48. Chapter 48

**Izzycity12: Yeah, I lied. But there's still no longer going to be a schedule.**

* * *

 **Breach Aboard the Tandi**

Sunsin covered his eyes when the blast came, as did many others observing with them. When the initial flash of light subsided, the Admiral became still. Around the mushroom cloud that had formed because of the weapon was a green field made black by ash and fire. What trees there were littered around the makeshift practice range were now stumps or either ripped in two to become twigs. If not for the proton barriers the flying pieces of derby would've surely reached them.

"Where all your expectations meet, Admiral?" Andrew asked, Sunsin trying to stay focus as the Fat Man held his wide eyed attention.

"More than I could've imagined, sir."

Andrew respected his Admiral's honesty and now began to look across to those around them. Not all to surprise to see that each and everyone had some kind of response, even the Rangers. Fear, impressed, and the genuine sense of power gripped all of them from the Grunts on up. Little could stand up to a Fat Man and even few didn't feel at ease knowing the weapon was something in their hands. It gave Andrew's men a reason to relax, slightly, knowing that victory was in sight no matter the battle with this weapon on their side.

Two birds with one stone, that's how Andrew view. Soldiers get a nice boost in morale and he gets to let loose for awhile, paper work and reports get boring for a man who's life were once completely filled with violence and exploration. There was the possibility he hit a third bird as well, that's if Atlas saw the explosions. What Andrew wouldn't give to see Ironwood's face when the General learns that the MoJave's brought in Fat Mans.

The situation in Vale will undoubtedly become more strained because of this. But at the same time, the CEO knows that Atlas hasn't produced much in the way of stopping a mini-nuke as of late. Because of this, Ironwood will have to be more cautious from here on out and in a time were quick action can make all the difference, Andrew found that to be quite the advantage.

"Well, now Admiral. Do you wish to continue viewing the new equipment?" Andrew asked, motioning towards the sock pile of munitions laid out neatly for their pleasure. "Can see the Gatling lasers in action on both our soldiers, armor vehicles and Security Bots. Or, we can test out the other ammunition types for the Fat Man."

"There's more than one type of ammo for that atros..." Sunsin stopped himself and took a moment to think up a better word. "Thing?"

Andrew noticed the Admiral's action but ignored it. Neither caring for his thoughts on the weapon but pleased enough to know Sunsin understood its power. In the end, that's all he wanted the Admiral to know. After all, Andrew can bypass him if Sunsin ever refuses to use the weapon and more than likely Sunsin knew that too.

"Of course," Walking over the rows of differing shells, Andrew pointed at one with a bright yellow TT printed on it. "Personally the Tiny Tots are my favorite."

As unsettling as Andrew's expression was to the Admiral right then and there. When it finally came time to fire the different ammunition, he reluctantly found himself agreeing with the CEO as did many others viewing the numerous number of mushroom clouds filling what was once a forest. The explosions themselves resulting in all of them becoming deaf for but mere seconds as each shell touched the ground. However, unlike Andrew who was smiling along with other Grunts and the like, Sunsin's face darkened well he watched on with a noticeable silence.

It would take the Tandi's alarms to start blasting until the Admiral's face found color once again. Coincidentally, it would be this to make Andrew lose his.

* * *

More bodies, all leading further down the ship towards Qrow's destination. By now Grunts and other MoJave personal were running everywhere. Some away from the holding cells and some towards it, with Qrow finding a nice spot between a handle full of Grunts staking up next to the opened prison doors.

The smarter side of him was screaming at Qrow to call the mission off and leave. Grunts were all over the place, Andrew would be more than likely walking around, and his target is where all the fighting is about to happen. Still, there was the small chance he could work this into his favor. If his target escapes than Qrow could always simply follow him safely until the heat dies down. Or he could turn this into a rescue mission and get his target out of here, only to backstab him afterward.

Both options looked better than running away in his mind. Therefore, Qrow went forwards and stayed behind the group of Grunts making their way into the holding area. Surprisingly enough, nothing was trying to kill them. The prison was quiet and relatively normal all thing considered. Besides, of course, the four guards either unconscious on the steel floor or picking themselves up off it.

'Who ever was here moved in a hurry,' Qrow reasoned, seeing that none of these men were dead.

As he looked around to get a better idea of the area, Qrow discovered that only one cell had been opened and that its occupant had left. Others began to notice and soon Grunts began double checking each wall they passed for the prisoner. The prison guards, however, showed no shock but did begin running towards the end of the hall. Grunts followed, as did Qrow rushing up next to a large set of metal doors that the guards on hand started to unlock.

"There's only one of our guys in there, the man dressed in bandages. The rest kill on sight!" One of the guards explained and in unison Grunts checked their rifles over with one finishing a second after the rest.

Without hesitation, a flashbang was thrown into the next room and was followed by a stream line of Grunts rushing inside. Rifles were aimed in all directions as they moved in and began bunching up next to whatever cover they could find, which mostly consisted of the steel walls of the room. One of the Grunts was falling behind but soon caught up with the rest and wasn't noticeable. When they finally stopped and became sure that the first room was cleared, the Grunts began bunching up next to two other doors. One of which, they could see would lead them into a white room with three individuals inside it.

Qrow saw the man dressed in bandages, one he heard about from both the guard and Ozpin alike, lying on the floor and gripping the side of his stomach. His target, the one with his legs barely standing straight, had one arm around what looks to a White Fang soldier encased in a red mist. And the other holding the barrel of the White Fang's weapon currently pointed towards the MoJave agent.

That's about all Qrow saw because right after a flashbang was thrown into the room. The rest after that was nothing but a blur.

Gunfire, followed by what Qrow was sure to be both side's war cries, and then a butt of a rifle connecting with his head. There wasn't much space inside the already small room, the added bonus of heavily armed soldiers decreasing movement for anyone. This included Qrow, who would've avoided the attack like he normally would, or as he suspects a regular Grunt would, but ended up with a shattered visor instead.

Once he got himself fixated again, all that was there to greet Qrow was a couple of Grunts running into the interrogation room yelling for medical supplies. With the rest sprinting out towards the holding area once more, weapons at the ready.

Just as quickly as Qrow pick himself up to follow, he was knocked right back down again as the ship itself shook. It lasted three seconds, three whole seconds and the Tandi itself felt to be on the urge of splitting apart. Then it stopped and, not wishing to delay any longer, Qrow went past the speed of what's expected of a regular Grunt, though did keep himself to some sense of believability, and sprinted towards where ever his target went.

Pass the holding cells, back into the maze of steel halls and stairs that made up the Tandi, through the bodies still left out from before, and pushing his way past MoJave personal. Qrow came back to the entrance that allowed him on board the Tandi in the first place. Straight into a stand off.

To say the scene was different from when he last saw it would be an understatement. What was a forest far past the barriers that protected the Tandi now stood a wasteland of charred trees and grass. Far closer to the Tandi was a similar environment but not to the same extent. The ammo dump Qrow passed when he first arrived here was gone. Instead, there was now fires that were barely being kept under control by MoJave personal. All at the center of this and straight in front of Qrow were a handle full of MoJave Grunts and Special Forces, both Power Armored and not, that surrounded two men. Qrow's target and his target's accessory. And just as an added bonus on Qrow's possible success rate for this mission, Andrew himself stood at the head of the MoJave forces.

The situation was not lost on Qrow. Not only could he be found out and that his target was more than likely about to die, the MoJave was going to be wishing for revenge after today. Andrew's expression was dead but Qrow could see the flame in the CEO's eyes. He saw it before in so many others. To see it again left the Huntsman with only a quick sigh and the knowledge that today's mission was a failure. The best thing he could do now is to report back to Ozpin as quickly as possible.

Right now, however, he had to wait things out. Meaning he'll be forced to take a front row seat in how the MoJave settles things.

* * *

Soul knew the risks of attempting what he did. Knew how slow Lanius would be, knew he and his Legate's lives could end by one little mistake, knew that as soon as the explosion happened that what allies he had would leave with Adam's intended target. He knew it all and didn't regret a second of it. Even if both Lanius's and he failed to escape, the young man saw that as an honorable death for the two of them. Standing tall in front of the MoJave and its CEO, not daring to run from battle, again.

The 'man' Andrew finally stopped observing their surroundings and took the second to look Soul in the eyes. Courier, that's the title for this individual Soul reminded himself, the man who destroyed both his, Lanius and many other lives in the name of his message. Soul let his anger take form, insured completely by the thought that his Legate would agree, and aimed his rifle at Andrew with one hand.

Andrew's open palm was raised up before the hail of bullets came down on him, as was an amber light forming around his body. The MoJave soldiers did not shoot, most observing the Special Forces actions who in turn waited for Andrew to give the order. Bright yellow eyes then appeared well the amber light disappeared completely, reviling the CEO once more in a suit of Power Armor.

He began to walk towards Soul, the young White Fang soldiers slinging the rifle behind once it ran out of ammo. The fact he had Lanius to hold onto meant he couldn't reload. Soul could though protect the two of them with his Semblance and try to back away. But with the Tandi behind him and MoJave all around there wasn't much to safely move towards.

In his hesitation, Soul failed to notice the amber light reappearing and disappearing just as quickly around the CEO's armored hands. There now was the one weapon he knew could break the Mist and now it was being aimed towards him at nearly point blank range.

"Live to topple him."

Those were the last words Soul ever heard Lanius speak. The Legate used the strength of his arms to push himself off of Soul and right between the young Fanus and the barrel of an Anti-Material rifle.

Soul was knock off his feet after the bullet made contact. Landing on his back some few feet away and the feeling of liquid on the parts of his body not covered by armor. He knew what it was but ignored it all the same. The final order to him by his Legate was rushing through his mind, along with grief, sorrow and anger all directed towards himself and one other certain individual.

Getting back up and looking straight ahead. Soul caught a glimpse of a crow flying away from him and then the frozen statue of a man in Power Amor with a corpse at his feet. Lanius's chest was gone, what was left of his head could barely be described even human, and his lower half was split between his legs. The rest of Soul's Legate was a red paste that covered both himself and the CEO.

Time at this moment had no meaning. All that was there the shock after this event. But as soon as it happened, time found itself right back where it belongs, and Andrew motion his head towards Soul.

"Shoot him!" Through the muzzled voice of their CEO, Grunts and Special Forces alike opened fire.

Each round and laser felt like being punched in the stomach and the red mist around Soul was stretching itself out to its limit. However, it held long enough for Soul's body to react and move, even well he told himself to stay and die. He didn't wish to run but his body was reacting on its own. Soon those firing at him stopped once Soul ran in front of other MoJave personal.

He had his opening now and took it as fast as he could. Sprinting through the fires and toward his only chance of an escape. A gate between the barrier that's supposed to let Grunts move outside them if need be. Now, though, it severed as Soul's entrance into the Tandi and maybe his escape from it as well.

His Semblance was focused completely on the front of his body, taking the full force of bullets coming from guards at the gate. It was still open, as was planned, and the young Fanus made a clean dash through it. Refocusing his Semblance now on the back of his body, Soul ran into the forest and away from the Tandi. All the way back to the revenue point planned for this mission.

* * *

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	49. Chapter 49

**What We've Got Coming**

'How did this happen?' Veronica asked herself, watching the injured be carried off by medical personnel or lying in beds in the already cramped med bay.

The Tandi was attacked, that much she knew for sure, but the finer details weren't given to her. Even when she saw Andrew, her old friend ignored her questioning and instead focused towards heading along with the wounded. In turn, Veronica followed and put her own interests for later. Doing so resulted in her figuring out why Andrew put his attention towards coming here. Graham.

The Burned Man laid in bed stripped of his upper clothing and bandages. Doctors pulling bullets after bullets from the man's burnt flesh as the man himself stayed awake, feeling every insertion.

"Veronica," The friend in question turned toward Andrew as he kept staring through the glass window into Graham's room. "I'm going to need to speak with Graham as soon as I can. Which knowing him won't be much longer. I'll need you to report back to my office and keep everyone occupied until I'm done here."

She may not know the reasons as to why Andrew found speaking to Graham so important. Or why he would put on hold reorganizing their forces here. But even so, she nodded her head with only one question she felt was worth asking.

"What are you going to do in the meantime?"

Andrew turned his back to Veronica, both now facing the rows of wounded Grunts filling the halls, before raising up his Pip-Boy for her to see.

"I still have more medical supplies than I'll ever need. Might as well see which doctors here will need them."

Both left the other afterward. Andrew soon disappearing behind the crowd of wounded and doctors alike. With Veronica already climbing the stairs up towards Andrew's office. Though the enclosed space of the metal stairwell remained relatively peaceful, realistic as to what had happened came back each time Veronica passed another floor.

Patrols were on every floor by now. Heads turning in all directions at the slightest sign of movement. Luckily, these MoJave soldiers kept their heads cool for the most part and let most other personnel straight on by after a quick once-over.

With a current lockdown in effect for all non-essential personnel and Boone volunteering to go on the rushed search party for their White Fang attack. Veronica was left with little company besides the routine patrols. That was, however, true up until she passed a barracks and out from it came a Ranger. Who she soon recognized as squad Zulu's commander, Tank.

"What luck. I was just about to go looking for you."

Taken back by the man's formal greeting, given the state of things, Veronica opted to keep as much distance as she could from him. Her fists ready to fly if need be.

"It can wait. Right now I'm going to stand in an empty room, arguing with old men."

As she began to take her leave, Tank reaches out in front of Veronica with a folded note in his hand. On it, Veronica notices the Brotherhood's symbol printed with a nice dark blue color. What words she saw were also written in familiar handwriting.

"You can wait to read it if you want. But I am under orders from your Elder to give this to you."

* * *

"You are cleared to speak with him now, sir."

Andrew nodded his head and quickly went passed the doctor into Graham's room. Perks of being a high-ranking member of the MoJave, and the need for urgent care, granting Graham his own room. As bad as things were out there, things began to calm down once stim-packs started to be put into use. Which in turn made the need to share rooms unwarranted as those that could be ordered back to their barracks once given enough injections.

Glad as he was to know that most of the wounded consisted mostly of low degree burns that were easily fixed. One could understand the CEO not jumping for joy after walking through halls filled with those missing limbs or had a blanket thrown over them. He'll know the exact numbers later, for now, Andrew was content with knowing his supplies might save some of his men. Though he knew he shouldn't even be here right now, Andrew felt obligated regardless. Not only to see his soldiers but to also inform Graham about Lanius.

"You look like shit," In truth that was probably the most honest thing Andrew was sure he could've said to Graham.

Graham had his back to Andrew, seated up in his bed and working on covering his lower back with clean bandages. The name Burned Man being than appropriate now more than ever as Andrew gazed towards the mesh of red flesh, both burnt and littered with stitching.

"Then I'll have to thank the doctor again soon. If that's truly the worst you can say about it."

Graham went and continued applying his bandages, keeping his back towards Andrew. Who simply kept staring for a few moments. Happy to see the Burned Man going along with his jokes. But the elephant in the room was calling and Andrew didn't plan on leaving it be.

"Lanius's dead."

There wasn't much need to go to in deft about it, Graham knew Andrew wouldn't lie about and frankly, he didn't want to see the body.

"For the time I did have with him. I'm saddened to admit wishing for more," Graham stopped putting on his bandages and now finally moved to face Andrew. It would be the first time the Courier ever saw the Burned Man face unwrapped. "Though, he did assist me in my selfish goal."

"How?" That was all Andrew could say from stopping himself from laughing at the idea of Lanius of all people finding redemption.

The scene before the Legate's death played in his head but even that made sense to Andrew. It was the last sign of defiance Lanius could've shown. And suicide has always had some twisted sense of honor to the Legion. Out of all people, Lanius was probably pleased that at the very least someone else pulled the trigger, by his self-proclaim rival no less. Andrew understands these actions as nothing more than the most rational thing Ceaser's second Legate could do.

Lanius remained a dog to Ceaser. What redemption could he have possibly seen before the man's death?

"His reasoning for wanting you dead changed and his actions before escaping. It was something to respect," Graham spoke slowly but remained facing Andrew. Never once turning his head away even as the Courier lost his sense of humor.

Andrew began looking around the room, only to at times look back at Graham before he would take a deep breath. The CEO's hands were shaking. All of this Graham notice and for a split second the Burned Man check to make sure his pistol was within reach. The Courier then finally stopped, found a seat near the back corner of the room, and started lining forward in the chair.

"All that time you've spent with that monster. And all you did was find a respectable understanding of his wish to kill me?" As Andrew pointed towards himself, Graham slowly nodded his head. "Then tell me, Graham. What just and correct reasoning is out there to the man who freed the MoJave? Forced the NCR behind its borders and think about the land it already has. Who brought down the Legion through killing it's great Ceaser and is now supplying the Wasteland with fresh food and water."

More than once did Andrew nearly start yelling. However, one still calm corner of his mind kept him in line. Reminding him of those outside from and solely know only of Remnant.

"Tell me, Burned Man. How does one like Lanius have a respectable reason to kill me?"

There was no silence from Graham. He did not take a second to think or wait for Andrew to clear his thoughts. He simply answered the question.

"Because both he and I have suffered for our sins in this world. You, however, still stand tall and proud overall of yours."

Andrew's eyes face the floor. His mind filled with thoughts of Boone's old way of thinking that Graham was now implying. Laughing inside at the idea that the world works under such reasoning.

"Graham I am guilty of many things," The Courier was once again staring eye to eye with the Burned Man. "But, despite the suffering I've brought to many, I know there are more who found a happy and safe life because of what I've done. And for that, only the scum of the earth have reasons to kill me."

Pushing himself up out of his chair, Andrew took some steps towards Graham and look down onto the red flesh of his face.

"Now tell me you ain't one of these scum."

There was no need for Andrew to explain further. Graham knew this was an order from the Courier. Who now had him by the throat. Even if he could reach his weapon in time, Graham has seen Andrew in action before and knew the outcome of this fight. He'll just have to answer as honestly as he could.

"All I've said is that I found redemption with Lanius's new reasoning. I never said that I too would adopt it."

The Courier nodded his head at that and left the room. Ordering the doctors to keep him posted on what Graham's condition was from there on out. Afterwards, the MoJave CEO left the med-bay for his office. Leaving Grahm to continue wrapping himself with a new role of clean bandages.

* * *

The door to Andrew's office opened and in seconds was meet with silence. There were only two individuals in the room. Veronica, of course, standing noticeably far away from Andrew desk and Sunsin, the Admiral serving as the only other high-ranking office that could attend this rushed meeting. They watch their CEO as he walked and took a position in the middle space between them. Looking back and forth at the two, Andrew finally ended the silence.

"Atlas knows nothing, correct?"

Sunsin nodded before explaining further.

"Atlas, and in extension all of Vale, are aware that something has occurred here. Though, as of now, we haven't made any official statements."

"Good," Andrew complimented before moving around his desk to take a seat. "As for our search team?"

"They reported back a few minutes ago and said they've engaged the enemy. And knowing MoJave Special Forces, they should report mission success not long from now," For as quiet and formal as the Admiral spoke, a smile did come to his face once he finished speaking. Though, it left not long after.

"Well, that closes all but one more pressing matter. What of the ammo dump?" Andrew asked well the windows showed only black smoke.

"The fires are under control. There's little chance of anymore injuries," Sunsin answered but was quickly faced with silence from the CEO. A heavy sigh came as the Admiral realized what else Andrew wanted to know. "The supplies lost were minimal at best. The reason for the large explosion, however, was because a case of Fat Man's went off."

Like clockwork, realization then came to Andrew as well as Veronica. The two thinking what luck they had not to have died today.

"We're lucky to not have lost the Tandi," Andrew all but yelled, more than relieved to have seen what little damage there was to the Tandi himself when he did. "Then I guess that's that. Sunsin, make sure the lockdown stays in effect until further notice and that our forces elsewhere stay focus on their original orders." The Admiral nodded his head as Andrew turned towards Veronica. "Veronica, I want you in the radio room keeping track of what's happening with our search party. Once they've finished killing animals responsible for this starts planning a press conference. I'll be there to personally to explain what happened here," The Paladin nodded. "In the meantime, I'll handle all other matters. Including issues concerning our casualties. Dismiss."

After they left, Andrew went to work. Reading over files concerning Grunts now marked with three letters, KIA. During this time the CEO began writing his words for tomorrow's statement. An endeavor that leads him to remind himself of MoJave's policy towards rioting. It'll be some time before he'll need it, however, the Courier preferred to be prepared once Atlas was out of Vale and he would be free to search for the White Fang once again. No matter how extreme said search may be.

* * *

Boone fell to the ground, kicking up dirt, and began positioning himself to take another shot. A group of Rangers, Grunts, and Paladins following close from behind. So far, he's gotten one solid hit in on their target but the .508 round couldn't price their targets shield. Seeing this, the sniper grabbed an upgrade courtesy from one of the Rangers in their search party.

It took longer to set up the large rifle but eventually, Boone had the scope down range with the back of their saboteur in it. Pulling the bolt back and loading in an explosive shell, Boone's world went still. The sounds of gunfire from his fellow troopers ignored, his breathing calm, and his shoulder ready to take the full kickback of an Anti-material rifle.

A deafening boom started to ring in his ears once he pulled the trigger. His world moving again and what looked to be a blur appearing in his field of vision.

"What...?"

Two trees that his target had ran passed than exploded in half. Creating a screen of smoke and sent tree bark flying in all directions. The dust cleared and now standing in Boone's sights was, undoubtedly a Faunus, in a fancy black coat and a crimson curved sword out in front of him. The Faunus's face hidden behind a White mask. As for Boone's intended target, he was on the ground looking up towards his savior.

"Great! More of them!" One of the Grunts yelled out well Boone was already loading another round.

Their target rushed for covered but Boone didn't adjust the rifle. The weapon, coat, mask. The full description matched the Faunus responsible for more than a handful of dead Rangers. He didn't need to hear his fellow soldiers of the Republic say anything of their anger, he felt it. Besides, all of them doubted 'Adam' would allow harm to come to the saboteur after that display. If they were going to kill that asshole, they'll need Adam distracted.

Boone fired another explosive shell but instead of taking the hit this time, Adam sprinted off away from their target causing the shot to miss. He tried tracking the Faunus but soon lost sight thanks to the forest's dense tree cover.

"Keep the Power Armor team with me. The rest should stay on our target."

Though not technically the highest ranked officer of the rushed together search party, Boone's voice held authority over all others. The Ranger's there knew the sniper, as well as the Paladins, and no one was going to distrust whatever plan the former First Recon trooper had. As for the Grunts, they simple either knew tales of the man or just followed their orders without question.

Well, they continued on after their prime target. Boone's mind was running a mile every passing second. The White Fang higher up was going to make them play a game of hide and seek. He'll attack when ready and stay away from direct engagements. Easy enough to understand and was the exact reason why Boone had the Paladins with him. Otherwise, the sniper would be by far the easiest target to kill for the Faunus.

The Paladins will make the job of killing him that much harder for Adam. As much as the sniper was a threat, two MoJave Special Forces clad in nearly bright white Power Armor and carrying Gatling Lasers wasn't an enemy Adam would have time to deal with. Especially with his most likely goal here being saving the White Fang's saboteur. Adam will have to show himself again or risk losing his man to the Rangers. When he does, Boone will be ready to take the shot. That was the sniper's plan anyway.

Gunfire once again erupting throughout the forest. Rangers and Grunts sending a combination of hot lead and lasers down range, each man and woman working towards pricing that red mist. However, Boone continued to hold fire. His job now was overwatching those men for when Adam appears. Under a constant hell fire courtesy of the MoJave's finest, sooner or later the red mist was going to waver. And either their target will be dead or Boone will take a shot at the most wanted White Fang of them all, and then they'll continue with killing the target.

At this range, Boone didn't need to concern himself much with other factors at play. The round would simply fly straight. He was more than ready to fire at any given moment. Then the man felt something sharp enter his back.

"Bastard!" One of the Paladins yelled out as Adam fall from above down onto Boone. The Faunus's crimson blade entering and exciting Boone's body.

Before any other action was made, however. Through adrenaline alone, Boone had reach down and now had a kept away knife stabbing at the Faunus's leg. The attempted attack did little in terms of harm though Adam was made off balance by the force from it. Making him slipped back and unable to react properly to a Paladin charging him.

Tree bark exploded in all direction once Adam made contact with a nearby tree. The Paladin who sent him there was now fixing himself back straight to fire his weapon, the second Paladin, however, beat him to the punch. With eight spinning barrels, lasers were sent straight to cut down Adam. But instead, they ended up cutting down the tree. Creating enough smoke for the Faunus to run unnoticed for the split second he needed.

Boone watched to Faunus stumble and roll his way out of the Paladins fire. Unable to do much as the pain was finally hitting him. The Paladins redirected their fire, knowing that stronger aura's take a longer time to crack and continued firing. They stopped shortly after, however, once they saw who else was in front of their weapons.

The Ranger's and Grunts were still focused on their target, clearly seeing that they had now punched through the mist around him. Their target had dropped himself behind a tree and was now firing blindly in all directions. Slowly, Grunts and Rangers alike closed in on him, unaware of Adam coming in from behind and using them as cover against the two Paladins.

"Behind You!"

One of the Paladins yelled just in time for a Grunt to notice the sprinting Faunus swinging a blade towards him. The Grunt fell to the ground causing the first swing to miss, the second swing, however, went clean through his exposed neck.

They were all now aware of the Faunus and turned their attention towards him to react. Not one was willing to risk the much abler Adam from closing his distance towards them. Leaving their original target nearly forgotten entirely.

The next one to fall to Adam's blade was another Grunt. A full battle had now erupted between the mix mash of MoJave forces and a single White Fang soldier. The later of which using tree and other MoJave soldiers as cover to cut down whoever he could. Assult rifles fired in control burst in hope of leading Adam towards better equipment Rangers, who in turn were able to sometimes shot point blank at him. Still, most failed by Adam blocking the shots with his sword, and some suffering from said blade cutting through their armor.

With the situation in front of them continuing to worsen. One of the Paladins opted to join the fight well the other went to check over Boone. To his surprise, the sniper wasn't gripping his wounds in hope of slowing down the bleeding. Instead, he let both his clothes and the grass under him be stain by his blood as Boone was once again behind the Anti-Material rifle.

"A little help here," Boone asked, and instinctively the Paladin knew what he wanted.

Both of Boone's wounds hurt like hell, made worse when two Power Armored hands began tightening themselves around him. The screams of dying men, however, helped him ignore it. Back behind the rifle, Boone watched the battle play out. Saw each of Adam's kills get cut down, all faces of dead men and woman now ingrained into his mind as he watched their final seconds of life unfold. The sniper just continues to breathe calmly, waiting for one slip up, one moment of stillness, a chance to kill this Faunus. Then one of the Rangers was able to land a solid hit on Adam with the butt of their rifle. In that moment Adam's movements were easy to predict and Boone took the shot.

The round exploded once it made contact and Adam was sent flying back towards the ground at least a foot from where he was. Gripped in the Faunus's hand now was the stump of his blade, the rest scattered in broken pieces all across the ground. Right away, Boone knew he failed to kill Adam.

Dirt was being kicked up as the rest of the MoJave soldiers opened fire. Much slower than before, Adam rolled himself backward out of the way of danger. Finding his own tree to hide behind. They were all now closing in on him with Paladin leading the way. However, if the White Fang, and Adam in extension, proved anything to Atlas, MoJave and all Huntsman alike. It would be that they are hard to finish off. Just as they thought they've won, a Bullhead appears above them and opened a stream of bullets from two Gatling guns onto them.

The Paladin opened fire in return as those around him went behind cover. The Paladin was able to hit one of the engines causing it to start smoking. By then the Bullhead back off and left them be. Once they were sure it was gone the group's put their attention back to where it belongs just in time to see leaves falling from the trees above.

Not long after, they found both Adam and their saboteur were gone. Soon they all came to accepted what had happened but not one of them wanted to say it. That was until the other Paladin came over towards with Boone around his shoulders. Said sniper wrapped in makeshift bandages that already had blood leaking through them.

"We failed. Grabe our dead and injured and let's report back."

* * *

Those aboard the White Fang Bullhead were quiet. Though a successful mission none were willing to celebrate given what they had to go through, even if everyone important, in Adam's eyes at least, made it back.

"I'll need to speak with our Blacksmiths once we get back."

Soul then looked away from their mission's intended target, a collection of three MoJave issued mini-nukes, towards Adam. The great hero of the White Fang that's killed MoJave Special forces by the dozens, starring at his stump sword annoyed more than anything. Adam though took notice of Soul and put the stump blade next to him.

"Now, how do you plan on earning this rescue?" Adam asked and in response, Soul lifted his head up from his knees.

"By making sure Andrew Garnet's world gets torn down."

* * *

 **Izzycity12: That took longer than I had hoped but here's hoping it doesn't take as long as next time. So, done with that arc of sorts and now back to moving towards the end of Volume 3. Which, I think you're all going to like.**

 **And yes, this chapter was planned for much earlier so it was going to be short regardless.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Guardians Response**

Smoke continued to rise over the horizon. Whether they be at the stadium, inside the city of Vale itself, or from Ozpin's office, everyone across Vale watched in confusion as to what occurred inside the Emerald forest. Nearly all of them knew the direction of the smoke was exactly where the Tandi had landed last night, but only a handful knew what had occurred and was able to escape before the MoJave issued out their search. One such individual was now currently waiting for two elevator doors to open, mumbling to himself all the while.

Crow exited the elevator into Ozpin's office. The Headmaster himself sitting quietly in his chair, staying fixated towards the horizon Qrow had flown away from not long ago.

"Our guys dead."

Qrow was blunt but even so, Ozpin nodded his head in understanding.

Taking a second to relax, Ozpin finally turned to face Qrow. Years of continuous work with one another flooding the Headmaster's mind. All of it telling him that this was not their worst scenario. Andrew hadn't discovered Qrow's presence aboard the Tandi. If he had Qrow would've brought it up first and foremost, along with an expression of embarrassment on the professional Huntsman's part.

"Continue working on finding any recent story's about 'Couriers' in and around Mistral. As for this, we'll wait for Andrew's response," Qrow scoffed after Ozpin finished.

"Sit and wait. Great plans as always Oz."

"And," Qrow stopped himself from leaving. Turning back to Ozpin. "Please inform Gylanda that I wish to see Pyrrha Nikos as soon as possible."

The Huntsman nodded his head, a wave of pleasure and pain washing over him before leaving to follow Ozpin's orders. A similar expression had fallen upon the Headmaster as well though with a much more stern presence. They needed their Guardian and, no matter his or Pyrrha's had to sacrifice, Remnant will be protected. That much kept Ozpin determined to follow through with this.

* * *

"You guys did amazing!" Ruby scream at the top of her lungs. Sprinting into the arms of both Yang and Weiss nearly knocking the two over.

Blake was close behind, she and Ruby having patiently waited for their two team members after their successful doubles match today. It had gotten close near the end once Weiss got knock out but Yang was able to push her way through and win with her semblance. Now all that was left for team RWBY to do today was celebrate and help Yang prepare for the singles/final matches of the tournament. The former of which, Ruby as their leader, had decided to do first.

"We didn't even do all that well. Yang only barely achieving the win for us," Weiss went on to explain acting surprisingly humble. Though, being so far the only member of team RWBY to be knocked out of the Tournament Period. This wasn't a match one would want to tell stories about.

"Na! You still kicked butt out their Weiss!" The rest soon began nodding with Ruby after she spoke.

"Yea! Couldn't have done it without yea," Yang gave a thumbs up and with that whatever issues Weiss might have been having with the match vanished. Even if she thought Yang was lying.

"Thanks, guys."

The team smiled, enjoying their little moment together before the world around them soon took their interests away from each other. Students, teachers, and spectators alike were moving towards the closest landing platform they could get to. The team hearing a few mumbling about some explosion.

Not ones to sit idly by. Team RWBY followed the crowd out onto the stadium's landing bay where everyone could see smoke rising off towards the Emerald Forest. A shiver went down Ruby's spine. No one was talking, not one of a crowd the could be numbering over a hundred people. Nothing but silence as she and most others began to remember who was currently parked out that way.

MoJave Grunts then began running past everyone. All these men in gray armor, that were once enjoying the tournament just as much as the audience, now looked as ready for battle as an Atlas Knight. Some MoJave commanders were beginning to order people to clear out well the Grunts around them positioned themselves around the crowd. Ruby quickly noticed a few Grunts setting up specifically next to Faunus's in particular. The young Huntress looking back at her team to see they were watching this as well, with Blake tightening her fist.

"You've all seen what you needed to see. Please return back to the festival, that goes double for you MoJave men," A commanding voice spoke over the crowd, one that seemed so close to yelling at them as it was grabbing their attention.

Well most caught sit of Atlas's most respected General, Ruby saw Penny first. Smiling towards her friend once the two made eye contact. Penny waved herself before both of them went to observe Ironwood. Just in time to watch said General now be confronted by what looked to be a high ranking MoJave Grunt. Who then left the crowd in silence once he saluted the Atlas General before speaking.

"A terrorist attack of some kind has more than likely occurred, Sir. For that reason it's best we treat our current position here as a likely target and begin..." Ironwood cut the Grunt off.

"Do you have any evidence of that?" Ironwood questioned, towering over the other soldier with his arms crossed and eyes remaining fixated on the crowd.

"As of now, no," The Grunt answered, making no attempt to explain his thoughts beyond the direct order given.

Only now did Ironwood look down at the MoJave Grunt. The soldier's eyes sicking the General once he caught the common stare each MoJave personal around him was giving. A blank stare towards nothing that seemed all too ready to kill at any given moment. Ironwood saw these Grunts as they were, an army of emotionless men that had no place guarding the people as they were now. For that reason, the General had to disperse them from the crowd quickly. Before one of them risked the chance of accusing the wrong person out of paranoia.

"Then, under the joint agreement that the Kingdom of Vale has laid out to us, I order you and your men to return to as you were before this. Along with the rest of you," Ironwood stared back to the crowd, giving his best smile. "Please, enjoy the rest of today's festivities."

All did as they were told afterward. However, despite the kind smile Ironwood tried to give, no one's mind was at ease. Grunts, though back to how they were, had their rifles at the ready. The crowds of festivity goers had silently agreed to begin moving towards transports back to Vale. And as for team RWBY, they did little in celebrating for the rest of the day. Watching team JNPR's match before leaving the stadium and returning to their dorm room.

Each of them speculated as to what had occurred inside the Emerald Forest today. But that was all they could do, speculate. No official reports of the incident came forth to the public today by the MoJave. And everyone on the team thought they could ask about it were either as ignorant as they were or weren't responding to them. They like many others would have to wait for Andrew to explain things tomorrow on live tv.

* * *

The crew aboard the Tandi were now following nighttime protocols. Which consisted of maintaining today's lockdown after the attack. Those who were traveling the ship's halls were either on patrol or high ranking officials that had gotten clearance. Though the danger had long passed, those on patrol still checked every passer by twice over. Even those they knew to be their boss.

"You're clear to go. And again sir, my apologies," The head Grunt spoke with shame, however, Andrew showed no malice towards him nor the rest of the patrol.

"Don't be apologizing. I'd rather see you doing your job than slacking off now," Andrew explained and continued on his way.

Down another fleet of stairs, Andrew headed towards his destination. The smell of blood and ash soon hit his nose and became a better guide than the signs around were. Twice this day Andrew was walking through the ship's medical wing. This time, however, bodies of his men weren't littering the halls. Most of those injured have returned to their squad's barracks or were staying down here, either in a soft bed or in a body bag.

The walls and floor though were only now being cleaned. The smell of it all strong as ever and the feeling of agony all too familiar to the war between the Legion and NCR. Things though were quiet. A calming sit to see for the Courier. This was no botch NCR medical tent that needed less than qualified help to save their injured. The MoJave had professionals at work and those who could survive their injuries were more than likely going to do so. As for those that didn't Andrew had already placed them in the proper files. Their families were going to get their compensation, that much Andrew was happy about.

After being checked over by another patrol, Andrew finally reached his intended location. A private patient's room with the name "Boone" written on a sign next to the door.

Andrew opened the door into a similar looking room to Graham's. Everything one could ask for at the patient's disposal, though unlike Graham's room this one was receiving guests besides doctors.

"On the bright side, you'll have a good story behind it," Veronica said aloud, pointing at all the bandages wrapped around Boone's stomach.

Boone, however, made no response. Instead, he began staring down Andrew who Veronica soon noticed as well after a few seconds of prolonged silence.

"You all good?" Andrew asked, finding a chair to sit down in by the door.

"Besides letting that murderer get away, I'll be fine," Boone explained before falling deeper into his bed to look up at the ceiling. "First time I've ever seen men dressed in crimson escape my rifle. Not a record I wanted to see broken."

Andrew couldn't stop himself from laughing at that even if he wanted to. Not often did the sniper joke but when he did, it always ended up relating to killing Legionaries. The CEO couldn't say it wasn't funny, missing the chance to kill some similar to Legion bastards was always a shame. At least Boone could find something humorous in that. Sign that he was in good sprites, Andrew figured.

"Think of it like this, Boone. Since you're still alive you can now pay those bastards back for making you lose that record."

Andrew's reasoning earned him a quick, all be it small, smile out of Boone. A sight that quite frankly sent shivers down Veronica's spine.

Though the Legion, Adam, and their saboteur this day had all earned themselves a bullet, preferably to the skull, in the woman's mind. The sight of Boone enjoying the idea killing never sat right with her, no matter how much she understood why that was. It reminded her of her follow Paladin's speaking about the NCR after Helios. Her family all enjoying the idea of killing made them become derange. One should never enjoy killing, a stance she and Graham had unknowingly agreed on. To watch Andrew encourage Boone only made her stomach turn more.

Veronica, however, smiled along. Not wanting to dampen the mood with her stance against the two. After all, this was still the first she saw Boone of all people laugh. So even still, there was something for her to find funny. Especially when it looked as if Boone was about to hurt himself if he kept that smile going for more than a second.

"Which reminds me. When will you be cleared for active duty again?" Andrew asked and Veronica became notable stiff.

"Two days from now. The blade went in clean and only cut opened a few minor organs. It was easy enough for the docs here to fix up," Boone explained, facing Andrew again.

"Good. At the very least I don't have to worry about you. I'll be in need of you soon after all."

"Why?" Veronica was quick to ask which made Andrew do a double take.

"Well, I found out we lost twenty-one, MoJave soldiers, today. Because of that, someones, give or take any and all White Fang we find in Vale, are going to die," Andrew answered to the point his tone of self-insurance was annoying Veronica as much as her question annoyed him. "Does that answer your question?"

The joyous mood that once captured the room died once Andrew finished speaking then. Replaced now with a sense of disappointment Veronica and Andrew currently had towards the other.

"You plan on escalating this don't you?" Veronica questioned, staring eye to eye with the type of man that beginning to feel familiar to her.

"That's what one does, Veronica. After they watched their soldiers get killed in such a meaningless manner."

Andrew, though far from yelling, raised his voice. The cold tone of it only something Veronica felt when the Courier spoke about men like Ceaser, Lanius, Moterrunner, and Marko. Never once with her, though. It was a new experience for her to say the least.

Still, Veronica did not whether in front of him. Instead, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter. Getting up from her chair, Veronica walked over and handed it to Andrew.

"Read this."

He took it, noticing the Brotherhood's emblem not long after printed on the letter. Opening it up to see that the letter specifically addressed for Veronica's eyes only. A few lines in made Andrew happy again to know that Veronica still had a hard time following her Elder's orders. The letter was short so it didn't take long for Andrew to finish. Once he did, he handed it back to Veronica, got up and began to take his leave.

"Have a good night you two. That goes double for you Boone!" Andrew yelled over towards the sniper who reminded quietly through this. All well Veronica took one step forwards.

"Don't make me chose here, Andrew."

The man in question stop. Turning to face Veronica as any friend would, with a bright smile.

"Once we're done with the troubles here at Vale, Veronica. I'll finally have the time to return home and speak with Mcnamara and Catherine. There we'll settle these issues and you won't have to worry about their temporarily lost faith in us. Until then, make sure to write back and remind them that they risk losing the GECK if they try anything."

With that Andrew left. Leaving Veronica with orders to write a letter back and Boone with questions needing answering. The latter of which was easily complied with creating a shared split in loyalties between the two. One they hope Andrew would be able to fix for them like all those ago. However, blind hope was something both knew they couldn't rely on now. No matter how much they wish they could. That latter was just too damaging.

 _'Dear Veronica,_

 _We're at a crossroad here. The NCR plans on annexing New Vegas soon and has power here that's far passing what the Courier may think he has. I can not risk another Helios, especially with what the NCR has promised us. Therefore, I plan on having the Brotherhood assist them once the GECK is in our hands. I'm sorry you have to do this to your friend. I wish there was some way to save what some here consider a fellow member but we have little options. If I must ruin the life of one Brother to save the rest then I know that sacrifice is worth it. When the time comes, I know you'll stay true to your family._

 _From Mcnamara.'_

If there was once thing sweet about the letter that Veronica found. It would be the fact that Mcnamara wrote it like an old friend. Instead of what one would expect from a Brotherhood Elder.

* * *

Before night came to finish this tragic day for the MoJave off. During the time when the skies of Vale were stained with autumn colors. A tried looking Qrow and displeased Ozpin had gathered a young red hair woman inside the Headmaster's office. There, and only there, did Ozpin ask his question for her.

"What is your favorite fairy tale, Miss Nikos?"

* * *

 **Izzycity12: So, I took a break between this and the last chapter. I pretty much needed it so I could find out how my new schedule for this year was going to be. But now I'll be back on track, focusing on producing more chapters for you all to enjoy. Until then though, have a nice day.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release.**


	51. Chapter 51

**False Harmony**

T.V's across Vale were turned on. An official announcement about yesterdays incident concerning the MoJave was about to be released by the company's CEO. The smoke raising off on the horizon had captured the attention of citizens, soldiers, and leaders alike. The people wanted their worries eased or, in some cases, their suspicions confirmed. Either way, Andrew knew he'd have to play the act of the completely honorable businessman and give Vale a good show.

"About to begin recording sir."

"Of course," Andrew replied to one of four newscasters aloud abord the Tandi for this broadcast.

Seated comfortably behind his desk. Andrew gave a warm smile with his arms folded across his desk. He thought over his, all be it, brief speech for today's clarification. Trying harder than usual to keep his mind on track given new develops.

NCR, Brotherhood and who knows how many other factions were planning against him. He couldn't say he didn't expect something of the sort to occur. To the point, he had thought through far in advance in how to handle said situation. If they had attacked, Yes Man will simple get his army of Secuicrants in position and push the NCR back. Or at the very least hold them at bay until Andrew thought up a well-devised counter attack. In such a conflict, all Andrew had to do was remain defensive. Along with killing NCR troops inside Vegas's borders, which in turn meant those in Vale, and cut the Republic completely off from New Vegas's resources.

Said war would then become a bogged down mess for the Republic. With thousands of needless deaths and political suicide for any politician in support of the war. Andrew knew how said war would play out, the NCR knew this as well, and so did any person worth half a brain across the former Western states of America. It came to no surprise to him that they'd play a game of this caliber under the table.

Allying the Brotherhood came as a surprise. Given the two factions historic bloody past with one another. However, the two have worked well together whenever a common enemy appeared before them. It would seem that becoming a Brother himself wasn't going to protect Andrew, He didn't cure their fears of his continued use of advanced technology. The Brotherhood of Steel most likely agreed to help the NCR get ride of him for this fact alone. This brought far greater concerns to the Courier though.

If the NCR got the Brotherhood. Who else among his allies could be working against him?

"Live in three, two, one!"

"To the people of Vale."

The Kings and the Followers were soon pushed out of suggestion. Neither had ever like the NCR in the past with both containing members downright dismissive of the Republic as a whole. This added to the fact that neither were that major of a factor when it comes to Vegas and with both usually trying to avoid a fight as best they could. Made them unlikely to ally the NCR under Andrew's noise.

The Vegas families though will need a talking to.

"Yesterday's attack was one of desperation and pointlessness."

Swank's a loyal and unimaginative man. That cleared the Tops from Andrew's pool of possible betrayals. Cachino back in Gomorrah was another issue altogether. Luckily the Omerta family boss has a good memory. Good enough that he'll remember what Andrew did for him concerning Cachino's new position of power. Along with Andrew looking the other way more than once concerning the families sailing of prostitutes and chems. A quick check in with the man, once he's back home, is the only way Andrew will know for certain however if the Omerta's are indeed still in the cage he gave them.

"Due however know. The Vytal Festival will remain open to the public and stay under the MoJave's watchful eye."

The White Gloves could be a problem. But if Marjorie is still as docile as ever and kept her kitchens avoid of screaming citizens that were not belonging to their in rage head chief. Andrew would write them off the list as well.

"I am more than certain that the White Fang leader, Adam. Will meet his end either by a rifle or a rope."

The Boomers were the last on Andrew list of possibilities concerning traitors. Mother Pearl, unlike the Vegas families, wasn't motivated by the sort of greed and respect of strength. She'll protect her tribe no matter what. Keeping true to some of the isolationists' policies even after joining Andrew's little city-state. Of course, now those policies were honored and enforced by Andrew. Instead of an artillery barrage.

Said isolation would make the NCR contacting them far harder than the other factions. Making them somewhat of an unlikely target by the Republic. However, Andrew knew a well-handled investigation into them would have to commence. At the very least to ease his own paranoia.

"We, of course, expect Atlas to continue their cooperation in our handling of this matter."

Andrew, in the end, would have to go and see for himself if there are more cases of temporary loss in faith. Still, he supposes it'd be fun destroying the NCR's plans against him. If anything he thought about thanking them for this chance to reaffirm his hold on Vegas. It shouldn't hurt reminding people why they listen to him.

No matter how far this traitor may go, their plans will all amount to nothing. As long as Andrew held the G.E.C.K, finish or otherwise. The NCR will undoubtedly hold off any direct attack against him. They couldn't risk the key to solving their water problem completely. That alone will keep them in check. Still, Andrew wasn't going to fault them for trying. Now, where was he?

* * *

"And if it will be alright with those running the Festival. I'd like to make the request that a moment of silence is held for my troops lost in yesterday's attack. That will be all."

As Andrew finished and the news change back to its regular host. Blake found herself scurrying back to her bed before Ruby or Weiss noticed that she was watching along with them.

"Andrew..." Ruby whispered. Shanking her head before calming herself back down.

One quick glance at Weiss and she knew that her teammate was giving off the same air discomfort. Andrew sounded distracted throughout the speech. Constantly showing signs of anger whenever the White-Fang, Atlas, or this Adam criminal was mention. Followed shortly by a smile that kept her unease.

"He's planning something." Weiss confidently stated.

Now, Ruby wasn't really one who wants to be rude to her friends. Even making fun of them she found hard at times. That said, the young huntress soon had her head in the palm of her hand.

"I think we all got that Weiss."

One humphs from the Ice Queen later, and the girls decided to continue their conversation. But not before they turned towards Blake. Turning back when they were sure their friend wasn't paying attention to them.

"Do you think Blake knows who this Adam guy is?" Ruby asked bluntly.

Both girls had notice Blake watching the speech along with them. They had both unknowingly decided to not bother their friend throughout the speech. But that became increasingly difficult when Andrew talked about this Adam figure inside the White Fang's ranks. They knew who the guy was with his wanted posters showing up on the news and the like. One of the White Fang's best soldiers out on the field. Responsible for the deaths of more than a few Huntsman and MoJave Special Forces. That last part got them concern.

"What do you think he,... did to her," Ruby continued, reminding Weiss as well of the sight of Blake shaking in place.

They had wanted to ask her what was wrong right there but decided to let the speech finish. After all, getting Blake to open up was difficult enough. To do it right there on the spot would've probably scared her off. Neither wanted that.

"I don't think I want to know. After seeing her frozen like that." Weiss answered in a whisper. Trying harder than Ruby in trying to make sure Blake didn't hear them.

Sadly for them, four hears proved highly effective at hearing even the smallest sounds in a room.

"I can hear the two of you, you know?" Blake was close to yelling as she put her book back down and began to sit straight on her bed.

Ruby and Weiss were caught off guard. Jumping up from their seat on the couch and landing on their knees back on it. This time facing Blake well trying to use the back of the couch to hide their shame. The two did eventually begin to face Blake more directly. Once after their teammate was beginning to lose her initial anger. Replace now by nerves getting the better of her. Shaking in place and earning Weiss's and Ruby's concern.

"I'll,... I'll tell you about him when Yang gets back. Just for now can you not?" Blake sounded as if she was pleading.

This alone got the girls nodding. They had never seen Blake, loner and near emotionless Blake, acting so scared. They weren't about to push her further. So things began to ease down and Weiss and Ruby left Blake alone for the time being. Going off to find whatever could keep them occupied until Yang gets back. Ruby though did ask Blake if she could get her anything that'll help her friend. Trying what little she could to see Blake return to a calmer state.

"Just leave me be Ruby. I need to think through this, alright."

Ruby nodded once again. Now, actually, leaving Blake alone and start to follow Weiss's example. That be to distract themselves for the time being. For Weiss, this meant studying for tests and reviewing combat maneuvers. Ruby, however, followed Blake's lead. Taking a seat on her bed to think about what else been bothering her. All of which lead her to Andrew.

He wants revenge. Ruby put that together from the look he was giving. Calm, charming, and malicious. A boiling anger kept in check with what she guessed was years of training to help keep him an inspiring figure of his company. But he failed. Andrew was just like when Ruby and he fought that intruder during the dance. That was at least something positive, Ruby figured. He kept his calm then, he'll do it here too. Right?

She didn't know. Truly she wanted nothing more than to see Andrew and tell him she understood. Ruby was the leader of team RWBY. If one member of her team was killed in something as meaningless as this attack by the White Fang. She wasn't sure if she felt comfortable enough admitting to herself what she'd do. It felt wrong, it felt extreme, it felt like she'd be breaking every rule a Huntress was meant to follow but be felt it anyways.

Andrew saw his men in the same light Ruby saw her team. A responsibility to see them all come back safe. But Andrew couldn't do that. His force was too large for him to expect such a thing. Ruby couldn't imagine taking that position. It was both not in her nature to lead from such a high place position but also because she'd hate seeing the bodies. He blames himself for each one but somehow, unlike her, he was willing to accept that.

It was this that built up Ruby's biggest fear. How far will Andrew take this? Sure she wouldn't blame him completely but she didn't want to one day be fighting against him.

"All right guys! Who's ready to cheer me on...!" Yang quickly shut her face. A shaking Blake and quiet dorm room taking her mind off of jokes. "What happened."

Soon the team all formed themselves around Blake's and Yang's bunk bed. The RWY of team RWBY being extra considerate towards Blake's space. Waiting for her to begin this conversation before the rest of them. With only Weiss explaining to Yang beforehand what got Blake so shaken up in the first place.

"He was my partner. Before I came here." Blake explained, her voice finding it's regular confidence. "I was willing to follow him anywhere. He made me believe we could actually do some good in this world. To finally take the fight back to all those who wrong us. To prove we're worth respecting. I wish what we did was right."

The last part there got Weiss's hair standing. Blake wasn't White Fang anymore, Weiss had said she wouldn't care about any of that, and Blake was making the effort to be something better. But still, Blake worked with the likes of Adam. Weiss has seen the casualty lists before from attacks lead by that Faunus. The chance that Blake could've been involved with them got the heiress second-guessing herself, whether she wanted to or not.

"But the MoJave kept killing us, Atlas kept making jokes out of us, and Huntsman kept us from becoming anything more than minor annoyances. And all of that kept happening well he continued pushing for bigger _'messages'_ ," Blake's voice cracked as a tear went down her eye. Her team, thankfully, however, didn't need the girl to explain what she had just implied. "We did horrible things. I did horrible things. All to stay by the side of what I thought was still my friend working towards the betterment of our lives. I'm just thankful I was finally able to see that he was already goon. That's why I betrayed him and why I'm now scared for all of you."

"You betrayed him?" Ruby asked, a realization that she and the rest of them soon came to the same conclusion.

"Yea, we got a tip-off about a train the MoJave was moving towards the coast. We knew it would be guarded but I was the only one who knew there were Power Armor troops. First chance I got I locked him in a room with those men. Made my escape all well he watched." Blake, for her part, found herself becoming normal again. Even so, they all caught the girls shame. "Afterwards I found Ozpin. I wanted into Beacon and after I explained everything to him, he just smiled and said he'll make all the needed arrangements." Briefly, as it may have been, Blake smiled near the end there. Before setting herself straight and faced her team's eyes with her own. "I don't know how he escaped but he did, and now he most likely knows I'm here."

"How can you be sure of that?" Weiss asked with less sass than one would usually expect from her.

"He doesn't forget, Weiss. And he'll do everything in his power to take revenge on me. Even go after all of you."

"Aw, you do care about us." Yang smiled before jumping up from her seat.

"No, wait? Yes but..."Blake tried to counter but stopped when the rest of her team followed Yang's example.

"So some terrorist wants me dead. Nothing new for me Blake," Weiss explained in all be it, bitchy but nice way.

"Yea, if some big shot White Fang boggy man want to come after me or the rest of you. He'll have to answer to my right hook," Yang empathize this by showing off her muscles.

"He's stronger than you Yang! Stronger than all of us," Blake tried her best to counter, going so far as to push herself up towards Yang's face.

With this action, however, a soft hand stopped her. One belonging to her team's leader. Sweet, far to nice but still effective leader Ruby. A girl that may be younger than her but looked like the more responsible and calming figure in this picture. Giving a big toothy smile towards her friend.

"Then we'll just keep training and get better. And no matter what we won't let him hurt you, us or anyone else if we have the chance to stop it. We simply won't let him Blake."

Ruby made it all sound so simple. Blake so desperately wanted to explain to the girl why she was wrong. Why they simply couldn't take on a killer like Adam. Why they'd lose. Yet, Ruby's words made her feel confident that maybe they could. It was stupid in all regards but Ruby had a way to make Blake feel safe in this position. To finally let her guard down and do some good for once without running away at the off chance that someone was going to get hurt. It was a sense of calm Blake hadn't felt in years.

"All right, Ruby." Blake gave up, smiling before turning her eyes away from her team. "Thanks, guys."

"Don't mention it," Yang might have just yelled, catching Blake off guard by wrapping her arms around the Faunus girl. "Now let's finish this tournament and get back to fighting the bad guys again. Right team!"

And though it was cheesy, Blake and the rest of them joined the blonde heavyweight in some team cheering.

* * *

"So many are going to die," Graham said to himself once he finished burying the unmarked grave.

Giving a quick pray before turning back towards the Tandi. The air was thick, lust for revenge and deceit ran rapid, and all of it was closing in on itself towards one big showdown. Though the drums before battle were no longer being played, they might as well be. When it comes he does not know. But it will, and when it does he knew all he'll be able to be is a pawn in Andrew's game. The only problem Graham had with that was he wasn't sure they'd win.

* * *

 **Izzycity12: So as I'm sure you can guess by now, there aren't going to be consistent updates any longer. I'm sad to say but the only reason I got this done was that I couldn't sleep all that well and decided to do this to keep me company. But even so, for what it's worth, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Oh, and for those wondering what's got me so preoccupied well. I finally lost enough weight to be cleared to sign up for the U.S. Army. It's been my dream since I was eight and there's no way I'm pushing it off when I'm so close to seeing it through. Thank you for your support and until next time, enjoy.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the Official release**

 **PS, please point out any spelling errors. I suck at finding that stuff myself wheither or not I double check it. Thanks!**


End file.
